


A Long Way from Home

by ClarenceJ



Series: Adventures of Lena and Clara [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mild Smut, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Original Character(s), Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 146,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarenceJ/pseuds/ClarenceJ
Summary: Two friends suddenly find themselves waking up in Middle Earth, from their modern world, with no recollection of how they got there. Now they find themselves stuck in the story of The Hobbit where they will have to keep their new friends, current friendship, and themselves safe from the perils of this new world (while trying to get home).





	1. Lost In a World with No (Bag) End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Hobbit book is owned and created by J.R.R Tolkien, and the movies created by Peter Jackson. I do not own either of these, I simply borrow their characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl named Clara ends up in an unknown place after falling asleep the night before. There she's sent on a wild ride for sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So I know the beginning chapters aren't going to be very long but if you stick with it they'll get longer with each one. I hope that you enjoy this story and that you leave some awesome comments for me! I sure love them a ton and appreciate the time you take to write them!  
> Thanks again and enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Clara POV

            I wake up feeling more tired than I can ever remember. The feeling of sleep weighing heavily in my chest as I try to take a deep breath in. I start to stretch my arm up over my head when I suddenly feel bristles and thorns stick in my hand, leaving faint red scratches around my wrist.

            “Ah!” I hiss lightly. Turning over onto my side and opening my eyes I find myself with a face full of green shrubbery in the bright sunlight. _‘This isn’t my bed. This isn’t my bed’_ my head is screaming at me. My stomach turns uncomfortably at the sight of some creepy crawlies under the shrubs.  _'Oh my god I'm in so much trouble.'_

            “Excuse me miss, what are you think you are doing in my shrubbery?” I turn towards the bright, but slightly shrewd voice and what catches my eyes first is his nose. It’s the perfect shape. Before I can stare at him too long I make eye contact with the man, or boy maybe, and scramble to my feet while breaking bush branches, knocking over flower pots, and kicking dirt around me. Now I'm tired, confused, and covered in dirt. I try to brush the dirt off of my skin but only succeed in smudging it around in a bigger mess.

            “Oh hi! Um. . . Uh. . . I’m sorry what was the question?” I mutter, trying unsuccessfully to keep down the blush that burns my cheeks and ears. The man, I now concluded from the voice and posture, looks up at me with a bland expression, but I know he is losing his temper.

            “My shrubbery: what were you doing lying down in there? You’ve wrecked almost half of the front garden and I have half a mind to call the Keepers of the Peace on you for Yavanna knows what you were doing here!” His voice had started out clear, but as he went on it started to shake and his lips pursed, a tight line forming. I try to think of any possible reason to be in someone else’s garden, and front garden by the looks of the path in front, and the bright green door. _‘Wait’_ my mind lurches and my body freezes at the sight. _‘Fuck. You, Clara Jones, are in such deep shit.'_

            The door is a shade of emerald that looks recently painted with a big brass doorknob in the center. The edge is surrounded by bricks and two windows mirror each other next to the door. I know exactly where I am and I wish this were a dream. I look over his head to take in my first view of The Shire and it's breathtaking. The amount of green all around is overwhelming but not unwelcome. The change from a college campus in the fall and the endless summer here is just an awfully big change. The rolling hills remind me of the google searches of places abroad that I always wished that I could go to. I look back at Bilbo who's wearing a frown and an impatient frown at that. I scramble for the right words.

            “Hi, again, please don’t call them, or bring them over, or whatever you were going to do. I’m so sorry that I ruined your garden, I honestly didn’t mean to! I know that you must have worked really hard on this garden, either you or Hamfast, but I’m so sorry that I just ruined everything! Please don’t be upset with me Bilbo, oh I mean Mr. Baggins! I’m sorry sir!” All of this is rushes out in one big gasp of air and I’m sure I’m going to cry at any moment from the scowl he's giving me. All I can feel at the moment is the tightness of my skin and crippling anxiety of him yelling at me. I can feel my face starting to screw up as I hold back a sob when Bilbo makes a funny little noise and shifts his weight from side to side. He looks me up and down, and must be feeling uncomfortable by now too. His feet shift on the flat stones and he stammers at this new development. 

            “Oh, please don’t cry,” he begs, almost reluctantly. I almost want to laugh because even in Middle Earth, men don’t know what to do with a crying woman. He puts a hand on my elbow and that’s when I notice the height difference. He doesn’t even make it up to my chest and I’m only 5’ 6”, and my mind wanders to how tall Gandalf must feel inside his home. I suck my tears in and push my feelings down as I look from Bilbo’s hand to his face. ' _He really does look like Martin Freeman'_ I tell myself. “Alright miss. . .?” he pauses waiting for my name.

            “Clara,” I sound out, making sure my voice doesn’t shake. The last thing I need him to think is that all I do is cry. I have this urge to crouch down to be at the same level as him but I know me squatting next to the hobbit isn't what's needed. There is such a significant size difference that I almost don't believe that I'm talking to someone almost thirty years my senior. 

            “Well Miss Clara, how about you come inside and settle down, then we can talk about the state of the garden. Hm?” I nod my head and follow him inside having to duck my head in order to get past the doorway. The house is small, but not too small to where it feels cramped. I put my hand on my necklace I had gotten with my friend Lena.

             Lena Wilson. What a gal. While being my best friend normally, she was my other half in situations like this. When I couldn’t speak or couldn’t find the words, she knew exactly what to say and vice versa. We had gone on a trip to Canada where I had found these two odd necklaces sitting by trees and I thought nothing of taking them from their place on the ground and giving myself one, and the other to her.

              It’s not much besides leather cord and a small pearl, but I twist the pearl under my fingers and wish my friend Lena were here. She would know what to do. Honestly the other pea to my pod and the boost that I think I'll need to even get through the first day of this adventure. Little did I know, but Lena’s day was about to get oh so much worse.

 


	2. I'm Sorry What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara spys on the dwarves as they go through Bilbo's home, and she finds something unexpected as well.

**Chapter 2**

Clara POV

            “So, let me see if I can get this right,” Bilbo starts as he sets down tea, “you were not stalking around my home, but fell asleep in your own bed, but then woke up in my garden?”

            “Yeah,” I reply. “This isn’t my world. Yes, I understand that we’re in Middle Earth, but in my world, it’s just plain old Earth." _‘It’s a fairy tale too, but I don’t think that I should tell him that he’s not real’_ I remind myself. "I know that your life is going to change really soon and I want you to know that it will be for the better even if it feels really messy and out of control." _'I could say the same for myself.'_  "I assume that Gandalf already stopped by. I mean, there is a mark on your door, isn’t there?” I ask the poor hobbit warily. Bilbo’s eyebrows practically shoot through his hairline as he becomes flustered before finally spluttering out the only expected response.

            “Th-th-there better not be some mark on my door! I had that painted a week ago!” he exclaims. I smile and laugh at his love of propriety and order. His mouth opens and closes while he splutters about the impropriety and poor manners of it all. He continues grumbling as he puts away the tea set and then starts preparing dinner. The moment he gets out the fish to fry, I know what day it is. This is the day the company comes to Bag End. I feel my stomach flip at the idea of all these rough and callous dwarves coming, it is so bad I don’t think I could bear to eat the dinner that is being made.

            I think I’m going to hide in the spare room. God knows Bilbo has so many rooms in this place. Even though all of the furniture is made for a hobbit, I’m right on the edge of being small enough to not break anything. I run to the guest room on the far side of Bag End and sit on the small bed. I look through drawers and bins until I find a soft blanket to wrap around my shoulders. _‘it feels like it could be home’_ I think to myself sadly. I stand up and make my way over to the bathroom where I spy all sorts of bottles and soaps.

          “Bilbo you could start your own soap company with how much you have,” I whisper to myself. I take a bar that smells like milk and honey for hair washing because I also know that I’m going to be staying here for a long time. I start to gather little things that I know I’ll need on the journey like a hairbrush, the soap, and finally a hankie to put in my pile. It’s not a very good plan, but it’s the best one I have. Now, all I can do is sit here and wait for chaos to come.

_TIME SKIP_

I eventually got anxious waiting in the small room so I decided to sit out on Bilbo's front porch and watch The Shire. It all takes my breath away. The number of people, the amount of peace that seems like it's bleeding from the ground. The feeling is contagious looking out over the endless rolling hills and the view of the sunset. The sky changes from a beautiful blue to firey yellow, orange, and red. The grass looks soft like a shaggy rug, the flowers still vibrant in the fading light, and the air becomes crisp and clear with the call of nightfall. I decide to head back in, nodding to Bilbo as I retreat back into the small room to wait and to think of what to do next.  _'I always did love planning'_ I laugh to myself. 

           I’ve been sitting in the little guest room for some time. Not doing anything, but just sitting there, tinkering around with my own mind, but I think it is about time that I go face the music. I open the small door and walk down the light-yellow halls to see, just around the corner, Balin and Dwalin hit their heads together with a sickening _CRACK_ and then grin like idiots at each other. _‘Well, guys are weird like that.’_

          Never have I ever seen people with so much facial hair! Dwalin’s beard fans out across his broad chest and up the sides of his face like a person wearing a scarf that’s too big. The two pelts that extend from his neck make it look like his beard is massive. I glance down to see him still wearing his formidable knuckle dusters on hands that could easily extend across the length of my face. _‘He could easily kill me with one punch’_ I conclude, feeling a twinge of excitement knowing that I see him, while he doesn’t know I’m watching. The top of his head is covered with tattoos that I itch to look at and question him about. The ink stands out from his tan skin, but they’re only in patterns and not runes or pictures like the ones at home.

            I feel less at ease while observing Balin than I did Dwalin. While I felt timid at first glance of Dwalin, I am truly wary of Balin because of his mind. Both brothers are perceptive, but Balin makes someone feel at ease while he internally scrutinizes them. That grandfatherly look is something that is comforting, but I know there is much more to him. I decide to stay in my hiding mode, watching them pillage the pantry as Bilbo goes on and on about there being some kind of mistake and worrying about manners when suddenly there is another knock at the door and the floor squeaks loudly, at the same time.  

            “What was that?” I hear Balin ask. I try to turn the corner quickly, but I know that he saw a flash of my clothes. I hide back around the corner and move from room to room, trying desperately not to be seen.

            “What’s the matter?” I hear Dwalin reply. He already seems set on edge by even mentioning something to be wrong.

            “It looked like someone watching us,” Balin says slowly. “I think it was a girl. A fairly odd looking one at that.” ‘ _Shit! FUCK!'_ I hide behind the corner and move into the sitting room. _‘I knew this was a bad idea, I should have stayed in my room and waited for Gandalf and not have moved – ‘,_ when suddenly I hear the shuffle of boots and look up to see Balin, fluffy white beard and all, staring right at me from across the room. For a split second, he meets my gaze. His eyes bore into mine before I gasp and bolt through archways and weave through rooms to keep him from coming after me. I’m not the smallest person, but I’m good enough at avoiding people, so I finally think I’m alone. I wait.

_TIME SKIP_

            I think I should have eaten earlier because I am so hungry now! The worst part is that I know the only place to get food at this point is in the dining room with twelve stupid, noisy, and stocky dwarves. I come out of the guest room and take the hallway towards the storage room to try to find any way into the pantry without having to be in the center of attention. The last thing I want is to be a girl in a room full of dwarves and be under their scrutiny and questioning.

            “Great,” I sigh. I should have known there would be nothing in the pantry. Everything was gone in the movies, so I don’t know what I was hoping would be different.

            “Gandalf, there is another girl here who needs your help. Her name is Clara, and she has been here all day. Nearly destroyed half of my garden as well!” I overhear Bilbo relay to Gandalf. I don't blame him for being upset about it either. I mean I'm not the most fun to be around but I'm certainly better than being alone and being bored. “I don’t know where she went, but she might still be in the back room.”

            “Did you say her name was Clara?” a third voice pops up. I take a chance to peek in the room to see a head of blonde hair and as she turns her head my heart nearly bursts. It's none other than fucking Lena Wilson. My affection must have gotten misplaced for surprise and shock because of what I shout next.

            “WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?” I shout shrilly causing the two poor men to look appalled at, what I believe, is my choice of language. While I look at the shock on Lena’s face, I hear groans and creaks of chairs until all of the dwarves appear in the doorway gaping at me.  _'Oops.'_

            “Who’s this?” says, who I believe is, Bofur. Of course, he’s still wearing that big, funny hat and has a great big handlebar mustache that sets him apart from everyone else. They all look surprisingly ordinary but just odd enough that they would stand out in our world.

            “Was she invited too?” asks Ori.  _'Oh sweet Ori.'_

            “That’s the lass I saw earlier brother,” Balin informs Dwalin in the silence. “That was before she ran away like some scared rabbit,” he adds and I glare a little at him. The scrutiny of the dwarves is suffocating with all of their eyes on us and the major culture shock of weapons and furs and oh so much leather work. Dwalin looks at me with steely eyes and I know that my big challenge for the coming hours and probably months is to win over his trust, hopefully, all of their trust.

            “Now miss. . .Clara, I believe, let us continue on with dinner and then we can discuss your predicament along with the woman who is your friend,” says Gandalf. Of course, being a good mediator and all, all of the dwarves guardedly make their way back to the dining room to continue eating in silence while still being aware of the two new and strange looking women. I look back to Lena and she can’t seem to move the shock from her face.

            “Come on,” I mumble and grab her hand as she grabs the two bags. She stumbles a little as she follows me into the spare room and we both plop onto the bed and look at each other with desperate expressions. “What the fuck is going on?”


	3. With Just a Touch of Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds herself in this new world, having to work out the kinks of it on her own, until she gets surprised.

**Chapter 3**

Lena POV (yesterday afternoon)

            Shit, this couldn’t be a worse day. An angry professor, spilling coffee on my favorite shirt, and finally getting a fine from the landlord for putting out the trash in the driveway. I walk into the house and drop my bag on the kitchen floor, dropping myself on the chairs at the same time. Standing back up, I know I have to go change out of this nasty coffee smelling shirt before doing anything else.

            This weekend I was planning on going home so I know I should at least start packing for the weekend. ‘ _Maybe I’ll get to see Clara this weekend?’_ the thought pops into my head since God knows it’s been a while since the two of us had been together. _‘Man, my neck is really itchy today. Maybe I’m having a reaction to the necklace. There’s a first for everything’_ I think.

            Bags packed with my clothes and some that Clara had left here, I look at the clock and think that I’m too young for going to bed at 11 o’clock, but at least I get beauty sleep. As soon as I put my head on the pillow, I’m out.

_TIME SKIP NEXT MORNING_

            I come to slowly and it feels so difficult to breathe, almost like I had been holding my breath the whole night. I expand my lungs with a big gasp, and all of the sudden hear one audible gasp and a separate small cry.

            “She’s not dead!” exclaims the first voice.  _'Of a guy?'_ I wonder.

            “She’s practically naked!” says the second voice. I shoot up from where I’m sitting and whip my head around to find two guys wearing thick leather clothes on top of beefy muscles and stocky shoulders. Their bodies rival the athletes that I’ve seen on TV! One of the men has blonde hair and funny braids on his mustache, while the other has dark brown (black?) hair and some thick stubble lining his chin.  _'I'm in the woods'_ I point out to myself. The grass under me is a little damp and a little bit chilly. It's under a great big tree surrounded by other trees on rolling hills. Off in the distance there looks to be a small path or road. A hand waving close to my face snaps me back to the two men standing in front of me. 

            “Are you alright my lady? Are you injured anywhere?” the one with blonde hair asks me with the most stunning blue eyes I’ve ever seen. They're like the sky put into someone's face and that blonde hair that's braided so intricately reminds me of the beach on a summer day. For some reason, he's shyly looking away from me and so is the other man, but are still trying to look at me to act polite.

           “Why are you looking away like that? Is something wrong with you? Is there something wrong with me?” I wonder and I'm genuinely concerned. A small wind blows and I shiver to realize, with horror, I am still in my pajamas. The only thing covering me being plaid shorts and a tank top while the sun is setting in the forest that I've landed in. Thank any and every God above I thought to put on a sports bra last night otherwise this would be much worse, but I still can't help the blush that lights up my entire neck and face. I cross my arms over my chest and stand up so I won't be at a disadvantage with these men. I find with surprise that I am taller than them, but I figure that they could take me down if they really wanted to because of how much muscle they have. That's when I notice what's on their back.

           "Why do you have weapons?" I breathe out in fear. I'm looking them up and down and find that they must have a small armory attached to them. The blond looks quickly to the swords behind him and puts his hands out in peace. 

           "We would never hurt you, my lady," he tries to sooth. His eyes are sincere although his voice is confused.

           "These are for our own protection, I promise. We would never hurt a woman such as yourself," the brunette adds and that makes me feel a little bit better but also a little confused.

            “Alright then where am I?” I hesitate to ask. I need to learn more about what’s going on here. Waking up in the woods when you fall asleep in bed is quite a noticeable difference, and I am sure as hell not going to accept any old answer. They both widen their eyes and turn to look at each other.

            “The woods just outside The Shire, my lady,” the dark-haired one answers, beating the other one to the punch. The blonde one stands there with his mouth opening and closing slightly as he looks directly in my eyes and anywhere but my body.

            “That’s really funny, but we’re in Michigan, so I’ll try again. Where. Am. I.” I ask him pointedly. This is getting ridiculous! Doesn’t he know we’re in Michigan? The blonde pinches his brow and looks at me with a confused expression.

            “No, my lady. We are only a short distance from The Shire, and if you are more confused, a greater distance from Bree,” he explains gently, holding out his hands to calm me down but that's not working out too well. _‘Oh well fuck me. I don’t think he’s joking.'_ My breath rushes out in a puff and I put my head in my hands. “You are not properly dressed miss and it’s cold out, so please accept this to cover with until we can find something more suitable for you,” the blonde understands what the darker haired man is trying to say and shrugs off his jacket, but I wave him away. I had noticed my two bags (that were next to my bed when I fell asleep) on the ground next to me.

            “I have more clothing in my bag, but I’m definitely not naked. If I were, I think it would be obvious and I would be the first to know,” I reply snippily to blonde’s offer of coverage. “I don’t think I caught your names.” ‘ _Even though I might have a good idea of who they are’_ I silently think.

            “My name is Kili son of Dís, my lady, and this is my brother Fili,” he reveals. _‘This is not possible. They are not real. They are in a book. I can’t do this. I have to get out of here.’_

            “Would you mind if I came with you?” I plead and step forward causing both of them to take a step backward and I roll my eyes at their caution. Maybe I could get to Bilbo’s with them and get Gandalf to send me back. Fili gives Kili a cautious glare as he starts to open his mouth. I didn’t know what my second option is so the only stupid, fucking thing I blurt out is, “I know about the quest to get the mountain back from the dragon, Smaug, who stole your home and gold and will tell everyone who passes if you don’t take me with you.” Fuck. After fixing their faces from the shock of having a random stranger tell them about a secret plan to take back their birthright, Fili gives me a cold calculated stare before Kili gets the same glare.

            “What is your name miss?” Fili questions tersely.

            “Lena Wilson.”

            He thinks for a moment before shifting on his feet. “Put on proper clothing lady Lena. We will wait and then you will join us at our destination. You are going to stay with us until our uncle questions you. We will have to see what he decides about you and your knowledge.”

            Grabbing my bag, I scurry behind a large tree to change, still shaking and not believing that my plan had worked. Coming out, we start the short (but still quite far) walk to the shire.

            Fili observes me as I walk out from behind the tree. Blonde hair that reaches my shoulders sways as I walk. From the moment I step out wearing leggings and a grey t-shirt I know he is staring. I can feel him eyeing my soft hourglass shaped body when finally, I make eye contact. _‘Got ya’_ I think with a little smirk. My hazel meeting his blue and I notice the small blush that's appeared on his face. He’s quite the looker, but I want to get out of here, not flirt around with short dwarves.

            _‘I hope Thorin’s not like in the movies. He’s a real asshole for no reason, and will I really be able to face half of this stuff on this adventure?’_ I tell myself. I get lost in my head for so long, I don’t notice how far we’ve come before I bump into Kili’s back. He turns and looks at me with concern before Fili knocks. The large emerald door opens and there stands the real live Bilbo Baggins.

            “Fili” – “And Kili, at your service,” they say in unison. I don’t know how much dorkier they can get. _‘They’re just big children.'_ I nod a small hello to Bilbo and watch as the whole scene unfurls exactly like the movie: Bilbo has weapons dropped on him, and then simply drops those as he chases after them yelling to watch the carpeting and not to move furniture. Out of the corner of my eye I see, who I can only think of to be, Dwalin gives me a funny look like he’s trying to decide whether to kill me or just throw me out. _‘Could kill me in one punch’_ is the only phrase to pop into my head.

            “Who’re you?” he questions, eyes squinting, calculating. Fili gives me a pointed look to stay put and takes Dwalin to the side while mumbling in his ear. Dwalin’s face gives nothing away as Fili most likely tells him that I know about the quest, but he simply nods and then stays away from me for the rest of the evening.

            The smial is much larger than I thought it would be but just as beautiful as the movies. I move into the other room to avoid being in the way of so many dwarves and not wanting to be questioned by all of them. I know that Fili and Kili are watching me because, well, I did kind of threaten them and the quest. I might just hunker down for a while and wait for Thorin to show up and get this whole confrontation over with.

TIME SKIP

            Gandalf finally arrives and meets me in the other room with Bilbo. The chairs are fairly small but I'm also small so that doesn't really matter. It's cozy, it's warm, and it's exactly what I dreamed it would be. I continue looking around the room at all of the books, knick-knacks, and especially well made blankets before Gandalf clears his throat and I whip around to find them staring at me expectantly. 

            “And you are, my dear?” he says. I’m surprised he sounds so grandfatherly for a thousand-year-old wizard, but he looks just like Gandalf from the movies. 

            I smile largely before answering him. “I'm Lena Wilson. It’s so nice to finally meet you Gandalf and Bilbo. This is all really unbelievable but I need your help and I can’t tell you everything, but I know that I don’t belong here. I think the only way to get back to my home is with your help specifically,” I try to explain this without making poor Bilbo panic more than having fourteen strangers in your home (and without letting slip that this is a fictional world).

            “Well, yes, that is quite peculiar Gandalf, there is another girl here who also is in need of your help," he tells the wizard and my intrest piques at that. _'There's someone else here too?'_ "Her name is Clara, and she has been here all day. Nearly destroyed half of my garden as well!” Bilbo tells the grey wizard. “I don’t know where she went, but she might still be in the back room. Quite a shy thing too," he mutters and I almost laugh. 

            “Did you say her name was Clara?” I say in shock, my eyes as wide as dinner plates. _‘You'd better not get too excited. I know you don’t want to be here alone, but you better not get your hopes up’_ my head tells me. Gandalf and Bilbo look behind me and when I turn there is someone I never thought I'd see in this world. Clara. She pops in the doorway wearing her paint covered sweats and a blue tank top, and the last thing I expect is for her to shout right at me.

            “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!” she shouts and my mind goes blank. _‘It’s really her.'_  Next thing I know I’m being pulled all the way through the twists and turns of wood paneling, cute deccorating, and into a room where I’m plopped down on a sort of lumpy, bed. I look at her still in shock but not as loud as before and we breathe out twin sighs.

            “What the fuck is going on?”


	4. Let's Make a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Clara finally get together to talk about their situation in Middle Earth, and the long awaited arrival of Thorin happens. Tension ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than Clara and Lena.

**Chapter 4**

Third Person POV

            “What the fuck is going on?” Clara repeats softer this time with her head in her hands. Lena sits on the bed heavily, not knowing what to say back until her mind starts moving again. _‘She’s here. Clara is really here. We are literally in the plot of a book.’_ Lena thinks brokenly. She had thought it impossible to somehow end up in Middle Earth, and in the shire of all places, but it looked like the universe wanted to break all the rules and do it anyway. The feeling of the blankets under her hands makes her feel a little better, a little more at home. She recants to Clara about how she simply went to bed last night after packing for a weekend home and dealing with the rash on her neck after changing into her pajamas.

            “Lena there’s no rash anywhere near your neck,” Clara states with a confused look. Lena stands to look at her neck in the small mirror found in on the bedside table. “Is the rash the only thing weird that happened?”

            Lena seems more concerned at the lack of the nasty rash across her neck. “Really? It was bright red yesterday and was itching so badly. What about you?" She deadpans suddenly. "Please tell me you didn’t make a wish on a star to end up here, I mean I know it’s your obsession or something, but I don’t know why I got dragged into it,” she complains in a whiny voice before slapping her hands on either side of her face and subbing the skin roughly.

            “I think I might have wished you here. If we’re going to go with stereotypical plotlines, then it’s got to be the matching necklaces. I think that explains why you showed up, but I didn’t do anything out of the ordinary, or have a freak accident, or am in a coma because we can’t have the same coma dream,” Clara starts to ramble on. “Honestly it doesn’t matter how we got here, only how we get back. Let’s try to be rational about this. Do you remember all the major points of the story like monsters or really bad things that are going to happen? I do and I think it’s going to be fun until we have to run like twenty miles,” Clara rants on while Lena pulls out a notebook and pen and starts to list important events.

  * Meeting at Bag End
  * Trolls
  * A long run to Rivendell
  * Stone giants
  * Goblins
  * Wargs in trees
  * A long run to Beorn’s
  * Spiders
  * Capture by elves
  * River ride
  * Riot in Lake Town
  * Dragon
  * Crazy Thorin
  * Battle of the five armies
  * Figure out how to get home



 

            “I genuinely don’t remember this being that eventful of a book,” Clara replies disbelievingly as she looks at the list. “Are you sure you didn’t make up more times that we have to run? Oh and are we assuming Azog is dead?” she asks quietly. 

            “I’m going to because I think the book is far less eventful than they made the movies and we might die in less exciting ways because of that,” Lena dryly explains, her face forming a frown at the thought of the pale villain. “Like the book isn’t gruesome so we should be fairly okay, right?” Clara doesn't believe that for a second, but Lena is desperately trying to. The last thing they both need is to die in some crazy way in a crazy world with no one they know.

            “Yeah I'd like to believe that too. Oh well, I guess that’s all there is to it. I think king grumpy should be here any minute and will learn about us sooner or later. I think I’m as excited as you are,” Clara says in a sarcastic voice and blanches at Lena who has her lips in a tight line. “I’m going to hope this isn’t a romance version of The Hobbit with all of the other characters, but-," she turns around to Lena with a pained expression on her face, "I do think that he's really hot in the movies so I do have that to worry aboutno wanting to jump him every minute. Oh! Should we chance that they find the list or do you want to leave it here or burn it or something?”

            “I’ll put it in my bag and see how things go. We could always burn it if we need to,” Lena suggests and they both nod their heads at the idea.

            “Great!” Clara says in an excitedly bland voice. “Let go meet the leader of the company of a group of intimidating dwarves.”

            Clara and Lena walk through the arch of the hallway just in time to see Thorin smolder his great blue eyes and shrug off his cloak to Dwalin. His beard is much thicker, almost like a band along his sharp jaw going to a chiseled chin. _‘Damnit he's hot’_ Clara and Lena think just before Clara’s brain short circuits.

            His chest is very broad with thick muscle and tapers as it goes down to his hips, and this makes Clara become even more distracted. He takes off his cloak with his salt and pepper hair swinging freely around him with his nice big hands and strong jawline but then he opens his mouth and Clara frowns.

            They have walked up just in time to hear Bilbo tell the dwarf king proudly, “I do have some skill at conkers if you must know, but I fail to see why that’s relevant.”  _'Oh, poor, sad, normal Bilbo'_ Lena thinks pitifully.

            Clara's insides almost melt as Thorin opens his mouth to speak. “Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar,” Thorin says haughtily to the company, all of them rumbling with laughter. His voice is low, dark, and smooth like the night sky put into his mouth but the words that come out of him are ugly and hateful reminding her of a bully. Her desire for the newest member of the house is doused so quickly it nearly makes her head spin.  _'I should have known'_ she tells herself disappointedly.

             Instead of desire rearing back up, it melts to give way to anger that flares into hot rage at the failure of her expectations between the book, movie, and real-life character. This is the part that she hates the most and it makes her so angry to watch him belittle Bilbo. The kind of rage that makes your ears ring, your mouth feel like molten lead, your vision turn red around the edges and your body tremor a little. She's raring to go.

            “And YOU look more like a simpleton than a king.” All eyes turn to the shocking comment and lands on the girls. The laughter dies like a candle being blown out and Thorin's eyes blaze but the brunette doesn't shrink away. “I have never seen so much hauteur in one person. So much misplaced pride that the first,” Clara spits the word, “thing you do is insult your host in his own home.”

             She takes a step forward and the company parts to show her in full, but she doesn’t drop her gaze from her target. Thorin turns his body fully to see who this new speaker is. He gazes over and sees brown eyes, colder and wilder than winter with a fire blazing behind them, pale skin flushed from anger, dark brown hair that hangs above the shoulders that dips inward while flowing like waves, and all on top of a curvy thick body clad in strange clothing that shows all of the woman's curves.  _'A pathetic human indeed'_ he assures himself even though he feels something spark for a quick moment in his chest.

            “And all of you!” Clara continues without regard for Thorin's poisonous glare, turning on the rest of the company, “Laughing as your “great” king is making fun of your host. The one who welcomed you into his home and fed you, unexpectantly might I add. And you Gandalf! Laughing at your friend’s son, YOUR friend still! What the hell, have some shame.” At least Gandalf wipes the smile from his face but the others look at her with varying expressions.

              Bilbo looks at her with a startled look but gives her a smile at the corner of his mouth. A proper dressing down that a hobbit would be proud of. Thorin, on the other hand, looks about ready to burst.

             “What is your name?” Thorin commands sternly, his own eyes cold and hard.  _'Like polished steel'_ she thinks.

              Clara stands her ground and straightens her back before replying as clearly as she can, “Clara Jones.”

             Thorin's eyes look past the first human girl to focus on the quiet one in the back, watching as if his beratement is amusing to her. The blonde that is shorter than her friend but still a human nonetheless. “And you,” he points to Lena, who hasn't moved since Clara’s outburst, “Do you let her speak for you while you stand to the rear? We have no use for women on this journey, whether they have an attitude or not. You both may leave us to our private business, as you were not invited prior.”

             “We are not here for you _oh_ _mighty king_ ,” the words drawl out of Lena’s mouth, laced thickly and dripping with sarcasm. “Your great ego is in the way of your brain again because we’re here for Gandalf and his advice. And as to what Clara here said, I was going to say the same statements but I would have been much more rude,” she finishes while sliding a smug smirk onto her face.

             “So shove that up your royal ass!” Clara projects dryly, slightly behind Lena now, one hand cupping her mouth like a mock megaphone. The dwarf king's eyes widen as the foul language coming from the women is nothing like the women of his home or in the neighboring villages. _'Completely wild and uncivilized'_ he reminds himself darkly. The rest of the company looks on as no one breathes or moves, waiting for the counter from their king, but they get none. ' _The night is still so young and so full of surprises'_ Lena thinks with a smug smile as the girls make themselves comfortable in the room closest to them.


	5. We're What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Clara struggle to make Gandalf see the truth, and they learn that they're going to have to be more than strange girls on this journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of it's characters, only my own.

**Chapter 5**

Third person POV

            After Clara’s little outburst no one wants to talk to them, except for Bilbo and Gandalf that is. Gandalf finally has time to sit down with them and talk about home now that he no longer has to argue with Thorin about Bilbo coming with them on the quest.

            “Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do for you ladies at this time,” he explains for the third time but Clara isn't having it.

            “I thought you were a Maiar who—” she tries to reason only to be cut off by the grey wizard.

            “You do not speak of that here! I am Gandalf the Grey in these parts and that is how I shall remain. This is knowledge that cannot fall into any hands and I do not know how you came by it bu—" Gandalf was cut off once more by Lena.

            “Because we know things no one else should know!

**Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,**

**Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,**

**Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,**

**One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne—**

“ENOUGH,” booms Gandalf. “That is quite enough miss Lena.” His face takes a moment to smooth out from his outburst and when he looks up again, he's no longer angry but sad.

            “This is why we need to go back because we have knowledge that can change the fabric of history here and we don’t want to do that. We don’t want to die here and we certainly don’t want to live the rest of our lives here. Can you eventually do the spell?” Clara asks him. The desperation in her voice breaks Gandalf's heart but he shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. 

            “In our world, you and all of the dwarves, Bilbo, and this quest are only a fairy tale. In our world, you aren’t real. We know almost everything about this quest and how it ends (or could end). Time isn’t fixed, so we might still have room to change some things, but others we might not. We're worried about messing up or even worse being stuck here and then messing everything up for the future.” The old man’s face softens as he takes her hands in his wrinkled ones and then looks into Lena’s eyes.

            “This will be good for you two. Just you wait and see,” he says smirking afterward. He then promptly stands and departs from the room without another word or glance to the two girls.

            Clara looks right at Lena with a straight face and whispers conspiratorily, “That bastard.”

_TIME SKIP_

            From the far room, Lena and Clara hear great grumbles and then angry shouts from everyone all at once. Moving to the living room, they stand close to each other, trying to stay out of the way of the big and burly dwarves.

           “They don’t know how to defend themselves!”

           “They’ll only get in the way!”

           “We don’t need more mouths to feed!”

           “What's the problem?” Lena asks quietly motioning to everyone shaking their heads and yelling at the same time. Some of the shouts aren’t even in English or Common!

            Balin is the only one to look up at them saying softly, “Gandalf wishes for you to join on this quest.”

            Both of the girls blanch at this, looking between Balin, Thorin (who looks like he’s eaten something rotten), and Gandalf with a shit eating grin on his face. Clara suddenly feels a giggle coming out of her throat and before she can contain it, it becomes a single, loud, bark of a laugh. All eyes turn towards her as she slaps a hand over her mouth, wrapping her other arm around her middle and turns around from embarrassment.

            “No, no, no, no! ABSOLUTELY NOT! We are not going on this adventure or death trip as it’s more accurately known!” Lena shouts. Clara, who finally recovers from laughing, turns around to look Gandalf right in the eyes and then to Thorin where she takes a big breath in and smiles widely.

            “We’re in.”

            "No we are not!" she fumes at her friend. "What she means is that we are-," she goes to rant on but is cut off once more by Clara.

            "In," she punctuates. "Let's go kill a dragon," she says aloud, almost disbelieving of the idea. Lena turns to her with an open mouth to reprimand her friend but Thorin sees this and takes control of the argument before more words can be thrown.

            “Come. We will discuss this matter privately. Balin, Dwalin, with me,” he coolly replies. The walk to the smoking room is tense. The girls with their linked arms, always within range of one another for support even though Lena is frustrated, but the dwarves are radiating enough annoyance that it unsettles them more.

            “We do not need women on this journey. They will hinder our progress and we will be too busy looking after them to look after ourselves. They will be more of a burden than the hobbit. Do either of you know how to defend yourselves?” he asks in a serious tone.

            “Nope.” “No.” Both Clara and Lena respond at the same time.

            “Thorin Oakenshield they are a gift from the Valar and possibly from Aulë himself! Would you truly refuse such a gift from your maker?” Gandalf protests vehemently. “And besides, I choose them to come along with us. They will be under my care, not yours.”  _'Nice save'_ Lena thinks to herself sarcastically. Like anything would really change Thorin's mind.

            “Their fate along with the hobbits will not be my responsibility,” rumbles Thorin lowly. He looks at the two girls before sighing heavily and turning to his advisor. “Balin, write them both a contract.” Clara butts in before Balin can respond to the order.

            “There’s no need for contracts,” Clara states. She's remembering the trouble that Bilbo has gotten into (will get into) because of the contract. The last thing she wants is to be legally bound to this group that is just going to hate them anyway and in the end, reject them. No matter how painful the thought is at the pending rejection. There are so many terms and conditions anyway. Thorin gives her a queer glance at her answer.

            “You do not want one?" he asks quizzically. Lena shakes her head at the same time as Clara. "I would have thought you gold-hungry like the rest of your kin," he says with a sharp scoff. "Deal,” he claims before straightening out his face again. “I guess we’re done here. We leave early in the morning, do not be late or you will be left behind.”

            “Wait. Gandalf, you told him something didn’t you?” Lena accuses the grey wizard flatly. “You told Thorin about us and not only him, but the three of them too?” Clara watches the three dwarves for any sign of deception and she finds it. Dwalin shifts his weight, and Thorin glances briefly towards Gandalf even though he keeps his face flat.

            “You spilled the tea old man,” Clara confirms. “You spilled. There is no way in hell that he would have let us come without you telling him something good.” Clara’s brain goes off. It had to be without a doubt that. “What did you tell them? I know it has something involving the both of us, and I have a guess, but you might as well tell us now that half of the present company knows.” All of the sudden Dwalin grumbles and both girls jerk their head towards him.

            “What was that Mr. Dwalin?” Lena asks sharply. Dwalin looks at her with a gleam of annoyance in his eyes before repeating his sentence.

            “I said he told us ye’ know the future,” he clarifies. Lena opens her mouth and a squeak comes out as Clara jumps in.

            “We do. He’s absolutely right, but he should have waited for us to tell you on our own time. Not off running his gob. Now goodnight, and we will not be late.” She stands up, walking to the door, poised to open it when Thorin speaks up.

            “Tell me something psychics,” Thorin drawls before they can exit. Clara pauses for a moment before shutting the door and turning to face him.

            “What,” she snaps before composing herself again. _‘I’m sick of these stupid games’_ she thinks.

            “Where is my brother?” Thorin asks flatly. _‘That’s a trick question you moron’_ Clara’s alarm bells go off. She wants to scream at him again because instead of accepting help, Thorin is asking trick questions to prove them being psychic. She was going to prove one thing to him right now: not to fuck around with her.

            “You remember Azanulbizar better than I do,” comes the cryptic answer from the brunette. Both girls turn their backs and leave without looking back at them. They don't see the three dwarves expressions crumble as they remember the battle that caused them to lose so many friends and so much more. As the girls walk back to the rooms they hear the low rumble of the dwarves as they begin to sing.

            “Wait,” Clara says softly while tugging on Lena’s arm. Lena looks at her with wide eyes when she hears it. The sound of heartbreak and hope.

**Far over the misty mountains cold,**

**Two dungeons deep and caverns old**

**We must away, ere, break of day**

**To find our long-forgotten gold**

**The pines were roaring on the height**

**The winds were moaning in the night**

**The fire was red its flaming spread**

**The trees like torches blazed with light**

 

             The minute the spare room door closes Lena is going to throw a fit.

            “What the hell was that! We can’t see the future! What if they test us somehow! What if It’s like the butterfly effect and we ruin the whole course of the future by being in it?” Lena rants quickly, her eyes blazing and her voice cracking from stress.

            “Thorin’s question was a test and we passed. He asked, ‘where is my brother’ and in every fanfiction I’ve ever read, he’s dead. I took a guess and judging by how he didn’t kick us out, I got it right. I guess we’re going to have to work then because now we’re labeled psychics by the only actual fucking psychic here!” Clara tersely replies. “We have the list and we’ve seen the movies and the versions that have extra scenes, and the book, and every piece of fanfiction that I’ve ever read. I think we can easily stumble with this. At some point we have to tell them because if they ask us ‘what am I thinking’ and we can’t answer that,” she finishes irritatedly. Both girls sit in the room quietly, giving each other a minute to process the latest turn and what twists it will bring to them. They both feel tired already but excited for what's to come.

            “Tomorrow we should work on getting them to actually like us. I don’t want to worry about being abandoned at every turn, but you have to share the fanfiction knowledge because I don’t know anything about them,” Lena suggests and Clara nods her head in agreement.

            “Agreed. Now we should get some sleep because I don’t know how early ‘early’ is. Good night Lena,” Clara tells the blonde before rolling over and shutting her eyes for the few hours of sleep they're going to get.

            Lena groans. “He probably means before the sun comes up," Lena sighs out earning a chuckle from Clara. "Good night to you too."


	6. Stubborn Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company finally departs and the girls have to learn how to deal with their new "abilites", as well as the company trying to pry into the personal lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or the character, only my own.

**Chapter 6**

Third Person POV

            The next morning was more chaos than Lena had ever wanted. Of course they didn’t have any supplies, despite what extras Lena had been able to pack, but they had no cloaks, shoes, or any toiletries that they were used to! They didn’t have ponies, not that that’s what they would be riding. Gandalf had taken the liberty of going out early and surprising them both with two beautiful horses. He stands by them as the two emerge from the house with two cloaks hanging from the saddles of the horses and shoes! He hands the reins of the beautiful bay colored horse to Lena along with a rusty brown cloak that was thick enough to be a proper coat. While handing the chestnut horse to Clara and a drab green cloak that reminded her of a navy green coat from Earth.

            “I do believe these are in both of your sizes,” he says as he motions to the boots. They were quite tall where boots were concerned, coming up to the middle of the calf, and of course, made up of leather. Clara and Lena slip off their shoes while glancing to each other and when the boots were on, _‘well I’ll be damned’_ Clara thinks, they fit them both.

            “I told you he was the only real psychic here,” Clara quietly whispers to Lena who looks just as shocked as Clara feels.

            “He actually bought us horses. I don’t even know where he would find them on such short notice and here of all places,” Lena whispers back.

            “I take it you both know how to ride?” asks Gandalf leading them while leading them to their mounts. Lena nods while Clara makes a thin line with her lips and looks back at Lena. _‘I guess I’m going to having to learn fast’_ Clara thinks nervously. She's been on enough trail rides in the past that she's sure she can get the hang of it eventually. The key word is eventually.

_SHORT TIME SKIP_

After packing up their supplies (and remembering to take the list), a short breakfast was eaten, and they left, leaving Bilbo behind to sleep in his cozy bed for a little while longer. Two ponies trot up to the side of Lena’s horse and by looking down slightly, she sees Fili and Kili and their shit eating, mischievous grins.

            “So, miss Lena, where are you from?” Fili asks. Lena’s mind goes blank as she looks toward Clara and without a second later she speaks the first thing that comes to mind.

            “A small town outside of a big city. It’s quite far away and quite Northern in comparison to the whole region,” she tries to evade the prying looks of the two princes. Clara sits on her horse listening to Lena’s answers so that she could give the same answer. _‘Oh yeah telling them that not only are we from the future but from a different world would probably be the worst thing to do’_ Clara thinks as she listens to the explanation of a small town that is similar to the shire in terms of peacefulness.

            “Really though,” Fili persists, “Where are you from? What is the name of the town or the city? Your accent isn’t anything like I’ve heard before. It's very foreign.”

            “I thought there were no big cities left after the second age,” adds Bofur from behind her.

            “Well um—” Lena tries, but the dwarves are more interested in hearing about this big city and keeps cutting her off, asking so many questions all at once.

            “Leave the girl be! I’m sure we can get our answers when we set up camp, so quit bothering her for now,” Balin cuts through, sensing her unease. He rides back towards the front, but not before shooting a wink at her and accepting a grateful nod in return.

            “I would bet you that Mr. Boggins won’t be coming. It’s too far from his cozy bed anyhow,” Kili says offhandedly. Clara and Lena see it as an opportunity. No need to let their “psychic skills” go to waste on a good investment opportunity. Not that it particularly mattered since they didn’t know the currency anyway.

            “I would say that sounds like a bet master Kili. What do you think Lena,” calls Clara from just up ahead.

            “Absolutely I do,” Lena calls back knowing The Office reference would get to her letting her know the prank is afoot. “Although I have nothing to bet, I would say I DO bet that Mr. Baggins will join us.”

            “Then lass I will have to bet against you and tell you that you are sorely wrong,” Nori pipes up from behind her. _'So sure of himself'_ she thinks with a smirk. The bet is afoot, now all they have to wait for is the tell tail shouts of their friend and it is only mere minutes.

            “Wait!” Bilbo shouts from the distance. “Wait! I signed it!” Balin pauses his poney to take a look at Bilbo running past everyone to get to him, avoiding Thorin's gaze entirely. Balin takes a moment to look at his signature before nodding to himself.

            “Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakensheild,” he declares with good humor. Clara and Lena watch as poor Bilbo tries to offer to walk because he wasn’t the biggest fan of ponies but is lifted on anyway. Clara shakes her head and laughs brightly at his discomfort. 

            “Well, then lass seems like you’ve won your first bet,” Nori comments as he tosses the bag to Lena, who surprisingly, catches it mid-stride. Fili and Kili follow suit by handing little baggies over to her as well. ' _It is damn good to be psychic'_ she grins to herself.

_TIME SKIP_

            “I had no idea that riding made you so sore!” Clara complains as she unloads her packs from the horse she had named Moose. “I feel like my butt bones are bruised!” she continues quietly.

            “It’s really normal. I was sore from riding all the time after my lessons back home. At least you don’t have to do exercises or jumps. Those are a killer on everything,” Lena explains as she hops off her horse as well and shakes out her stiff muscles.

            Poor Bilbo is having constant reactions to the ponies for the rest of the day. The sniffles and sneezes are constant and without even seeing Thorin's face, the girls can see his annoyance to their new addition. While setting up for camp Clara notices some odd looks from other members of the group and decides she needs to do something other than sit around and wait for something to happen. She decides to put her “psychic skills” to practice on none other than their grumpy leader. 

            Taking Lena by the arm she says, “I’m going to try to warn Thorin about the trolls. I don’t know how well he’ll react to me trying to speak privately with him since I called him an idiot, and sassed him about his dead brother, but he would be an idiot not to listen to us.”

            “I would say go for it, but if he doesn’t want to listen, I think we still have time enough to warn the rest of them. If he doesn’t listen we could pretend to divine something,” Lena flourishes her hands by her waist. “We could warn Fili or Kili since they’re the ones looking after the ponies that night? They would be more open to listening to two beautiful girls that would enjoy giving them attention,” Lena adds coyly. “OH! And don’t go being weird about the ‘visions’ or whatever. No fancy dramatics,” she quips.

            “Okay, I won’t make it that dramatic, but they have to think that we’re actually psychic,” Clara agrees. She lets go of Lena and walks over to where Thorin is chatting quietly with Balin.

            “Thorin do you have a moment that we could speak privately? Something’s come up,” Clara nods her head giving him a knowing look. He glares at her in annoyance.

            “You may call me Master Oakenshield. Speak plainly and then be done with it. We don’t have time for your idle chat,” he cuts, trying to get past the bullshit he knows she’s going to pull.

            “Fine then. I received a vision that there was danger coming within the next few days. Something big and strong. . .” Clara tapers off looking unfocused to really sell them on it. She snaps back to herself and looks directly at them saying, “Mountain trolls are unforgiving.” Balin’s eyes go wide while Thorin looks at her with a look saying, ‘really that’s all you have?’

            “You have nothing more specific than that? No time nor place but simply ‘trolls’. You think us so weak that we cannot take care of ourselves? Begone psychic and leave us to our business,” he says growing angrier and angrier with each word.

            “Whatever. I tried,” Clara sighs. _‘Stupid, no good, dumb as rocks—’_ Clara is pulled from her thoughts as she sees dinner being passed around and she smiles to herself. The one good and pure thing about life is food. She sighs in glee. She accepts a bowl and sits down next to Lena who’s heard the last part of Thorin’s tirade and knew he wouldn’t listen to them anyway. Lena rolls her eyes at Thorin’s antics.

            “So how big was your city? What I mean is how many people are settled there?” Balin voices from across the fire. With the question, he draws all attention on the girls. Clara suddenly starts to chew very slowly and Lena looks down at her feet.

            “Over one-hundred thousand people live there,” says Clara tentatively. “We have around nine million in the whole region.” A murmur sweeps through the company and Balin looks at her with wide eyes and open mouth. Even Gandalf looks at them in shock, not realizing how extensive their world must be.

            “I have never heard of any cities that large in the north. It is practically uninhabitable,” Balin continues in awe, “what did you say the name of it was again?” Thorin watches them like a hawk as they scramble for an answer to such a simple question.

            Clara deadpans and looks at Lena with panicked eyes.

            “Rockland,” Lena makes up loudly. That is the only name she can think of off the top of her head, but even she knows it sounds totally fake. Out of the corner of her eye, Clara can see Thorin shake his head a bit at what must be the smell of their bullshit. On the other hand, the name and description of their home only make the dwarves more and more curious. 

            “I have never heard of that in all my years. You said it was in the North, correct?” Balin presses. All Clara wants to do at this point is to deny everything and get the hell out of there, but it’s like she is frozen in her spot. _‘I have to make them stop pushing the subject’_ she thinks quickly. _‘Yahtzee!’_

            “Master Balin I’m going to ask you and the company to leave the subject of our home alone. It’s a sensitive topic that obviously makes us very upset to talk about,” Clara lies smoothly and makes her voice crack near the end. She screws her face up and stands shakily holding her hand on her stomach and one on her face. She walks away from the fire quickly. Lena catches her drift and does the same. _‘Crying women always works’_ Clara thinks while she smirks into her hand. The company suddenly looks uncomfortable, rubbing the backs of their necks and fidgeting with loose threads on their clothing. At least they would leave it be for the time being.

            The two girls pull their bedrolls out (which are far less plush than sleeping bags) and put their heads down for the night. Rest is going to be hard to come by soon.


	7. Full of Discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a moment with Fili, the girls get a chance to banter with the dwarves, and everyone strips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of the character, only my own.

**Chapter 7**

Lena’s POV

            Sleeping on the ground is possibly one of the most uncomfortable things I have ever done. There is always some loose stone, or protruding branch sticking into my back and this is just the beginning of the journey! I never thought of this either, but I have to pee. In the woods. And oh damn I have to pee now. _'Do I have to pee or can I just wait until Clara is up too'_ I war with myself silently and my bladder screams at me even louder with every passing second. I look over at Clara, who’s still sleeping, and don’t want to wake her up. _‘I should be fine going on my own’_ I finally decide.

            I look across the camp and see that Fili and Kili are on watch but they’re talking quietly with each other. _'There's no need to bother them'_ I think. I stand up and walk out of camp in the opposite direction of our bags. I try to keep a straight line as best as possible from the camp and walk until I know I’m out of sight and hearing distance.  _‘Pee shy in a world where that’s the last thing that matters’_ my own mind laughs at me. I squat down to do my business but when I stand up and turn around to go back, I don’t remember which direction I came from. It sounds cliché in my head, but all the trees look the same! I look at the ground to try to find my foot prints when I see one in the mud. I follow my gut feeling and walk blindly in that direction with a hope that I won't be attacked in the middle of the woods at night.

            I see the fire starting to come into view only thirty feet away when a strong hand grips the top of my arm making my heart jump and causing me to whirl around in fright. A hand grips my other shoulder, locking me in place in case I try to lash out at whoever it is.

            “Peace miss Lena! it’s just me,” Fili soothes gripping a little tighter. His brow knits with worry as he says, “What were you doing away from camp so long? Have you gotten ill? Do you need Oin to look at you?" His hand still lightly grips my shoulder, but the other comes to try to rest on my forehead and I bat it away, trying to shake his hand from my shoulder at the same time.  _'Don't give me those pretty eyes mister'_ I curse silently.

            I scoff a little at his worry and then I worry about him making fun of me for getting lost in the woods or something. “I’m fine. I’m not sick so there’s no reason to worry,” I try to reason back quickly, but he looks unconvinced. I try to rush back to camp but he turns me around to look at him again and meets his eyes with mine. The blue in them is deeper at this time of night (or the morning?) than during the day with the sunlight. My heart starts to beat a little faster the longer we hold eye contact in the dim light of the camp.

           He flashes a hint of a smile and then continues to talk. “We saw you leave half an hour ago. You need to be more careful and stay closer to camp. We will not be in safe areas for some time, and who knows what is crawling in these woods.” He lowers his voice and steps closer until he's less than a foot away. I can smell the pipeweed that he smokes and the leather of his clothing coming to weave itself around me. “Don’t go out on your own, hm?” he hums softly, nudging my shoulder and then walks away. The air around my head feels hot and thick. I feel embarrassed and berated more than I have in a long time. I mean I feel hot from Fili and separately berated from myself. I walk back to my sleeping bag where Clara is sitting up in hers watching me approach.

            “That was pretty saucy,” she whispers to me with a knowing glare. I scoff at her expression and she rolls her eyes. "It was!" she protests and I shake my head.

            “S'not my fault these people just don’t have a concept of personal space!” I complain quietly remembering the feeling of his breath on my face. “Let’s go back to bed before everyone has to wake up,” I try to diverge while stuffing my hots for the blonde dwarf deep down in my chest.

            “Sounds good,” yawns Clara. 

_TIME SKIP_

“Miss Lena? Miss Lena it’s time to wake up,” a voice is saying. I open my eyes to see Ori standing a foot or two away wringing his hands and shifting his weight.

            “Thank you master Ori,” I offer politely. I don’t want to seem ungrateful. “Did you sleep well last night?” I ask not unkindly. The poor dwarf’s face turns bright red and he gives a sheepish nod. He turns and walks away fairly quickly, going back to his brother’s sides.  _'Well that was really weird.'_

            “Clara wake up.” I nudge her arm with my elbow.

            “I never fell back to sleep,” she replies with a deep groan. She stands and stretches, looking over the camp. Bread, apples, and pieces of dried meat are being passed around for a quick breakfast when Clara starts to giggle out of the blue.

            “What’s up?” I ask starting to laugh too, her giggles becoming contagious.

            “All of this is still so new. It’s totally unbelievable. We’re in a camp with dwarves!” She chortles starting to gasp a little. “You have to look down talk to Fili and with everyone here! You’re so short at home and we’re some of the tallest people here!” She was laughing full out now and Bofur looked at her with a confused smile on his face.

            “What’s so funny lass?” He looks at her with humor in his eyes but instead of laughing at the joke he's laughing at her laughter.

            “Oh nothing,” she chuckles. “I make myself laugh at lot. I have quite a few things going on in my head all at once.”

            “I thought you were just another pretty face. I couldn’t tell if there was anything up there,” Kili teases. Fili joins his chuckle along with Nori and Bofur, the both of them shaking their heads at our antics.

            “And I would think that you don’t have anything down there,” I interject as I make a show of dragging my eyes up Kili’s body. “I couldn’t tell if you were just another pretty girl.” I flip my hair a touch and smile to myself at my quick wit. Clara looks at me with her eyes wide and a stupid grin on her face. A majority of the company is now listening at this point to our quick banter.  _'Let's take it up a notch'_ I think with a giggle.

            “Well at least he thinks I’m pretty,” Clara adds while batting her eyelashes dramatically.             

            “And I didn’t get the same compliment!” I say as I put my hand to my chest in mock offense. “That clearly means he thinks I’m ugly! How rude Kili!” I tease with bright eyes. I guess the rest of the company doesn't get our humor by the shock on their faces.

            “Oi! Lass, you truly are wicked with your words. The both of you have quite the mean streak,” says Nori with a bit of a smirk.

            “You can’t speak to me like that!” Kili tells us indignantly continuing, “I’m a prince and of the line of Durin!” Thorin had tuned into the conversation at this point. He watches as his nephew tries to gain his influence back with the two girls who couldn’t have been older than Kili, or Fili, for that matter.

            “I’ve already called your uncle and future king of Erebor a simpleton, moron, and pompous ass,” she explains with a shrug. “It happens,” she finishes nonchalantly looking over to Thorin. she gives him a quick wink that makes him scowl deeply and her laugh. Kili stands there spluttering and opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

            “You’re going to catch flies if you hold your mouth open,” I joke at him and point at his mouth, making a closing motion with my finger. He becomes red and goes to pack his bedroll while the others laugh at our sharp wit. We finished packing and eating before we set out again.  _'Another day on horses never seemed so boring'_ I silently groan.

            “And the proper term to describe her is beautiful, not just pretty,” I tell Kili as I pass him to ride next Clara who puts her hand over her heart with an exaggerated swooning motion. It is going to be a good day.

_TIME SKIP_

It is not a good day. First, the sky starts to darken and then Clara starts to rub her head around her temples which probably means another headache. I start to feel a tingle in my sinuses and feel the invisible band tightening around my own head as a sign of impending horribly weather.

            “Uh Oh,” I mutter. “Migraines again for you? I feel one coming on too." There's a slight throbbing in my temples and I'm sure it's going to get worse until the rain begins to pour.

            “Yeah, I think this is when the downpour happens,” she says. Soon enough the sky darkens even more to a deep grey and then the wind picks up the leaves in the trees sending them floating down around us. Then comes the rain. It comes down all at once in great big drops that land in my eyes and made guiding Charlize difficult, especially in the mud. My cloak covers enough of my body, but the rain is starting to seep through. My hair plasters to the sides of my face and drops of rain pools on the curves of the saddle. It is cold. Not the normal cold, but the kind that seeps into your bones and makes you want to curl up in a warm bed.

            “Mr. Gandalf! Can’t you do something about this deluge?” asks Dori who is very agitated at this point. The rest of the dwarves don't seem too far behind either.

            “It is raining master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done,” Gandalf replies just as irritatedly. “If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.”

             It got so bad that we had to dismount to avoid slipping down sections of the road. Thorin was getting progressively agitated with the progression of the day. We didn’t stop for lunch which made me grumble and Clara gave me the look that I knew meant _‘Me too’_.

            “We will stop here for tonight,” Thorin announces. “Oin, Gloin! Try to get a fire going! We need to dry these wet clothes.”

            Suddenly to my horror, and to Clara’s mortification the dwarves set down their bags and start to strip. Down to nothing. I've known Clara long enough to know that she's pretty open about showing skin, but she peeled her wet clothing off faster than a quick-change artist and jumped straight into dry ones while I just stand there with my eyes wide and a blush creeping up my face. She looks at me expectantly and with wide eyes, I start to take off my clothes hoping that someone like Fili or Kili aren't watching. I mean I'm not self-conscious, but the thought of Fili watching me change makes my face absolutely burn. After a quick look around, Clara walks up nice and close to me with her look somewhere between amused and panicked.

            “I don’t think they have more pairs of clothing,” she whispers to me in a horrified tone. “Oh my God be cool, be cool,” she whispers hurridly as Thorin stomps over wearing only a pair of what I would consider bloomers or long underwear. As childish as it was, I had to actively not look down and keep my laughter in my head.

            “You two!” he calls angrily, continuing to walk until he is only a foot away. “Did you think it to be funny to watch us act like drowned rats or simply forget to tell us about the storm? We would have avoided all of this trouble if you would have done your job,” he accuses hotly. I opened my mouth a few times when Clara answers him back with the same amount of bite.

            “Did you ever stop to think that we don’t know everything? That knowing the weather is out of our domain? Or do you just go around and accuse women of being deceptive while in your undies?” She raises her eyebrows expectantly at him.

            I chime in by saying, “We don’t know everything. Meaning we aren’t shown everything that’s going to happen. What we get from sources, that we can’t control, is just what we get. It’s just a bit of bad weather.”

            "I do not require smart answers from either of you, only the perils that await us." Grumbling, Thorin turns on his heel and trudges back to the rest of the dwarves that sit around the fire with their wet clothes drying. All of them in their underwear as well.

            “Let’s go get warm,” Clara suggests, and I couldn’t agree more. The fire is warm against the dry clothes and the dwarves who definitely aren't ashamed of their bodies, who are partially clothed. They still joke around and throw meat across the fire, and hang their clothes by the flames. 

            "You've dressed already? How many sets of clothing did you bring?" Kili chuckles and I nod my head, giving him a 'duh' look. 

            "Of course we brought more clothes for this exact reason and they wouldn't do much good just sitting at Bilbo's," I point out. He shrugs his shoulders and turns back to his spot by the fire. I turn to talk to Clara but I feel like someones watching me and when I turn my head, I see Fili's eyes roaming over me and my wet hair. "Fili's staring at me more lately," I whisper to her and she raises her eyebrows with a stupid grin on her face. 

            "Hell yeah I have. What don't I notice?" she winks at me and I roll my eyes in exasperation. "What better way to get two lovebirds together than having one of them almost naked and the other one slightly embarrassed?" 

            "Oh stop it!" I hiss and smack her shoulder which causes her to laugh even more. 

            "Do you want me to scare him away or do you like the attention?" she asks in the quietest whisper. I think about it for a moment and, secretly inside, I love the attention that he gives me and I love the way it gives me butterflies in my stomach. 

            "Don't scare him away," I conclude. I mean, after all, how much fun would liking him be then? She nods and we decide to go on with the night as planned, fighting any and all angry or grumbly dwarves off and waiting for the rain to stop. 'Hopefully, _tomorrow will be better.'_


	8. I Spilled the Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Lena start to make friends with the company, bath time embarrassment ensues, and Clara royally fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its character, only my own.
> 
> *This chapter contains brief mentions of nudity and second hand embarrassment.*

**Chapter 8**

Clara’s POV

            The rain had stopped about a day ago and I couldn’t have been happier. Last night was so miserable that I slept side to side with Lena to stay remotely warm and even that didn’t help. All the wood had been too wet to start a fire, even with the pitch that Gloin brought so everyone slept cold and grumpy. Our clothes had been wet, dinner cold, and Thorin bitchy. He even tried to argue with us again about “predicting the weather” and I almost snapped to rip him a new asshole.

            Bilbo got the worst of it though. He had forgotten his cloak back at Bag End and was dripping wet the whole night. I tried to offer a spot next to us, but he kept saying that he didn’t want to impede on our space. Thorin knew he had forgotten his cloak and still sent him out to look for firewood that he knew Bilbo wasn’t going to be able to find any. _‘What a real jerk’_ I think watching him boss Bilbo around.

            “What use are you if you cannot find suitable wood to burn?” he had said. The rest of the night had been more grumbling and groaning by the company, but Lena and I kept our mouths shut.

NEXT MORNING

            This morning has been much better. The sun has come out without cloud cover and has started to beat away the cold and wet with harsh heat and burning beams of light. It’s starting to get hot so I shed my cloak and rested my hands on the butt of Moose, stretched out and tanning. I tilt my head back as far as it will go and feel my hair tickle my arms. Fortunately for both me and Lena, the weather changes so fast in Michigan that we both had a set of shirts that are long sleeved and short sleeved.

            Moose starts to go off course and it startles me out of my meditation. I click my tongue and give a pull of the reins bringing him back to the road and right next to Gloin. Perfect.

            “Hi there master Gloin,” I say with a radiating smile. “How is your family doing?” Bombur, Bifur, and Dori all give a chorus of groans.

            “Miss Clara, once you get him going he won’t stop talking,” Dori states with another groan.

            “Please do not subject us to this for the thousandth time!” Kili chimes in from behind.

            “But I’m genuinely interested in his life,” I counter with an innocent look and another smile. I know full well that Gloin is going to give me an account of every detail of his life.

            “Finally someone wants to hear about my lovely wife, and my wee lad Gimli!” Gloin exclaims happily. “Let me start with how my wife is the most beautiful in all of the Blue Mountains--” he begins with a flourish and a wistful look.

            I put all of my concentration on his stories and laugh when I need to. Some parts are genuinely funny, but I’ve never been a baby person. Great loves like he has had with his wife, yes, but loving a baby or thinking they were the cutest thing, no. The story has been going on for almost two hours and I don’t think I can take any more when he finishes right up.  

            “And that is how I ended up with the most joyous family in the whole of the Blue Mountains,” he concludes. “What about yerself? A woman your age should have one or two stories to tell.”

            “Let us wait for when we set up camp I have a few stories I can tell. They may not be as wonderful as yours, but they might be mediocre enough to pull one laugh,” I concede. I’m tired enough as it is and the last thing I want to do is start talking about stuff that would give us away.

            “Oh, sure they will! You’re a passionate lass with a fire in your eye,” Bofur smirks with a wink and I look down at my feet as I'm unsure how to take the blatant compliment.

            “Oh stop it you!” Dori chastises him. I send a silent 'thank you' out to the mother hen of the group as Bofur backs off for the time being as we continue on our way.

_TIME SKIP_

            Camp had been made early that night since we found the perfect clearing and with just a bit of luck, there was a river nearby. First, we filled up our canteens and then someone shouted about going to take a bath. That made everyone shout for joy, even Dwalin, and I’m so glad they mentioned it because they need it. Lena and I look at each other and shrug. Why the hell not. I had nicked a few containers of shampoo from Bilbo’s house, and we went down to the river. We start to walk away from the group when we hear our names being called by Bofur from the side of the river.

            “Where do you both think you’re goin’?” he teases with his usual playful smile.

            “What does it look like? Away to get some privacy.” Lena looks confused at his question and he raises his eyebrows at her.

            “You should not stray from the group,” says Thorin as we start to turn our backs to get to our own space.

            “Do you not like us anymore?” calls Kili teasingly as Fili hoots and yells in agreement. As I turn around all I can see are naked dwarves and poor Bilbo who is beet red and fully dressed standing far from the water's edge. _‘You look how I feel’_ I internally sigh. I suddenly feel the urge to giggle but I smother that fast and it’s the most difficult thing I have ever done. Both the brothers stand on shore in full naked display smirking at me and my lack of an answer.

            “She must be impressed with us Fili. I see we’ve certainly rendered her speechless,” he jokes with a playful smile that has a challenging gleam to it.

            “Where we’re from women and men don’t bathe together, and they certainly don’t undress in front of one another unless they're going to fuck,” I clarify while holding a straight face and eye contact. I start to walk away slowly. “Don’t turn around,” I whisper to Lena who, of course, then turns around to see why I would say that.

            “Oh my god,” she says, mortified, as she immediately turns back around away from the group of naked men. 

            “Oh and Kili?” I shout from my spot. He turns with that saucy look and turns just enough to show a sexy side profile of his sharp jaw and ample. . . length. ‘ _I know what to do with that_.’ “I’ve seen better.” His smile deflates and I swing my hips as I walk away. I hear chuckles and jeers at my jokes and smile with some pride as I walk back to Lena.

            “Stay within shouting distance,” is the last thing Thorin says before I walk around the small bend in the river and begin to undress. The water is icy and the rocks are large and smooth under our feet. After traveling for a while, it’s nice to finally be clean, or as clean as you can be from river bathing. After bathing, we return to the camp where dinner is being made, and when served, we sit down and enjoy the warmth.

            “Alright lass! It’s time for those stories you told us about,” Gloin reminds me (and the rest of the group). _‘Oh shit.'_

            “Well I. . .” I trail off for a second. “Oh! I think I have something more exciting than stories. How old do you think I am master Gloin? How old do you think both of us are?” I yell a bit to get Lena’s attention and the rest of the company's. “Go ahead. Anyone can guess.” They look around for a moment, not sure if it's appropriate to guess a woman's age after she asks for it.

            “75!” Nori yells first.

            “80!” Fili yells while looking at Lena for any indication of him being correct but her jaw simply drops at how far off he is.

            “84!”

            “70!”

            _'Don't they know human ages?'_ I wonder out of confusion. “Woah! None of you are right!” I say between bellyfuls of laughter. Lena looks at me from her hunched over laughing position as she lets out short, sharp laughs and hollers. The dwarves look flabbergasted at our reactions.

            "You're so far off it's hilarious!" Lena cries in her fits of laughter. Dwalin is the next person to speak.

            “Surely you can’t be 90?” he says incredulously. The rest of the dwarves raise their eyebrows at his guess. Apparently whatever a ninety year old dwarf looks like must not look like us. They all turn to us as we start to settle down and wait for our answer.

            “No we are not 90,” I reply between giggles.

            "Not even close!" Lena adds. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and leans further back in her seat watching the company.

            “You can’t be over 100?” Bofur says with unbelievably wide eyes. Now the company is edging on disbelief like we're trying to tell them some long-shot lie. I feel the excitement of a good joke bubbling up in my chest. 

            “Should I tell them or do you want to?” I call over to Lena who is trying to contain her giggles as she points towards me. “I’ll tell them then. I’m 20 and Lena is 21,” I say smugly. All the dwarves gape at me and then look towards Lena with alarm. All chatter has stopped. Dwalin actually goes pale with shock, Balin looks as though he’s going to be sick, and even Thorin (who is the oldest dwarf in the company) looks distressed.

            “What’s the matter?” Lena asks. We look at them with worried glances before Thorin clears his throat and looks pointedly at Gandalf.

            “How could you let children accompany us?” he asks somberly. Lena opens her mouth to gape at him a little and most likely to correct him but he plows ahead. “They know nothing of this world and it’s perils not because they were sheltered, but because they have had no way to experience it with their own eyes!” he finally finishes yelling.

            “Thorin,” I say gently, getting his attention, “We aren’t children. In our world, we’re full adults able and expected to act like one,” I explain. He relaxes for a split second and then tenses again, and this time he turns to me with a calculating look in his eyes. I realize my mistake as soon as he does and my limbs go cold like I’m doused with the river water. The type of fear that’s so cold, it burns your veins and weighs you down at the same time. It's like when you get to class and your friend reminds you of the exam that is five minutes away.

            “What do you mean ‘in your world'?” Thorin asks cautiously from across the fire. From across camp, Lena looks at me with wide eyes and this time I panic. _'Get me out of this!'_ my gaze is screaming at her but she looks petrified like I am. I look to Gandalf, then to Lena, and then back to Gandalf before I abruptly stand up. I suddenly feel the need to throw up with the tension that builds slowly in my chest. I communicate with my bestie in the way that only we do by small hand flails, eyebrow raises, squinting, and small mouth movements.

            “Good night everyone,” I say abruptly as I turn to walk away when there's a large hand gripping my elbow above the joint. I gasp and squeak as the world spins on its axis as Thorin, I presume, grabs both of my shoulders with his meaty hands, picks me up as if I weight nothing more than a feather, and sits me back down on the log. Hard. I fall backward on the other side with a small “EEEK!” before looking up at him with wide eyes. The only look I receive is cold and calculating. Nothing that resembles warmth or trust, but coldness like ice or metal in the winter.  _‘Please don’t make me say it’_ my gaze pleads. I clench my jaw and push my tongue onto the roof of my mouth to keep it shut. I can feel my eyes start to prickle and everyone is staring right at me. No one breathes.

            “What did you mean ‘in your world?” he repeats it slower this time as if I didn't hear it in the first place. His blue eyes make my stomach flip as he towers over me while I sit there. His gaze makes my mouth go dry.

            I hang my head. “Shit.”


	9. Karma's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Clara get into a pickle with Thorin, some feelings are hurt, and some bodies are hurt too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters, only my own.

**Chapter 9**

Third Person POV

            “Let’s not talk about this now, not here,” Clara pleads. Her eyes twitch with unshed tears of panic an anxiety.

            “Thorin she’s right. We shouldn’t-,” Lena starts quietly before Thorin turns on her with a predatory look in his eyes. No one moves a muscle to come to either of their defenses. If anything they look more willing to whack us if they don't like the answers we give them.

            “WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT AND WHAT NOT TO DO!” he roars like a lion. Lena snaps her jaw shut and he turns back to Clara with an authoritarian look. “You are a part of my company and you will do as you’re told. Tell me what meant by your statement,” he demands harshly. Clara's anger comes to life again.

            “You’ve made it very clear time and time again that we are **not** a part of your company, you won’t let us do our part of being psychics and warn you of dangers, so why would you listen now,” Clara reasons tersely. “You’re acting out now because you feel like we’re betraying you but I promise you that we aren't. You may think we’re keeping things from you, and yes we are because these are our own secrets to keep and we can't tell you,” Clara looks at him begging for understanding.

            “You say you’re not a part of the company, then you will truly not be. You and your friend may sleep elsewhere,” he announces and stares at Clara expectantly as if she's supposed to disappear with his final statement. She stands wordlessly from her spot by the fire and looks at every one of the members of the company in the face. They must like the girls more than they let on because as she met their eyes, Balin, Gloin, Kili, and Nori break eye contact first.

            “Let's get out of here then,” Clara says softly to Lena. Lena hadn’t objected during Thorin’s speech so she must not be that moved by the verdict. _‘She never was one for confrontation’_ she remembers. Lena grabs her bag and bedroll and walks past the edge of camp into the parts of the woods past where the camp ended. No one has moved a muscle as Clara turns around and feels the warmth of the fire fade from her shirt and then slowly from her back. No one speaks for them. No one takes a breath. With her back turned, she can't see the helpless look on Bilbo’s face as he stutters for them to wait or how he holds his hand out to catch them until Balin tugs him back gently.

            “He’s not really serious about this is he,” he asks Balin worriedly.“It is going to be a cold night and they don’t know how to protect themselves,” he rattles on and on until Balin sighs.

            “He is our king and his word is law to his people,” proclaims Balin just as morosely to the hobbit.

            Bilbo is right. That night is a cold and lonely one for the two girls. No one had dared talk to them or even come near them for the rest of the night. And so they sit in the dark and cold woods on their own for the night.

_TIME SKIP_

The next morning is agonizing because no one speaks to the girls. Everyone packs up and leaves, and if it weren't for the two being partially awake the whole night they would have been left behind. The girls ride in the back and chat to each other about everything around them. Clara talks about the plants and trees and every time they pass over a particularly spectacular ridge she points with glee. Lena poses philosophical debates that they know interest the company because of how they listen in on their conversations when they think Thorin isn’t looking.

            After a long day of silence and being ignored, they stop at what looks like a broken-down shack around a rocky outcropping.

            “A farmer and his family used to live here,” Gandalf tells him ominously. “We should move on from this place,” he adds with a frown.

            “Isn’t that what Gandalf says in the movie?” Lena whispers to Clara so the company won't hear them.

            “Yeah and then he storms off,” Clara responds while watching Gandalf argue before storming off. “Like that,” she quips with a small point.

            “Gandalf where are you going?” Bilbo inquires worriedly as he chases after the tall as hell wizard.

            “To seek the company around here with any sense left,” he grumbles back without looking back.

            “And who’s that?”

            “MYSELF MASTER BAGGINS!" he booms, startling everyone a little. "I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day,” he mutters angrily, and Clara looks at Lena in a panic.

            “Do you think we should try to warn them about the trolls now, or later?”

            “We have to at least try,” she whispers. She takes a deep breath of mountain air, and strides forwards before projecting to the company, “Hi there! Even though you all act like you hate us, this is where the trolls are and I don't want you to be eaten alive," she finishes blandly. She looks back at Clara who raises her eyebrows and flourishes her hands. “We can’t stay here or else we could all died horribly,” she adds on quickly and quietly now that everyone is staring at her.

            “What do you mean we’re all going to die?” cries Bilbo from the back.

            “What is the meaning of this?” demands Thorin as he strides forward until he is chest to chest with Lena. “First you wish to keep secrets and now choose to frighten my men with some perverted vision?” It was Clara who chooses to answer. She walks slowly out from a section of rocks and leans on them heavily.

            “Get the hell away from her," Clara bites out coldly. When Thorin takes a step back she relaxes. "We may not be the only thing unnatural here master Oakinshield," she uses heavy sarcasm at his name. "I told you _days_ ago,” she drawls the word with her eyes looking straight at him. “The trolls we warned you about are here, but you put it off. Gandalf had his concerns as well, but you pushed him away too. Keep throwing out our warnings and you might find yourself in a heap of trouble,” she finishes lazily.

            "Now you threaten us?" he whispers at her darkly and Clara gets more annoyed. The rest of the company watches while murmuring about their latest “visions” until Balin speaks up.

  
            “They did warn us about trolls a few days ago, but I do not see any concern for them now as they are not here.” He was quite snippy today, as were all of the dwarves. ‘ _Thorin’s negativity is really a drag_ ’ thinks Lena.

            “Have a good night then and forget about our warning. Bye.” Lena walks to Charlize and starts to put her and Moose in a safe spot from the rest of the ponies. The dwarves watch her with confusion and apprehension.

            “Miss Lena let us do that,” says Fili as he walks up to take the reins from hers. His rough, work-hardened hand gripped over her soft one. She brings her eyes to his and speaks very clearly to him.

            “Absolutely not.” Lena does not want her horse to be eaten by trolls. His eyes widen as she bats slaps his hands away and continues on with her task.

            She can hear FIli's steps behind her and if he tries to get in her way one more time she might snap at him. “Uncle may not think of you as a part of the company, but we do. We think of you and Clara as more than just help on this journey. Maybe not everyone will agree with us, but Kili and I certainly think so,” he says hurriedly.

            “That’s sweet of you to say but then you also should stand up for us when we're being yelled at for no reason. You should get back to the ponies. You wouldn’t want to lose one,” Lena replies evenly. She smirks as she sees Kili with his hands full and Fili debates helping Kili long enough that she can start to walk away and get out from his grip.

            The sun starts to sets and dinner is served to the company except for Lena and Clara. They feel their stomachs growl and look at each other with longing gazes.

            “I didn’t sign up to be miserable on this trip,” Lena moans out. She makes a dramatic whining noise that Clara laughs brightly at.

            “By not staying in Bag End we literally did agree to be pretty miserable for basically a year and then get caught up in a giant war and probably die,” she replies with a chuckle. _‘Everything is funny until it’s not’_ she thought. They look around the glowing camp from their separate spot in the rocks and see Bilbo walking away from the campfire with two bowls of stew. “I think it’s going to start soon,” says Clara as she wiggles her eyebrows and her body.

            “You think within 15 minutes?” Lena shrugs. She tilts her head back against the rocks.

            “Trolls! In the dungeon!” Clara mocked and then bursts into a fit of giggles. “I know this isn’t funny because we could all die, but this is pretty funny.”

            “Mhmm,” agreed Lena. Lena won the bet because within 10 minutes of them talking, Kili comes running into the clearing at full speed along with Fili on his tail.

            “THE TROLLS HAVE THE PONIES!” he yells at the group.

            “We sent Bilbo to get them, but he needs help!” cries Fili. The group grabs their weapons, completely forgetting their armor, and run off behind the boys.  _'Idiots'_ Lena thinks with a groan.

            “We should go see what’s up,” Clara speaks up after a minute. She stands up with a little groan, acting as though it were a bigger effort to stand up than help her new friends survive trolls.

            “I think I might have a plan,” Lena starts, “we should help Bilbo Distract the trolls until Gandalf gets there and then we'll be the saviors of the group.”

            “Let’s see and then we can make a plan,” Clara suggests as they leisurely walk towards what they thought was the direction of the troll camp. The girls walk in on the dwarves stripped, hogtied, and tied up in bags like little coin purses. Clara huffs a laugh.

            “Bilbo should be distracting them at any-,” Lena tries to add until she sees what makes her croak and point while slapping Clara’s arm furiously.

            “What! What! What’s the-,” Clara also croaks in shock. There lies Bilbo, still on the ground. Either dead or unconscious, but their plan wasn’t going to work. Bilbo isn’t able to distract the trolls and everyone **i** **s** going to die.

            “Plan B?” Clara panics.

            “Plan B?” Lena says. “We don’t have a plan B!”

            “I think I might," Clara shrugs.

_VERY SHORT TIME SKIP_

            The dwarves in the bags are struggling as hard as they can to get free, but the ropes around their bodies won't budge. The trolls had made sure to wrap them so tightly it was almost impossible to breathe let alone get away. Almost.

            A blood-curdling shriek pierces the air that makes everyone freeze with wide eyes. The dwarves look at their companions as they remember they left the girls at the camp alone. Forgotten about them really while they were more worried about being eaten alive. Another scream that is just as painfilled waves up and through the trees but this one is closer than the first.

            “What was that?” Bert the troll asks. Another scream breaks through the air causing the dwarves to struggle even harder to get to the girls.

            “Let’s find out,” Bill sniffs and takes a longing look at his dinner all wrapped up by the fire.

            “These lot ain’t goin’ nowhere,” sneers Tom. They trudge through the small camp and go in search for more dinner entrées.

            “You look like you could use hands and feet,” Clara whispers softly next to Thorin’s ear making him nearly jump out of his skin. She has two small knives that she had found back at camp and gives one to Lena. They start to work, freeing the dwarves and had just started to get the ones in the middle when Kili suddenly yells at them but it's too late.

            “LOOK OUT!” Clara hears just before she's struck with a meaty, backhanded slap. It hurts explosively for a second before there's another sharp pain against her back and then nothing.

             She's air born in an instant and with a sharp _CRACK,_ her back hits against the broad base of a tree on the edge of the clearing rendering her out of commission.

            "NO!" different dwarves in the company scream at the sight and struggle harder against their binds to help but it's arduous. Lena's heart goes cold in her chest as fear settles in that she's the only one well and able to fight now, and the first thing she does is the worst idea but the only idea in her head.

            Now they are truly more hideous than the book or movies could ever describe. Their grey skin is so thick and leathery that it must be over a foot thick while the hairs that line their bodies are wiry and coarse around their chins, they're so thick that they resemble whiskers on a pig.

            “HEY YOU!” she starts strongly and then blanches white with panic as they turn their attention from Clara who is slumped at the bottom of the tree, to her. Her heart pounds out of her chest and her stomach jumps into her throat as she suddenly feels sick. They hover around Lena before she turns to run, she really truly does, but the trolls are much quicker than her smaller legs.

            Bert, the one with the deepest voice and the one white eye, pins her by the waist. From the outsider's perspective, it looks like how a cat grabs a mouse, and simply holds it there as it watches it try to writhe away. Bert growls at her and that is a sound she will never forget for the rest of her life. His rotten breath blows her hair back and he grips her tighter until she feels her rib cage bending and protesting the wicked force of the troll's hand.

            “THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!” Gandalf suddenly declares, to Lena's relief, from the top of the rock formation, hits his staff against the rocks and lets the morning rays beat on the trolls. Bert releases to grab at Gandalf but is turned to stone while Lena falls gasping in the grassy clearing. Once she catches her breath, she stumbles over to Clara who hasn’t moved since being thrown back.

            _‘She’s dead. She’s paralyzed. She’s dead. She’s dead.’_ The thoughts won't leave her alone as she rolls Clara over to feel her pulse. “She’s not dead!” she cries happily. So happy that she could burst into tears! “Clara, Clara you need to wake up now. Come on hon, you need to wake up. Clara wake up!” she yells frantically. The dwarves, who are getting down and out of their bags, watch closely in fear of what may be worse than what has happened. Some of them look on as Lena tries to shake her best friend awake, lightly hitting the sides of her face. Anything that she's seen in the movies is fair game right now.

            Someone is touching Clara’s face and she does not like it one bit. Not only had she lost a battle with a tree, A TREE, but now she was being manhandled with someone with really small hands and now someone with really large hands and meaty fingers. They go around the front of her head to the back of her head and finally to her spine.

            The pain of the collision doesn't register with her until the fingers press on the vertebra all the way down to the middle of her back when she gasps as sharp stabbing pain radiates through her. The fingers continue to press along the spot to her ribs until she cries out loudly again. She is panting by the time the hands are done feeling her over and now the pain is in the front of her mind.

            “Get off me,” she slurs angrily. She tries to add more bite to her words but it doesn't come. She pries her eyes open to see Oin over her with the trumpet in his ear still looking around and running one hand over her body. His eyes glance over her one more time and this time she hears him speak.

            “She's lucky her spine didn't snap in half. The lass is fine, but she’s going to have some nasty bruising and a fair amount of trouble with her head,"  _‘Oh great a concussion’, "_ but she should be right as rain in a day or two.” The group mumbles and mutters, but there is a distinct change in the atmosphere as they breathe a collective sigh of relief. Bofur helps Clara sit up as Oin goes over to Lena to take a look at her. “Let me see your ribs lass. He had you in a tight grip – oh don’t be like that,” he chides as she opens her mouth to protest. She doesn't even get out another sound before being reprimanded again. "He could’ve done some nasty damage to ye.”

            Begrudgingly, Lena lifts her shirt and sure enough, there is heavy bruising already forming all the way around her entire torso. Oin completes the same little exam, pressing on all of the ribs to see if they're broken or only bruised, but he finds nothing wrong with her besides heavy bruising.

            “You good?” Lena asks her friend who is still sitting on the ground looking zoned out. Clara's eyes snap back to reality although her mind is still fuzzy. Her thoughts are like trying to grasp onto fluff in the wind but it blows right through your fingers, leaving you empty handed and still confused.

            “What does it really mean to feel good? Are you asking me if I'm technically 'good' or am I 'bad'?” she muses while Lena rolls her eyes at such a stupid answer. Only a near-death experience would make Clara crack such a lame joke. ' _Better than cracking a bone’_ Lena thinks morbidly. She worriedly glances over to see Bilbo up and walking about with a bit of a goose-egg on his forehead but he looks fine other than that. Bofur helps Clara off the ground and she sways dangerously.

            Clara walks a little unsteadily over to Thorin who is talking to Gandalf. “THORIN!” she yells, not quite realizing the volume of her voice. The company looks at her with a mix of caution and humor at her unfocused state. Thorin raises one thick eyebrow to glare at her expectantly though still reprimanding. 

            The blonde girl walks over to her friend quickly to hold onto her arm and get Clara's attention. “A little quieter,” she shushes from her side, slightly panting from the pain shooting through her ribs.

            “Told you so,” Clara whispers victoriously before she loses all color in her face and pukes right in front of his boots. Gandalf chuckles as the dwarves look at the scene unfolding before them with wide eyes and slack jaws. Thorin's eyes widen at the sight of Clara vomiting so close to him and he steps back in surprise. There are a few chuckles around the group like FIli, Kili, Bofur, and Dwalin while some of the others simple smile at the misfortune of their king with their psychics.

            “I do believe that is your comeuppance master Oakenshield,” Gandalf tells him with a smirk before he gently leads Clara away to help speed the healing of her head and take some of the pain away from Lena's ribs.

            “This is why you should listen to psychics,” Lena finishes off good-naturedly before walking off back to camp with her friend. At least they're still in one piece. For now.


	10. Tensions Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chase ensues, and the company ends up in Rivendell where, for the girls, the drama doesn't end. Clara and Thorin have a moment alone for the first time, and then it's time to spill the beans about home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for The Hobbit, only my own. 
> 
> I want to say thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos! It makes me very happy that you're enjoying my story and I hope you keeping reading and waiting for oncoming chapters! 
> 
> The inspiration for the daggers can be found here:  
> http://www.darksword-armory.com/medieval-weapon/medieval-daggers/danish-medieval-dagger-1815/

**Chapter 10**

Clara POV

            For the next few hours, we sleep peacefully. It’s tough sleeping on my back, but I know the bruising will go away eventually. Gandalf has kept watch for that time as an apology for leaving us to almost die to trolls. The camp is packed up after we all wake up and everyone has had breakfast, me and Lena included, and we head out to find the troll hoard. I watch from the side with Lena and we see them find Ocrist, Glamdring, and Sting among the dust and dirt of the cave.

            “I don’t know how to use a sword. I’ve never fought in my life!” Bilbo confesses quietly to Gandalf who shrugs it off.

            “I’m sure by the end of this journey you will know how,” he replies offhandedly before nodding to him and walking away. I stay close to the group but watch how they all have their different personalities and preferences.

            “Miss Lena!” Fili calls out bringing my attention to him. We are finally on speaking terms with the company and the tension that was there a day ago is nonexistent. “I found these around the cave. I thought that since you and Clara are a pair and you also need something to protect yourself, you should have one,” he finishes blushing at her.  _'He's very sweet on her'_ I smile gently.

            I watch as Fili gives a dagger to Lena and I smile to myself. _‘He really does like her more than the others.’_ My whole perspective changes as I realize we had only been reading about them and watching how they would be portrayed in a movie, but they’re real. They’re real right now. These little moments watching them take care of each other and make jokes about how nasty the cave smells and how they should bury the treasure for a "long term deposit" makes my world shift. It’s like it hasn’t sunken in yet, but we’re really here. We’re in Middle Earth. Lena motions me over and shows me the daggers in her hands.

            “These are incredible! Look at the leather and how it’s shaped! It goes straight to a point and it’s still sharp after so long just sitting in that grime,” I wonder in awe. _'I've always wanted my own dagger!'_ I think in glee. _'Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.'_   My thoughts break suddenly as everyone starts running towards a rustling in the trees that is getting louder by the second. I put my hand on the hilt of my dagger only to remember that it's only Radagast.

            “THIEVES! FIRE! MURDER!” Radagast yells as he burst through the brush. A smile lights up my face as I watch him come into the small clearing with his sleigh of rabbits. I look to Lena and see her trying to get out from behind Fili who has pushed her behind his back and is adamant to keep her there. I roll my eyes at this misplaced chivalry and step forward. I say his name at the same time as Gandalf, and Dwalin and Bofur look at me like I have two heads. Thorin quickly strides over to me and I can feel a fight coming on.

            “Miss Clara, who is this man?” Thorin says lowly. He stands with his chest to my shoulder and his lips next to my neck. The furs of his coat tickling my arm and his breath is so hot against my neck that my head gets all sorts of inappropriate thoughts. _‘No! Snap out of it Clara! You can daydream another time!’_  I literally almost forget the question because of my lust.

            “His name is Radagast and he is another wizard and he is obviously a friend of Gandalf’s." I chew on my lip as I continue to think and Thorin still watches me. "But we can’t stay here. I think there is something more dangerous around here and we don’t want to get stuck like we did, like you did, with the trolls,” I finish quietly and I pray that he doesn't move away anytime soon.

            “You know you’ve had a pack of wargs following you for quite some time,” Radagast speaks to the group suddenly, forgetting the conversation with Gandalf. Thorin looks pointedly at me at the new news. I give him a sincere smile that says ‘don’t worry I’m your friend’ but I don't think he's buying it.

            Keeping his distance close to me, he tugs me down a little to whisper so no one else can hear, “you will tell me about how you know these events at a later time. I will not let it pass a second time.” That voice makes me get shivers along my arms and I know that I would tell him anything in a heartbeat. My mouth goes dry like it’s filled with cotton, so I nod my head. ‘ _It’ll be one hell of a conversation.’_

            “Follow me and stick together!” yells Gandalf as the company gets all of their packs back on and ready for a run. The company springs into action and starts at a fast pace across the plains covered in brush, stray trees, and grasslands.

            “Remember to keep breathing,” I joke to Lena as we try to keep up with everyone. She looks at me with dread because this is going to be a long run.

            "Yeah right!" she sighs already. I force a smile on my face as I watch Radagast take off in front of us with his cute little rabbits pulling him along. We hear the howl of the wargs as they chase Radagast though the rocky plains and we, Lena and I, get our first sight of a warg. Imagine a wolf. Now imagine a scrappy wolf that’s malnourished. Now imagine that skinny wolf with teeth larger than a lion’s and looks filthy as all hell. That is a warg. _‘Oh shit oh shit oh shit!’_ I think as I pant heavily.

            My lungs are burning with exertion and my legs feel like jelly, but I know I have to keep running. My pack gets heavier with every breath and I know my bruises aren’t thanking me. I can see Lena looking with me with tired eyes and a red face, but she looks forward, powers through and keeps running.

            The warg comes out of nowhere on the far side of the rock formation we're going past, and we barely have time to press against the rocks. Bofur slams me against the rockface which presses my pack against bruises causing me to whimper and grimace, trying to hold in my sounds. I look at Lena who's not doing too well with her pack either. Her eyes are clenched shut and her mouth is twisted in a grimace. The only sounds are our gasps for air which are still too loud. There is breathing above us that is labored and heavy, and I know with our luck it's a warg.

           Thorin silently nods at Kili who pulls an arrow out, and with steely concentration notches it, jumps out and shoots. Unluckily for us again, his shot doesn’t kill it and it’s pained snarls and screams radiate like a beacon to our exact location for the whole pack to hear. _‘FUCK!”_ I scream internally. Fear floods my body as all I think about is being ripped to shreds by dozens of razor-sharp teeth and claws.

            I'm nocked out of my fears as I feel Lena grab my arm and she pants out, “Gandalf knows where the path is, we need to get over to him. Over there!" she points after a second of looking. We sprint to Gandalf before any of the dwarves realize that he's gone another way. Hands are trying to grab at us and keep us with the group but we knock them all off and catch him just as he finds the tunnel, and without thinking, I jump in. Lena slides in behind me and slams into my side, unable to control our speed as we reach the bottom of the steep tunnel.

            “This way! Quickly!” He yells to the rest of the company from the top. They all tumble and slide down one by one.

            “. . .14, 15, 16, 17,” I count quietly before I head to the path that I know leads to Rivendell. “Let’s go take a bath. I’m disgusting,” I tell Lena with an out of breath laugh.

            “I couldn’t agree more, but we made it!” she high-fives me. She leans over on the wall for a quick moment, panting hard with her hand on her ribs and the other on her knee. 

            "What were you thinking!" Fili calls as he strides over to Lena. I feel my hairs start to bristle at the tone and attention he's drawing towards her but I know they're partly in the right. We did run off from the group and, unknowingly to them, disappear into the ground.

            "I trusted Gandalf that's what I was thinking," she snips back and Fili backs off a little at seeing her angry. 

            “Where are you going miss Clara?” voices Ori. “We have to stick together,” he finishes with an expectant look that the other's mimic.

            “We don’ know where that path leads lass,” adds Dwalin with a slight glare.  _'That's it_ _'!_ I think tiredly.

            I turn around to the group and with an exasperated tone tell them, “Fucking hell! It leads to Rivendell! Where the fuck else would you think Gandalf is leading us! He's been trying to get us there this entire time! Now we’re going to go there, take a bath-,”

            “Eat dinner,” Lena chimes in.

            “-and sleep in nice beds,” I add in a whiny tone.

            “We need someone to read that map anyway,” Lena says as I grab her hand and start to dash off, missing the shocked looks on the dwarves faces. No one had told us about the map.

_TIME SKIP TO RIVENDELL_

             The path opens up into the side of a cliff that faced the city. The first thing I notice is the change in color as we round the corner. _'Beautiful.'_ I admire everything about the city at this first look. The waterfalls creating streaks of white that clash just enough with the tan and white stone to harmonize with the foliage that sticks to the side of the cliff. It is perfectly hidden away from the rest of the world in its own little bubble. The second thing I notice is the overabundance archways. The elves really have a thing for their curves and shapes.

             Lena and I make it to the bridge first when we hear Kili calling our names and for us to stop. The rest of the company catches up to us with irritated expressions and Thorin's extremely irritated one but before he can say (or shout), we’re surrounded by the elves that have come back from the warg fight on their tall horses. I must have stared at Elrond/Hugo Weaving look-alike for a long time because the next thing I hear is, “Lindir will escort you to your rooms.”  _'Great'_ my brain chirps and I'm not about to say no to a good room and bath!

             Thorin visibly bristles at the idea of us being away from the company, especially with the elves, even though he acts as though he barely wants us around. “They will not leave the company. None of us will be separated,” he warns Lord Elrond with a growl and the elf has the audacity to look amused at Thorin's threats and mutterings.  _'Rock on Elrond'_ I mentally cheer.

             "What a great guy,"Lena whispers to me with a small smirk, seeing the same thing that I do.

             “I am going to take the opportunity to sleep in my own bed thank you very much!” exclaims Bilbo from the middle of the circle. He pushes his little way forward with his pack and starts up the stairs after Lindir. Elrond smiles at his new guest and his antics while he looks at the two of us kindly. ‘ _A change of clothes would be perfect right about now.’_

             "Thank you, Lord Elrond. We greatly appreciate your hospitality," I tell him with a slight bow at the waist. Lena leads the way as we ascend the stairs to yet another flight of stairs. My legs wobble on them as we’re led to what must be considered an upper level of Rivendell. There are so many bridges and terraces that I could easily get lost here with no trouble at all. It's all white stucco walls and stone buildings that take my breath away but it's still akin to a labyrinth.

             “Here you are my ladies,” Lindir says while ushering us into the large room surrounded by trees. Lena and I surprisingly have conjoining rooms that are airy and open with long white curtains that blow in the wind when it softly blows through the windows. There is a balcony in each room with iron railings while the doors are practically non-existent because they’re all windows and archways besides the main door made of solid wood, and the walls are decorated with intricately carved vines with leaves and flowers adorning them. It's breathtaking.

             “My ladies if you need assistance, please let us know. We will be drawing baths soon,” Lindir parts with a polite bow. I look around the room with wide eyes and an open mouth.

             “I can’t believe this,” I gasp at Lena. I run and jump on the bed and it feels so good! It feels good to not have a stick in my back, or rocks under my head, but I guess dinner has to come first.

_TIME SKIP_

            We walk into dinner wearing (tighter than socially acceptable apparently) cloth leggings and long fall colored tunics. Mine being a dark wine color, and Lena’s a dark olive. They’re simple with lace-up fronts and long sleeves that hug the wrist (the dresses were too fancy and far too tall for us). The dining room has no doors, or windows, or walls, or railings, or anything OSHA would approve of. They've already started eating when we come in and hear, more than see, Bofur being his song.

            “There’s nothin’ to it lads,” Bofur started off and I turn to Lena and mouth “oh my god”.

 

 _There is an inn, a merry old inn_  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill.  
  
The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle.

 _So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
"It's after three!" he said.

 

            We sit at separate tables as the dwarves start to sing and for a minute the dinner table turns into a war zone. Food flies through the air and hits people in the face, the elves are scandalized and as quickly as it had started, it stops and leaves the room in shambles. I could have sworn that even Thorin was letting himself have fun during the jig, but I think my eyes were deceiving me. Maybe he really was stomping his foot, throwing food, and letting himself smile, even if it was at the disgust of the elves. I smile at the recent memory and try to keep it in my head.  _'What a lovely smile'_ I think happily.

_TIME SKIP_

            I go exploring on my own for a bit in the gardens because they’re well kept, and the flowers are nothing like I have ever seen before. The shapes of the petals are both sharp and soft around the edges, and they gleam in the dying light of the evening. I take a seat on a decorative bench and tuck my legs up under me, savoring the sounds and the feeling of the cool air against my face.

            I take a second to close my eyes and tilt my head back to stretch my neck and bask in the peace of being alone without so many noisy and nosy dwarves around me. The crickets chirp and the frogs are whirring in the small ponds and streams. I start to hear the soft tread of boots against the path and look up to find Thorin looking at me curiously like he wasn’t expecting to find me so cozied away in a garden. I give him a beaming smile as I'm genuinely happy to see him. 

           “Why are you not with the company?” he questions quietly but not unkindly. The cold tone of his voice has been replaced with a lighter one. One that doesn't suit arguing and flinging harsh words at the other. His eyes are questioning but not cold.  _'What a complicated man'_ I mentally observe. He hasn't changed from his blue tunic but he's taken off his armor and sword leaving him looking bare, in a sense. His long hair and well-kept beard make me feel flushed in the cool air. I smile at him again before stretching my neck back, letting my hair barely sweep past my back and give a large sigh as I try to push my feelings back into their box.

            I sit up to look at him while he stands there waiting for an answer. “If you could, believe it or not, I value my solitude. I really am quite shy," I give him a little grin and hide my face in embarrassment. "I enjoy being on my own and listening to myself think. It feels like the first time in a while that I can do that," I laugh. "It’s actually very nice out here, very peaceful. Were you out taking a walk too, or were you just searching for me?” I ask with a saucy wink and grin at the end. I laugh brightly as I see it makes him flush.

           He shakes his head like he's trying to get thoughts out. “Enough with your flirting woman! Do not go throwing yourself at men or they will think you dishonest,” he scolds me like I'm a child. His voice becomes a little colder and I find myself becoming disheartened at the change in his mood.

I try to find words to counter him but they get stuck in my throat the longer I look into his eyes. I sum up all of my courage, take a deep breath and say, “The only one I really flirt with is you, the only one who aggravates me more than anyone here," I take a second to raise my hand to silently tell him not to worry, "in a good way, of course, is you and the only one I look forward to bantering with is you. So believe me even though I may not outright say what I feel, I am very honest, and you're who I want to be honest with.” I feel ready to pass out.

            It sure takes a second but his eyes finally grow wide as he grasps my meaning and it shows across his usually stoic face. My heart beats nervously at this silence that sits between us for a few long minutes.

           Thorin takes a second to clear his throat and shift on his feet as he gets over my words. “Why didn't you say your feelings plainly before now?” he asks nervously. I suspect that he feels the same butterflies that I do. 

           “Once something is put out in the air it can’t be unsaid and I wouldn't want to make things uncomfortable for the rest of the journey if you don't feel the same way,” I reply, looking directly into his eyes, hoping for some kind of silent revelation.

           “But do you regret what you said only a moment ago?” Thorin speaks softly now and treads lightly in the situation. I can see the faintest hint of hope in his eyes, the tiniest pull of his lips on the corners.

           “No,” I say looking up at him. I feel like a cell under inspection by a microscope as he stares at me for so long and I start to lose my nerve. His blue eyes bore into mine and I can feel my heart leap into my throat. He doesn’t have to say anything and I already feel regret and the crushing weight of rejection weighing my chest down, splintering me piece by piece.

            I look away and look down at my boots. _‘Stupid Clara, he doesn’t like you, wouldn’t want you when he barely knows you and honestly hates you’_ my thoughts start to berate me when Thorin breaks me of my musings. He takes a step forward until our boots are almost touching. His hand cups under my chin and even the smallest of his actions make me so nervous and make my stomach flutter. 

            “It is time to have our discussion from earlier. It will not be put off any longer,” he changes topics abruptly.

            “I think everyone in the company deserves to hear these answers and Lena deserves to be a part of it too. She is, after all, from the same place I am,” I explain quietly.

            “Come,” he says softly, offering me his hand. I look at it for a second. It looks soft, but I know it has around a hundred and ninety-five years of use: countless battles, years of metalworking, and the everyday cuts and scrapes. I take it gently and admire how small my hand is in comparison even though I’m taller than him by almost half a foot. I stand and we walk in comfortable silence, hand in hand, back to the pavilion where I see Lena and Fili come in.

            I withdraw my hand from Thorin's before anyone sees and cross my arms in front of my chest. “Lena, I think it’s time we told them about the thing,” I try to be cryptic but all I get back is a confused look.

            “The thing? OH! That thing!” she understands with widening eyes. “Right now?” she adds unsurely.

            “They should know, and I don’t think Thorin will stop irritating me about it so we might as well do it now.” She nods her head and I hear Thorin scoff at my mention of him. 

            "Irritating you, hm?" he rumbles from next to me. I shoot him a playful glare out of the corner of my vision. 

            “Go find a place to sit,” I motion to Thorin and then to the open area. “Hi everyone. Everyone listen up please!” I start. They quiet down and look at me. I suddenly have the feeling of being a camp counselor again.

            “We have a lot to tell you all, but it’s going to be difficult if you interrupt or try to talk over us so please keep your question until the end,” I explain nervously. These aren’t 15-year-old kids. “We understand that some things may be confusing and if you need us to re-word something, it’s no problem, but save your real questions until the end.” I look at Lena and she sweeps her hand out in a broad motion.

            “I don’t want to start,” I say restlessly and she rolls her eyes and scoffs.

            “Fine I’ll do it,” she says. All fourteen sets of eyes are on us. The pressure is on. _‘Bring it on.’_


	11. The Shoe Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has her moment with Fili, the girls tell the company about their world, and reality hits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its character, only my own. 
> 
> I'm so happy that people are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! The next chapter should be out fairly soon!  
> Thanks!

**Chapter 11**

Lena’s POV

_RIGHT AFTER DINNER_

            “Miss Lena,” calls Fili from some distance away, “Would you care to go on a stroll with me?” I take a second to think about it. _'Us,_   _together, maybe alone'_ I smile at the thoughts soI nod my answer to him. My heart starts to beat faster and my palms become sweaty so I wipe them off on my pants and walk with him, hoping he doesn't notice.

            “Is Kili going to join us, or Clara, or is it just us?” I ask him nervously. My heart is hammering away in my chest from his offer and the thought of being alone with him. 

            “No, it’s just the two of us,” he replies. He stops when we reach a small waterfall and he takes my hand slowly as if he's not sure of whether or not I'm going to pull away. His hand is so warm and his fingers are so thick in comparison to mine. I try to swallow my nerves every time he adjusts his grip because feeling his skin on mine, even holding his hand, is enough to make me nervous as all hell. My heart is beating so loud I think he’s able to hear it. “I wanted to show you this. I found it earlier when I was running around with Kili and it reminded me of you.” He tugs me a little closer to the waterfall.

            The water ran down into the pool below with gurgling sounds despite its size. It couldn’t have been more than 10 feet high, but it poured down with a curtain of water. The water below was being pushed out in little waves that lapped against the smooth rocks that laid against the bottom of the pool.

            “It’s really beautiful,” I say with a dopey smile on my face. All I can focus on is the feel of his hand in mine. I never realized this, but their hands are so large and their fingers are as stocky as their body. I don’t think I could imagine someone being so good at jewelry making or working with delicate metals, but they do. I look back at him at he was already staring at me with admiration (?) in his eyes. He leads me away and we start walking through a garden that has white decorative pavilions all around. He still hasn’t let go of my hand.

            “Can I ask you something? You can say no if you don’t want to answer,” I ask.

            “I would answer any question of yours miss Lena,” he hums. He gently gives my hand a squeeze and my breath hitches. I'm trying to keep my hand still instead of fidgeting in his, and especially focusing on staying somewhat calm so my palms don't clam up. I just don't want him to let go though. I don't even know what I want.

            “Just call me Lena, you don’t have to say the ‘miss’ in front of it,” I say quickly, maybe a little too quickly. I really like how he says my name and the way it makes me shiver.

            “Alright Lena, ask away,” he smirks, his mustache beads quirking up as well.  _'Oh god, I love that smirk._ '

            “What do the beads in your beard mean? Are they different than the ones in your hair?” I question lightly. He gives a warm laugh and pulls me in a tight hug. I feel his strong muscles through his tunic without his armor layering him up.  _‘He’s really going for it’_ my brains chirps.  _‘He’s really a charmer.'_

            “Oh Lena!” he breathes in exasperation. He pulls me away to arms length and looks at me with a smile still planted firmly on his face. “With a beginning that sounded so severe, I thought it was going to actually be an offensive question!” he exclaims with another small chuckle. “They are house beads. They show others that we are of the line of Durin, and there is one for a warrior and one for a prince.” Fili explains patiently, showing me each one at the base of his braids intricate beads made of silver and carved to show his personal symbol. I smile and laugh and so does he.

           I square up my shoulders and ready myself to ask the question that I've been wondering for a while. "That was more of a tame question, but this one, I just didn't want to ask Kili about it, but why is his beard not grown out like everyone else's?" I ask him nervously. This time I really am nervous about his response. His laughter dies down and transforms into a thoughtful expression. He stays silent for so long that I actually do think that it was an offensive question. 

            "I'm not sure. Maybe he is not ready yet. I know that some dwarves don't always grow the grandest of beards, but I don't think that he's any different because of it. Now I understand why you were so nervous to ask me about this," he chuckles a little. "Our beard is our pride and we take great care of it because it shows our status, our connections, and what we have done in great deeds. It's like how we braid our hair, and there are many, many means behind that as well. Every style is different too."

            We walk in silence for a little longer, looking at different statues and pavilions. "We should start to head back. We wouldn’t want anyone to be worried about us or start to come looking for us,” he grabs my hand again and I pull on him to make him stop. “What is it?” he looks back at me concerned.

            “Thank you for being so nice to us. To both of us, me and Clara. I’m glad that you’re the one who found me,” I sincerely tell him. "I don't know what I would have done without you and I want you to know how much I appreciate what you've done."

            “I would do it all over again, although you did force us to take you along and you caused Kili to blush very profusely,” he teases lightly and gives my hand a squeeze before letting go. It doesn’t take long for us to get back and when we walk in I see Clara with a nervous look on her face. I raise my eyebrows at her expression and she gets even more nervous. Thorin is standing pretty close to her.  _'Maybe that's it'_ I think.

            “Lena I think it’s time we told them about the thing,” she says quietly. _‘Thing? What thin-,”_ I think confused. . .

            “Oh! That thing!” I understand finally. _‘I guess we’re just going to go with it.'_ “Right now?”

            “They should know, and I don’t think Thorin will stop irritating me about it so we might as well do it now.” She nods her head and then nudges Thorin towards a seat. She comes to stand next to me and everyone is already staring at us. I give a little smile to Fili as she explains the almost rules to these dwarves that are over three times our age at least.

            She turns to me and starts off with, “I don’t want to start.” I huff at her. I hold back my irritated comment on account of my nerves taking control right now. I look out at the group and they stare back expectantly.

            “Fine then, I'll start. We’re not from here and when I say ‘here’ I mean Middle Earth,” I see some of the dwarves shift and look confused when I say this, but they keep to Clara’s rules. “We are from a place that is called Earth and we are from the United States. Now, I don’t know how we got here, or who could have sent us here, but in our world, this, your quest, is considered a fiction and all of you are characters in this book.”

            “That’s how we knew about the dangers like the trolls-,” Clara raises her hand to Thorin who has opened his mouth to protest, “ and we did warn you about them,” she insists. “The author of this book added things that extend past and are prior to the quest. That’s how I knew about your brother, Frerin, right? And that’s also how I know about your sister Dís,” she looks at Thorin with a soft look and he nods with his eyes wide for a second. “Time is a tricky thing. There are certain events that are fixed in time that if they aren’t done, they’ll change the future in unimaginable ways with potentially catastrophic consequences,” Clara finishes with a sigh.

            “We weren’t trying to trick you, and we aren’t trying to make you upset,” I assure everyone as I look at Ori who has glassy eyes. I would too if I were told that I wasn’t real and they were all from a different make-believe world. “You wanted the truth, and this is it.” There's another deafening beat of silence. "Um. . .we also don’t know if we can get back,” I add shakily. My eyes burn at the thought of being stuck here and with all of the work that I've done at home leaning towards meaning nothing since coming here.

            “When you called us children, Thorin, you were right. We have strategic peace where we’re from and our homeland has never been a war zone in our time. For some people in our time fighting is a hobby, not a necessity because we don’t have monsters like wargs or orc or trolls. The only monsters we have are people who decide to do terrible things,” Clara looks at me. “It’s really not as easy to do this as I thought.”  _'You're telling me'_ I agree mentally. 

            “I guess we’re done,” I say sounding as resigned as I feel. It takes a lot to explain your life to people who can’t even fathom what it could be like. Something so vastly different from their own. It's like we're practically laid bare in front of these strangers to dissect our lives and judge us with their sets of standards.

            “I think we can answer questions now,” Clara says. I think she’s feeling just as exposed as I am. We look around and grab a bench and what looks like a footstool to sit on. This might take all night.  _'Hopefully not'_ I sigh.

            “Was there mention of the map and key in that book,” asks Thorin quietly. I nod my head. No one speaks up or objects or yells. They just look at us and then to their families like they aren’t sure if they really existed or if we really exist.

            “You two are not psychic then?” Balin clarifies. Clara laughs brightly and I smile at the horror of actually being psychic.

            “No, we aren't," she answers.

            "We certainly wouldn't want to see what's in some of your heads now would we?" I joke and it gets me another laugh from my friend and a little smile from Kili.

            “Did you mean what you said about being happy to be with us?” speaks Fili who has sat quietly the whole time. He has a look in his eye that's somewhere between the lines of hurt, trust, and confusion.

            “Yeah” “Yes” Clara and I answer at the same time.

            “We genuinely enjoy your company and your jokes no matter how bad they are,” I tell him. A few of the dwarves give small chuckles.

            “Lass. . .” Balin starts and then pauses. Clara chooses to take that one.

            “What is it? Is something wrong?” There's silence for a tense second after she finishes and it weighs on me heavily.

            “What does your king think about this?” he questions cautiously. We both look at him for a moment and gape a little, not knowing what to say. I look at Clara for a second when she suddenly then bursts into laughter until she has tears forming in her eyes and has to fan herself with her hands. I huff a little at her inability to stay focused, but I see a little humor in their questions.  

            "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cries out in her giggles. She waves at me wildly with her hands before taking a deep breath, only succeeding in making herself burst into giggles again. "I need a second," she gasps and stands to pace around the room while the dwarves look at us with grave expressions.

            “What is funny about that? Pledging yourself to a quest that follows another king is no laughing matter,” Kili says to her with an uncharacteristic frown. Clara slowly starts to collect herself at the serious tone of his voice.

            “I’m not laughing at that Kili. I’m sure it’s serious, but we don’t have a king so it doesn't matter,” she tells with a smile still on her face and this causes outrage among the dwarves. ' _Oh no.'_  This was the reaction I had thought would happen in the first place instead of their eerie quiet. I feel shocked at how loud they can all be in one place and directed at me! Seriously we couldn't even hurt a fly and they're yelling at us like we've committed an atrocity. 

            "What do you mean you have no king!"

            “How does anything get done?”

            "There is no order!"

            “How are laws set?”

            “How is power passed down?”

            “This has the smell of pure anarchy!” shouts Dwalin and I roll my eyes at his overreaction. Of course of all things, they would take offense to not having a king instead of going into Bilbo's house uninvited, eating all of his food, making jokes about nudity in a prudish time period, or even making jokes about their funny accessories.  _‘Remember that you’re talking to three potential kings and his loyal subjects’_ my brain reminds me lightly.

             My look around the room reveals that Thorin is visibly shocked at this revelation, but he snaps out of his trance long enough to quiet the company down with a raise of his hand. "Then what do you do about authority figures in this. . . kingdom of yours?"

            “Well, we don't personally do anything about the authority figure. It isn’t that we lack authority, but we have it spread out so the people pick the “ceremonial figurehead” of sorts, a president, to give orders and sign documents to be passed. We are a part of a democracy, 'Government of the people, by the people, for the people'. That’s a very quick and simplified version of our government. But we don’t have a king.” I explain to him quickly. "It's by no means perfect like any other country in our world, but I mean we have fewer coups than others." I notice that a few of them shift uncomfortably at the notion of a coup.

            Balin clears his throat and we both turn our attention to him. "What is a country?" he asks confused from his seat. They've done really well about being civil about this, but I can see them getting a little restless. Their legs twitch and they shift in their seats.  _'Whether to chase after us or chase us out'_ I think cynically. 

            "It's like a kingdom, but our country is very large. I mean very, very large. If I had to guess it would be about the distance from the Blue Mountains to the Misty Mountains, and maybe farther. And that is just one country," Clara starts out. Balin's jaw goes slack and there's a murmur that passes through the dwarves. "It's broken up into states that have their slightly different way of governing, but all under federal law of the president or our government. Our government is also large and we have just about everything in our own country," Clara explains. This is what really piques my interest in speaking up again.

            "You're able to visit regions where it's sunny all year round and where the sun can reach record heats, and then there are other portions that you get every season, and some that you just get summer for a month and the rest of the year might as well be winter. In some places, there are trees that would take ten people holding hands to wrap their arms all the way around," I tell them excitedly. They look at me with mixed expressions of awe and wonder. It makes me miss home. I see Clara nodding her head and she breathes in deeply against what she must be feeling.

            "Yeah, at home we experienced all of the weather and seasons, including some natural disasters like floods, and tornados. It's really beautiful," she says quietly. The terrace has gone silent again with the change in mood. "We actually have the largest bodies of fresh water in the whole country, and it's a part of what identifies our state from the rest of them. They're called the Great Lakes."

            "The state is even shaped like a mitten," I add with a sad smile. They don't seem to react much to this but they do smile a little at the humor.

            “Thank you for telling us this. It is not easy for you so we are grateful,” Balin says gratefully. Always the spokesperson for the group, always knowing just what to say to quell anything.

            “I’m going to bed for the night,” starts Clara, and as she stands up, all eyes land on her. They all look at her like they have no idea who she is as if we're freaks of some sort.  _'I wonder if they'll look at me the same way from now on. How Fili will look at me from now on?'_ I don't try to push that thought out of my head and it stings. It stings like sanitizer on a cut and I hold on tightly to it. I give him one sad look and start to push myself up too. 

            “And I think I’ll join you. Goodnight boys,” I announce in the quiet. No response. The walk back to the room is a quiet one. The breeze whispering through the valley is calming and I wonder how the weather is so good here. Once we get back to the clean room, I flop on Clara’s bed with her and she takes a deep breath in.

            “I told Thorin that I liked him,” she blurts out suddenly.  _‘Oh my.’_

            “Really?” I ask in surprise and she nods and covers her face with her arms. “And what did he say back?” I push. All I get back is one choked sob. _‘WHY IS SHE CRYING!’_ my brain panics. “What happened hon?” I scoot closer and sit up and so does Clara. This isn't the biggest deal to me but I really guess it is for her.

            “He didn’t say any-anything that’s what hap-p-pened,” she stutters out between sobs.

            “It'll be okay sweetie. This is a lot of tears for not saying something back, so what else happened?” I try to be as gentle as I can, but she cries even more before turning them into gasps.

            “These aren’t even our stars! I looked and looked and we aren’t under our own stars. The one thing that shouldn’t have changed and it did. We’re lost!” she chokes out before sobbing more, her eyes already red and puffy from the exertion.

            “Oh honey,” I sigh. I wrap my shorter arms around her shoulders and let my own tears start. Clara is right. We are so lost.


	12. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin learns about Clara's crush, Lena explains a few things, and the truth will get out somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, I only own my own characters. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for hanging on these last few days while I was finishing up the chapter! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos because I love seeing them! Have a great start to your week everyone, and I will post more at a later time!

**Chapter 12**

Third Person POV

            After the girls leave, Thorin and company sit silently. They're still shocked at how wrong they were about the secret the girls had been keeping. It would be understandable for them to be spies, thieves, or both. No one expected them to be from a different world where their quest was simply a story. Thorin thinks back to the garden and what Clara had said, "You're the one I want to be honest with".  _'Had she really been telling the truth? Does she fancy me?'_ His heart stutters for a moment at the possibility of having a suitor as aggravating as her.  _'No'_ he barates himself.  _'I have a quest to complete.'_

            This now throws him for a loop as more and more revelations come forward. The last one is making his head spin.  _'All of this is real though'_ he thinks confused.  _'How could they possibly think this is all a story?'_ He fights the urge to feel angry at the thoughts swirling in his head and he can only imagine what the others are thinking at this point. Those like his nephews who have gotten close to the girls. 

            “Do you think they are telling the truth? Do we believe them?” Gloin speaks out after the long pause. Most eyes turn towards him with varying expressions while others sit still, most likely in shock, thinking.

            “I think they’re being honest,” responds Fili. There are a few scoffs around and silent eye rolls at his verdict. 

            “We all know your feelings about the girls, but do not let that sway your judgment,” Balin reasons cynically. Thorin’s head snaps up at this and at the insinuation of the relationship between Fili and Lena in particular.

            Fili's eyes go hard and glare at Balin with the ferocity of the Durin line. "Do not mistake my judgment for my personal feelings," Fili hisses at him. "They were right about many things, and is this really such a great issue to overcome? They've helped us on this journey, they've refused contracts so they don't have any right to payment, and they've been nothing but helpful and kind. They aren't doing this for the pay."

            Bilbo speaks up and startles the group out of their little stupor. They had almost forgotten about their burglar in their argument. “Did you not hear what Clara said? Time is tricky and we don’t know what’s coming up ahead. I think we need their help!” Bilbo emphasizes with a motion of his arms and a vigorous nod of his head.

            Thorin nods his head as he hears all of these points. “I believe that they have pertinent knowledge about this quest,” Thorin says confidently. All heads turned toward him. “I will permit them to join us for the rest of the quest, then I will reevaluate once the mountain is reclaimed.” Dwalin widens his eyes in shock at the generosity of his friend. Thorin is generous to be sure, but he takes this quest very seriously to let them continue on even after knowing their true loyalties. Balin bows his head in reverence at his king's words.

            “I’ll catch up with them and tell them,” Bofur scrambles up with a large grin but Thorin raises his hand to stop him. Bofur pauses and looks dejectedly at Thorin at the order.

            “No need. I will do this,” he nods at the overzealous dwarf. The rest of the company nod their assent. He stands and walks after the girls thinking of how he is going to tell them without filling their ego, but he knows in his gut that they were right. There is no other explanation for their knowledge. Clara’s knowledge of his family and then their knowledge of the events to come are have been too accurate to be a spy.

             He starts to come up to their rooms when he hears it. The sobs being wrenched from Clara, he guesses by the sound of it. He doesn’t understand why it irritates him so badly like an itch to fix it. An itch to see her give more of her smiles freely to him and to hear her silly carefree laugh. He may not show it, but he smiles internally when he hears it from the back of their line. 

            “He didn’t say any-anything that’s what hap-p-pened,” she stutters out between her sobs. Thorin takes a step back and scowls deeply. This is a private moment that he is not meant to see or hear, for that matter. He turns to walk away when he hears it clear as day.

            “We’re lost,” she chokes out the syllables before returning to her sobs. His heart breaks a little in his chest as he realizes they're as lost as his own race was so many years ago.  _‘Tomorrow I will tell them’_. He leaves silently and doesn’t focus on where he is going really. Anywhere from here will do.

_TIME SKIP_

            Once Clara stops crying, Lena slips out in search of Thorin because he is going to get a piece of her mind. She starts by walking back to the patio where the company is. Everyone is there except Thorin. She starts the walk back to the room to regroup. It isn’t too far from the patio, but she takes her time and goes in different directions until she surprisingly comes across him standing there on a staircase.

            Thorin walks alone in the night until he comes to an overhang where he hears voices of Elrond and Gandalf. _‘What is this they speak of?’_ he wonders silently.

            “A strain of madness runs deep in that family. Thror and Thrain fell to it, can you tell me Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?” Elrond questions Gandalf who does not answer, but no answer is an answer enough. They walk on, but Thorin remains in his unseen place, his heart heavy. He doesn’t seem to notice the new figure behind him.

             Lena stands behind him and opens her mouth. “You made her cry,” she says flatly. Thorin whirls around in surprise. Not many people can sneak up on him, or maybe he’s losing his senses. He takes her in carefully as her hands are clenching and unclenching by her side, the way she sets her jaw, and the way her hazel eyes cut him deeply.

            “I did no such thing,” he denies vehemently. Lena’s temper absolutely flares and Thorin knows it. 

            “So you already know what I’m talking about then,” she counters back. Thorin sighs deeply at how he really is losing his touch in confrontations.

            “You didn’t say anything back and that's your right but, you made her feel like crap because you didn’t want to admit your own feelings or decide to turn her down. You were being stupid and now I have to clean up your mess! She may be difficult to understand and she’s as stubborn as you and doesn’t let things go easily, but she’s emotional because she cares. By not saying anything you were telling her that she didn’t matter! You dismissed her and that hurts just as much as rejection. You have to get past her rough exterior too to really see her. You might be old and experienced, but you still don’t know anything about women,” Lena pauses and thinks for a minute. “You know she reminds me more and more of you, but she smiles more.”

            Thorin listens silently throughout the whole speech and thinks about her words for a moment before nodding in understanding. “Thank you, miss Lena, for telling me that.”

           “Just call me Lena. That ‘miss’ stuff is too formal for me.” She starts to walk away when she turns around with a steely look in her eyes.

           “Oh, and Thorin,” she adds, “If you screw this up again, I won't help you against her anger.” He looks at her and then nods his head again with a small smirk on his face before straightening it out to it's regular scowl.

           “Yes, I believe I understand that portion well enough. You and miss Clara are welcome to come with us for the rest of the journey. We would all be pleased if you would, myself included.”

           “I’m glad. Good night Thorin.” She starts to walk away again before turning around and clearing her throat. Thorin turns around again and Lena points her finger at him. "Don't screw this up. For either of you," Lena adds before going back to the rooms.

_TIME SKIP_

**Clara POV**

            I wake up the next morning and look at my face in the mirror. My eyes are puffy and still red. With no makeup, I have to make do with washing it with cold water. I walk into breakfast a little late but I see there are still sausages and pastries left for me. I see Lena engaged with Bofur at the end of the table talking about different types of music and she’s telling him about how she played the cello back home and he’s listening emphatically. I hope that no one engages me in such a conversation, but alass, that can never be. 

           “Good morning Miss Clara,” Bilbo chirps from the table with a smile on his face. He draws the attention of the dwarves who smile widely at me.

           “Good morning Bilbo, and good morning everyone,” I announce. _‘Strange that they’re much more accepting of us today’_ I think as I sit down between Dori and Balin who are surprisingly attentive for some reason.

            “Would you like some tea, Miss Clara,” Dori asks politely.  _'Am I in an alternate universe again?'_ I wonder internally.

            “No thank you, Dori, I’ve never really been a fan of tea. Please just call me Clara. You don’t have to add ‘miss’ in front of it. That goes for all of you as well,” I say a little louder to anyone else listening to our end. “You don’t have to call me ‘Miss Clara’. Clara will do just fine,” I finish and the dwarves nod at my request.

            “So lass, tell me a bit more about your world,” Balin begins. “I remember you and Lena did not wish for contracts to be written up and I have to say now that if they were written up, they could be read to you if that is what troubles you,” he finishes cryptically. I look at him confused. I stare at him for a few seconds and try to work out what he means but I'm drawing a blank.

            “What are you trying to get at Balin? I, uh, I don’t think I understand where you’re going with this.”

             He purses his lips into a flat line. “Well,” he pauses to find better wording before proceeding, lowering his voice and leaning in, “if you are not able to read, the contracts may be read to you.” My eyes widen and I choke a little on my water. He looks at me, shocked, at my reaction and pats me on the back lightly.  _‘He thinks I didn’t want the contract because I’m illiterate.'_ I feel a little insulted and secretly wonder if they’ve all thought this of me and Lena.

             “I'm sorry but I'm very literate!" I say a little louder than I mean to and Balin is taken back at my reaction but I continue on anyway. "I hope with the level of education I’m still at, that I would be very literate. Everyone is required to have some sort of basic skill in every area like geography, math, language and literature, science, and art. It’s required for every child to go through schooling,” I explain. “It's required for twelve years minimum, while the rest is for those who want further education in a specialized area.”

             Now it’s Balin’s turn to look shaken as are all the rest of dwarves who have been listening. Bifur, Kili, Gloin, Nori, and Dori all look at me like I'm crazy.

             "I have never heard of the race of men going through more than five or six years of education unless they are set on becoming a scholar or a scribe," Balin exclaims with wide eyes. "You say that all children go through this system of yours?"

            "Yes, at least in the place I've grown up in. We're all told to do very well in order to get work. Most of our society functions on paperwork and office jobs, but I wanted to go into a more specialized field so I've continued on with my education."

            “Why would you still be in school if you’re considered an adult? Are the courses slower? Do your people not learn quickly? Is that why you spend so long in studies?” Kili asks. "I absolutely hated my studies even with Balin as my tutor!" Balin tuts a little at this and I bristle at the implication that our world is easy or dumb. 

            “The last thing my world is is slow," I tell him tartly and he looks back to his plate when he puts the dots together. "I chose to go into further studies because it's required for the field that I want to study. I study biology or the study of living things. Everything from habitat, behaviors, reproduction, and whatnot of plants and animals,” I explain. “You can ask Lena about it too, but she's in a different field than I am, but we’re required to read difficult documents, so thank you for trying to be discreet, but I can read very well,” I finish a little sharper than I’d like.

              Balin looks alright but I have a feeling that I might have been too short with him. “I’m sorry. That was very considerate of you to think of and to offer,” I amend. "I don't like contracts or things that would bind me to a group or place. There are too many loopholes and backwater deals anyway." Balin looks confused but nods his head anyway and drops the subject.

             “Clara,” Bofur catches my attention from the other side of the table, “Did you also play an instrument in your world?”

             “Yes, I did as a matter of fact,” I answer cheerfully. “I played the cello like Lena. We were in the same class.”

             “Could you play us something?” Ori asks with his quill and paper, or parchment, in hand. "Lena said that she wouldn't but we would love to hear either one of you play."

             “Oh no,” I chuckle. “I was mediocre at best, almost never practiced, and it’s been YEARS since I played,” I explain dryly and to his dismay. “Lena was always much better at playing than I was. I do sing some, but I wouldn’t know any songs as interesting as Bofur’s.” I try to steer the conversation away from me so I don’t have all the attention and they must catch the vibes because they start to talk to each other more than me. After breakfast, they all go off to their separate activities: Bilbo to the library, and then the dwarves to train.

             “Do you want to watch them train? I ask Lena with a smirk as I wiggle my eyebrows and she smirks back. We start to laugh at our antics and then settle down.

             “Yeah let’s check it out. Maybe there will be some hot shirtless dwarves to ogle at!” We start to head down to the training area which must be the only area in Rivendell without green. The area is half as large as a gymnasium and the ground is compact dirt with some sand over top of it. Stairs lead down to the arena and they turn into a small walled in area with the same light stone used throughout the city. We head down the stairs and see pairs of dwarves fighting. Oin and Fili, Thorin and Nori, Bifur and Gloin, and Dwalin and Dori.

              If Dwalin standing still was imposing, walking is scary, and now fighting causes me pure terror. He swings at Dori with an air of no-nonsense and gets straight to the point with his jabs and his undoubtable accuracy. Dori blocks these attacks with his lone sword and it looked like a dance. With all of the dwarves being so big I could never imagine them moving so quickly and it makes me glad I’m never going to be on the end of their weapons.

             Lena and I sit on the wall, her legs dangling on the side and mine pulled up to be crisscrossed. All the sudden we see Dori literally lift Dwalin off the ground and land him on his back with a loud ‘THUD’. My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open in awe.

             “You’ll catch flies like that,” a voice behind me says suddenly. I let out a squeal of surprise as I jump and twist, causing me to fall off the wall with a small ‘THUD’ and a cloud of dust comes up. I see Kili peek over the edge and then hop over the wall to look at me sprawled on the ground with my limbs going every which way. Lena looks at me with her mouth open in shock before she begins to laugh.

             “You okay?” she asks as she laughs loudly.

             “I’m still in one piece,” I respond glaring at Kili. I hear some other chuckles behind me and see the rest of the dwarves laughing at me on the ground.

             “Watch it Dwalin,” I mock glare at him, narrowing my eyes. “You just got laid out by Dori, so I don’t think that gives you any right to laugh.” That makes Kili and Lena laugh as well. I stand up and brush off the dirt from the arena and plop myself back on the wall, as they go back to sparring.

              Thorin fighting is as fierce as his glare. They must have been fighting for a while before we came because he’s taken his shirt off and is dripping sweat. To be honest, I'm trying not to stare and I'm trying to get my mind out of the gutter as I watch his muscles.

             They’re sparring without weapons so this time I observe carefully. He’s not as outright aggressive as Dwalin’s style, but he has a cool, calculated fashion. He circles Nori, who he knows is quicker, and then waits for him to strike out with a fist before grabbing it in an iron grip, pulling Nori toward him. Nori tries to strike out with his other elbow, but Thorin drags him to the ground and wraps his leg around Nori’s arm, flips him over and Nori yields with a face full of sand.

            “Well done!” I call over to him with a wide smile.

            “Clara, come here,” he pants out. My eyes widen at my name and Thorin nods at me. I hope off the wall and move past the other groups of dwarves still sparring. I follow Thorin to the water pale where he takes a long drink and then turns to me. Still shirtless, still sweaty. _‘Oh my god’_ I think. _‘That’s a six pack if I’ve ever seen one.’_ I try to not check him out or make him uncomfortable.

            “What’s up?” I ask, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

            “You and Lena are welcome to continue on the quest although though you hid important information from us,” he says. My anger comes out of nowhere and I open my mouth to reply when I see a smirk play at the corner of his mouth.

            “You little shit. You’re teasing me aren’t you?” I laugh. “I wasn’t aware you knew what a joke was.” I continue laughing but he looks at me with soft eyes and then puts a hand on my shoulder that I would guess is out of sincerity. His touch makes me lose concentration, but my anxiety still spikes in the pit of my stomach at the proximity to his broad bare chest.

             “I apologize that I made you upset the other night. I-,” I cut him off.

            “Thorin if you don’t feel the same way, then it’s fine. I’ll deal with it and you don’t have to pretend. I wasn’t upset,” I downplay quickly. I put my hand over his as I say, “If this is a pity apology, then I don’t need it.” I squeeze his hand once and then remove it from my shoulder, but he holds on tightly enough to bring my full focus back.

             “I do not apologize often, and when I do, it is sincere,” he growls and holds my hand in his. He glares at me, but I know better than to be intimidated. “It. . ." it looks like he has to nearly choke the words out, "makes me feel guilty knowing that I am the cause of your sadness and for that I apologize.” My heart beats loudly in my chest. I feel as though I'm at the center of the solar system, the object that holds the most gravitational pull. 

              I’m speechless. He, the king with no crown that apologizes to no one, has apologized to me twice in one afternoon.

             “Then thank you master Oakenshield,” I say with a dramatic tone, “I accept your apology.” He cracks a grin at my foolishness and I beam my own happy smile at him. I think everything is going to work out.

_TIME SKIP_

              Tonight is the reading of the map and Thorin has asked us to join, tomy surprise.

             “Just let Lord Elrond read the map,” Lena tries to convince Balin tiredly. _We don’t have time for this stoic macho shit’_ I think annoyed.

             “Yeah. He’s not going to try to stop you anyways, so there really shouldn’t be a problem,” I add. For the first time, I see Balin look angry.  _'What the fuck?'_ I think and I'm a little offended. I know that it's not my heirloom, but I feel offended that he is so angry at us for trying to help. 

             “Thorin no!” he exclaims angrily. “That is our only way to reclaim the mountain. We cannot let an elf read our secrets!” he exclaims with a pinched brow and relentless frown. I open my mouth and his glare turns on me.

             “Balin it will work out, but neither of us can remember what’s written on the map; therefore, someone has to read it,” I reason. We walk to where Lord Elrond and Gandalf are waiting and Thorin takes out the map. We walk to the cliff where the moon table sits and the moon lights up the table revealing the moon runes.

             “Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the key-hole,” Lord Elrond reads and Thorin looks as though he's ready to snatch the map and run all the way there before Gandalf comes in and reminds him of decorum.

             “Thank you for your insight, Lord Elrond. It is much appreciated.” If ever there were a noise for kissing ass it would be heard right now on full volume. _‘Ever the suck up’_ I snicker in my head.

             “Pack your belongings and get a few hours of rest, for we leave at dawn,” Thorin whispers to me, Lena, Balin, and Bilbo. He looks at Balin with an eyebrow raise and they walk off together, leaving the three of us on our own.

             “I’m sorry you didn’t get to see as much of the city as you wanted,” I apologize to Bilbo. “I do feel bad that this was so rushed.” He gives me a gentle smile.

             “Oh, it’s quite fine because I intend on coming back after the quest is over. This place is so interesting and full of history of Middle Earth! Lord Elrond has already told me that I am welcome back if this adventure does not fully work out,” he explains cheerfully.

             “That’s great that he likes you enough to welcome you back again!” Lena congratulates.

             “Well I do guess that’s something then,” Bilbo says flustered. We part ways to go back to the room and pack our belongings for our quiet escape.

             “What’s should we bring?” I ask Lena. She’s much better at packing than I am.

             “Are we going to tell them about the goblins?” she calls from her room and I stop to think. I walk into her room and watch her pack for a second.

             “Do you think Bilbo will somehow find the Ring even if we don’t go into the tunnels?” I wonder out loud. “Sometimes these things have a way of working themselves out and fate still has these, like, checkpoints, but if we warn them about it, will it ever happen?”

             “The real question is if Azog exists. What the hell do we do with that?” she says frustrated at the pants that just won’t fold correctly. I take them from her hands and fold the leather gently.

             “Well, I guess there’s one way to find out,” I suggest dryly. “We ask if he knows Azog the Defiler and if he, or anyone else, responds then we know that he exists. Boom,” I finish dramatically and then clap my hands together.

              We finish our packing and then move our belongings to the patio with everyone else. The last thing we want is to be left behind. We sleep on the ground with the rest of the company. It feels like my eyes fall shut when I’m being shaken awake and there’s someone speaking in my ear.

             “Clara we must leave now,” Thorin rumbles deeply as he shakes my shoulder and my first thought is out of awe at thinking he is right within distance to my bed and he's touching me so softly with his big hands--stop it!. “Clara it’s time to leave,” he repeats against my ear. I open my eyes and look at him, nodding my head to show I'm awake.

              I look to my left and see Fili doing the almost same thing to Lena. I see her grab Fili’s hand and squeeze it and that makes my heart pang with want for the same love. We climb out of bed fully dressed and take one more look around the beautiful room before departing with a sad heart.

              We start to sneak out of Rivendell and before I know it, we’re leaving the most beautiful city I’d ever seen and probably ever will see. Just as we’re leaving the safety of the city borders I look at Lena and take a deep breath and then look directly at Thorin’s head.

              “Thorin,” he turns around at my call, “Do you know of Azog the Defiler?” I finish strong even though I'm nervous inside and he turns around with the most confused face I’ve ever seen on him.

             “Who in Mahal’s name is that?” Dwalin questions sharply. I pale and then look at Lena who looks back at me with wide eyes.

             “I just had to make sure of future stuff,” I squeak. Everyone around me looks confused, some offended, and even disgusted.

             “Is this something that you know from the future?” Bilbo interjects. He’s as confused as everyone else as they continue to stare.

             “Everything is fine,” Lena says saving me. “We had to make sure of something. Yeah, it’s a future thing, but we don’t need to worry about it now.”

             “Yeah, everything’s fine!” I add quickly. All the dwarves look at me with wary looks, shakes their heads, and then turn around walking on. Lena looks at me and for the first time, I think everything is looking up for us.


	13. Hurt in More Ways Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get stuck in a storm and then have a run in with goblins. Clara starts to lose hope in Thorin and Lena will support her in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or those characters, only my own. 
> 
> *Potential warning for some gore if you're squeamish and maybe for some anxiety* 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it was really fun to write! Keep leaving those comments and kudos because they help keep me going!

**Chapter 13**

Lena POV

            We continue our walk until we see dark skies covering the mountainside. Thorin has been pushing us to get through the mountain pass for the past two days so that it’ll be done and over with, but it’s more of a march than a walk at this point.

            “We should tell them about the storm and the goblins,” I whisper to Clara. 

            “Will he even listen to us at this point,” she asks back, gesturing to Thorin marching ahead of everyone else, “he’s been acting like he's possessed.”

            “Let’s try anyway,” I huff back. We push our way to the front of the group and when we reach Thorin we stand together in front of him to keep him from continuing, look at each other, and then start. He already looks like he's in a foul mood.

            “We should wait to cross the mountains until the storm passes,” I tell him and he looks at me with cold eyes.  _'So another normal day. Great.'_

            “It is the fastest way to cross and we do not need to wait for the storm to pass unless you are afraid of a little water,” he taunts and I feel my level of annoyance rise.

            “We’re afraid of getting thrown off the side of a tiny path on a cliff face and then a long fall to a painful death!” I press but he doesn't seem moved by my worries.

            “We are not stopping because of this storm. I can change course at any time, but now, I choose not to. This our plan, so follow it.” Thorin pushes past us, continuing on his quick trek.

Clara leans over to Balin who leans in to hear what she has to say. “This is why I didn’t want a contract,” she whispers and Balin looks bewildered at what she could possibly mean by that. We walk to the back of the group and then continue to silently worry as we near the mountains.

            The hike uphill is outrageous. My legs are burning relentlessly and all I can think about is not rolling back down the mountain. The grass becomes more sparse and the rocks change from big boulders to small pebbles the higher up we go. Soon the solid rock becomes slate and breaks under the heavy feet of the dwarves which in turn makes walking more difficult for us. The rain is pelting us so hard we aren't able to see, so we put our heads down and push on despite the harsh conditions. The slate eventually turns slippery and I start to lose my footing every other step.

            “Clara!” I yell as I start to fall to the side and into the cavernous space below, but instead of feeling the air rushing past me I feel a large burly hand grab my arm and then pull me back against a broad chest. I look over my shoulder and through the rain and see Dori’s hand wrapped around my wrist. It’s a grip that will definitely leave a bruise. Clara pats my shoulder for reassurance (that doesn't help) and then I start to walk again.

            “We have to find shelter!” Thorin roars as the wind worsens threatening to knock us offf of the cliff.

            “No fucking shit!” Clara screams back at him. Our hair is plastered to our faces and unluckily for the two of us, we don't have supplies for rain like a sealed cloak as the other dwarves do.

            “LOOK OUT!” Dwalin yells suddenly at the group and I hear a crash and then look up only to see bits and pieces of rock falling down onto us and I try my best to avoid getting hit. The shards come down heavily and hit my back and neck but narrowly avoid my head.

            Suddenly the mountain starts to shake like an earthquake and I cry out as my eardrums protest the sounds of crashing rocks while my body threatens to turn to jelly under me. I grab the cliff face, reaching for anything to hold onto. The crash that reverberates around the mountains is deafening. I want to block out the sound, but I put my chin to my chest, gripping the rocks with my fingers as tightly as I can until I can feel the stone cutting through the skin. The rocks come tumbling down on our heads and everyone yells and grunts with the impact. I'm sure that I'm going to be covered in bruises by the time we find that cave.

            “This is no storm!” cries Balin through the thunder. “It’s a thunder battle!” The company stops as they look to where he points and sure enough, in the distance, there is a figure moving and another figure standing up from a sitting position as if it's seated on the mountain.

            “Well bless me! The legends are true! GIANTS! Stone giants!” Bofur exclaims in awe. I can hardly believe my own eyes, but now is not the time.

            “Well don’t stop to look!” I scream at him as I push him back to the cliff face. The mountain shakes harder than before and then starts to move. _‘This is where we’re on the giant’_ I remember with a lightbulb moment that makes me want to vomit. We (more like only the dwarves) try to jump from the cliff to another landing, but the giant stands up and the force of it acts against us as it pushes us to our knees.

            “LENA!” Claire screams to me as we’re separated only by seconds. I know we’re going to be okay, but no matter what, I’m still scared of being crushed to death on the side of a mountain or being thrown off and falling to my death. Someone drags me off and onto another platform where we watch as our friends are hurled towards their death at the face of another cliff.

            “NOOOO!” Thorin screams as he sees Kili crash into the side. His face is the epitome of heartbreak. _‘How can anyone live in a world where such bad things are so common?’_ I run around the corner once the giant falls and peer over his shoulder to see everyone still alive and well, albeit a little bruised and very grumpy. _'Thank god they're alright'_ I think in relief.

            “Where’s Bilbo?” Bofur questions through the noise of the storm and everyone looks around for that little head of curly hair. I see a pair of hands on the edge of the cliff, I point and draw their attention to where he is. Clara’s eyes widen and she makes some sort of strangled noise as Thorin jumps right over the cliff and lifts Bilbo up. I feel like I can’t breathe because I know what happens next. _‘I just have to stand here and watch’_ my thoughts pass me by as my heart jumps to my throat and he slips. Everyone shoots forwards to grab him, but Dwalin is the one to reach him first. He grips Thorin’s coat and heaves him over the edge with a mighty grunt.

            “I thought we had almost lost our burglar,” Dwalin sighs heavily as we all catch our breath for a second. Thorin’s mouth turns into a deep frown and his eyes grow as cold as the rain that pelts us.

            “He’s been lost ever since he left home! He should never have come.” Thorin turns away for a second before looking back at Bilbo, “He has no place amongst us,” Thorin speaks grimly, nearly growling at poor Bilbo.

            “If he doesn’t have a place, then neither do we,” Clara tells him firmly. Thorin looks at her and then goes into the small cave on that landing without another word. _‘What does that even mean!’_ I scream in my head. I’m beyond frustrated at these stupid male moods!

            “Come along Lena,” Bombur urges me as he pats my back. We get in the dusty cave and even though it’s dry and warm, the goblins could be sooner than we think.

            “We can’t stay here!” I call out, grabbing the attention of Clara and the company.

            Clara shifts on her feet looking dead tired before facing them with tired eyes. “She’s right,” she agrees. “There are goblins under the mountain and there are thousands of them. This is a trap for people who travel through the mountains.”

            “We will not go out in that storm, especially after what happened,” Dwalin responds firmly without missing a beat.

            “Then we will be beaten, tortured, and eaten alive by goblins,” Clara spits back just as firmly and just as quickly. They lock gazes and the tension rises in the small space. The group looks at each other and then to Thorin for orders.

            “We weren’t wrong about the trolls or the storm, and we aren’t wrong about this,” I add. _‘Bad idea.’_

            “You are not the leader of this company!” Thorin roars and the company goes silent. Clara stands there silently, and to everyone else, she may look calm, but she’s furious. My mouth feels dry watching all of these stand-offs.

            “I’m not going to stay in this cave and face them like you will. We are right and you will be captured and tortured by them. Why would you risk your family to the slim idea that we’re wrong? Save your pride for another day! They will figure out who you are and they will do terrible things to you,” Clara whispers at the end. I knew she was hoping for some type of sympathy, but Thorin isn’t falling for it.

            “Then go on and continue traveling,” he says dismissively.

            “Don’t unpack, don’t close your eyes, and keep a hand on your weapon,” I tell them carefully. Clara and I move to the front of the cave. Hopefully, we won’t be in the section of the trap that opens. Our clothes are soaked, our feet hurt, and we’re so tired.

            “Who knew it would suck this much,” I say to Clara lightly and she cracks a smile but doesn’t respond. The night progresses on and we don’t sleep a wink. Bilbo rises at some time in the night, looks around to see we’re still awake and gives us a sheepish nod.

            “So you’re out of here?” I ask jokingly and he looks even more sheepish.

            “I’m just not cut out for an adventure like this. I have no place amongst them. Thorin is right,” Bilbo concedes. He looks around the small cave and then opts for looks down at his feet.

            “Thorin is an ass. We understand because we’re far from home, we never know when we’re going to go home, we don’t fit in here, and we especially don’t have a place to go after this quest is over. You’re not on your own, so please don’t go back to Rivendell,” I explain to him softly but he doesn't seem like he'll change his mind, even for us.

            “I never said I was going back to Rivendell. . .how did you-,” he stutters, but Clara cuts him off.

            “Bilbo! Your sword!” she bursts out in a panic. “GET UP!” she shouts to everyone. The company stirs, but they don’t get up. Clara starts to run up to the dwarves and does anything to get them up. She starts patting their heads, kicking them, and is waking them up slowly enough, but it’s already too late. I see the sand on the floor start to slip under the trap doors and feel the floor start to give out from under me. I look at Bilbo with pity and fear before we’re plunged down into the smelly, wet goblin tunnels.

            Rolling down these tunnels is like a roller coaster ride from hell that doesn’t stop until you land on hard, nasty floorboards. We barely have time to right ourselves before the shrieking starts and the goblins swarm us like. . .well. . .monsters. My heart jumps into my throat and my stomach clenches sickeningly. The goblins are worse than I could ever have imagined.

           Their eyes are giant, but at the same time beady, their noses are crushed into their face, and their teeth practically come out of their moths like beaks. They remind me of a swarm of bugs, but their arms are long enough to touch the floor and their legs are like nubs. I’ve never been more scared in all of my life.

            Before I can stand up to fight or at least flail around, their talons grab me and rip through my shirt and into my skin, making me cry out more in surprise than pain. They pull us along on rickety boards and uneven surfaces until finally, we stand before the goblin king. _‘Oh, gross’_ I think as I look at this giant, fat, boil covered creature.

            “Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?” he growls out. “Spies, thieves, ASSASSINS!” he shouts in an outrage. It takes everything I have not to throw up or faint as he comes closer and the pungent smell of rotting flesh hits my nose.

            “Dwarves your malevolence,” some underling says nastily.

            “Well don’t just stand there! Search them!” He shouts again as the goblins start to grab me from every angle and I see Clara stomping on toes and elbowing them in the face until they hit her back making her double over. They rip the dagger from my belt and toss it into the pile of weapons in front of the king along with any hope of getting out of here in one piece.

            Suddenly I’m yanked forward by two goblins. Bifur and Fili can’t grab me fast enough so I’m kneeling in front of the goblin king with a harsh shove and my arms wrenched back behind me. A second later Clara joins me on the ground. I try to stand up, but I feel the talon release me before a sudden burning sensation zips up my back that makes me cry out in surprise and pain. _‘Did they just whip me?’_ I think with panic.

            “They’ve also brought women, Sire,” the underling tells the goblin king with a feral grin and the ungodly shrieking starts again. ' _They want blood.'_ Clara tries to stand up like me and gets hit with what, yes, is a whip. She screams out and the goblins hit her again while squawking with glee at her pain. The company yells and pulls at the goblins holding them back. The rest of the goblins not holding them get a look that I can only say is excitement in their eyes. They’re excited to hurt us, and Gandalf isn’t here.  

            “What are you two supposed to be? Hm? Whores, slaves?” He gets close to Clara with his giant gobbler chin and she does the unthinkable. She takes a deep breath and spits in his eyes. He roars in anger and orders the whip to be brought down. "We'll enjoy breaking you first," he promises her and my ears ring at the thought of being tortured. “Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the women!” He shouts with malice. The goblin underlings whip both of us mercilessly and it makes my breath hitch with every strike.

            “WAIT!” Thorin roars from the back and steps forward to where we’re being held by our hair. The goblin’s claws push against my scalp and my head is being jerked back at an unnatural angle that pinches my neck. The grip pulls at the roots of my hair I know it's going to come out in clumps later. Tears stream down my eyes at the sensation and the hold. 

            “What is this?” the king wonders out loud, tauntingly. “Oh I know, Thorin Oakenshield coming to rescue his two whores?” he sneers. His jowl shakes and his eyes widen. “I know of many who would like to have your head. Just a head.”

            An underling suddenly screeches and throws Ocrist to the ground in front of the king causing even the Goblin King to cower back in fear.

           “I know that sword!” he cries. “It is the Goblin Cleaver, The Biter, The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them, beat them, kill them all!” he orders the swarm of goblins. He finishes and doesn’t let Thorin say another word before being shoved back into the goblin heap, and soon we’re all being whipped and clawed at by sharp talons. Clara screams in agony as a goblin runs its nails down her arm causing deep slices and looking at the blood makes my head spin.

            I turn around quickly only get socked in the stomach and feel my ribs bruise more than they already are, nearly breaking under the force. The breath whooshes out of me in a huff making me whimper before having a punch land on my face. My right eye goes black for a moment and I panic that I've lost my vision in that eye for good until it begins to come back.  _‘FUCK! Gandalf HURRY UP!’_ I scream in my head. The goblins grip at my arms and scratch them to all hell and I feel a blade rip through the leg of my pants and cut it, leaving it burning and bleeding. It’s a mess of Clara’s and my screams, and the growling and snapping of the underlings.

           White light fills my vision and I’m thrown to the ground with a cool blast like a winter wind. The torture devices blow past my head and the goblins fall to the ground in a ripple, falling over the ledges of the platform. As suddenly as it comes, it stops, leaving us in an eerie moment of peace and silence within the echoing chamber.

          “Take up arms. Fight. FIGHT!” Gandalf yells rousing everyone to their feet. _‘That’s what I was waiting for old man!’_ I grab Clara's crying form from the ground and pull her along as we race out of there with the dwarves. I zone out the dwarves and their fighting while I pull Clara along. Her hand is slippery because of the blood, but I hold on as tightly as I can to her wrist instead and I don’t stop for anything until the goblin king jumps up from the rafters. His expression is a sickening grin, one of arrogance and malice.

          “You thought you could escape me,” he taunts, “No one is leaving here alive.” I faintly see Gandalf slash at him, stick him, and finally kill him with his sword. The weight of the dead king makes the whole ledge comes crumbling down and I’m still too numb with fear to do anything but hold on to my friends arm and hope that this isn't how I die. We dive deep down to the bottom of the crevice, where finally, we stop with a loud crash and wood shards going every which way. I focus on Clara as I tug us both out of the rubble and head down the paths of the mountain. We don’t stop until sunlight hits our face.

Clara POV

            The sun beats on my face, but all I can feel are the searing cuts on my face, arms, and whip marks on my back. My legs won’t stop moving and my brain is on autopilot. It’s all adrenaline and all flight at this point. We run down the side of the mountain and I hardly notice us stopping until Lena yanks my hand back, pulling me straight into her with wide eyes. The best feeling to describe it is numb. I feel wholly numb, but as my hearing tunes in I hear the dwarves arguing.

            “He’s not lost!”

            “Why do you think I was in charge of him?”

            “I’ll tell you what happened,” Thorin starts, “Master Baggins saw his chance and took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed, and warm hearth first step he stepped out his door. He is long gone.” I don't have the stomach for an argument at this point. I don't have the thoughts for one either.

            “Actually he isn’t,” Bilbo replies as he steps out from the trees. My hearing starts to fade back out as exhaustion sets in heavily. The company cheers and pats him on the back telling him kind words for once, and I look over to Lena, who is still holding my blood-soaked hand, and give it a squeeze. The howling of wargs catches my attention and we are running again down, down, down the mountain. Running and jumping into trees.

            I feel so tired. I don’t even scream as the branch breaks from under me. I don't even protest as Dwalin grabs my injured arm and pulls me back up. The wargs appear in the clearing, circling the trees and snapping at our feet, but Gandalf always has a way. He lights the pinecones on fire, throwing them on the wargs who then catch fire and spread it to everything else in the clearing. Soon our trees are flaming and I’m being pulled along before we’re all on one tree.

            I feel the first snap of the roots as our weight is too much for the pine to bear. It then promptly tips over and sends us flying through the air. I see Lena and while both of us are still silent from our frayed nerves and exhaustion, we look at each other, nod, and then let go of the rough branches and bark, scraping our hands in the process. We hear someone screaming for us, but I don’t bother to look up.

            I fall down the cliff silently as the wind whips my hair around and blows past me in cool streams. _‘This always was my favorite part in the movies. I’ve always wanted to fly’_ I think dazedly as the giant eagle catches me on its back with a _thump_. _‘Soft’_ I think as I feel its feathers with my bloodied fingers. The sense of detachment is too much as I try to think of anything, try to say anything, or try to move any part of my body except my hands.

            “Sleep now, child of man,” it says in a deep voice, and I can’t help but comply.

_TIME SKIP_

I feel the changes under me first. It's like being right on the cusp of sleep but still being aware of everything around me. The soft feathers become hard, cold stone, and then there are hands everywhere prodding, feeling, holding onto me. Panic burrows in my chest as I snap my eyes open to see endless blue sky and shove my shoulders as hard as I possibly can to try to dislodge the person or person's, but a girl with blood loss against a dwarf is never going to win. My arms are grabbed and pinned, and there are still too many hands without faces everywhere against me. The white noise in my ears starts to fade and I hear murmurs and voices trying to calm me but one stands out among the rest.

            “Let her go! Get your hands off of her!” I hear Lena shout at them. _‘Oh Lena!’_ I think with sweet relief as I let out sharp sob, my chest still heaving with unshed sobs. “Give her some room! Jeez! Can’t you see she’s out of it?” she tells them as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. _‘Always my hero.’_ The thoughts drift in and out of my head.

             I fight the urge to shove against them again before the hands let me go and I just lie there wordlessly to stare into the empty sky. A shaky breath wooshes out of me and tears come from my eyes to drip down into my hair. I feel Lena’s hand in mine before I see her, and then she’s right there in my view above me.

            “We’re alright, right? Oin just wants to look at your arm, and he’s already looked at mine, but your cuts are really deep, okay?” she speaks slowly and I nod my head. I sit up too quickly and my vision goes black for a moment and there's an increase in shouting around me before it clears and I see the dwarves looking at me with worry. They barely look scratched. Hurt pools at the bottom of my stomach. ‘ _They let us get captured. They let us get beaten. They didn’t fight for us’_ my brain slowly tells me. The feeling causes my heart to ache worse than any of my wounds. _‘Avoidable’_ it whispers.

            "You look terrible," I mumble looking at her. The split lip has bled down her chin and there is a deep purple bruise forming on her cheek. There are scratches littering her neck, and her clothes are soaked with congealed blood. She deadpans a look at me and I give it right back. 

            "You don't look great yourself," she mutters back, but it's lighthearted even though the mood has gone downhill a little.

            Oin pokes around my arm and I whimper, but he has a tight grip on it so I can't pull away. “It’s going to need stitches, but we need to clean it out first,” he says gently and pats my shoulder.  _'Great.'_ My anxiety spikes at the thought of stitches and Oin's heavy hand doing them.

            “We only have half of our packs, but at least we have Oin’s pack with healing supplies. In that we were lucky,” Balin says grimly. I feel tempted to roll my eyes and scoff.

             I stand up on shaky legs and walk to the steps of the Carrock, wave Lena over, and start going down them. I hear people calling for me to stop, but I don’t respond.

            “We have to get down at some point, so we might as well do it now if we have the energy,” Lena says to the group before following me down the stone steps.

 _‘They should get the silent treatment for not believing us. They got both of us hurt’_ I think quietly. I know it’s childish, but I feel hurt physically and emotionally. ‘ _It’s time for them to feel what it’s like to not be listened to, how it feels to be so frustrated’_ I say to myself.

            “Are you ok?” Lena tries and I look at her.

            “No,” I simply reply before she rubs her hand on my shoulder. I look at her in the new light and her big bruise on her cheekbone and a nasty split lip look worse in the shadow of the Carrock. Her shirt is red like mine and I know there have to be scratch marks on her arms. I scan over the rest of her and see her pant leg with blood covering it.

            “Did you get cut on your leg?” I ask quietly. I still feel numb but it hurts me to know she's hurt.

            She shrugs her shoulders quickly. “Yeah, I guess I did. We’re going to have to wash all of this out,” she says as she pulls at her stained clothing.

             There are so many steps that we have to go down. Some gaps are too big for us to go down on our own, so we lean on each other to get down. My legs feel like jelly and want to give out, but I tell myself how the grass is soft at the bottom so we continue to climb down until we reach it. We sit down on the cool grass and wait for the others to catch up. I put my head on her shoulder and try my hardest not to cry. I know it’s the trauma of the goblins that is making me so upset, but I can’t stop it. The shock running through me, needing to be vented any way it can. I feel traitorous tears leak out of my eyes before I can stop them. I feel all the anxiety bubble up and over so I blurt out my plan to ignore the dwarves along with my tears streaming down my face.

             “I understand,” Lena says softly with her own tear or two leaking from her eyes like mine. “I’m going to keep talking to them because otherwise they might just get mad and leave us behind. I don’t want them to die, but if they keep ignoring us, they’re gonna die,” she finishes softly. I nod against her as the dwarves come into sight as they descend the rock and then plop on the ground. It’s time to put this plan into action.


	14. Caring Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Lena have tender moments with their dwarves as they deal with their injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of the character, only my own. 
> 
> I really appreciate all of the kudos and I love knowing that you enjoy reading my story! The next chapter should be out by the end of the week! Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

Third Person POV

            The dwarves make it down about half an hour later and Clara and Lena have just been sitting in the same spot; Clara holding onto Lena’s arm and Lena with her head on Clara’s shoulder. They are sitting on the roots of a big tree and staring off into space, thinking about everything and nothing. Thorin stares at the two and isn't surprised when Clara doesn't make eye contact with him.  _'She must be very shaken indeed'_ he thinks sadly. Watching those two get whipped and beaten had dragged his spirits down even further than they were in the thunder battle, yet now he feels like there's a hole growing in his chest.

            Fili, on the other hand, is raging mad. He had watched them simply let go of the tree and fall, not knowing that eagles were going to catch them, to their death and he wouldn't have been able to stop it. It's the hopelessness that's growing relentlessly within him, and a pang of regret when he looks at Lena's purple and blue face.

            “What were you two thinking?” Fili says as he stomps over to the girls. Lena is the only one who looks at Fili. “You let go of the tree and fell! Do you not realize that you could have died!” he shouts fiercely.

            “What were you thinking when you didn’t believe us about the goblins? We could have died.” Lena responds in an uninterested voice as she leans her head back and closes her eyes with a grimace. “You didn’t say anything when we said the group was going to get beaten and tortured. You sat down and took it,” she points out blandly.

            Fili looks appalled at her tactic of deploying guilt. He focuses on Clara and looks at her with wide eyes. He looks back at Lena with horror, like he’s only now noticing how injured they really are. Her cheek is now a dark purple and the blood on her lip is flaking off. His mouth opens and closes as he tries to find words.

            “There should be a stream close to here,” Clara says in a quiet voice to Lena. She doesn’t care if Fili hears it, it’ll only cause him more shock when she doesn’t respond to him.

            “We need to stay together and you’re injured,” Fili tries to reason with her in a softer tone, but she ignores him, stands up and walks off. Fili looks confused at Lena who doesn’t answer and then jogs over to Thorin who is being looked at by Oin.

            “Uncle, Clara just walked off after saying something about a stream. She won’t respond to me, she wouldn’t even look at me,” Fili says quietly though his voice is laced with concern. “Maybe she’ll listen to you,” he adds hopefully. Thorin looks around and sure enough, Clara is gone and Lena is still sitting at the tree.

            _‘Something is not right’_ he thinks slowly. He stands up, and Oin protests, but Thorin says he’s fine.

            “Go make sure Lena is not hurt too badly. I need not waste supplies on myself,” he directs. He grabs some thread and a stitching needle and walks in the direction Fili points. He taps Dwalin on the arm to ask him silently to help guard.

            “Miss Clara!” he calls out in the woods. He keeps walking through grass and rocks until he sees Clara sitting by a stream that’s no more than five or six feet across. She’s balanced on the rocks that are sparse along the bank and is leaning over the water. _‘How did she know that it was this direction?’_ Thorin wonders as he walks towards her. As he walks closer, he sees she has half of her shirt from her injured shoulder off and is scooping water to clean her cuts. He notices how much red water there is on her pale skin.

            “Miss Clara,” he tries again softer this time. He doesn’t want to spook her like on the Carrock. Thorin and Dwalin make as much noise as possible when walking. He remembers his first fight with vile monsters and how he was shaken for a long time afterward. However, this time she didn’t turn.

            Clara rolls her eyes at Thorin calling her.  _‘Why can’t he just leave me alone! I left on my own, so maybe he should learn to mind his own damn business’_ she angrily thinks. She pushes the water over her cuts and tries not to be too rough with it. It stings, but it’s not as bad as she thought it was going to be.

            Thorin worries for her at this point. Fili was right. She acts like she cannot hear him and she doesn’t turn to see him. He slowly comes around to her left side, where her cuts are, and kneels down to her level.

            “Clara, look at me,” he tries again even softer this time. _‘Maybe her fragile mind was more injured than I thought’_ he worries. He places his hand lightly on her shoulder and she whirls around with her right fist and punches him in the shoulder. Hard. He’s so startled that even though she couldn’t really hurt him, it still knocks him off balance and he lands on his butt. Dwalin takes a step forward with a hand on Grasper and Thorin raises a hand toward him to pause as he looks closer at her face.

            Her eyes narrow at him and she glares with as much fury as she can manage. She is positively fuming. Clara doesn’t want him to touch her. She glances down and sees the needle and thread still in his hands. _‘Stupid idiot thinks he wants to do my stitches no fucking thank you.’_ She scoffs at him and rolls her eyes, which makes Thorin even more confused.

            “What is it?” He asks her in a deep voice. His full attention on her body language in case she decides to do more than punch him. “What is wrong?” he tries again. He cups her face with his hand, hoping it would give her some sort of comfort, but she slaps it away and stands up quickly. Thorin stands with her. Clara stands with her back straight and towers over him. _‘She has never used her height like this’_ Thorin observes and focuses on her form, watching to see if she'll try to hit him or will fall again.

            Brown eyes clash with blue. “Don’t presume to touch me,” she growls out. She wanted to keep her silence but knew she had to say something or she was worried he might try to hug her next. She is so angry at him that the thought of a hug isn’t even enjoyable. _‘Where was this kindness when we were out in the storm? Where was this kindness when he told us to piss off?’_ she thinks bitterly before turning away again _._

            Thorin, of course, is misinterpreting all of this. _‘She must be afraid of me trying to stitch her wounds.’_ Pity fills his eyes as he bunches his brow and he puts his hands out to show her what he has in his hands and wait for her approval.

            “Your arm needs to be cleaned and stitched. The gashes are too large to heal on their own,” he tries to explain in a low calming voice. Clara huffs out a breath, plops down, and continues to clean the cuts with water. She knew he was right. ‘ _But why him’_ she whines to herself in her head. _‘Why does it have to be him?’_ she asks herself again. Thorin takes her continuing as a sign to thread the needle and wait for her to finish. She sits back and crosses her legs.

            She moves her left arm to her side and looks forward as she tries to think about something else. Thorin takes this time to poke around her arm and see if she missed anything in the wounds. He cautiously places his palm on her shoulder, hoping she doesn’t try to hit him again, but she flinches and pulls away instead. Her anxiety is at its peak and she feels like she’s going to faint.

            He comforts her gently with his hand resting heavily on her shoulder. “I’ll try to be gentle,” he tries to settle her nerves. Clara wishes he would just shut up and do it. There’s no need for this consideration for her comfort since he doesn’t care until after the damage is done. Her heart is beating out of her ribcage and she feels lightheaded. She feels the cold needle rest on her arm and then the sting of it pierce her skin and the burn of the thread drawing through it. Her muscles bunch and tense as she unconsciously moves away from him. She shudders and is sure she is going to faint or throw up. It seems very contrary with his thumb rubbing her shoulder while the needle bites into her skin. He moves closer so that only she can hear his words.

            “Shh, try to relax,” he rumbles as he whispers closely to her ear. Thorin stops at one full stitch and waits. “Focus on your breathing. Take a deep breath,” he orders softly. “And again.” Clara takes the two deep breaths before he starts stitching again.  

             She feels like a baby as tears pool in her eyes, but she’s never been good with needles even when it comes to things like IVs or shots. She knows he’s right about needing stitches though. That goblin got her good and there was no way these would heal on their own. After almost twenty minutes of stitching and shaky breaths, he cuts the final thread and then wraps her arm up in cloth. All three of the gashes are finally closed but he knows it will leave a scar of the claws. She wipes her face of tears away because he doesn’t deserve to see her cry, but damn did that hurt. She puts her tattered shirt back on and turns towards camp without a word. Dwalin observes her the whole walk but doesn’t say much.

            “She must be suffering from those wretched creatures,” Thorin spits out in disdain. If he could, he would cut down every monster that touched her. “They said they do not have monsters like those in their world. It must have affected her mind. I do not know when she will come back to it.”

            “I don’ think her mind is the problem,” Dwalin offers to his friend as he joins him away from the group. Thorin looks at him with widened eyes. “I think she’s just fine, but I don’ know why she doesn't speak to us.”

            “Besides asking me not to touch her, she didn’t say a single word. Not even while I stitched her arm.” Thorin frowns deeply. Was there more ailing her than he thought?

            “Can you keep an eye on her as we continue?” Thorin asks. Dwalin nods and Thorin claps him on the shoulder. “Thank you my friend.”

_EARLIER_

            “Lads, you should go talk to her,” Gloin says as he sits down next to Fili and Kili. “Go and make sure she’s fine. The first fight is always the hardest and she sure got more bashed than we all did.” The boys look over at her and notice how she looks off into space before closing her eyes instead of being in the present with them as if she's going to float away.

             Lena sits by the tree and relaxes for a few more minutes just thinking. _‘I never want to run again in my life’_ she complains silently to herself. She hears someone sit down next to her and she as she opens her eyes she notices it’s Fili and next to him, Kili.

            “How are you doing Lena?” Fili asks lightly, his blue eyes are searching her face for anything that may tell him what she's feeling. Everyone has been watching them carefully since Clara panicked on the Carrock. ' _I think they’re waiting for a mental breakdown from one of us’_ Lena realizes with a shock.

            “Well I’m not about to break down into tears Fili,” she shoots back at him. His lips form a terse line as he leans against the tree. He exchanges a glance, that Lena can’t name, with Kili, and then Kili goes and sits closely on the opposite side of her.

            “We would understand if you did. It’s not easy to go through a fight the first time and it’s perfectly fine to be changed by it. We’re here for you,” Kili tells her gently. He looks at her with sympathy and that does nothing but make Lena angrier.

            “You can tell us anything,” adds Fili from her other side. It makes her bottom lip quiver. She is so angry at them for not listening to her, for letting them be captured, and for letting her endure that. She knew it would happen, but she never expected this. She clenches her jaw and her gaze turns steely. It was fine if she was petty. _‘Clara and I can be petty together’_ she tells herself. She stands up, turns around and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

            “What are you expecting me to do? Cry? After which part?” The boys look confused at what she means. Kili opens his mouth to ask, but Lena cuts him off. “When you didn’t stand up for me when I asked to wait out the storm, or when I told you all that goblins were going to capture and potentially kill us? Or when you didn’t fight for me?” she finishes bitterly.

            Fili and Kilis eyes widen at this revelation. The girls aren't sad, they're angry and properly angry at them. Kili is the first to find his voice.

            “I am so sorry. We did not realize that this was of such importance to you.” A buzzer like in a basketball game sounded in her head. ‘ _Wrong thing to say’_ thinks Lena.

            “That your lives and the lives of everyone else were “of such importance” to me? I shouldn’t care about you?” she repeats dryly. She was really trying to dig into them. Kili looks to Fili and he gives him a pleading look to save him from her line of questioning. Fili stands up, takes her hand in his, and looks into her eyes.

            “Why don’t you tell us what has made you so upset?” he suggests. She withdraws her hands from his and never breaks eye contact.

            “How about that I give you warnings about the future and dangers that could get everyone else killed, but you brush them off the same as everyone else and not only does that lead to you being hurt, it leads to us being hurt as well!” Lena says tersely. Now Fili gets it. They’ve been ignoring their warnings about the future and have been scorning their help. They feel unwanted and hurt. He slowly takes Lena’s hands back in his own giving her plenty of time to refuse.

            “I am truly sorry we have been making you feel unwanted and undervalued,” he says slowly, thinking over every word. _‘I have to make this right with her’_ he thinks. Lena looks at him with pleading eyes so he pulls her into a tight hug. The sharp pain that zings up her back makes her hiss and push back on his chest with her smaller hands. Fili pulls back quickly with wide eyes.

            “I’m sorry that I forgot about your wounds,” Fili adds quickly. “Kili go get Oin please.” Kili rushes off while Kili gets the old healer.

            “I should be fine Fili,” Lena says with a roll of her eyes. “He already looked at my arms.”

            “I saw you getting whipped so don’t tell me you’re fine because you’re not,” he says to her sternly and she knows there’s no room for arguing. His blue eyes are so concerned for her that it makes her heart melt.

            “Alright lass, what’s wrong?” Oin starts professionally. Lena opens her mouth to answer, but Fili beats her to the punch.

            “Her back has whip marks she never told you about.” Oin gives her a wary look.

            “You should have said something right away! Those creatures put nasty things on their whips that will make your body rot from the inside out!” he chastises her. “Let’s look at your back,” he reprimands, digging around in his pack with one hand while waving the other one in her general direction.

            “Take your shirt off,” he tells her dismissively. Lena undoes all of her layers, takes off her soiled shirt and her back is covered in streaks that are open and some are just heavily bruised, but her whole back is mottled with blue-black bruises.  

            “It’s really not that bad, I don’t think I got it as bad as Clara, but. . .” she fades off as Oin looks shocked and Fili and Kili suck in breaths. Her top shirts haven't been ripped that much, but the force of the blows have broken the skin under them anyway. The dried blood is all over her back and has dripped down towards her pants.

            “This needs to be cleaned before I can do anything with it,” Oin states with only one look.

            “I’ll go back over with Clara and she can help me,” she tries, but Fili shakes his head.

            “You can’t go when neither of you can defend yourselves,” he counters and goes to grab his swords and Kili comes along with his bow and small quiver of arrows. Lena makes sure to grab a cloth from her pack (her pack that had luckily survived along with Clara’s). As soon as they head out towards the river, they pass Clara with Thorin and Dwalin close behind.

            “Are you good?” Lena asks Clara with her eyebrows raised. Lena glances over to Thorin and Dwalin following her. The two dwarves observe Lena carefully like they did with Clara, noticing how she doesn't ignore her friend.

            “Debatable and could be better,” Clara replies as she shrugs, “And you?”

            “Turns out I have whip marks all over my back,” Lena says as if they were discussing the weather. They squeeze hands for a moment and then continue forward.

            “Is there anything wrong with her, uncle?” Fili questions as he meets up with the small group. The other four walk in their separate directions but Fili and Thorin stay behind.

            “She wouldn’t respond to me, and even when I sat directly beside her she barely perceived me,” he connects the dots whilst frowning to himself.

            “Lena has been talkative, but I think they’re angry. I don’t think this has to do with any trauma to the head, but I think that Clara is angrier than Lena. Either way, I don’t believe that this is an extension of their injuries.” Fili confirms his earlier thoughts, but Thorin wonders why she would be so angry as to ignore the company and to ignore him. _‘I thought she fancied me?’_ Thorin wonders lightly thinking to the chats that he and Clara had before. Even when they're arguing he never got the feeling that she truly hated him.

            “Thank you, Fili. Be back to camp soon, we’re going to move quickly to find a new place further away from the mountains,” Thorin says as he looks around the green woods. Fili turns and jogs to catch up with his group to find Lena and Kili having a debate on who should help her.

            “If you want us to turn our backs to give you some privacy, we can,” says Kili with a rising blush. 

            “No, would one of you mind doing this for me?” Lena shyly asks while holding the cloth with one hand. “They’re too high up on my back for me to reach.” She starts to shrug off her layers with a pained grimace while the brothers look at each other. Kili suddenly grabs Fili, who is wide-eyed, and pushes him in her direction while bolting off to "keep watch". Lena looks up and blushes when she sees Fili standing there. She puts her tattered shirt over her front.

            “Do you want me to sit on the ground or on a rock. . .?” she trails off to give him the choice. He smiles warmly at her nervous state.

            “On the ground would be just fine,” he assures her before sitting down on the soft bank. “I’m sorry if this hurts you. This should have been done much sooner,” he says in a soft voice before wringing out the cloth. As he puts it on her back, Lena arches away with a gasp.

            “Holy shit that’s cold!” she exclaims as Fili laughs with mirth. He puts his hand on her shoulder and draws her back to him. _‘His hand is as hot as a fire’_ she thinks as she relaxes into his touch. His hand leisurely moves from her shoulder to the base of her neck as he changes areas where he’s cleaning, being wary of forming bruises. She isn't quite sure why he would say it would hurt though since it only feels like he's washing her back.

            “Now I’m going to do the open areas. I have to get most of the grime out of these otherwise they’ll just become infected,” he warns as his thumb runs even circles on her spine. She nods her head and hears him dip the cloth in the water. The cold water does nothing for the zap of pain that shoots up and across her back. She jerks hard enough to arch away from Fili for real and leave her gasping.

            “What the hell!” she starts, but Fili drops the rag and cups her shoulders with both hands.

            “Hey, hey, hey,” he soothes while holding onto her. “I’m sorry Lena. Be still otherwise Oin will do it.” He ends with a laugh and rubs Lena’s bare shoulders, bringing her gasping to soft pants. “Honestly, it would feel much worse with him cleaning your wounds,” he adds with a gentle squeeze on her shoulders. “Are you ready to go on?” he adds closer to her ear.

            “Yeah, I think so, just tell me where you’re starting so I’m not surprised,” Lena says over her shoulder, letting out a puff of breath.

            “That’s fair,” he says with a chuckle. “I’m going to start on your right shoulder.” His hand drags across her back to rest on her right shoulder. He places the rag on pale, unbroken skin and then moves it down slowly until he reaches the broken welts on her back. It’s the same one he tried to clean before she moved away, but she seems fine with it now. The muscles in her back spasm with the burn that comes from cloth on open wounds and he slowly rubs those muscles getting them, and her, to relax. Her tension is palpable near him. _‘She really is beautiful when she’s relaxed’_ Fili thinks gently. He lets his thoughts come and go while focusing on his task of cleaning and making her comfortable around him. _‘Her hair in the sun looks like spun gold’, ‘her skin is like pure alabaster with a touch of cream’, ‘I really do like her’_ he finally catches his train of thought at that one and holds onto it tightly.

            Lena can’t help but grimace as he cleans in between whip marks and then has to keep from whimpering when he cleans on them. He stays true to his word though and is gentle and considerate and will often tell her where he is starting. She relaxes into his touch and lets her body become as slack as it can be. She would sit through this all day if she got to feel his fingers working away her tension. The familiarity of it catches her off guard and when he squeezes her shoulder again, she’s startled out of her trance.

            “Did you fall asleep on me?” he teases lightly. She turns her head and finds him with a beaming smile and bright eyes.

            “A few more minutes and I would have,” she says it in a joking manner, but she would have fallen asleep for sure. “How long did that take?”

            “Well I went slowly for you, so I would say a quarter of an hour,” he replies as his brow knits and he thinks.

            “Thank you for doing this for me and thank you for not leaving me to Oin’s rough hands,” she exaggerates with a flare of her own hand. “Now turn around unless you want a free show,” she teases him, but he turns a funny scarlet color that makes her think twice about it.

            “Don’t compare yourself to a whore,” he says sternly, almost angrily. “You are not some tavern whore,” he repeats slower and quieter than the first time. “You are much more.”

            Lena’s exhales and almost drops her shirt with the look in his eyes. The pure look of adoration makes her heart melt. She quickly turns around and puts her soiled clothes back on, then they move back to camp. Kili was quite a “respectful distance” away. _‘More like he thought we were going to bang’_ she thinks dryly.

            When they get back to camp she sees that Dwalin is watching Clara less than subtly, Thorin is talking to Gandalf, and the rest are resting. Those who followed her advice in the cave have their packs and are repacking and taking stock of what they have. She walks over to where Clara is sitting, under the same tree as before, and sits herself down with a goofy smile.

            “I just got a fifteen-minute, kind of painful, backrub from Fili,” Lena tells her with pride.

            “Oooh,” Clara says as she exaggerates the sound and widened her eyes dramatically. “Lucky you. I just got stuck with a needle over twenty times by a dwarf who thinks I’m going to break down and cry,” Clara tells her dryly.

            “I’m sorry honey,” Lena says gently as she hugs Clara’s right arm. “I think the crying thing goes for both of us. Gloin sent Fili and Kili over to see if I was mentally stable or would freak out on them. I think we’re doing pretty good for our first adventure,” she says with a big smile and a laugh.

            Lena and Clara don’t notice, but many of the company members watch as they smile and laugh with each other. The only ones who seem wholly unconvinced are Dwalin and Thorin. They can smell something is wrong, but they’re going to have to wait to figure out what because it’s time they moved. Waiting until nightfall to move would be catastrophic. The goblins would come out from their dark caves and then would outnumber them, and who knows what they would have to endure for that.

            “Let’s move out!” Thorin shouts from the edge of the clearing.

            _‘Looks like I’m back to ignoring them’_ Clara tells herself as she stands up with Lena and then heads far away from the Misty Mountains.


	15. Weeping Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company finally gets to Beorn's cottage, and Clara finally breaks her silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos and for reading my story! Remember to give even more kudos or leave a nice comment because that's always fun! Thanks again!

**Chapter 15**

Clara POV

            Our walk to Beorn’s is much quieter than our previous travels. We don’t speak as much, but we walk faster. My pack hurts my shoulders and my legs are still very sore. I don’t think Lena is doing much better. After her “back rub” from Fili, I can see her grimace more often and shift her weight. I try to look at the scenery around us to take my mind off of things. The clouds that roll over the horizon like waves, but it doesn’t do much when you have watch where you’re walking.

            “How are you two fairing,” Bofur asks cheerfully as he walks next to us.

            “I think I’m doing better, but still sore,” Lena replies to him. He looks at me expectantly, but I keep looking forward and don’t respond. This makes him frown and I do feel bad. I really do because he’s been nothing but nice, but I remind myself that he didn’t say anything either.

            “Is she alright?” Bofur worries over me. I can feel his eyes rake over my body looking for some invisible injury or threat. I keep walking, but I can hear Bofur starting to ask some of the other dwarves if they know if anything is wrong with me. _‘Oh just great’_ I internally sigh. _‘They’re going to bother me all at the same time.’_ Sure enough, Kili comes over and blocks my walking path. I’m forced to stop, but I don’t look down at him. He’s almost a foot shorter than me, but I can still see cleanly over his head. The rest of the dwarves stop to watch how Kili confronts me.

            “Clara please look at me,” he pleads. When I don’t answer him he brings both of his hands to my face, trying to get me to look at him. I bring my hands gently to his, running my smaller ones over his knuckles and to his wrists. I passively pull his hands away from my face.

            “Don’t touch me,” I say as I directly look at him. I know Dwalin is still watching me like a hawk, and probably still thinks I’m a threat.

            “We must keep moving. Nightfall will soon be upon us and we must keep traveling,” calls Thorin from the front of the group. I sidestep Kili and keep walking forward. The rest of the dwarves follow suit, but I pretend to not notice their confused looks.

_TIME SKIP_

The dusk comes and now we're running. Running away from Beorn who is almost the size of an RV.  _‘Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this’_ I repeat in my head while I’m running. Lena and I are still so banged up from goblin town that we end up falling to the back of the group. A giant clearing comes into view and it shows a bear-sized cottage in the middle. The dwarves finally reach the door of the cottage and try pushing the door in. _‘Idiots!’_ I reach the door last and hear Beorn give an earsplitting roar. I reach up and grab the latch that none of the dwarves have thought of because it’s well above their heads, and I give it a push up and feel the motion pull at my stitches. I let out a yell as I’m yanked inside by Dwalin. The door shuts just in time for Beorn to come crashing into it.

            “What is that?” asks Ori breathlessly.

            “That is our host,” says Gandalf. I’m positive at this point he has no idea what a skin changer is or how big they are because his eyes are wide as dinner plates. “His name is Beorn. He’s a skin changer. Sometimes he’s a huge, black bear and others he’s a big, strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with.” I roll my eyes as the dwarves start to snoop around. I tug Lena’s arm a little.

            “I think my back is hurt more. It feels like half of it is bleeding again,” she whispers to me. I give her a worried look.  _'Do I tell Oin or try to help her myself? Do I give advice or help?'_ I think it over for a second before siding with my own judgment.

            “Come on we should go look at your back,” I decide. “I don’t think running with a pack was great for it.” We go into a different room and I take her backpack off and her shirt is spotted with red. I feel my stomach turn at the horrible bruising gashes that cover the white skin. "Oh my god Lena," I breathe out at the site, my stomach still doing flips. "Your back looks absolutely terrible!" I see her flinch as I barely touch one of the bruises and decide not to continue looking. I go to my bag to take out another rag and go searching for water. I see a medium-sized bucket out in the garden and a well, so I look out the side door to see if Beorn is still around, and when I don’t see him, I take the bucket and fill it with clean water.

            “What do you think you’re doin' lass?” Dwalin appears suddenly with his big frown and constant suspicious glare. My heart jumps in my chest as I let out a small squeak. I take a deep breath to collect myself and walk past him. I get a foot away when I feel his hand wrap around my left bicep to turn me around and I scream in pain as I drop the water and pull away.

            “Lass I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to!” he tries to apologize and I know he’s being sincere by the alarmed tone in his voice. I’ve never, ever heard Dwalin apologize. He’s watching me and gauging my reaction. I'm not afraid of him per-say, but I'm afraid of being dissected under his glare.

            I take a deep breath to steady myself and then pick up the bucket that has spilled all over the ground. I know he’s waiting for an answer, but I’m not going to give him one. I turn back around, avoiding eye contact with him, and refill the bucket. This time when I turn around he’s still standing there, but not in my way. I walk past him and back into the house where Lena is waiting for me.

            “Hey was that your scream? What happened?” she asks concerned when she sees my huge frown.

            “Dwalin is what fucking happened,” I growl out. “He was watching me, scared me, and then when I ignored him he grabbed my hurt arm, and damn it all if Thorin thinks he’s going to look at my stitches,” I add on. Lena starts to take off her layers and lets me see her back when Dwalin, Thorin, and Fili barge into the little alcove of a room without knocking. Lena blushes and grabs her shirt to cover her chest even though she’s wearing a bra.

            “Dwalin said that he may have hurt your arm,” Thorin rumbles from the doorway, completely oblivious to what he walked into. I glare coldly at all of them and square my shoulders to this group of alpha males. _'They can fuck off for all I care'_ I think bitterly. My tongue feels like hot lead as I want to snap at them, but I bite it hard enough to get my senses back.  

            “Lena you should have said something about your back!” Fili exclaims. I see her blush an even darker shade. He strides forward, but I whip around to stop him in his tracks. _‘To hell with being silent!’_ my mind screams. I tear them a new one. I stride forward and use my minimal height advantage on them, even though I know they could all easily take me down without breaking a sweat. 

            “You stay the hell away from her! You see that she’s not wearing a shirt, but you’re still going to barge in?” I rage at them. “And then on top of that, you’re going to keep staring at her while she’s topless?” I grow shrill and they take a step back with wide eyes. “Get out,” I say clearly. They’ve never really seen me angry, bitchy yes, but angry no.

            Fili’s eyes are as wide as he takes in my taller frame. Thorin and Dwalin haven’t moved from the doorframe, but their eyes are just as wide from my outburst. Fili looks anywhere else but at Lena and opens his mouth.

            “I’m going to get Oin to come in and help you with those,” he says abashedly. “I did not mean to embarrass you, Lena,” he apologizes and then practically runs out the door. I turn back around to Lena and start to dab at her back with the wet cloth as gently as I can. I try not to let my anger give her more pain because that's the last thing she needs. Dwalin and Thorin still are in the doorway looking uncomfortable at the scene that just happened and is happening. _‘Now how am I going to get rid of them?”_ I wonder dryly.

            Thorin clears his throat a little. “Clara, your arm,” Thorin reminds me. _‘He just can’t let things go’_ my brain grumbles.

            “It’s fine,” I snap back at him. I know my arm really is fine, but they don’t know that though.  _'Why don't you let them help?'_ half of my brain asks me and the other half is just a constant buzz of annoyance, but I know that I crave to feel his arms around me with the amount of hurt that I have built up in my chest.

            “I WILL come back to look at it,” Thorin stresses the word and then turns to leave.

            Without looking back, I call to him, “Can’t wait.”

            “Oh my gosh,” Lena whispers to me once they’ve all left. “I’ll be lucky if Fili ever tries to come near me again because of that!” she complains as I rinse the blood off. "You're going to scare off my dwarf!" 

            “Stop it. You know that he loves you. It’s written right on his face when he gives you those big googly eyes,” I say nonchalantly. “Which is all the time,” I whisper to her. "And anyway if he's so afraid of me, then how can he protect you against anything else. I'm no worse than a hissing cat," I tell her with a smirk and she gives a little laugh. "Well, I'm better than a cat because I don't bite and I don't have claws."

            Oin comes in a few minutes later and knocks against the doorframe. Lena’s back looks better, but Oin still frowns as he pokes around looking for anything that was missed the first time.

            “Well these look clean, but let’s put some turmeric paste on there to keep away infection, but it looks better after being cleaned. Not much else to do but wait for it to heal, just try not to do anything too difficult that could open them,” he nods and pats her arm in a kind manner. He leaves as Thorin comes back in.

            “You should let me look at your arm to see if any stitches have been torn,” he explains from the doorway. I don’t respond and I don’t turn to look at him. He sighs and steps in the room and walks up to me until he stands in front of my chair.

            “Fili told me that you’re angry, but I don’t understand what about,” he starts out stoically. All I do is raise my eyebrows. He looks at me and thinks for a moment. “You feel scorned from my actions and now you choose to ignore us,” he guesses and I look up at him. ‘ _Ding ding ding! We have a winner!’_ I mentally cheer. “That is childish and immature. You claim to be an adult, yet by doing stunts like this prove otherwise,” he reprimands me and I look at Lena. _‘Who the fuck does he think he is? Game on pal.’_

            “And you’re supposed to be a king, but it seems like an absolute monarchy to me with no checks,” I say quickly. I’m really not in the mood to fuck around with him and I’m not going to pull my punches. “This is why we got rid of our king over two hundred years ago because he didn’t listen to his people. Kings who don’t listen to what their people have to say don’t inspire trust, they inspire spite. A leader that can’t listen to their followers is a leader of no one. If you can’t listen to anyone but yourself then I don’t think you deserve to be king.” There’s the hard truth. Monarchies can be great, but the absolute monarchy by divine right to rule smells like bullshit to me. Thorin looks absolutely heartbroken.

            “I’m gonna head out,” Lena says slowly and she shuffles out the doorway.

            Thorin pulls up a chair that is comically large and sits down across from me. A small part of me wants to laugh, but I know that this isn't the time or the place for my emotional whiplash.

            “Do you really feel this way?” he asks quietly. I nod my head.

            “My mom always says that she feels like she’s a day late and a dollar short, but we’re here giving you an extension on the due date and giving you endless funds. You’re hearing what we’re saying, but you’re not really listening,” I say emphatically. “We told you about the trolls, the storm, and the goblins! Why should we bother trying to tell you dangers when we know you aren’t going to listen to us?” I ask him softly. “As for the rest of them, they get the silent treatment because they didn’t object because of you. They believe that you know best when really you put up a strong front and try to push through it. That’s how you lost half of your supplies, and you would have lost all of it if Lena hadn’t told you to not unpack in that cave,” I add bitterly. Thorin then looks down at his hands in shame and lets me continue on my tirade.

            “I’m so upset with you because I’ve read that you were kind and fair and strong in your beliefs, but not overly prideful to the point of killing yourself to prove a point. We’re trying to help you even if you hate us but you’re not the only one who matters! Everyone else in that company matters! If anyone of them had to watch their family member die because your stubborn choices then I don’t think they would forgive you. If you had to tell Dís that both of her sons died being eaten alive by goblins I don’t think she would forgive you. We’re trying to make sure everyone gets through to the end, but you’re making it really, really hard to do our jobs!” I finish. A tear rolls down my cheek and Thorin is staring at me, those blue eyes shine with regret and realization. He gets down off of his chair and takes my hand. I know that I shouldn't have this reaction, but my heart pounds with the pressure.

            “Don’t touch me right now,” I spit at him as I pull my hand back. Anger is powering me and the last thing I want is to be coddled. He nods and takes a step back to give me space. At the very best, I’m volatile. I may not have the bite, but I certainly have the worst bark.

            “I do not like that you try to turn us off our path, but I’m willing to discuss alternatives with you and Lena about our direction,” he says slowly. “I know you do not wish for me to touch you, but may I still see to your arm?” His deep blue eyes are cautious. 

            I hesitate for too long and he reaches out his hand for me to take. I feel my resolve start to crumble and I’m so tired and angry and sad that I couldn’t stop it if I wanted to. My bottom lip quivers and I think this is the breakdown everyone has been waiting for. The last thing I see before I close my eyes is Thorin's concerned face and both hands reaching out to take my shoulders. My shoulders slump inward and I feel myself imploding faster than I can fix it. I feel one tear start to fall and then another and another until I can’t control them and they freely fall down my cheeks. I cover my face with my hands and let out a ragged sob.

            Thorin ignores my earlier comment, taking my shoulders to guide me over to a smaller bench where he sits me down. I feel his body sit behind me and move me to lean against his broad chest. At this point, great sobs wrack my body and he wraps his arms around me. The warmth of his body wraps around me better than any blanket could.

            “I c-c-can’t st-o-o-p crying,” I heave pitifully between hitched sobs. I want to stop, but my emotions have broken the floodgate and won’t stop until they’re all out.

            “I know,” he breathes against my temple. “You don’t have to say anymore,” he soothes while holding me tighter, "I understand". Clearly, he was expecting this too. He starts to hum a low tune that vibrates his chest and, in turn, vibrates me. I can hear him try to console me when a sob rattles my body too much and it’s exactly what I need. His hands make small motions on my torso and it makes me cry harder. It’s a vicious sea of emotions that pushes me so far out, I don’t think I could calm down any time soon.

             It takes, what feels like, hours to get back to myself, but he still sits there with his heavy hands wrapped around my torso, holding me together. The only sounds are my shaky breaths. Only when I’m calm again do I feel his humming stop, but I don’t make a move to get up and neither does he.

            “I am truly sorry Clara. I am. I have to know,” he gently prods after a long moment, “if you still fancy me even after how rude I was to you? I think that you are easily the most frustratingly wonderful woman I've met in many many years. Your honesty is truly invaluable as are you."

             I shift a little and then nod my head yes. I was only ever annoyed with him. I never hated him, but definitely was irritated at times, but irritation doesn't kill the hots for my favorite fictional character. I feel him chuckle and hear his breathy laugh. _‘Happiness suits him’_ I think. At this point, I have to rebuild my floodgate from the rubble that’s left-over.

            “Even after you vex me so, I can’t help but be enamored with you,” he confesses gently. He rubs little circles again with his fingers and that mixed with being exhausted makes me want to cry. He feels this and holds me firmly. _‘What do the others think is happening right now?’_ The thought makes me start to laugh.

            “Do you laugh at me?” he asks lightly. I shake my head and pull away from him.

            “No. I was wondering what the others were thinking about. I mean I wasn’t exactly quiet. For all they know, you came in here to give me one of your famous glares and I burst into tears,” I joke with him. He smiles at me and then looks at me expectantly.

            “For the love of—you still want to see my arm don’t you?” I ask in disbelief.

            “That was my original objective, so yes I do. I want to make sure everything is still where it should be,” he says with a smirk. I turn my body and get my arm out of its sleeve showing him that everything was fine. He still pokes around and feels some of the stitches but decides it’s fine for now. He takes my hands softly in his.

             “You should get some sleep. You look exhausted,” he murmurs, making a sweeping motion under my eye with his thumb. I nod and we stand. I leave the room first, and for the first time in a while, I feel embarrassed as the company stares silently at me. _‘They definitely heard’_ my brain snickers at me. I hear their mumblings and worried words, but I only focus on Lena. I go over to the hay pile where she’s is sitting. I lie down and she puts her hand on my arm and then quietly whispers in my ear.

             “Are you okay?” I have to think about it for a second, but I look over to her and whisper back.

             “Yeah.” And this time it’s the truth.


	16. A Bear of a Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the company finally learn why the two girls are upset, everyone meets Beorn, and Fili and Lena have a private moment. Clara and Lena also get to talk about their feelings towards their boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own. 
> 
> Sorry to everyone that this chapter took a little longer to write, but life is speeding up! The others may take a little long to write, but I still appreciate the kudos!

**Chapter 16**

Lena POV

            As soon as I walked out of the room I could barely hear Clara slowly get louder and louder, but when I walk into the main area, the noise got blocked out by the group. The dwarves are settling down, unpacking and chatting. They are claiming spots of hay around the Barn. _‘Are we in a barn or a stable or what is this even?’_ I think as I look around. I see Fili sitting to the side and he keeps glancing at me every once and awhile.

            “I’m sorry that she yelled at you. I love her to death, but she’s a bitch at times,” I tell him as I sit down in the hay. He doesn’t speak to me right away, but he glances at me probably worried that I'm going to yell at him.  _‘Man she got him good.’_ I nudge him on the shoulder and he finally looks right at me. Those baby blues shine right at me and his hair takes on the dark blonde color in the low light of the cottage.

            “There we go!” I cheer softly. “She’s not going to come out of nowhere and bite your head off. She’s just harsh. I promise.” Fili gives me a dry laugh and takes my hand in his. "She really does like you. She really likes all of you," I tell him knowingly. 

            “Did Oin take care of your back?” he asks while he plays with my smaller hand. the butterflies in my stomach are set loose again.

            “Yeah, he did. He put some kind of yellow paste on it or something, but it should be better if I don’t mess with it,” I explain to him.

            Bofur, Kili, Dwalin, and Gloin come over to where we’re sitting and sit in front of me.

            “What’s going on with Clara? What is wrong with both of you?” Kili gets straight to the point. “Something is wrong and we have a right to know.” I roll my eyes at him.

            “Well she’s obviously upset,” I say dryly to him. "And if she really wanted you to know then she would have already told you, so obviously she wants you to figure something out on your own." Kili's mouth opens and closes while.

            “Well, yes,” Bofur rolls his eyes, “but what is she upset about?” I open my mouth to answer but everyone else has their own ideas.

            “Most likely the goblins,” Balin chimes in from across the room.

            “Probably from her wounds,” says Dori from near Balin. “She was pretty tattered up like you. She was shaking like a leaf when she woke up,” he added knowingly. _‘They gossip like old women’_ I think.

            “She’s upset at all of you and especially at Thorin,” I tell them with emphasis. “I’m upset at all of you! I just show it in a different way.”

            “What did we do!” Nori exclaims. I realize that they really don’t get it. I don’t think they’re going to understand if I don’t tell them. ‘ _They’re not going to figure it out’_ my brain chimes. I frown at them.

            “We’re upset because you don’t listen to us. We tell you about these dangerous things that are coming up and you literally ignore them, push us off to the side, and then get mad they happened!” I exclaim. In the silence, we hear Clara sobbing and they all turn their heads towards the side room. Bofur, Bilbo, and Kili stand up to go check, but I shoot them down.

            “They don’t need you in there,” I cut them off. “Thorin can take care of her just fine on his own and she doesn’t need all of you watching her cry. You wanted to know why we’re upset and this is why. You’re putting yourselves in danger when you don’t have to and that’s why we’re upset and honestly you let us come along for a reason, but you don’t let us do our job.” Another bought of silence sweeps in and we hear more broken sobs. _‘Oh honey’_ I think sadly. I want to be in there with her, but she needs time with him.

            “But Thorin is our leader,” Ori pipes up. I look at him carefully.

            “Just because he’s your leader doesn’t make him right all of the time and it doesn’t make you wrong to question him,” I say. The dwarves look at me like I’ve grown a second head.

            “What do you mean by question him? You don’t question a king,” Balin makes it sound like I’m disobeying a direct order from God. I raise my eyebrows at him.

            “That is no reason to not to question someone. Just because they have a big fancy title, or are going to have a big fancy title, doesn’t mean they should be indisputable. We warned you about the storm and he said to keep going but that almost led to Bilbo being Killed. It also led to us staying in the cave and getting captured. ” Again, silence reigns over the cottage. “Clara was telling Thorin that’s why we don’t have a king. When we did, the people weren’t listened to and so the king went unchecked. We had a whole war over becoming independent.”

            Clara sobbing in the background is very distracting from the shocked faces of the dwarves. They literally can’t believe what I just told them.

            “You overthrew your king?” Balin says in a thick voice. He actually sounds close to tears.

            “Yes,” I say simply. The company looks at each other and then back to me. Fili gives a great big sigh.

            “I guess our two worlds are very different after all,” he says solemnly.

            “Thank you for telling us this lass.” Balin clears his throat. “We are so sorry for causing this.” The rest of the dwarves still have a range of emotions from shocked, angry, ashamed, and understanding. Clara becomes quieter and the company relaxes just a little. I lean my head against Fili’s shoulder as the dwarves go back to minding their own business.

            “Would you mind braiding my hair?” I ask him quietly. I feel him tense under me and he grips my hand a little tighter. His arm moves from our sides to my waist and he tugs me close. "Fili what's the matter?"

            “Why would you ask that?” he says in a low and tight voice. I look at him desperately trying to think of a way to explain something that's so normal for me to ask of someone else. I'm literally scrambling to answer but the words jumble in my head. 

            “I-I-I would ask Clara, but her arm is hurt and she’s upset and it just isn’t a good time, and I thought that it would be fine to ask a friend but if you don't want to then you don't have to,” I ramble to him. _‘I just need my hair out of my face’_ I think. I’m a little offended because it’s pretty normal for friends to braid hair, but whatever.

            “If you don’t want to, I could ask Kili or someone else,” I try to offer to him, but he practically jumps from under me to square his shoulders and look me in the eyes with what I can only identify as panic. 

            “NO!” he exclaims in shock. “No, please don’t do that,” he says quieter this time. “Braiding hair is more personal to dwarves, so if you asked Kili you would be almost. . .” he tries to find the right word, “proposing to him,” he finishes quietly. He gives me this funny look because his eyebrows are pinched, and he almost looks in pain.

            “Oh!” I say in surprise. Now it’s my turn to look like an idiot. “I just needed my hair out of my eyes, I’m not proposing to anyone,” I tell him in a whisper. This makes him laugh warmly. ‘ _He could literally make my heart melt’_ I think as I mentally swoon.

             “I realize that now, but I’m glad I could explain it to you. I would love to braid your hair, but later. The company would go mad if they saw me braiding your hair.” He gives me a small smile and I smile back at him. I nod my head then go sit in my own hay pile and start setting up a makeshift bed.

             The little door to the side room opens and every member of the company stares at Clara who comes out with puffy eyes and a tear stained face. She doesn’t say anything as she walks across the room with her head down but then lies next to me in the hay. I turn over, practically spooning her, and wrap my arms around her shoulders to give her a tight hug.

            “Are you alright?” I whisper to her while putting my head on her shoulder.

            “Yeah,” she answers back quietly. She closes her eyes, so I let her try to sleep. I give her one last squeeze and make eye contact with Thorin. I give him an ‘I’m going to get you at some point, but not this minute’ type of look and then roll over and try to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be another long day.

_TIME SKIP_

             The next morning, I wake up to the sound of footsteps and shuffling hay. I turn over and bump into Clara who groans and swats me away. I see everyone getting up, but all I want to do is keep sleeping. I feel someone fall over onto the hay pile next to me and then they’re at my back.

            “Hey Lena,” they whisper in my ear. “LEEEENAAAAA,” they whine. _‘What the fuck do they want’_ I drone in my head. I turn over and of course, there’s Kili.

            “Can I help you?” I say with irritation. My eyebrows lift up to my hairline as he dramatically moves even closer to me. I look over to Fili and raise my eyebrows in a silent question.

            “We need to introduce ourselves to Beorn,” he explains. He then hops up and proceeds to do the same thing to Clara who swats him off and curls in on herself.

            “Clara!” I yell out. She covers her ears and tries to roll over, but I shake her shoulder and yell at her more. “GET UP! We have stuff to do!”

            “I’m aware,” she blandly responds as she stands up. “I thought Gandalf was doing that?” she sounds confused.

            “He is, but I don’t know what’s really going on I just got woken up by Kili too,” I tell her exasperated.

            “Let’s just go out and say hello to him,” Clara voices to everyone. They blanch at her. All of the dwarves have their mouths hanging open and Clara looks right back at them. “What?” she asks bemusedly. I think that she just likes seeing them shocked.

            “Let’s do it. Let’s just go out and say hi,” she tells me and then pulls me along. The dwarves jump into action, Bofur grabbing her waist, Bifur pushes her back by the arms while Dori and Nori jump in front of the door.

            “Absolutely not!”

            “She’s mad!”

            “You’ll be eaten alive!”

            “Oh come ooooooon,” she whines as she pushed the dwarves off her. “What is literally the worst thing that could happen?”

            “We could literally be eaten alive,” I answer from the back.

            “I HIGHLY doubt Beorn will eat us alive,” responds Clara with a smile on her face. “Come on!”

            “I believe that Clara and Lena should do this,” Gandalf pipes up from the side. He shifts around gripping his staff and he looks out the window cautiously.

            “Because you’re too scared to do it yourself,” I throw back at him and I hear Clara chortle.

            “They will not do this. It is a danger to them and we know nothing of this skin changer-,” Thorin starts to say, but Clara just smiles and chuckles at him. “What is funny about this?” he demands.

            “You don’t know anything about him, but we do.” She motions between the two of us and smiles gently at him. “We’ll be fine and if we’re not, then you can come and save us,” she finishes dreamily while batting her eyelashes at him.

           “Ready?” I question her before Thorin can answer.

           “Yeah. Let’s go meet him,” she says as she’s already out of the door. I push my way past Bombur and Balin and jump out of the door too.

            One time I went to the zoo to see giraffes and I had to look straight up at them. Beorn reminds me of that feeling. I would guess he’s around 10 feet tall and reminds me of wolfman from the horror movie. He has hair that comes off his cheeks and chin like fluffy whiskers, and his eyebrows are wild and overgrown. The hair on his head isn’t long like the dwarves but only reaches his shoulders. He looks positively wild.

            “Hello Mr. Beorn!” Clara calls out as he chops firewood. He immediately stops chopping wood and stares us down and tenses his muscles. _‘My dog gets that look before she chases after rabbits’_ I twinge with fear.

            “Who are you?” He questions fiercely as he raises his ax to cut us down like the wood on his block.

            “Oh my goodness,” Clara starts dramatically while raising her hands us in a calming manner. _‘Why does she have to use that voice? That’s the most patronizing of them all!”_ We might actually die here.

            “I’m so sorry that we startled you! My name is Clara Jones and this is my best friend.” Clara motions towards me and I wave at him less enthusiastically than she did.

            “My name is Lena Wilson, and it’s wonderful to meet you,” I say respectfully. His eyebrows raise at my politeness before he nods approvingly.

            “We wanted to say thank you for letting us stay in your home, and we’ll leave if you want us to, but unfortunately need a little more help.” She trails off at the end of her sentence to give it a sad tone. Beorn buys this and lowers his ax.

            “Why would you need my help?” He fixes me with his gaze again. I look at Clara and then speak up.

            “We were attacked by goblins-,” he scoffs disdainfully at this but I continue with a small pause, “and some of our group members are injured,” I explain while pointing at my face with a blooming bruise and at Clara with her tattered look. Beorn looks at us and relaxes finally.

            “They aren’t dwarves are they? They would sacrifice their women to go before them and leave them to walk into dangerous situations,” he says with a grimace and a sneer. “How many of you would be staying here?” He extends with a skeptical look at the small cottage like he can see them already. 

            “Well,” Clara starts in a tight voice, “they are dwarves BUT they’re nice.” Beorn opens his mouth to object, but I butt in before he can say anything back to her.

            “We would only need to stay here for a few days, or again however long you want us to stay,” I amend hurriedly. He thinks about this for a moment and then lowers his ax to the log again.

            “Show them to me. Show me this group of dwarves.” He stands 10 feet tall and I nudge Clara to go get the group. She does a little jump and then runs off to get the group out of the cottage/barn.

            “There are quite a few of them, but they all are very grateful to you for letting us stay here and about your comment about them sacrificing their women, I think you’re wrong. I think that we’re more courageous than they are. That’s why we came out here first.” Beorn looks at me appraisingly before looking over my head to see a string of dwarves, led by Clara, coming out of his home.

            “Is this all of you?” he asks me quietly with wide eyes. All fifteen other members of the company stare at him with even wider eyes before they start an uncoordinated ripple of bows. Beorn steps close to me and I start to giggle.

            “What is so funny Miss Lena?” he questions silently and gives the company a little side glare.

            “It’s just that for the first time in a while, they’re nervous,” I look up at him with a smile. He laughs lightly before winking at me and then gets a stony look in his eyes.

            “WHO IS THE LEADER OF THE GROUP?” he booms in a loud growl. I see Clara start to smirk and I also start to smirk as Thorin shifts side to side before stepping forward with his shoulders back. _‘Typical male ego’_ I muse lightly. Clara walks back over to the two of us and the company watches her with wide eyes.

            “Clara no-,” Thorin starts, but Beorn glares at him.

            “She will do as she pleases,” he tells Thorin. I can hear the joking tone through the growly voice, but there is a slight warning to it. A real warning for Thorin to know his place. Clara looks back at Thorin and offers him a sweet smile. He looks taken aback and I can’t help but burst out with laughter. Beorn looks at me with a smirk and then he smirks at Thorin. I can practically see the wheels in Thorin’s brain spinning, and then I see the slump of his shoulders as he figures out he’s being teased.

            “Due to your kind and beautiful mediators you are welcome to stay in my home for the coming days,” he tells Thorin with a straight face, this time being genuinely serious. I look over at Clara and she is smirking right at me because of our victory today. Even if it's a small victory, I still feel pride grow in my chest.

            “He called us beautiful,” she mocks with her hand on her chest and her mouth open in surprise. I throw my head back and snort a short laugh.

            “Shall we go back inside?” she asks Beorn politely, and with that short interaction, we have housing for a few days.

            We head inside for some food and to settle in for the next few days. We’re allowed to stay for the next five days and it feels great to know we don’t have to worry about being eaten by scary monsters. I go out to look around the property and find a soft patch of grass by some tree stumps. I sit down and feel the warm sun beating down on my neck and chest. It dries my skin, but it’s more comforting than a hug.

            “Mind if I join you?” A voice says quietly and sit up on my elbows, I squint my eyes to see Fili standing there nervously. He wrings his hands as though they have anything to give besides dry skin, and as I watch I notice that this must be a very big deal to him. I nod my head and he lets out a breathy laugh before sitting down rather ungracefully. I smile at his clumsiness and he gives me another nervous smile.

            “Would you also mind if I braided your hair now? I mean we’re alone and I have the time now,” he rambles on and I just look at him until he’s silent again. Ah, and then there's the hand wringing again.

            “I would love to finally get my hair out of my eyes,” I say to him with a big smile and a laugh. He shifts up on one of the stumps and positions his body behind me. I scoot back until I feel my back hit his legs and he puts his hands on my shoulders first. For a split second, I have a bit of fear at having those large, tough, strong hands pulling on my hair, but I push it out of my head. It's scary to realize how much trust you have in someone when you're about to give them control over you for even a split second. Even for braiding hair. The feeling runs through me like a slow shock and I clench and unclench my fingers to rid myself of it.

            “How do you want your hair done?” he asks me lightly. I can practically see the smile on his face now that my blonde locks are in his hands.

            “Just in one three stranded braid from the top. Nothing too spectacular,” I respond with a shrug of my shoulders. I feel him section off my hair and gently start to pull the strands together. He doesn’t pull or tug at my hair but keeps a light pressure on the strands as he deftly weaves them together. I start to feel my neck slowly become exposed as he weaves piece by piece into the braid.

            My eyes start to shut and all I can feel are his gentle fingers brushing and pushing against my scalp, and I swear I could purr. Even though he told me he would braid my hair as a friend, I feel emotion stir in my chest knowing this is what a proposal is. He could be doing this for a totally different reason and we would be more than friends dancing around each other. He quickly finishes the end of the braid and, with practiced fingers, ties the end with what must be some kind of cord.

            “All done,” he whispers next to my ear as he gives the new braid a little tug that tugs me back to reality. I turn my head towards where I feel his breath on my skin and his soft breaths land on my temple. I feel him peck a lightning-quick kiss to my temple and I snap my eyes open and I can see out of the corner of my eye Clara who is watching us and sitting in the sun. I look to Fili who notices her at the same time and then I look at her again. She flashes us a smile before reclining back in the grass and taking in as much sunlight as she can. My face becomes beet red remembering his lips on my skin.

            “You should probably change clothes if you have them, and maybe we could ask Beorn about a bathing area since we’re all covered in grime,” Fili says with a grimace. I feel just as great as he does, but I couldn’t imagine wearing all those layers along with armor and sitting in the baking sun.

            “I will. It’ll give me some more time to talk with Clara and we can also figure out another plan for what’s coming.” I turn fully towards him and put my hand on his knee for comfort as he starts to look worried. I run my thumb across his kneecap and he places his hand over mine.

            “I trust you with this,” he tells me honestly. I smile at him and stand up to walk over to Clara who hasn’t moved from her spot when I turn around to look at Fili sitting there. He looks at me like I'm the sun. Like, if he could, he would sit with me every day for every hour. 

            "I know," I tell him gently. His smile tugs at his mustache braids and I smile even larger before walking over to Clara under that big tree.

            “How was your ‘alone time' with Fili?” She jokes with a grin that could rival a Cheshire cat.

            “It was really, really nice,” I admit truthfully while looking at the big cottage. “I like him,” I tell her suddenly, heat filling my cheeks again. My heart swells and I feel a bit light headed for a second and my heart beats irregularly at the thought of his hands on me again. 

            “I know you do,” she says gently. “What is it that you like about him? Him over anyone else?” She gently prods. It’s like she’s tuning my heart like cello strings. My thoughts coming into the right pitch to play a tune and tell the truth. Or it could be that I'm coming down from the endorphins of him just sitting near me, touching me. 

            “I like how he’s gentle with me, he’s strong but he doesn’t outright show it like the others. He’s clever and he’s a lot smarter than he looks.” I smile at Clara who smiles back. “It also doesn’t hurt that he’s super fucking hot and has hands that can work wonders! He has hands the size of lion paws! I mean seriously they all have giant hands on them!” I exclaim. Clara outright laughs and she turns on her side to look at me.

            “You know what they say about big hands right?” She teases with a glint in her eye.

            “Big gloves,” I say dryly. I see her deflate for a second before she bursts into laughter with me. “What about you and Thorin? How did that work out last night? Honey, you were crying really loudly,” I say concerned.

            “Yeah, that didn’t go how I wanted it to,” Clara says as she rolls on her back and covers her face with her forearms. “I just looked at him and then burst into tears. I don’t want them to die, and I know that he’s an ass but I really do like him and I know that he likes me back,” she confesses. I nudge her with my hand.

            “And?” I prod gently.

            “And that he’s so sweet and gentle when he sees that I’m hurt. I don’t understand why he doesn’t act that nice to the others, but he likes me too. He’s not scary, and he smells like tobacco and cedarwood, and he gives the best hugs that make me feel so whole,” she rambles on quickly looking at the leaves above.

            “How do you know what cedarwood even smells like?” I ask bemusedly with a smirk and my eyebrows raised.

            “I borrow my sister’s essential oils for extended periods of time until they become mine,” she confesses and I laugh.

            “Well then, I guess there’s only one thing to do if you feel like this.” I wait for her to uncover her eyes and look at me with a pitiful look.

            “What’s that?” she asks uneasily. I look right into her eyes and with the most serious voice I can manage I answer her.

            “Don’t fuck this one up.” She looks at me bewildered before scoffing and bursting into giggles. Finally, we can just lie back and sit in the sun, not worrying about anything for just these few minutes.


	17. French Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next stages of the story are revealed, and both of the girls get a lot more romance in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its character's, only my own. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and liking my story! Please keep them coming in!
> 
> *This chapter contains some kissing and some extra angst*

**Chapter 17**

Third Person POV

            “Finally we get time away from smelly boys,” Clara harps from the shade of a large tree on the outskirts of the clearing. The girls finally got baths in a stream that was close by and got to change into their extra clothes. They had saved them in case their others had been torn to shreds (which they were). In all ideals, the bathing outside was fairly nice. The stream had pockets where the water pooled and swirled and was deep enough to stand in. There was nice sand at the bottom instead of muck, and Beorn had given them honey scented soaps to use. All in all it was a good day so far.

            “Clara! Lena!” They heard a yell. _‘It was a good day’_ Clara thinks cynically. Both of the girls look up and see Thorin and Balin standing by the cottage. Thorin motions the girls over towards the little house, but Lena shakes her head at him. Clara motions for him to come to them, and to her surprise, he starts to walk forward.

            “That is not like Thorin,” Clara says in surprise. “He never gives in to anything! There was no playful banter!” She exclaims with a flare of her arms and a goofy smile on her face. Thorin and Balin walk up to where the girls sit and Clara pats the spot on her left so Thorin would sit between the girls, but he shakes his head. _‘At least he’s still stubborn’_ Clara smirks playfully.

            “What can we two puny humans do for two fetching dwarves like yourselves?” Lena asks in a seductive voice and then she smiles widely. Thorin stands there without his usual furs and armor wearing a regular blue tunic and grey pants.

            “It is time we learn about what comes next and how we must alter our path,” Thorin announces stoically.

            “Is it really that time already?” Clara groans from her spot in the grass with her head tilted back with her neck bared to the sky. She lies sprawled out on the grass and lols her head towards Lena.

            “I guess so,” Lena groans just as dramatically from her sitting position on her elbows. They both hear the elder dwarves sigh from their standing position and the girls break out in wide smiles at knowing their shenanigans makes the other two a little frustrated.

            “Then you walked out here for nothing because everyone needs to hear the next part, then we can discuss ‘altering the course’ separately,” Clara tells them as she stands up and brushes dirt off her clean pants. She lifts Lena off the ground with a goofy noise. Clara hangs back with Thorin and they take their time walking back to the group.

            “What has you in such a cheerful mood?” Thorin inquires to his brown haired beauty. Clara takes a deep breath in and as she exhales she tilts her head back towards the warmth of the sun, tanning herself and sucking in the warmth of late summer. He admires her exposed skin as if she were a beautifully elegant portrait. She slowly smiles one of his favorite smiles and turns toward him with her constantly wondering and thinking eyes. She glances down toward him as they begin to walk again.

            “Should I not be happy that the sun is out and it’s a beautiful and warm day? Should I not be happy that things may finally go our way?” She counters with a big smile and raised eyebrows. She shrugs her shoulders and begins to walk a bit faster. “Now, I want you to know that some of the solutions we suggest might make you upset, but try to be logical about them alright?” Clara looks at Thorin expectantly with big eyes. His gaze softens before he looks at her and nods his head.

            “I will try,” he promises seriously.

            From the house, Lena and Balin watched the two walk back with their observing gazes. Thorin’s heavy strides are a stark contrast from the light, almost glide of Clara’s but they work together like how opposites attract.

            “What do you think about the two of them being together?” Lena asks the old dwarf suddenly. The thought had simply popped into her head and she knew that she had to know what at least one person in the company thinks about the two of them. “I think they would be a cute together and if they both like each other then why not give it a try?” He looks at the two walking and sighs heavily.

            “I believe that she is good for him, but I do not know if them being so different will eventually lead to their separation. She pushes him in ways others would dare not, and he is gentle with her in ways I have only seen since Fili and Kili were children. Others might oppose of them being together because of their different positions.” He mutters and debates with himself before lightly tapping on her arm and guiding Lena inside. “We should get settled with everyone else. We can speak of this later,” he ends with a wink. The enter the cottage and sit around the group. Lena takes a spot next to Fili and Kili and leaves room for Clara. The two come in just a few seconds after Lena and Balin and join the circle of the company. Thorin stands tall before addressing his company.

            “Lena and Clara have thought it best if the whole company were to hear of the dangers that lie ahead,” Thorin states in a concerned voice. He nods over to Clara who smiles gently back at him.

            “So there are a few concerns with the next leg of the journey. . .um. . .” she looks over the group and then over to Lena. “Well there are giant spiders in Mirkwood, spawns of Ungoliant from the first age. Just really bad stuff,” she mentions nonchalantly in a no big deal fashion while all the dwarves look at her with wide eyes.

            “Why do you not sound concerned?” Bilbo asks with wide eyes.   

            “What she means by ‘bad stuff’ is that you could all be eaten by spiders the size of Beorn,” Lena clarifies with a wave of her hand and a shrug.

            “Yeah they’re really big and the whole forest is slowly being cursed and left open for evil,” Clara adds while pulling her legs up under her in the chair. Silence sweep over the group and the only sounds are the noises of livestock close to the house.

            “At least they’re listening to us now,” Lena says dryly to Clara who looks at her and nods.

            “Oh I should add the whole forest IS NOT infected, but it is very easy to get lost in there. The elves have stopped maintaining the path and well they stopped caring about everything but their parties and wine, so you end up stumbling onto the spiders, not the opposite way around,” Clara voices quickly.

            “Like that’s any better,” Nori scoffs quietly. The dwarves closest to him share the same wary glare and unsure, skating eyes.

            “Um. . .” Ori looks at the girls nervously and Lena nods her head encouragingly. “I don’t like spiders,” he says quietly, almost ashamed.

            “I don’t either. If it were up to being eaten by a giant spider or running away, I would run away. Easily. I would leave Clara behind too,” she tells him.

            “I would also leave you behind,” Clara agrees. There is another beat of silence.

            “So our quest ends here?” Thorin asks gravely. Although his voice is strong, everyone can hear it waver. The company becomes deathly silent and the dwarves look down at their feet or hold on to their brother’s arm for support while they wait for the news. _‘They think they’re going to die’_ Clara realizes with a shock. Lena looks at Clara with confusion as they look across the room. Bilbo is the only one who is staring back at them and waiting for an answer. Clara stands up from her spot to kneel on her knees in front of Thorin. She takes his hands in hers and he looks down at her sadly.

            “Trust me when I say you will scowl at many more people before this quest is over. If everything goes right, you’ll get to scowl at Thranduil himself and Smaug,” Clara teases him quietly. He looks at her with relief as she squeezes his hands and then walks back to Lena.

            “Then what do we do about the beasts in that damn forest?” Dwalin points out with aggravation from the side. Lena and Clara look at each other again, silently communicating, and then back to the group. “For Mahal’s sake would you stop doin that!” He exclaims causing both of the girls to jump from their chairs.

            “Alright!” exclaims Lena. “Don’t yell.” She frowns at him and wiggles in her seat. “So if we’re going to get lost, either way, we were thinking about using the elves to get through Mirkwood. They know it better than anyone and it would be our one guarantee that we don’t get eaten,” she explains to the group. Lena can see an immediate shift in the atmosphere. Thorin’s scowl becomes deeper and his eyes flicker angrily. Clara sees this and her spidy senses are on the edge right away.

            “OI!” she grabs his attention. “What happened to keeping an open mind?” Her head is tilted and her eyes are raised in an expectant glare.

            “That was before I knew you would sell our quest out to the very people who would betray us in the first place!” he argues against their idea. Clara holds out her hands as a mock scale.

            “Here is emotion,” she gestures to her right hand, “And here is logic,” she motions to her left. “Your emotions weights a lot more than your logic. The elves are the ONLY ONES that won’t be affected by the enchantment in the woods. The other thing is that we could get lost in there and then starve to death.” Clara is practically pleading with Thorin at this point, but he glares at her. Pride burns brightly in his eyes like how magnesium burns bright white, hot, and constant. He straightens his back and looks directly at the girls like a king about to lay down a royal decree.

            “We will not ask the elves for help. We are strong on our own. We have you both to lead us over this barrier, and I am confident you will.” He lifts his head with arrogance and stares directly at Clara in a challenge.

            “Yeah we’re not going through that forest,” Lena speaks up defiantly hoping to grab Thorin's attention. Thorin continues to look at Clara expectantly.

            “I may like you, but I’m not going in there without help from the elves. I don’t doubt that you’re all strong and mighty, but it’s the fastest way through and I’m not about to face giant spiders,” she shrugs.

            “You would leave us? I thought you wanted to help us?” Kili cries with a betrayed look.

            “We do!” Lena tries to convince him desperately. "We aren't willing to go into that forest knowing what we do though!"

            “Then why go to those tree shaggers in the first place?” Dwalin snarls at her.

            “For all of the reasons that I listed a few minutes ago,” Clara snaps at him. “Listen, we’re trying to help you all, but remember what we said about letting us help and helping you get your home back? You have to trust us and think about it logically. It could be the only way for us to get through the woods.”

            “Mirkwood is no longer the place you remember it to be. They are both right. The forest is dark and the elves have become less than social. They are less wise and more dangerous.” Beorn’s low voice makes Bilbo jump. He’s been quiet the whole time, just listening to the argument.

            “Then we’d have to make an appeal to Thranduil-,” Lena tiredly explains, but gets interrupted by more grumbles.

            “ _makk an E ha’ak” (Son of a she-dog)_ Nori spits from his seat.

            “Mind your god damn language,” Clara hisses at him. The rest of the dwarves drop their jaws at this revelation and Balin sternly looks at her from under his bushy white eyebrows.

            “How do you know our language?” he questions. Lena sighs in annoyance. This is not how she wants to spend their planning time!

            “Why are we suddenly changing topics?” Clara asks quickly in a whining tone.

            “Lass answer the question. Where did you learn our language? It is a secret of dwarves that you should not know,” he tells her firmly and almost dangerously, but she just looks at him and then bursts into full out laughter. The more she laughs, the more he bristles and the suspicious the rest of the dwarves get.

            “Well if you’re going to personally attack me for knowing something then think about this; we shouldn’t know about a lot of things, but we do. We shouldn’t have known about this “secret” dwarven quest, so we probably know a lot of secret things,” she teases him tersely and rolls her eyes.

            “CLARA!” Thorin barks from the side. Clara and Lena look at him and raises their eyebrows at his tone.

            “Can I help you? Why don’t you all take a breath and back off,” Lena butts in sharply with an equally dangerous gleam in her eye. “Nori obviously wasn’t saying what a great guy he thinks Thranduil is, anyone with ears could hear that! You don’t have to be an expert in language to understand what negative words sound like. Now are you going to let us help you or not?” she reasons hotly with him. Thorin looks taken aback at her gall before smoothing over his face to be impassive and nods.

            “Is that all?” he says with poise. His back is ramrod straight as he looks at the girls, silently judging them, holding back what he really wants to say.

            “Yep,” Clara says before she gets up from her seat. “Do you still want to go over the path we’re going to take, or do you want to shoot all of our ideas down?” She quips. She’s not angry like him, but she wants to make sure that he knows she’s not putting up with his shit. He nods in answer to her question before coming to stand next to her.

            “May I speak privately with you?” Thorin asks her quietly his anger is still simmering beneath the surface. She nods back ready for an argument and they head back out to the meadow where the sun’s heat has lessened and the light it produces has become a deep gold against the sky.

            He walks out ahead of her and as he turns around to chastise her, his breath catches suddenly in his throat. The gold light gleams off her brown hair turning it the color of the leaves during fall and illuminates the side of her face. The showing skin from the high V in her shirt has turned a soft gold as well. Her eyes are shining like embers even as she smolders at him. He falters.

            The feel of his heart thumping painfully in his chest is a foreign feeling to him after so long of being cool and collected. “I-,” he tries, but his chest betrays him and tightens. “You-,” he tries again without success before she sighs at him.

            “I don't know if you enjoy arguing as your version of foreplay but I don't like it one bit, so if you’re going to yell at me, then just do it. I am tired enough as it is,” she sighs heavily as she runs her hands over her face before gathering her hair in her hands. He takes his time to breathe in and swallows the knot that has formed in his throat after some effort. _‘She does not realize how bewitching she truly looks’_ his mind sighs. Her hair has grown over the past months changing to a dusty brown from their exposure to the sun while she's taken care to not get burned by the same sun that has touched all of them. 

            His mouth hangs open lightly and his eyes drink in the sight of her like a man drinking in water after a scorching summer. “You are beautiful,” he confesses quietly, almost reverently. He takes slow steps towards Clara and then stops just short of touching his boots against hers. He looks up at her and lets out a shuddering, deep breath.

            Clara feels like she can’t breathe. _‘Did he just say what I think he said?’_ She stands stock still as the warm light hits her and she tries to focus on Thorin. Her head feels stuffed with cotton as he is so close to her. The sunlight that lands on him is a stark contrast from the dark blue clothes he wears and his black hair. Everything about him would make more sense under moonlight, but the sunlight on his face makes him look softer than his usual hard glares.

            “Why do you have to be so stubborn?” he wonders in a whisper as he looks up at her thoughtful gaze.

            She flashes a knowing smile. “I’m stubborn enough to take you on any day,” she points out with a challenging gleam in her eye. He wraps one arm around her waist as he pulls her close and that pulls a gasp from her. He would give anything to hear that small sound over and over. Her hands rest on his shoulders and one comes over to play with the beads in his hair. He relishes in the feeling of her hands on him. He takes his free hand to brush across her cheekbone, savoring the softness of her skin. She suddenly breathes in deeply before sighing. _‘What did I do wrong?’_ he thinks hesitantly as his hand comes to a stop.

            “If you were planning on kissing me in this century then get to it, King under the Mountain,” she smirks at him mischievously and her eyes light up with an unspoken challenge. He wraps his hand around the back of her neck and surges up to kiss her. Her lips are slightly chapped, but that doesn’t take away from their softness. She kisses against him with the same amount of passion she has when arguing. All-consuming, like a force of nature. The kiss burns brighter and hotter than any he has had before because he has wanted no one like he wants her, and that want grows when she releases a small moan. He puts his arms around her waist to pull her closer and feel her body against his. Her soft curves mold under his hands.  _‘Perfect’_ he thinks.

            Clara’s brain shuts off the moment his lips touch hers and she thinks this is everything she could ever want. It feels like a piece slides into place and clicks. His beard scratches against her soft skin and makes her gasp into his lips. His arms are solid around her like steel and she grips his tunic, wanting him to be even closer somehow. His hands wander over her waist and she never thought anything could be better than this.

            It’s all over too soon as he breaks the kiss and leaves them both gasping for breath. She looks into his eyes and then tilts her head back as she falls into a fit of giggles, her body still molded to his. He watches her with amusement before he starts to chuckle. Clara rests her forehead on his and she closes her eyes. He breathes in deeply, smelling the scent of honey and grass.

           “You stubborn dwarf,” she says endearingly with a wide smile.

           “You strange woman,” he counters with his own smirk.

           “So, are you ready to tell me that we’re right about appealing to the elves and getting help?” Clara chuckles into his hair as she feels him pull her a little tighter.

           “I will not concede quite yet, but yes, it will remain an option, and maybe with more. . . persuading," he whispers into her neck, "I'll come to like the idea,” Thorin rumbles into the slope of her jaw and gives it a quick nip. It makes her shiver and whine before she tilts his face up for what was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but he pulls them into a languid one instead that takes her breath away and makes her head spin.

           “Come on,” she says with a grin and pulls away. “Let’s go explore before you get roped into more serious talks.” They both laugh as they head through the grass to find somewhere nice to sit and chat without prying ears overhearing.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

            Lena paces around the little cottage before deciding to grab a blanket and head outside. _‘There’s only so much time a person can spend with a house full of men’_ she thinks to herself. The stars gleam and twinkle from their spots in the sky, and the cool pools on her skin like water, finding the open places on her blanket trying to make her shiver. She looks up at the moon and faintly wonders whether it’s her moon from Earth. She sits on the stone steps that lead down from the porch and gives a big sigh. All of these thoughts of home make her heart heavy and jumble her head with different wants. Does she want to go home where everything is familiar? Does she want to stay where everything is exciting and, quite literally, magical? She's so absorbed in her thoughts that she doesn't notice someone behind her.

           “You shouldn't be out here. Beorn told us not to go out at night,” Fili says from behind her, startling the blonde girl who whips around with big eyes.

           “I was just looking around,” she explains quickly. The light from the cottage illuminates Fili’s silhouette, but when it shuts, she loses sight of him. She blinks through the darkness until the moon appears from behind a cloud and shines a silver light on him. _‘Wow.’_ She stares in wonder at him in the moonlight. The moon throws the pale light across his hair and skin making him look like a ghost about to vanish again when the moon disappears. The way his blonde hair is making him stand out from the darkness looks a little odd to her, almost off, but it doesn’t make him any less attractive in her mind. ' _It makes his eyes stand out like the stars.'_

            Fili sees her under the moonlight, not for the first time, but he feels like he truly sees her for the first time. Her skin is as white as ivory and her lips are a delicate shade of pink. The white light of the moon hits her hair and turns it into white silk making him think of how he could capture this moment in his mind and hold it there forever. He also sees her shaking even though she has a blanket wrapped around her.  _'She must be so cold'_ he thinks with worry and this makes him frown deeply.

           “Were you looking for anything in particular?” he asks while extending his legs on the steps with a little sigh.

           She tilts her head back and forth for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. “Not really, I was just. . . well, I don’t really know what I was doing. Daydreaming, I guess,” she replies offhandedly. She tries not to stare at him while he stares unabashedly at her. His gaze captures her and makes her squirm under the attention.

           “You should have brought more than a little blanket to keep you warm. The season is changing and it’s not too far away from the winter months,” he explains as he scoots close to her and puts his arms around her.

           “What are you-,” she starts, but Fili’s embrace is so warm and consuming that she lolls into relaxation. He chuckles at her response to his body heat.

          He leans in close to her ear, making her shiver at the light touch. “After all, dwarves are as hot as the forges where we were made,” Fili quietly answers her unspoken question. “Here,” he says as he moves her in between his legs with ease. He moves up a step so that she can lean on his broad chest and he wraps his arms around her soft waist. It’s not much of a height difference considering he’s shorter than her, but it’s just enough for her head to rest on his shoulder. _‘She is truly beautiful’_ he thinks to himself. He breathes in the scent of the honey soap and oak wood from nearby. 

            Lena feels his arms pull her close to his chest and her heart pounds. His hands are around her waist and his head rests on hers. The smell of his pipeweed floats around her and she breathes it in gladly. She hums contentedly, practically purring.

           “Lena,” Fili starts softly, “I’ve had an interest in you for some time. Honestly, I think you’ve bewitched me from before The Shire,” he tells her in the quiet of the night. His stomach clenches when she doesn’t respond immediately but simply sits there like a stone statue. Lena jerks from her place in his arms suddenly, unwrapping his arms from around her, startling Fili. _‘Did I tell her too soon?'_ he worries quietly as she still doesn't respond. She turns on her knees between his own and looks at him with big eyes and her beautiful lips parted in a small gasp.

            “You really like me like that?” she says it so quietly Fili barely hears her. He gives her a warm smile in the cold light of the moon before his hands go to her upper and lower back holding her against his chest securely.

            “You silly woman, of course I do,” he breathes back before giving her a tug towards him. She squeals and then gives a little snort at the end. She leans her head forward against his and he puts his hand on her shadowed cheek before slowly moving his lips towards hers. They meet in a gentle kiss that's a flurry of senses. Fili's hot lips and her cold ones, a slight scratch of beard, and all of the butterflies building up in her stomach complete their first kiss. They wait for a moment before pulling back and looking at each other.

            Her eyes are glazed over in shock for a moment before she gets her senses back. “Is that all I get,” she teases before he flattens her lips against his kissing her fiercely. It takes her breath away by how passionate he is. She feels his beard scrape harder against her lips and his cold mustache beads on her jaw. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and he presses her body against his so they are fused. His hand wraps in her hair and gives it a gentle tug that makes her lightly groan. Their tongues dance and when they finally decide to pull back, Lena is gasping for air. She tilts her head back and Fili plants kisses along her jaw that make her gasp.

            “Well you sure know how to kiss,” she breathes happily while he holds onto her. She brings her head up to give him a goofy smile that he readily returns. They share in another sweet kiss that is no less intense than their last, and she sighs again happily. He brings his forehead forward enough to rest against hers.

            “At least I don’t have to worry about being cold now,” she tells him with a smirk and he hugs her even closer to him.

            His eyes are sincere as he looks deep into her own.“You never have to worry about that when you’re with me,” he promises. He looks into her own hazel eyes and it's like something clicks into place but he's never felt more content than in this moment.  _'I have the most beautiful woman in my arms and she doesn't even know it'_ he mentally sighs. He could stare at her features all day in any weather, and wishes silently that he could wake up and fall asleep to them. 

            “When should we tell the others about this?” Lena asks him with a slightly nervous look. His little bubble that he's built around them feels less secure thinking about making their relationship known to those who may not like it.

            “Oh you don’t have to worry about that baby,” says Clara from the doorway. Both of them look at her like deer in headlights and Lena’s jaw drops. Clara and Kili stand there looking at the two with knowing smirks and give them both saucy winks.

            “I’m sorry brother and Clara, but I don’t plan on sharing her,” Fili says while hugging Lena tighter.

            “Go back inside before I throw something at you,” warns Lena before reaching for her shoe, but they both run away before she can throw it. Fili gives her a warm laugh and another peck on the cheek before they untangle and head back inside.

             Clara and Thorin sit next to each other chatting away as if the argument earlier had never happened before she sees Fili and Lena enter. She jumps up to grab Lena’s arm and drags her away to gossip in an unused portion of the house.

            “So, how was it?” she whispers excitedly. “Was it everything you hoped and dreamed of?”

            “It was ok. . .” Lena trails off, but then seeing Clara’s unconvinced face she answers again. “Okay! It was fantastic and he’s a really good kisser, and I really like kissing him, and I just. . .ugh!” Lena finishes quickly. Clara runs up to Lena and wraps her in a hug, holding onto her while spinning around in circles.

            “I can’t believe we both got kissed and that I think everything will be okay!” Clara squeals in excitement.

            “We’ve got this,” Lena says confidently. “Let’s go talk to Thorin and Gandalf about the plan, then we can go to bed,” she explains with a big sigh. She is so tired from all of this planning and arguing and trying to convince the company of what they know will happen. “Who knew emotions were so exhausting?” she asks Clara rhetorically who shrugs back and gives a sigh of her own.

             “Let’s go find out how to survive the Fire Swamp!” Clara declares with a fit of giggles before they walk into the other room, and for the first time ready for the future.


	18. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads into the forest where they encounter all of the usual problems and more. They also encounter some problems that they never even thought would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters, only my own. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and keep 'em coming! I'm really glad that so many people enjoy reading this story and stick around to read new chapters. I'll try to keep the chapters flowing during my busy, crazy life!  
> Thanks again!

**Chapter 18**

Lena POV

            Beorn had given us supplies and horses for the ride to the forest. I still wasn’t convinced that the company was going to go along with our idea, but I for sure trusted Clara with our own plan.

            “This is where I must part with you and your company,” Gandalf tells us solemnly.

            “Yep, just head off and fight evil somewhere else,” Clara says blandly while unpacking her horse. “Have fun in Dol Guldur.” Without turning around she gives him a wave. I shake my head disapprovingly.

            “Just be safe and if anything tries to attack you, run away. I’m not kidding,” I tell him as he gives me confused look. “Make sure you come back to us. We will really need you,” I tell him desperately. He nods in agreement and then remounts his horse.

            “Stay on the path and do not stray or else you may never find your way back,” Gandalf ominously tells us. I heave a great sigh and then see Clara standing on my left.

            “I don’t think I can do this,” I tell her with butterflies swarming in my stomach. It switches between that and a lead ball getting heavier and heavier.

            “You’re tough as fuck on the inside,” she sternly tells me with a sharp point of her finger and a pointed glare. “Let’s get this over with. Is everybody ready?” she shouts to the group. They all nod their heads.

            “Let’s do this,” I say with a sigh. I say it more to convince myself rather than inspire courage.

            We take the lead as we take the first steps into the forest. The sunlight fades until there are only the slivers of light that I can’t pinpoint to where they come from, but it’s not pitch black in here yet. I look more at the trees and the leaves and it’s sick all right. The branches are all dried up and withered.

            I look to my right and see some sort of goo coming from one of the dried branches and I suddenly feel the urge to touch it. To know what it feels like between my fingers. “Clara come look at this,” I point out quietly. The thick air causes a weird atmosphere among the group. It causes a tension that makes me think if I speak too loudly it will burst the bubble that surrounds us. She looks at the branch with squinty eyes but doesn’t touch it.

            She turns around to the rest of the dwarves. “Don’t touch anything in this forest. Absolutely nothing. The last thing we need is to get poisoned in a poison forest." Her glare is severe and the rest of the group nods their heads. I think she’s actually scared this time but she tries not to show it.

            “Where are the elves?” Thorin asks more gruffly than usual from behind me. He looks around in the trees like they’re going to pop out any minute or he's going to see glowing eyes in the dark.

            “They’re further in the forest. They would have little to no reason to patrol out here when they know no one would be stupid enough to come in,” I tell him. He still looks around, but the tense lines of his shoulders relax.

            We walk for hours in every which direction trying to stay on the path, but this is more difficult than I thought. We can’t tell what time it is, but soon we all get tired and decide to make camp in a little section. The air is thick and cloying into every part of my face and at my pores giving me a headache at the feeling.

            “Start a fire to give us some light,” Thorin tells his men and they start to put together two fires to ward away the beasts of the dark. Clara sits next to me with her head on my shoulder as the firelight starts to light up the dark forest. Clara’s head snaps up at the sudden burst of light and she runs towards the fire.

            “No! NO! STOP!” she cries frantically. _'Wait, no fire?'_ I think in confusion, and everyone else must be thinking the same thing because they look at her with confusion until a giant cloud swarm of moths comes straight down from the trees onto the fire and straight onto her. I suck in a gasp of air as my eyes go so wide they might pop out of my head. Everyone falls backward as they watch Clara get bombed with bugs.

            There are giant cicadas and other insects that bite and sting raining down on us all as well. The only good thing is the moths don’t stray from the path to the fire, but some fly around the group and I bat at them trying to get them to go away. Each moth is ranging from the size of a baseball to a ping pong ball with a big leathery body and fluttering wings diving straight on Clara, causing her to fall to the ground shrieking. That’s what causes the dwarves to jump into action.

            “CLARA!” I panic as she starts to scream. _‘What the fuck is this!’_ I mentally yell. She’s in the fetal position by the fire and the moths swarm around her while some fly directly into the fire and burn while they’re in the air. I run forward to grab Clara through the moths and try to hit them off of her but they fly in my face and I can't hold back my own panic. She’s gone silent.

            “Clara!” Dwalin yells as he and Thorin spring into action. I step back and bat around my head for stray moths to fly away, and only succeed at hitting a few. As they rush over to where she’s curled on the ground, covering her face and ears, drag her to the side by the foot, and pull her to her knees. Her hands are held away from her face by Bofur who is trying to get her to calm down by speaking to her as Nori, Thorin, and Dwalin grab the giant insects (oh not just the moths) from her hair and from in her clothes.

            I see the moths that are trapped in her tunic and have gone down the neck of her shirt. _‘Oh my god this isn’t happening, this isn’t real, this isn’t real’_ I panic silently with wide eyes. She cries against Bofur, but he reins her back in by cupping her face and talking to her quietly. Her eyes clench tightly as she tries to hold still and let them help, not opening her mouth after the first time. _‘She doesn’t want them in her mouth’_ my brain tells me wickedly and I feel bile rise in my throat.

            I stay close to Fili as the rest of the company gets to work kicking sand and dirt over the fire. Darkness falls over the camp as Clara whimpers. The sound of the moths and now other insects around her are a horrifying buzz. I’m surprised she’s not shrieking. A buzzing reaches my ear and, to my horror, two of the lost moths gets stuck in my loose hair and I try to stay calm to shake them out, but that’s quickly running out as my whimpers get louder until a short scream leaves my lips.

            “Fili!” I cry desperately as I swat at them trying to get them out but only get them more tangled and hit myself. I suck it up and for a second I try to pull them out but the feeling of the wriggling bodies and legs overwhelm me with more panic. Kili runs up to me, grabbing my balled up fists tightly to keep me from accidentally hitting him or Fili as the blonde grabs onto the moths to untangle them.

            I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel one start to burrow further in my braid. I pull at my hands to help Fili, but Kili’s are much larger than mine and keep them in an iron grip to his chest. Fear pulses through my veins at the sudden need for flight and makes everything even more distorted than it is. My whimpers are louder now as my senses narrow on my furiously pounding heart. I'm trying to get away from Kili even harder, and the amount of fear makes me want to scream my heart out. 

            “Lena, relax and take a deep breath,” Kili commands sternly before restraining my hands tighter. I ignore him as I continue to struggle to run away from the object of my fear. The buzzing in my ears causes my already heightened anxiety to go through the roof as I feel it wiggle and burrow further into the braids next to my ear. Luckily, Fili notices and quickly picks it out.

            Once both of the insects are gone I let out a little sob and try to get my breathing back under control. Fili hugs me into his arms tightly like a security blanket until I can breathe evenly once again. It feels like hours has passed since the start instead of a few minutes. As he releases his grip on me I slump over onto his chest suddenly tired from that burst of adrenaline.

            “What the hell was that!” I yell out in a hoarse tone.

            I hear but don't see Clara splutter for a moment. “I forgot about the bugs until after the fires were lit,” she cries and gasps. “I didn’t—I don’t. . .” she trails off pitifully.

            “Then we will not light fires here,” Thorin rumbles from beside me. I jump and look for him. We may not be able to see sunlight in here, but when the sun goes down fully it’s almost pitch black.

            “Lena, what’s the matter?” Fili asks from my other side. I jump with wide unseeing eyes as I try to find him but can’t and hold my hands out.

            “I can’t see you,” I whimper quietly. The new adrenaline running through my veins doesn’t help with my lack of vision and my wild thoughts.

            “What do ya mean lass?” Bofur asks through the darkness. Without having to see him I can tell he's very concerned.

            “She means we literally can't see in the dark,” Clara says in a shaky voice. The dwarves around us go silent as they take in this new revelation.

            “Can you see my face, love?” Fili says right in front of me. _‘Did he just call me love?’_ my brain plays catch-up and I don’t answer in time so Fili shakes my shoulders. “Lena?”

            “No,” I answer quickly. “I feel you’re in front of me, but I can’t see you at all,” I finish in a whisper.

            “We will wait here until morning and then we will reevaluate from there,” Thorin declares further away from me. I bet he’s going to get Clara while Fili is walking me in the opposite direction of my pack.

            “Wait, where are we going?” I ask him nervously while digging my feet into the ground. The last thing I want is to trip and fall on my face. Take away one sense and suddenly it’s like all of my confidence is gone.

            Fili grips my hands a little tighter in reassurance “Shhh, it’s alright. We’re going over to my bedroll and I will go and get yours and your pack. We’re going to stay together since you and Clara are having trouble seeing,” he explains gently. I open my mouth to ask about Clara, but he beats me to the punch. “She's over with Thorin.”

            He senses that I'm still uneasy so we wait in place for another minute. “Why aren’t you having trouble seeing?” I ask him quietly. I hear a snort from nearby and I realize the only other pair talking is Clara and Thorin, and I’m pretty sure he’s explaining the same thing with her as Fili is with me. Everyone else, on the other hand, can hear our conversation clear as day.

            “Lass, we’re made to live under dark mountains,” Balin says gently and the rest hum in agreement. I feel like an idiot standing there with wide eyes trying so desperately to see when everyone around me basically has night vision.

            “We have to see somehow if our lights go out in the mines,” says Bofur from a different spot.

            “Bilbo?” Clara calls from the other half of camp. Thorin grumbles at her call, but otherwise stays silent.

            “Yes?” He replies softly.

            “Can you see?” She asks expectantly. There’s a beat of silence where I'm expecting either a scoff or some other quick witted response.

            “Well. . . most likely better than the both of you, but not perfectly,” he explains lightly from an awfully weird spot in the circle of camp judging from my mental map.  _'Even Bilbo has better vision than us!'_ I pout. I know it's not a competition but I don't want to be a helpless human who is holding them back.

            I feel Fili’s arms circle around my waist and his mouth next to my ear. “Let’s lie down for the night,” he says quietly. It’s total trust in him as he shows me with touch where my bed is and how he will be sleeping right next to me the whole night. _‘Oh my god we’re basically spooning’_ I tell myself, and my thoughts run wild as I feel him settle next to me. I’m about to keep my distance when he suddenly puts his arm around my waist and pulls me tight against him. I’m hyper aware of everything. Where his arm is, the weight of it settling on my waist, the way he holds me tightly, and the feel of his body behind mine.

            “Try to get some rest. We should move fast tomorrow to get out of this Mahal damned forest,” he whispers in my ear. I shiver and he takes that as I’m cold so he practically molds himself around me, which is both good and bad. _‘Now is not the time to make a move’_ I remind myself with a needy frown. I shut my eyes, relax into his warmth and slip into a restless sleep.

**Clara POV**

            I feel something crawl up my arms, into my ear, under my shirt around my chest, and all over my skin. I look down and there are all sorts of centipedes, spiders, cicadas, beetles, and they’re all over me. I brush them off, but they come back stronger, drowning me in a flood of legs and crunching exoskeletons.

            “NO! NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!” I scream at the top of my lungs, but no one comes. I let out one long scream and then—

            “Clara!” My shoulders are shaken roughly once and I snap my eyes open, I open my mouth to let out another scream at the immediate pitch black in front of me when a thick hand is clamped over my mouth with surety. I put on hand against the person’s chest and their hand grabs mine and holds it firmly like when the moths attacked. _‘Thorin’_ I remember with relief. I look up to see Thorin's faint outline above me looking at me with concern.

            “It’s alright, you’re alright, you’re safe,” he says over and over again like a mantra. His hand leaves my mouth and I pant in shock at the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I sit there wide-eyed as he pulls me into his arms and rocks me. My eyes sting with tears and no matter how hard I try, they spill over and onto his coat. “You were having a nightmare. You were crying out, so I thought to wake you,” he informs me gently and I really do appreciate it.

            “Thank you,” I tell him thickly. In the silence I begin to worry. “I hope I didn’t wake anyone else.” I try to wipe the tears from my eyes subtly, but Thorin sees. He positions me so my body is pressed against his broad chest and my face is in the crook of his neck. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he puts his cheek to the top of my head, rocking me gently. "I'm sorry if I woke you up," I add for fear that I've made him upset.

            The dwarf king lets a large sigh loose. “It’s perfectly normal to have nightmares, especially after that real nightmare. I’ve seen hardened warriors panic more, and also cause more damage when that happens to them." He pauses to think for a moment and I feel the relief flood out of me. "We were traveling through the mountains during exile when one of the men got caught in a web, and no one knew he was afraid, so when he saw the nest of spiders he nearly ran himself off of a cliff,” Thorin tells me gently.

             The silence of the night is vast and suffocating as we sit there for what feels like hours but is probably just minutes. “How long do we have until morning do you think?” I wonder questioningly in a whisper trying to change the subject from gross bugs. “We should get out of here as soon as possible.”

             “A few more hours at the most. We cannot track the sun through the trees, but I would let them sleep for a while longer,” he responds nodding at the company. I nod with him and pull myself gently from his arms to lie in my bedroll. Thorin hesitates before he starts to take his bedroll away from mine, so I reach my hand out blindly and try to smack him to keep him from leaving me.

             “Where do you think you’re going?” I tease him with a half smirk. “I like it when you're close to me.” I smile knowing he is able to see it and then lie down with a sigh. I feel Thorin hesitate for a second before slipping into his bedroll and letting me lay my head on his chest. His hand gently comes up to my jaw and tip my head towards his lips. I’m rewarded with a soft kiss that makes me sigh and melt into his arms.

              “You’re hot as an oven,” I giggle to him and myself at the cheesy line.

              “Well, living under a cold mountain and working with hot metal, we have to be hardy and withstand much,” he explains quietly with something I've never heard in his voice. As if he is telling me a story of some far away race but he tells it with his own personal pride.

              I suck in a breath hesitantly. “I think you’ve withstood more than anyone should. You deserve peace and you deserve your home,” I whisper back.

              “Will you stay in Erebor, after the journey?” I think for a minute before carefully responding.

              “I’ll talk to Lena about that because even though I love you, I would do anything for her.” I feel him tense under me and then I realize what I did. _‘You dropped the L-word’_ my brain sings, and I wish the ground would swallow me whole. When Thorin doesn’t respond I lose my nerve and start to shift away, but he pulls me closer, his hand wrapping around my lower back and he pulls me flush against him.

               “I like it when you’re close to me,” he rumbles in my ear, throwing my own words back at me, and the cold forest seems too hot. It takes all of my effort to not melt into a puddle, and so I choose to snuggle in and fall asleep for the bit of morning left.

_THAT MORNING_

                We get the camp cleared up and are on the move again. It must have been hours in the dark woods before my head starts to swim.

               “Lena?” I whisper to her with barely concealed fear. I don’t want the others to worry, but I think something is wrong.

               “Yeah?” she whispers back.

                “I think something is wrong. I can’t think and everything is spinning, not like a carousel spinning, but like a videogame spinning.” I tell her and it takes a lot of breath out of me, leaving me winded and panting.

                Her eyes widen and her eyebrows raise. “Do you think we should call the elves?” She leans closer to me and my vision distorts, but I shake my head. My knees feel weak.

                “I don’t think we’re far in enough. We haven’t reached the river,” I explain and she nods back. We continue on and then there it is in all of its bog-water glory. I almost walk right off the edge of the bridge, but I’m jerked back by Dwalin.

                He looks at me for a second but my head is spinning too much to keep track of his visual check-up. “You alright lass?” he asks with concern, but I shake my head to try and clear this fog that’s addled my brain.

                “There should be a boat somewhere over here,” I mutter to myself and look down the boggy river. 

                “There it is!” cries Bilbo. “Do we have a rope or anything to pull it to us?”

                “I have a rope!” exclaims Kili. _‘I’m glad they’re making this so easy because I can’t do a fucking thing’_ I think as I zone out and sway on my feet.

 _“They’re all going to die”_ I hear whispered in my ear. I whip around towards the voice and there’s no one there.

                “Lena, did you say something just now?" I look at her funny and she shakes her head. “It must be the woods,” I tell her with a shrug. The group pulls the boat to the shore and it’s like fast forward and before I know it, I’m on the other bank with all of the company except Lena and Bilbo. I shake my head violently as I try to gain that piece of time back when I hear a little shout.

                “Don’t rock the boat!” cries Bilbo frantically. Lena sits down immediately with wide eyes and waits until they get to the shore to get off. She gets off and offers her hand to Bilbo who stubbornly refuses. “Whhhooooaaaa!”

                “NO! Bilbo!” I yell and get to my feet, rocking the boat backward with my forward motion, but it’s already too late. His foot is submerged in the water and he hops onto the land where everyone watches him silently.

                “Why is every—what is—I don’t,” he slurs and then drops like a rock. Dori grabs him and hoists him over his shoulder as if he weighed no more than a sack of potatoes. I look at Lena with wide, panic filled, eyes.

                “Oh no,” I whisper in horror. “We’re going to have to do it, we’re going to have to save them.” I feel like throwing up or passing out and Lena doesn’t look too far behind.

                “We move out!” Thorin calls from the side. “We will waste no more time in this forest. Lead on ladies!” I look at him, Bilbo, and then Lena with total fear written on my face.

                “Please don’t actually leave me if there are spiders. I will haunt your ass and I will never leave you,” I threaten dramatically, my words coming out of my mouth like grit but she nods her head so I feel remotely better. I turn to the others, “Keep your eyes open for elves. Don’t worry about the spiders because the sooner we find the elves, the sooner we get captured and saved,” I stress to Lena in particular. She gapes at my comment of “don’t worry”.

                Her face bunches in anger. “I’m going to worry! A LOT!” she hisses at me before she looks around to the trees. We walk for some time before we see the first spider web. I’m pretty sure the guys don’t realize what it is, but for someone afraid of spiders. . .oh we know. We know before anyone else and we sure know that wherever there’s a web, there’s a spider. I stop the group and look to Lena.

                “We have to try to call them now,” I tell her with a vigorous nod of my head. “Legolas!” I yell at the top of my lungs. “Prince Legolas of Mirkwood!” I yell again. Thorin storms up to me before placing his thick hand on my shoulder and whipping me sharply toward him.

                “What is this betrayal?” he questions hotly with a mean glare to boot. “You will bring them down on us!” _‘Oh don’t fucking start with me right now!’_ I think as I glare back at him.

                “Then you’ll watch as Ori is eaten alive by spiders!” I hiss quietly to not scare the others. He looks taken back, but a rustle above us makes me look around. Thorin ignores my comeback to become alert to the danger.

                “What is it? What do you sense?” he lowers his voice to a rumble.

                “They’re coming, we have to hide or get the elves-,” Lena starts, but I cut her off and point to a tree.

                “Look.”

                “What am I supposed to see!” she whisper yells at me. I shake her and I point again. She looks and narrows her eyes before she looks at me in shock.

                “Hey, you!” I scream at the tree. The rustling gets louder but I try to block it out as the dwarves get in fighting position. They push us into the middle of the circle and I jump right out again. “I see you over there elf boy in that tree with your shitty looking armor and your white hair! I demand an audience with King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm!” I say as I stand up as straight as I can while Lena hits my arm with increasing speed. I hold my gaze with Legolas.

                “Oh my god,” says Lena before she collapses against me into a pile. I turn around slowly and see the scariest thing in my whole life. I see a big, hairy, thick-legged spider with a body the size of a smart car. _‘I’m so going to throw up’._ The spider rears up on its back legs and opens its four jaws _‘oh god it has four jaws’_ but just as it charges the company an arrow whizzes past my head, cuts my ear and lands in the spider's head. I drop to the ground instinctively and hug Lena to me tightly as I let out a heavy breath. I close my eyes tightly and hug her like my lifeline. The more the spiders come and the more the webs shake, the more arrows come flying out of the trees and kill them instantly. The only part that makes me terrified are the noises the spiders make. The shrieks and screams of spiders as they’re hit with arrows makes me sick.

                 The dwarves stand as still as they can to avoid being hit with arrows, and as quickly as it had started it stopped. I take the chance to glance up and see an Orlando bloom look alike down to the sharp jaw. Striking blue eyes are framed by silk sleek platinum blonde hair, but I have to remember he isn’t nice yet, he isn’t changed yet. I stand up and before I can even breathe he has a drawn arrow pointed at my forehead. I hear the creak and light brush of at least twenty other arrows point at their targets.

                 His lips curl into a sneer as he looks the both of over. “Do not think I will not kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure,” he threatens menacingly.

                 “I’m not a dwarf. We’re here for your help, not your wrath,” I inform him quietly but I really feel relieved by this. _'We're not dead yet_.' He eyes me warily.

                 “Search them!” he barks at the other men. Of course he’s the commander. _‘I smell nepotism’_ I think cynically. He Lowers his bow and I stand as still as I can while insistent hands paw at my tunic and around the waist of my pants all the way down to my ankles. The others start to complain and become rowdy so I turn to calm them down.

                 “It’s alright,” I tell them but I don't think they really understand the situation.

                I receive grumbles and scoffs in return along with some shouts. “They are not going to take our weapons and our belongings!” Gloin declares as he glares at a brunet elf.

                 “GLOIN!” I call sharply to turn his attention back to me. “Trust me, right?” It takes a minute of him staring at me before he becomes slack and gives up to the elf that takes his personal belongings. Legolas takes my dagger and then looks Lena over before taking her dagger as well.

                  “She will be fine,” he tells me quietly, almost gently. His eyes harden again and he pulls out a rope to tie my hands together in front of me.

                  “I'd like the daggers back eventually, and don’t worry,” I tell him with a smirk, “my safe word is ‘roses’.” I give him a wink and he gives me a glare before another elf picks Lena up bridal style with her head lolled to the side.

                  “Don’t you touch her!” Fili roars over the shuffle of boots and tries to reach her the best he can. Legolas turns towards the scuffle and I try to tug away from him.

                  “Fili don’t worry. Fili, Lena’s alright and she’s not hurt. She’ll be fine!” I try to talk him down from his anger, but he glares daggers at the elf and then he looks desperately to me, begging me silently to not let them take her. Legolas yells out an order in what can only be Sindarin before we’re marched out towards the palace. _‘Lena I wish you were awake!’_ I beg in my head, but she gets to take the easy way to the palace.

“Where’s Bilbo?” I hear Bofur ask Thorin and I know there is still hope. I just hope that we get out of here in one piece, and not soaking wet.


	19. Two Moody Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company is led before Thranduil where the girls find out something interesting, Clara has a seductive moment with Thorin, and Lena and Clara need to figure out a plan to escape with everyone along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own.
> 
> Thanks for coming back to my story and leaving kudos! Please remember to leave more because I love when people tell me my work is good and it makes me want to write more when I know people enjoy it. I hope you enjoy this one too! The inspiration for the outfits is going to be at the end of the chapter this time.  
> Thanks again!

**Chapter 19**

Clara POV

            We reach the front gates of the kingdom with minimal arguing, but with far too many glares from Thorin to Legolas.

            “Sweetie?” I get his attention sweetly, “Even though we’re being treated like prisoners, help doesn’t come to people who give grumpy glares.” He then proceeds to give me one of the brooding stares from his grumpy collection, and we enter the gates.

            The architecture of swirling, living wood takes my breath away. I’m so distracted that I stop walking and stare with my eyes wide. The wood grows straight up into the ceiling and I realize we must be in some kind of hill or cave because not everything is wood and because there are relief carvings everywhere. Those couldn’t have just walked in on their own, so they were chipped away little by little. There’s minimal light in here because their “lamps”, which must be some time of bioluminescence, hang sporadically from the ceiling. _‘Middle Earth knows how to decorate, I’ll give them that’_ I think as I look at this grandeur scene before me.

            “Keep moving,” Legolas demands with a less than gentle push of my shoulder, causing me to stumble and the dwarves to shout.

            “No. I want to see this. I want to take this in for the first time,” I tell him quietly. He scoffs and grabs my arm dragging me forward with a surprising amount of force. _‘damn twig boy, you must work out a lot’._ I grumble at his harsh treatment, but keep my mouth shut. _‘I need you here Lena!’_ I pray hoping she wakes up so I don’t have to do this part on my own. There are an endless amount of stairs in this place, I mean really they’re everywhere and there are a lot of stairs up to the throne platform. We walk towards the platform and my eyes are solely on Thranduil who’s dressed in all of his finery and with his crown of magical branches that look like the leaves of fall.

            “Greeting your Highness,” I begin dryly before I realize that that’s not shadowing on his face. _‘Those are the burns. Oh my god, I can see the burns’_ I think frantically while trying to keep my face impassive.

            “What do you think you’re doing?” Balin asks, and most likely everyone else wonders quietly.

            “Well I’m being cordial, obviously,” I tell him with a flail of my tied hand. The guard that’s carrying Lena sets her down in front of the group and I see Thranduil tilt his head in interest. I’m trying so hard not to stare at him. Fili tries to run over to her, but the guards pull him back and hit the back of his head with a sickening _thunk_ making him grunt and still. _‘Brutes’_ I sneer mentally.

            “Manners,” I sneer dangerously sending a glare that could freeze hell. I see the guard shift a fraction of a hair at my reproach. _'Good.'_  I walk over to Lena and kneel down to her sleeping form. “Lena I need you to wake up,” I say gently hoping she’ll wake up. “I don’t want to do this without you. Lena, Lena wake up for me,” I repeat quietly, gently shaking her shoulders. No one speaks as they wait to see if she wakes up. She stirs with a groan and then opens her eyes. I breathe a sigh of relief and sit back on my heels as she sits up.

            “What did I miss?” she asks with another groan.

            “Well look around,” I tell her as we stand up. She looks up with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

            “So, not much I’d say,” she replies sarcastically. I see her eyes focus on Thranduil and then look at me with alarm.

            “Yeah, I know,” I tell her referring to the burns with a pat on the arm. “You ready to do this?”

            “I’ll follow your lead on this,” she hesitates slightly. I nod my head and we step forward. Legolas lets us get all the way to the first landing but stops us when we get too close with a firm tug on the shoulder.

            “Good evening, morning, or afternoon seeing as I don’t know the time of day here,” I begin. I know he won’t put up with my shenanigans, so I get right to the point. “We’re here for your help.”

            “How did you know who I was? What are you planning?” Legolas questions lowly. _‘Uh oh’_ I think as my blood runs cold. Now I know this isn’t an appeal, this is a light interrogation.

            “Don’t worry Legolas, we aren’t trying to plan anything. Like I told you before, we’re here for your help, not your wrath,” l tell him calmly.

            “Do not use my name so informally courtesan, when you address me it will be ‘Prince’ to you,” he spits at me. My blood positively boils.

            “I don’t appreciate being called a whore because those aren’t good manners for a three thousand, well almost three-thousand-year-old elf prince. I wouldn’t need to explain my sexual habits to anyone regardless, but let’s get back on topic shall we? We would ask for your help to get through the remaining portion of the woodland realm,” I say tersely. Thranduil looks amused at my hurried explanation.

            “What would thirteen dwarves and two women have business with this close to the Lonely Mountain?” He asks coyly. _‘Fuck’_ I sigh.

            “We’re looking for a place to settle near the Lonely Mountain, but not under it since there’s a fire drake there. They hired us for the journey because we’re psychics,” Lena tells him proudly. The dwarves stop shifting around and look at her in shock. “They knew it would be a dangerous journey, so they hired us to tell future events and keep them as safe as could be. We were picked by Gandalf the Grey,” she finishes. _‘Good lie Lena’_ I praise her silently. I try to look at Thranduil, but I’m not going to lie that it’s the hardest thing I’ve had to do. His white, milky eye stares at me, while I see his tendons and muscles move with each word he says. I don’t think of it as gross exactly, but it’s one of the things that you know it’s not polite to stare, but you don’t want to be rude and never look at the person, but of course, being me, I end up staring.

            “I asked you a question woman,” he says coldly at me.

            “Which was?” I respond quietly. “And by the way, my name is Clara Jones, and this here is Lena Wilson.”

            “Take the dwarves to the dungeon!” he calls to his guards calmly. I become flustered and look from him to the dwarves. I turn around and see them look at us with worry and anger, not worry for themselves, but for us as we have to stay here with Thorin’s arch enemy.

            “No!” Thorin shouts and the dwarves struggle against their captors to reach us.

            “Enough!” I shout sternly. The dwarves settle to look at me and Lena as we look down to them. I smile warmly at Thorin and then I look at Lena who is doing the same with Fili. The dwarves see this and I nod my head at them. The elves take advantage of this and drag the company to the cells. We turn to look at Thranduil but he has come down from his throne of antlers.

            “Go with them Legolas,” Thranduil dismisses him with a nod of his head. He moves past the two of us as he goes down the stairs himself. “Lead them to rooms,” he says with a flick of his delicate fingers to another guard who leads us, still spluttering in surprise at not being thrown in the dungeons as well, down winding staircases, brightly lit hallways, to a room that could be considered a special suite. The guard leads us in, cutting our ropes off briskly and then leaves us alone.

            “What do we do now?” I ask Lena in a whisper.

            “We make friends, find the dwarves, and wait for Bilbo to find us,” she mumbles distractedly. I see why she’s distracted. The room opens up to be a large circle with little pockets of space coming off of the main one. There’s a richly covered bed in one pocket, a small wardrobe in the other, and in the middle of the room there is a giant in-ground bathtub with a massive fireplace behind it. The ceiling is vaulted and then goes into an elaborately decorated dome with vines and flowers in place of beams.

            “Oh wow,” I breathe in awe. The elves might be a bunch of dicks, but they have really good taste in decorating.

            “This is beautiful!” Lena exclaims. She runs to inspect the closet and the bed. I run my hand in the pool, or is it a bath, and find that it’s warm.

            “We should get cleaned up. We don’t know when they’re going to call us next and we have to be ready if we want to be psychic. Really? Psychics!” I flail my arms with wide eyes at her.

            “Well I had to say something!” she mocks my earlier flailing and makes an ugly face at me.

            “What- wha- what the hell!” I push my shoulders back, widen my eyes and open my mouth in a gasp.

            “I wasn’t going to just say that we were from a different world where we aren’t psychics!” she hisses. I flail and scoff and she does the exact same thing.

            “That’s fair,” I click my tongue in false frustration. “Let’s get dressed and cleaned up. Oh, by the way, don’t drink too much of the wine. I read in a fanfiction that they have super strong magic wine that’ll fuck us seven ways till Sunday.”

            “Sounds fun, but I don’t think we’ll get wine anyway. The last thing he would want is a pair of drunk girls,” she finishes with a snort.

            “Yeah because you only dance to the Cotton Eye Joe,” I poke at her with a smile.

            “Yeah and because you cry uncontrollably,” she counters with a smirk. We take turns in the bath to become somewhat presentable. Things like shampoo and conditioner are beyond plentiful, and there are beautiful soaps that smell like flowers and sweets like honey and vanilla. After my bath, I wrap the plush towel around myself and go look for some clothes that might fit me. I mean the elves are all long arms and skinny legs and torsos, but I wouldn’t be able to fit into their straight hipped dresses. Even with all of the walking around Middle Earth and running from evil monsters, I still have plenty of hip left.

            I open the wardrobe to find everything from silk dresses, embroidered robes, and then traveling clothes. I just opt for the traveling clothes and pull out this green, over the shoulder corset top, a white blouse to go under it, and the brown boots all the way in the back. I look at mine by the pool and decide that it’s definitely a good idea. No way those pants are going to fit me, so I keep the leather ones from the journey. Lena chooses a long blue tunic that is shorter in the front and longer in the back. It’s pretty reminiscent of something out of Game of Thrones, but I don’t bring it up. As soon as we’re both dressed, there’s a knock at the door, and a guard comes in.

            “The king requests your presence in the study at once,” he announces mechanically. We look at each other and nod our heads. It’s time to act like the psychics we aren’t.

            “Lead on,” I motion with my hand. We walk through the maze of the kingdom and end up at twin doors with wrought iron handles and the face of the doors are elaborately decorated with tall trees, vines, and the rising sun. The guards at the doors open them to reveal Thranduil in, what I would consider to be, a comforter sized robe.

            “I see that you took advantage of the comforts in your room,” he says pointing to our still drying hair and our new clothes.

            “Yes, we did since you were kind enough to give us a room instead of the dungeons, and we wanted to be more presentable not covered in cobwebs and dirt,” I joke lightly. He gives me a once over before looking over Lena too.

            “You said that you were psychics to the dwarves that now reside in my dungeons,” he starts, I have a feeling that he’s going to want to test us just like everyone else, “tell me something-,” he continues, but I cut him off with some words of wisdom.

            “It depends on what you want to know because we don’t see every future. We are blessed with foreknowledge but only about certain set events. Anything other than those few events, there is no way to really know the future.” He gives me a wicked glare and turns his back to us. “But what were you going to ask?”

            “Before you so rudely interrupted me,” he spits out and then he hesitates, “are you interested in wine?” He looks at the two of us with a calculating glance. I look over to Lena and oh damn I want to say yes, but I know it’ll fuck me up.

            “No, thank you. This is a talk that calls for a clear head, mixing business and pleasure isn't a good idea,” I respond with a smile as I rest my head on my folded hands.

            “What of you Lady Lena?” He looks at her and raises a well-trimmed eyebrow.

            “Maybe another time, but the wine is not why we’re here,” she responds dryly. He stares right at me and I try to look between his eyes, not at the burns, but my biology and physiology studies want me to analyze and so I look and I stare right at his left side.

            “Why do you stare at me?” he asks quietly. I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

            “You’re more beautiful than I imagined.” Thranduil looks at me and then scoffs with a sneer.

            “You are a good liar, but that was still a lie. Tell me why you stare,” he demands as he makes consistent eye contact. I sigh deeply before looking at him gently.

            “Your. . .Um. . . Can I be candid with you?” He thinks for a moment before nodding slowly. “Your glamour or mask thing isn’t up for us, so I’ve been looking at your scaring and the intricacies of it.” I see his eyes widen in shock, his shoulders tense and he makes to stand up but I raise my hand for him to stop. “I take courses on the human body so it’s nothing that I haven’t seen, but I don’t see it every day, so therefore I stare. I deeply apologize if it makes you uncomfortable, but it’s nothing to be worried about with us,” I assure him gently. He looks at me with shock before looking at Lena.

            “Do you see it as well?” he asks quietly like a scared little child.

            “It doesn’t bother me either, but I don’t see it every day, so yeah, I stare,” Lena adds while nodding.

            “So, what are we going to do now?” I ask him gently. I don’t want to push him and make him angry, but he’s just making me nervous with all of this thinking.

            “You may stay here for the time being, but not indefinitely. Your group is not permitted to go through the remainder of my lands, but yes. I do believe you.” He looks at us, stands, and then starts to walk out of the door.

            “Wait!” I yell after him. _‘Stupid, impulsive’_ I chide myself but I still stand and walk after him. He turns to look at me. For some reason, he has a haunted look in his eyes.

            “We’d like to inform our companions of this and we would like to visit them during our stay here,” I tell him with less confidence than I’d like. He looks down at the ground and then nods his head before making a grand sweep out of the study. We wait for a beat before we look at each other and breathe a sigh of relief.

            “You know the more I think about what just happened, the more I think we deserve that drink,” Lena says with a big sigh as she droops in the richly designed chair.

            “I couldn’t agree more. Let’s go tell our boys and then drink,” I tell her as I shift to get up, but then I stop to think. “Do you think we should check up on Thranduil at some point? I feel like we shook up his confidence a little too much. I feel bad for the guy because it must not be easy knowing that no one sees your biggest secret and then someone swoops in and wrecks that. I had no idea that we would be able to see his burns,” I groan remorsefully. Lena looks at me sadly before she shrugs her shoulders.

            “Sweetie, I don’t know what we can do about that. That’s for him to figure out on his own as a thousands-of-years-old elf. He’s a big boy, and if he needs help then he’ll get help. Let’s go see our boys, or well, men,” she corrects herself with a big smirk. I stand up and link arms as we go back to our guard waiting to guide us to the dungeons.

            The dungeons really aren’t that bad considering that most dungeons are cold, damp, dirty, and your hosts usually don’t feed you as well as the elves do. As we walk down we see elves carrying small plates with bread, cheese of some kind, and a cup of water. Our guide lets us have a few minutes alone with them when we tell him that we’re couples that have “needs”. He shifts uncomfortably before letting us have our few minutes.

            “How’s it going there, sweetie?” I ask Thorin sweetly. He sends me a dry glare out of his barred cell.

            “What news do you bring _love_ ,” he drawls the pet name back and I give him a mock glare.

            “Well we met with Thranduil and he said that Lena and I would eventually have to leave the kingdom, but the company isn’t going to be allowed to go through to the other side. I don’t know if he is going to let you all go,” I tell him with a sigh. He looks at me sadly.

            “I see you made use of the pleasantries here,” he says bitterly at me while looking at my new clothing and my clean skin. ‘ _Someone is bitter that they didn’t suck up to the king’_ I think smugly. _‘Maybe I should cheer him up’._ I smile coyly at him and bat my eyelashes and he looks at me cautiously.

            “Do you not like it?” I innocently ask him. I run my hands up and down the laces and bodice of the corset front on my chest and his gaze follows my hands. His mouth hangs slack. “I thought it would be nice later to relax and. . .unwrap. . .” I drop my tone on “unwrap” and make eye contact with him. I see his eyes darken and his breath hitch, so I lean towards the bars and he mirrors my actions. I can feel his breath on my face and I see his hands twitch with want. He swallows thickly and makes eye contact with me before tilting his head.

            “Are you trying to seduce me?” he rumbles lowly as he grips the iron bars tightly.

            “If these bars weren’t in the way, I would do much more than try, love,” I throw back in a sultry tone. If it were possible, his eyes practically become black and I can only see a small ring of blue.

            “Don’t play with fire girl,” he growls from the other side of the bars.

            “What are you going to do Thorin Oakenshield?” I emphasize his name as I lean close to the bars and almost touch my lips to his. “Burn me?” I tease and I know if the bars weren’t there he would have devoured me by now. _‘A girl can only hope’_ my brain sighs sadly.

            “You’re infuriating,” he breathes as his breath comes in short puffs.

            “You love me,” I smile sweetly before giving him the best kiss I can through the bars. He reaches his hands through the bars to pull me closer when the guard comes back.

            “This is as much time alone as I can give you,” he says quietly and we break our kiss.

            “Well I really want to continue this, but you heard the guard. You’ll just have to mark me later,” I breathe against his lips and his hands grip my hips tighter before letting go.

            “This had better not be over so soon,” he whispers angrily.

            “I sure hope it isn’t. I enjoy teasing you and what, I hope, comes after,” I wink at him and the guard clears his throat. “Well, I’ve got to get going. I have to go back to the prison of my room. I don’t know if I can go anywhere or explore,” I tell him with a shrug of my shoulders and a roll of my eyes. I start to leave before I remember to tell him about the other news. “By the way,” I start and Thorin turns to look at me, “this won’t be the only time that I come to visit you. I promise you that.” As I walk away I hear Dwalin sigh loudly.

            “You have quite the lass Thorin,” he whispers unsuccessfully. I smirk with my back facing them and keep walking. I meet back up with Lena and of course, we’re headed back to our room where we find a note from Thranduil.

 

         Dresses will be made for you.

         King Thranduil

 

            “Well then. I guess we’re going to a royal party,” I say with a smirk as I hold the note out to Lena.

            “Clara,” she states sharply, “this is the party where everyone escapes.” She looks around and lowers her voice as she tells me this.

            “Oh. You’re right. Hopefully, this time, Bilbo finds the way out faster and we leave before the party,” I tell her hopefully. “I don’t have a plan for this. What if we try to make a deal with Thranduil? Do you think he would go for it?” I ask her while scratching my head.

            “I don’t think that he’ll want to talk to us, let alone make a deal. I think we have to wait this one out because we can’t just find Bilbo and say ‘hey there! Find the keys, dungeons, and a way out faster. Thanks!’” She says in a cheerful sarcastic tone. “We would have to wait for the party anyway because otherwise they won’t have the barrels,” she mentions.

            “Ooh! Big idea!” I excitedly bounce up and down. “We go to the party, get too drunk, have to come back here, Bilbo finds us and we float down the river with the dwarves,” I finish proudly.

            “That sounds good. I doubt Thranduil would want to take care of two drunk girls anyway,” Lena adds with a slight grimace.

            “Now we just have to wait for Bilbo to find us, or for us to stumble on him.” I think for a minute and then a lightbulb goes off in my head. _‘I’m just full of good ideas!’_ “Why don’t we go down to the kitchens? He’s probably hungry and he’ll have to find the kitchens eventually!” I exclaim. I feel so smart, but Lena bursts my bubble.

            “Oh yeah and we could also get one of the keys and bake it into Thorin’s bread!” she throws out and I give a big smile, then her smile falls and she looks at me expectantly.

            “Oh,” I deflate.

            “Yeah. We can’t just go down to the kitchen and ask if anyone has supplies disappearing. Then they would know that something is wrong,” she explains. _‘She’s not wrong’_ my brain chimes.

            “Then I guess we’ll have to sit here and wait,” I say sullenly.

            “Let’s get something to eat and then sulk around,” Lena explains with a smile. “I wonder if they only eat lettuce too?” she says with a snort and I couldn’t agree with her idea more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara's Outfit:  
> https://goo.gl/images/iv2mXz
> 
> Lena's Outfit:  
> https://goo.gl/images/qtuUCJ


	20. Pour Me Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Fili get into an argument, Clara and Lena finally try their plan of getting drunk, Bilbo is found, and the girls run into a bigger problem than they realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its character, only my own. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading up to this point! This chapter slows down a bit because I didn't want to plow through Mirkwood, but it'll speed back up in no time! Please leave kudos if you like the story and a comment if you have something nice to say. I love knowing that people like this story and I'm so glad that you're taking the time to read it! Also, Lena and Clara's dresses will be at the end of the chapter!  
> Thanks!

**Chapter 20**

Lena POV

            Of course, the guard wouldn’t let us out of our room, so we had to wait before fresh bread, cheese, and apples were brought to our room.

            “Thank you,” I tell the maid as she exits the room and she doesn’t even blink at my thanks. _‘Well then’_ I think smartly.

            “So when do you think we’ll get the dresses?” says Clara with a mouth full of apple. I take a bite of my bread and close my eyes. _‘Now that’s some good bread’_ I silently praise. I open my eyes and see Clara smirking. “Yeah it’s good bread,” she says smugly. I roll my eyes at her and her love of bread.

            “I think they’ll have to send someone to make the dresses for us because we’re such different sizes from the elves, and did you notice that none of their clothes have any give? I would kill for some yoga pants,” I tell her seriously. She laughs and nods her head.

            “Yeah I noticed. I thought I was going to rip my pants at Rivendell, but at least they know how to make sturdy clothes that don’t rip easily,” she shrugs and I shrug with her. There’s a knock at the door and I look at Clara with wide eyes. In walks a female elf, beyond pale (and I thought I was pale), light brown hair, wearing an embroidered robe draped over her body with a fitted dress underneath. I absolutely gape at her. She carries a small (for a lack of better words) tacklebox that probably has her sewing supplies and pins, so this is definitely the seamstress that we’ve been waiting for. _‘Why isn’t she saying anything?’_ I think nervously. I feel her stare directly at me and I glance over to Clara for some kind of tactical support.

            “Well hi,” Clara says dumbly. The elf doesn’t say anything back to us but keeps on staring. “Umm. . .” Clara starts, but before she gets any further she clicks her tongue at us and the points at Clara.

            “Take your clothes off,” she says expectantly and then turns around to set up her stuff.

            “Wait what?” I exclaim to her and she turns to me looking startled.

            “Is there an issue?” she says as she raises a delicate eyebrow. _‘Hell yeah there’s an issue! I’m not about to strip to a stranger’_ I am totally floored at this.

            “What do you mean ‘take your clothes off’?” Clara says with a nervous expression.

            The elf sighs before shaking her head. “How do you expect to get an accurate measurement for your dresses if you’re clothed?” We look at each other before both looking at her.

            “How unclothed are we talking?” Clara cautiously says before glancing to me.

            “Fully.” The elf looks at us like we should obviously know this and I know my mouth is hanging wide open.

            “I’m not going to take off my undergarments,” I firmly tell her. Yeah that’s not negotiable. _‘I don’t understand why we have to be totally naked to get measurements’_ I frantically tell myself. The elf purses her lips and thinks on this for a moment before nodding her head once in assent.

            “Very well,” she says shortly before pointing her finger at Clara. I see her give an ‘I don’t want to go first’ sigh before starting to take off her clothes. It’s like the seamstress grows extra hands because her hands are all over Clara telling her to put her arms up and then down, put her feet apart, hold still, turn this way and that, and then she releases her from her grasp. She doesn’t write anything down, but then she turns her gaze onto me and I’m not OK with this anymore. I go through the same process and oh my gosh are her hands cold. _‘It’s like being patted down by the TSA’_ my brain says morbidly. As soon as she’s finished, she turns, and without another word she’s out of the door leaving two very confused humans.

            “I don’t want to do that again,” Clara says from the other half of the rooms with a grimace. I’m fine with changing in front of people, but she was looking INTO my soul and all over,” she puts her hand on her chest and then frantically motions to her whole body.

            “Yeah I wasn’t a fan of that either,” I agree bewildered. “We didn’t even tell her what kind of dresses that we wanted!” I pout childishly as I realize that. Clara nods her head vigorously before flopping onto the stool before the bed.

            “I’m going to see if I can visit Fili again, do you want to come with me?” I ask her with a pleading smile.

            “No.” I give her a big pout. “Don’t look at me like that!” she scolds and then smiles, “I’m going to stay here and plan a little more. I have to think a lot about this. I’ll try to see if we can get wine to do a little test drive on how much will get us drunk and how long it’s going to take us to get changed into regular clothes again. Sound good to you?” she questions.

            “Yeah. I’ll try to be back for that, but should I tell them about our plan? I mean I wonder if Bilbo has even found us yet?” I question to no one.

            “Oh I have!” Clara and I make twin strangled noises as Bilbo materializes before our eyes. Clara’s eyes grow so wide I’m afraid they’ll pop out of her head, and my mouth practically reaches the floor. Bilbo gives us a stupid smug/amused look before waiting to see if anyone heard our yells. My heart is beating so quickly that I can feel it in my mouth.

            “I found this ring-,” He starts, but I’m a little bit quicker on the draw.

            “In the goblin tunnels after a game of riddles. It’s magic and it turns you invisible-,” I say numbly before Clara interrupts next.

            “And you’ve been using it to sneak around the palace and steal food, find out where the dwarves are, and hopefully work on an escape plan?” her tone raises at the end in a hopeful question. Now it’s Bilbo’s turn to look at us with a shocked expression and be wordless.

            “Sometimes I believe that you two really are psychic when you do things like that,” he admonishes lightly. I just give him a small shrug before telling him our plan to escape. “Are you sure that you won’t be too drunk to escape?” he sounds genuinely concerned and it makes my heart melt.

            “That’s why we’re going to try to do a trial run at some point, but you have to get them out on the night of the party, otherwise the barrels won’t be there and the dwarves won’t be able to escape,” I clarify to him. He nods before looking to the door.

            “I should get going,” he says quickly. He shoots both of us a caring look before slipping the ring back on.

            “Be careful Bilbo,” Clara says to him in a whisper and we get silence back.

            “I’m going to see Fili, but I’ll see you later,” I give her a smile and she smiles warmly back. I step outside of the door and see the guard in the middle of the hallway. “I would like to see our group,” I demand. I don’t say please because it sounds weaker if I say ‘please’, but I also don’t want to be a jerk to him because he’s just doing his job. He doesn’t respond, but he starts to walk towards the dungeons and I follow him all the way to Fili.

            “Did you miss me, stranger?” I ask him as I lean against the bars.

            “I have missed you so much! I truly have!” he exclaims brightly. He gets a big smile on his face and springs up and towards the bars. “Are you alright? Are they treating you well?” he says as he puts his hand through the bar to cup my cheek. _‘His hands are so warm on my face’_ I dreamily sigh.

            “Yeah, I’m fine. The elves are being kind of nice, but we had to get measured for dresses and she kept telling us to strip!” I look at him with wide eyes and flailing hands. He laughs at my antics. I love his laugh. I love the way his mustache beads swing back and forth and the dreamy look in his eyes.

            “Have you never been measured for clothing?” he asks with a smile and another light chuckle.

            “No!” I whisper-yell to him with a big smile. _‘Oh he always makes me smile’_ I sigh. It’s like I can’t stop smiling when I look at him. “We don’t do that in my world. We have stores that have clothing of the same style, but in different sizes, so you choose the style and then the size that’s just how we pick out our clothing, why are you laughing?” I look at him sternly.

            “Your world is much different than mine, but I would be more focused on getting out of here than the pretty dresses,” he says while looking for guards. I know he’s joking but I reel back a little to look at him better.

            “Oh no I’m going to let you all stay here for the rest of your lives and go party around with the elves,” I remark sarcastically and I see him frown. “Fili I'm being sarcastic. The dresses are for the stupid party that will be soon, and also don’t assume that I care more about all of that over you or this quest,” I hiss quietly at him. “It’s cold without you by me. The room is a lot colder and I miss seeing you at all hours of the day, well, all of you for that matter. The elves here are really kind of rude compared to the elves in Rivendell,” I frown. Fili scoffs and shakes his head.

            “They’re all nasty. All of the elves are vile and they only care about themselves,” he grits out. My brow knits together in confusion and anger, and little alarm bells go off in my head.

            “Okay, if you’re talking about the lack of aid from the elves, you weren’t even born when they refused to help the dwarves of Erebor, and the elves of Rivendell did you help you pretty recently. The only problem is that you all turned down what they offered. They offered everyone a place to sleep and you slept on the patio, they gave you food and then you raided their kitchen, and they offered to fix any injuries but you flat out refused,” I rant. “Don’t blame others when you’re also just as stubborn, and also just because your uncle believes something, doesn’t mean you have to agree. You’re your own person,” I finish and then shut my mouth. Fili stands there and I can see that he’s angry that I went off on him, but at this point, he’s being plain prejudice.

            “You don’t know what you speak of,” he says angrily. "You may be from a different world, but you don't know everything." I flinch internally at his tone and at his opinion.

            “I might not, but I know when someone has a prejudice against another race of people,” I retort. “You could make it better, you know. You could fix these poor relations so something like this,” I motion to the cells, “doesn’t happen again. You’re the next in line for the throne, so you could do things differently.” He gives me a big scowl.

            “You know nothing of ruling and nothing of elves,” he says angrily. “Go back to your pretty dresses and fine wines,” he tilts his head at me before walking to the back of his cell. _‘WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!'_ I scream in my head. One minute we were laughing and smiling and then the next, I’m trying to get him to see that he’s being prejudice and now he’s shutting me out. Throughout the whole trip, I have never seen him like this. So angry. So much like Thorin. I frown at my boots, scoff and turn away, walking out of the dungeons with the guard.

            I get back to the room and find Clara sitting on the bed with a whole decanter filled with a deep red wine. I sit on the other side of her, still in shock, and then flop down.

            “What’s the matter?” she asks and when I just stutter at her she leans over me. “What’s wrong? What did he do?” she guesses it’s Fili and she’s right on the dot. 

            “I'm so angry! I don’t know! One minute we were fine and then next thing you know he literally dismissed me like one of his subjects!” I say distressed. “I told him that he would be able to fix the relationship with the elves and he went off on me! I pointed out things like how it’s not even his idea of hating elves and how they’ve done nothing wrong until now TO HIM and he said that I know ‘nothing on the matter’ and I know ‘nothing of ruling'," I mimic his deeper voice. "I’m just so mad!” I yell out.

            Clara purses her lips and knits her brow before standing up, grabbing two glass, and pouring about a shot worth of wine. “Here,” she says as she shoves it in my face. “We can always drink our problems away while we’re here,” she says dryly before she takes her shot in one big sip. I do the same and I see why the elves like their wines. It tastes sweet but not as good as some of the cheaper wines from our world. It reminds me of spiced cider and sweet white wine.

             I swallow and look at the bottle on the table. “I don’t feel anything. I thought you said the wine was magic?” I tilt my head at her.

            “Yeah, I guess it might not be like I thought. . .” she trails off before her eyes widen to the size of plates.

            “What’s the matter?” I look at her funny. _‘I wonder if they put something in the wine’_ I think as I look at Clara who’s rolling her shoulders. I stand up to get more wine and I feel it almost immediately in my arms and making my body feel all warm and loose. My knees become wobbly and my vision stirs a little.

            “What the fuck?” I blurt and then I look at Clara who has a goofy smile plastered on her face. I look down at my glass with big eyes. _‘It’s already empty’_ my brain coos sadly and I look at Clara and hold my cup out. "Fill me up bitch!" I laugh at my own foolishness. 

            “So I’m going to try to be scientific about this, but that wine was so good!” she practically cheers as she pours me another shot in an absurdly large glass. “So one shot is tipsy,” she continues as she pours, “I think two is going to be drunk.” I snort out a laugh and that makes her start to laugh.

            “I think that Fili is really cute,” I tell her as I slowly sip the second glass and she downs it instead. “He has a really cute smile and I love the way he’s always warm. He’s like a giant blanket that has limbs!” I exclaim in realization.

            “Thorin is so _hoooot_! Like how in the movies they made him intimidating and now he’s just the sexiest one of all,” she starts to trip over her words and bursts into a fit of giggles. “Did I tell you about how I wanted to jump him in the woods?” she asks me with wide eyes. I start to laugh more and she bursts into more giggles.

            “I thought I was the only one that wanted to jump her dwarf?” I ask in surprise. “I wanted to do the same with Fili because he has the most gentle hands and he’s so nice and he hugs me so tightly and I just want to climb him like a tree, or like a shorter tree. You know?” I finish and Clara nods frantically.

            “I kind of want to see how drunk we can get with this stuff?” Clara wonders looking into her goblet. “Let’s try.” I nod my head and the world spins with me. I let my head fall back on the soft bed and embrace the spinning feeling.  _‘It’s gonna be a good night’_ I giggle to myself.

_TIME SKIP_

            My eyes are dry, my head is pounding, and my muscles feel so stiff. _‘What happened last night?’_ I wonder as I stretch. I sit up on my elbows and my stomach turns violently. “Huuuuh,” I whimper as I scramble out of the bed to get to the nearest thing that will hold my vomit. All I can taste is the wine and bread that we ate while my head feels like a jackhammer is tearing it up. “Clara!” I yell between hurls.

            “Oh!” she exclaims before she’s right next to me puking into the next vase. “Oh, that’s awful. Fuck!” she moans into the vase. “How much did we drink last night?”

            Thinking about the wine makes me retch into the pot and tears gather in my eyes. “I can’t remember after the third fourth shot.” I breathe heavily into the pot and I don’t think Clara is doing much better. The tears stream down my eyes at the feeling of my stomach running its own circus in my abdomin.

            “I’m really fuzzy after the third and then. . .nothing,” she waves her hand around her head before dry heaving into her vase.

            “I don’t think I like this plan that much,” I tell her as I flop on the ground. _‘Oh, the cold stone feels so nice.’_ I turn my face to place my cheek on the flat stone.

            “I agree, but I think this is the best plan that we have and I feel like it’s less dangerous than running to the dungeons and trying to escape. We still have to be quiet and all,” she explains as she flops next to me. “How do you feel about Fili and last night?” she asks as she snuggles up to me.  _'That's the last thing I want to think about!'_  

            I give a long groan and scrub my face with my hands. “That is the last thing I want to think about. I thought we were drinking to forget-,”

            “And now we’re sober to remember,” she counters with a point of her finger. I give her a big frown and she smiles back at me.

            “Let’s go see if we can explore somewhere that’s not this room!” I complain. She pats my arm and walks over to the wardrobe. “We can go visit the company too,” she adds brightly.

            “Yeah. I’ll go with you and see if Fili will talk to me this time.” I wash out my mouth and try to become somewhat presentable by running my hands over my tunic. “I’m ready whenever you are,” I tell her with a final slip of my boots. We walk out to the guard in the hallway and stop just short of him.

            “We would like to see our friends in the dungeons,” Clara requests, but the guard looks straight through us.

            “Going down to the dungeons is prohibited by the king himself,” he says stoically. I look at Clara with alarm. “It would be wise of you to return to your rooms until you are called upon by the king,” the guard informs us as he guides us back to our room before the door shuts behind us, leaving us in bewilderment.

            “Wait, what?” I question the air and then look at Clara. “I think we have a bigger problem.”

_ONE WEEK LATER_

            We’ve been asking the guard to take us down to the dungeon every day since then, but they tell us the same answer every day: “Going down to the dungeons is prohibited by the king himself.” Clara snapped on day six and finally yelled at the guard causing us to really be confined to our room, or rooms if you count the alcoves. Meals are brought to us and we amuse ourselves by reading old books that I requested. Some about wars, mythology, but all of them are about the history of Middle Earth. _‘Knowledge is power’_ I try to remind myself as I read the dry material until we get a knock at the door. I rush to the door and open it to find a leather armored guard in the doorway. Clara glares daggers at him.

            “The king requests your presence at dinner tonight. Until then, you are to remain in your quarters. Gowns will be given to you for the king to approve,” he adds the last part while scrutinizing our choice of clothing. I recoil in shock and out of the corner of my eye I see Clara do the same before she straightens out.

            “Thank you very much for your information,” Clara says with an expression between a sneer and a grimace.

            “What are you doing! We need to find a way to tell them that we aren’t ignoring them! They’re waiting in the dungeons and they might hate us for not coming to see them” I whisper to her and she whirls around with wide panicked eyes.

            “I know!” she assures frantically and leans in closer to whisper to me. “I think that might be Thranduil’s plan because technically I didn’t say we wanted to indefinitely visit them, either that or he wants to make a rift between us. Didn’t Fili say that you should go back to your pretty dresses? What if that’s what he wants them to think? That we’re up here having fun and make them bitter at us,” she whispers quickly. It sounds like a conspiracy theory, but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense.

            “Then they would be bitter towards us and it would separate us from the group,” I conclude and she nods her head. “Then I guess we have to play along, but the party isn’t for week or two. . .” I trail off and then I have a grand thought. “BILBO!” I whisper cry and I flail at her making her eyes light up.

            “Oh you’re so smart!” she compliments. “Now we just have to figure out how we’re going to get the message to him without the elves figuring it out,” she chews on her lip.

            “Oh yeah, that’s going to be tricky. I don’t know if he gets lost in here, so we have to put it somewhere that he’d find it and how he’d get it to the company,” I muse.

            “We should write something now and then just hide it because we have the supplies now, but we might not have them later,” Clara suggests motioning to the desk in one of the off rooms. I nod and we walk over and pull out what looks like a giant feather quill with a metal point and some paper, or well, parchment.

            “Let’s get cranking,” Clara claps her hands together with a big smile.

_TIME SKIP_

            “I think we finally have the letter worked out, but we have to make sure that they don’t find it,” I remind her as we put the materials away.

            “I could take it to them now if you’re done that is?” Bilbo voices from the corner.

            “WHOA!” “AHH!” we scream at the same time. Bilbo takes off his ring and jumps back from his place in the corner with his hands raised.

            “Bilbo, what are you doing here? How did you even get in?” I ask him still thoroughly shocked.

            “The guards in front of your hall changed and I thought it would be a good time to check in on you two,” he sighs heavily.

            “That’s fantastic because Thranduil isn’t letting us visit the company and I think he might have ulterior motives and whatnot,” she waves her hand around, “but that’s not the point. The point is that you have to give this letter,” she holds it out and puts it into his hand, “to Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, or well someone you know will be able to use this information. Are we clear?” she crouches down to look right at him and Bilbo straightens his back, matches her gaze and solemnly nods. I take a closer look at Bilbo who doesn’t look too good.

            “Are you alright Bilbo? You look pale,” I come closer and kneel in front of him.

            “You girls are very sweet, but I’m quite alright. I haven’t gotten much sleep because I fear being captured,” he admits in a meek voice. “It’s an hour here and there, but it's getting me by.” I look at him sadly.

            “If there is any way that you can get back in this room while we’re here, then you are more than welcome to rest here. I don’t know if it’s very safe, but the option is always open,” I sincerely tell him with a small shrug of my shoulders.

            “Again, you girls are very kind, but my only worry is how I’m going to get out of this room. The guards must have been reposted by now and they’ll surely notice a door opening and shutting on its own,” he motions to the door and raises his eyebrows at it.

            “I think I have an idea for that,” Clara mutters quietly. “There’s nothing more innocent than being stupid,” she says with a smile as she stands from her place in front of Bilbo. “I’ll just go ask the guard a question. Simple. Now come on and slip that ring on,” she smirks. Bilbo puts the ring on his finger and he vanishes right before my eyes like he was never there. _‘I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that’._ Clara walks over to the door and simply walks out while leaving the door wide open.

            “Excuse me,” she asks sweetly to a guard, “what time is dinner at? There’s no sun to go by and I’m horrible with time.”

            “Dinner is in a few hours time and the dresses will be brought shortly,” he responds promptly. Clara doesn’t respond and I hear boots walking back to the room before she pops her head in and shuts the door.

            “You heard that, right?” I nod and within a few minutes there is a sharp knock and the same dead-eyed elf woman walks in carrying two bundles of cloth.

            “This is yours, and this is yours. Try them on now so there is time for any fixes that need to be done,” she says with a nod of her head. I start to put my dress on and take a closer look at the material that it’s made of. There is a pleated under-skirt made out of satin silk, and what I assume to be an overcoat that slips on over the skirt to give the illusion of a whole dress. The front has a large open portion on the bottom half to allow contrast between the blue and white and to allow greater leg motion. There is a circular cut out on the front chest and there is a similar one on the back, the overcoat is made of this thin leather, dyed blue, with designs sewn in yellow to give the appearance of spirals. I slip it on and it fits like a glove. It was perfectly made for me. I look over to Clara whose dress looks like an airy cream fabric underdress with a gold underbust corset that is very heavily embroidered. The whole scheme of hers is cream and gold, while mine sticks with the shades of blue that brings out the blue in my hazel eyes. _‘She may have dead eyes and grabby TSA hands but she makes gorgeous dresses’_ I breathe out a shaky breath.

            “Wow,” I hear Clara breathe out from across the room.

            “That’s an understatement,” I tell her. We stand next to each other and we contrast greatly. She looks like the warmth of the sun while I look like an arctic wind. The elf in the back of the room looks us over before smiling to herself.

            “These dresses will do for dinner tonight and then you will wear them for the coming feast,” she instructs shrewdly before turning and walking out the door without another word.

            “This is going to be an interesting dinner,” I mutter quietly to Clara while we admire ourselves more.

            “Let’s get this over with,” she says as she sits down to get ready for dinner. I can tell that her temper is short and mine isn’t too far behind. _‘Oh yes, it will be very interesting indeed.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara's dress:  
> https://goo.gl/images/n1zbFj
> 
> Lena's dress:  
> https://goo.gl/images/V2s8zD


	21. The Dinner (Party?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Clara have dinner with Thranduil and a special guest, Bilbo finally meets up with them again, the girls talk about home, and Clara is having some doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its character, only my own. 
> 
> Thank you so much for holding on! This chapter took a long time and it's been a buy week or so, but thanks again for reading the story and especially leaving kudos. I like knowing that people enjoy my story and it helps power me to write the next chapter!  
> Thanks a ton!

**Chapter 21**

Clara’s POV

            The walk to the dining hall was very long and very tense. _‘What would Thranduil want with us now? The best we can do is put our chins up, shoulders back, and kick some ass.’_ We reach the grand doors with iron decorations of a grand tree.

            “Everything here is decorated with trees,” I mumble to Lena. She smiles but doesn’t laugh. I think I’m as nervous as she is. I don’t think I can eat I’m so nervous.

            “You ready?” she asks nervously. The guard goes to open the door, and I think I’m starting to sense a theme in the rooms. A brightly lit dining room with a large table carved out of an unrefined piece of wood, the middle section made out of a giant root, and there looks like there are only four places set. Wait, four places?

            “Good evening ladies,” Thranduil announces from the corner of the room. Dressed in a silver robe with a deep orange underside, he looks exactly like a king with his twig crown and all.

            “Why are there four places set?” I get straight to the point. Lena looks over at me and back to Thranduil for an answer.

            “Usually you start with ‘good evening’,” she comments sarcastically from the right side of the table. I move to the left side of the table and stare Thranduil down.

            “Who is the fourth place for?” I ask again. The door opens, but I stare him down.

            “I believe that this place is for me,” a deep voice rumbles and I whip around to see him standing there still covered in cobwebs and giving famous glare number two. He takes a look at both of us and his mouth drops and he falters in his steps. He’s only ever seen us in dirty traveling clothes, so this is quite a surprise for him and not an unpleasant one. ' _I bet he enjoys the view'_ I think with a hidden.

            “Yes, I invited Thorin Oakenshield to dinner to negotiate a deal for the company’s release,” Thranduil explains from his seat. I sit down in the high, stiff back chair at the same time as Lena, and Thranduil waves over two servants with decanters who scuttle forward to pour our wine.

            I put my hand over the empty glass before the elf can start to pour. “No thank you. Like I said before, I don’t mix business and pleasure.” Lena gives me a confused look before we both look at Thorin expectantly. _‘Hopefully, he doesn’t ask for any’_ I think dryly. _‘We don’t need him any more upset than usual.’_

            “I will also refuse to drink. Business comes first,” he nods solemnly. Thranduil’s face muscles tighten and his lips become one line. He nods in accordance before taking a long swig of his fancy wine. I can see the wine pass through his mouth, but surprisingly it doesn’t come out of the hole in his cheek. I’ll have to figure out the logistics of that later, but right now I just have to focus on making Thorin behave and making sure that we all get out of here alive.

            “What is that on your arm Lady Clara? A run-in with a foul beast?” He motions to the scars on my left bicep. He tilts his head waiting for an answer as I remember the hot pain of the claws and my muscles tense under the memory.

            “We were captured by goblins in the Misty Mountains. Let’s leave it at that,” I shake my head to get rid of the memories of snapping jaws and razor claws, and look at him with a cautious glare. _‘Drop the damn subject’_ I hiss mentally.

            “Both of those dresses fit you well. I would expect nothing less from my staff,” Thranduil offers airily from the head of the table and I tilt my head in thanks at the change in conversation and his compliment.

            “It was very nice of you to have them made for us,” says Lena cordially. “The fabrics are very well made and your seamstresses are extremely talented.” Thranduil smiles at her compliment and the tendons in his face contract and shows his teeth and jaw. I repress a shiver as I try to smile back. The first course is brought out in porcelain bowls with silver spoons. It’s a grey soup that is ice cold and I stare at Lena across the table. Thorin and Thranduil start to eat their soup gracefully while I stare Lena down and she does the same to me.

            “What is this?” I mouth to her and I think she mouths back “I don’t know!” I take a bite and it’s a delicate, savory broth. I give a thin, distressed smile to Lena and she takes a bite cautiously before nodding back. No one says a word as we eat and the tension that that causes is so big I feel like I’m going to faint. Something needs to happen otherwise this is going to be an unbearable evening. The course is finished fairly quickly and the main course is brought out. It’s some sort of braised beef. I take a tentative bite, savoring the taste of the beef and mentally praising the tenderness of it.

            “This is very good,” I say quietly to no one in particular. The silence is really getting to me.

            “It was slaughtered this morning,” Thranduil deadpans. My throat constricts, my stomach twists and I look at Lena with a desperate look. I try to continue eating with the others. _‘This dinner can’t end soon enough,’_ I plead silently. I just want to get to the conversation portion! ‘ _This is worse than that episode from The Office’_ I internally groan as I look across the table to see that Lena isn’t doing that well either.

            “Is someone going to speak, or should we have skipped the dinner portion?” I ask in an overly sweet voice for anyone to answer but no one does. “I guess then I’m going to have to revert to plan B.” I smile deviously at Lena who shakes her head side to side while trying to be discrete. Let the fun begin.

            “Now, I may be young but I do know an awful lot for my age. For example, Thranduil, did you know that Thorin has a very large crush on you?” Thranduil snaps his head up. “He fancies you. . . _desperately_ ,” I draw out the word and wink, but before I can take a breath there are twin choking noises as Thorin turns his drink into mist as he spits it, while Thranduil spits back into his cup and then looks across the table with horror. Lena looks at me with shock while I smirk back at her. _‘Fair game’_ I think. I give her a little nod and I think she catches on. “Did you know that he dreams about you?” I ask innocently. Thranduil tries to keep his face smooth, but it becomes beet red while Thorin looks about ready to break down.

            Lena comes in before either one of them can say a word. “She’s right because I’ve heard him moan your names a few times in the night,” Lena tries to continue to Thranduil, but Thorin cuts her off with what could be considered a roar.

            “ALL OF THESE ACCUSATIONS ARE FALSE!” He stands so quickly that the chair tips over, startling the servants waiting on the sides, and I huff a silent laugh before composing myself.

            “Thorin, did you know that Thranduil talks to his elk like a child?” I ask in an inquisitive, but teasing voice. “It’s true, I’m pretty sure he also coos to himself in the mirror, telling himself how pretty he looks in the morning.” At this point, Thranduil is gaping like a fish with a perplexed look, but Thorin is back to sitting and is heaving with breath. _‘Oh, I’m sure he wants to go back to the dungeons now’_ I think with a smirk.

            “You see isn’t this better than having a normal, polite conversation over dinner instead of silence. We could learn all sorts of things from each other, but no! Instead, we sit here and waste each other’s time!” I burst sarcastically. I motion broadly with my hands and go back to eating like nothing happened and Lena follows my lead. Now I’m just being bitchy. I want to get this over with as soon as possible. The two men look at us with what I can only assume to be angry expressions before a beat of silence hits.

            “I do not fancy him,” I hear Thorin growl from across the table at Thranduil and out of the corner of my eye, I see Thranduil look down at his place with a sneer.

            “Talking to animals is infantile,” he mumbles lowly. I give myself a pat on the back for my little bit of mischief before finishing the course. That must be all because Thranduil stands and leads us into another room that is grandly decorated with more tree roots and cut panels.

            “Now we shall begin to speak of business.” Thranduil haughtily announces. _‘Can these people stop trying to be more manly than the other one?’_ I wonder because I see Thorin push his shoulders back, puff out his chest, and try to look super important.

            “You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King’s Jewel.” He straightens his back and turns to us. “I would like to aid you in taking back the Lonely Mountain,” he says and I raise an eyebrow at him. _‘I smell bullshit.’_

            “I bet you would also like something in return for that aid?” Lena rhetorically asks. And Thranduil looks at her appraisingly.

            “Yes, there are white gems that I too desire. Gems of pure starlight. I will offer my aid in return for that which is mine.” He finishes kindly. I frown. I know this isn’t a big deal, but he’s going to get the gems anyway so why not give them now? Thorin slowly walks away from Thranduil with a pensive frown. Lena and I know he’s not thinking about accepting, probably just thinking of insults, so I sweep in to move him along.

            “Thorin,” I start out quietly, “Do you trust me? Do you trust us?” He looks at me desperately and his lips part ever so slightly, his facial muscles pinching in concentration. He nods. “Give him the gems then. In the grand scheme of things they aren’t important over the quest.” I look to him, begging him to understand, but I see that I’ve accidentally lit a fire in his eyes. _‘Damnit!’_

            “A favor for a favor,” he calls over his shoulder to Thranduil.

            “I give you my word. One king to another.” I look quickly between them and I cringe internally knowing that this is going to happen on way or another. I walk over and sit by Lena, letting this play out however it will.

            “I would not trust Thranduil, great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us. YOU WHO LACK ALL HONOR! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless and you turned your back! Imrid amrad ursul!” he punches out each syllable with hatred. (Die a fiery death).

            “Why does he continue to do this to himself,” I mutter to Lena as we watch Thranduil get right up in Thorin’s face and tell him all about “the great serpents in the north” and then expose his scar to Thorin.

            “Then you will stay here and rot. One hundred years is nothing to an elf. Your companions will be gone and will no longer visit you,” he says proudly as he walks back up to his antler throne. Thorin’s face is heartbreaking. “Remember their faces,” he sneers, “For this will be the last time you see them!” The guards grab Thorin roughly by the arms as he tries struggles out of their grip.

            “Lena, Clara,” he breathes out brokenly as they drag him down the stairs back to the dungeons.

            “I think we might have gone too far,” Lena whispers to me. I think she’s right because for the first time while being here, I’m truly afraid of Thranduil. I see him as the isolated, lonely, bitter, old elf that he is.

             I stand up to go back to the room, when Thranduil calls out. “Where do you think you are both going, psychics?” My nerves are wearing just as thin as his, but you don’t see me going around being a bitch. Not now at least.

             “I’m-we’re going back to the room, to our isolation, until we’re shipped off. Unless you want to lock us up too?” I spit out.

             “If you continue to be so irritating then I will,” he grits out between clenched teeth. I give a mock bow with a straight face and turn to leave. Tall guards flank the both of us on the way back to the rooms and practically shove us through the door.

            “I hate this place and I hate Thranduil,” Lena says tensely. I strip off the dress as fast as I can. I don’t want any of their crap on me, I don’t want to be here for another second. At least when you’re sitting in a cell you know you don’t have any freedom, but the illusion of freedom in a room is much more damaging to my psyche, and besides that, my skin is crawling from being under Thranduil’s gaze.

            “We need to get out of here as soon as we can. I don’t think that he’s going to let us stay here any longer than the party. We just have to wait it out and then make a run for it.” I pull my corset over my chest and tie it firmly.

            “I believe that you’re right about that Clara,” Bilbo says from the corner and whip around blushing all the way to my hairline.

            “AH BILBO!” I whisper-yell at him. _‘Dude can’t even tell us that he’s here when we start changing!’_ “How long have you been here?” _‘And wow you look like shit’_ I think in shock. He has huge purple/blue bags under his eyes and he looks like he’s running on empty.

            “I came in with you both. I’ve been sitting outside of the door waiting for you to come back. We might have a problem,” he finishes meekly. Lena flops on the bed and gives a long groan while I scrub my hands over my face.

            “How do we have a problem?” I ask him. I’m more afraid of the answer than anything else.

            “I can’t get the keys. They’re always on the guard whose shift it is, so there is almost no way I can get to them!” he exclaims with a flail of his arms.

            “The guards will be acting different on the day of the feast. Everyone will be,” Lena groans from the bed. “They’re all going to be focused on having fun and drinking and not on the dwarves escaping. You just have to get them drunk and then they’ll fall asleep. Then, you swoop in, grab the keys, and let everyone out,” she explains quickly.

            “Alright, alright. That sounds like a good idea.” He pauses and then looks at us shyly. “Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I just need a good rest and I’ll be fine.” I give him a gentle look before I scoot over on the bed and give it a pat. It’s large enough to fit three normal sized human, so it’ll definitely be big enough to fit two girls and a three-foot hobbit.

            “Bilbo,” I call softly. He turns and looks at me with such a tired look I just want to give him a great big hug. “You’re so clever and so smart. It will work out, and it will be okay.” I give him a hug then and he lets out a little squeak before I feel his small arms hug me back. “Now get some sleep! You look absolutely dead,” I add with a smile. I would say that he was out before his head hit the pillow.

            “We have a few more days until the party, so that should be enough time to really try to work out the kinks,” Lena says softly from the main room. I look at her and smile thinly.

            “I don’t know how to do this,” I tell her sadly. I look at my feet and pick at my nails. “I don’t know how to stop missing home. I don’t want to worry about kings with grudges, or being thrown in a cell, or being shipped off to another land, or dealing with real monsters, or even living in the woods! I miss my dogs! I miss my mom! I love being here, but I want something more stable than this. I don’t care about dying, but I don’t want to die in this. . .unfamiliar world,” I finish softly.

            “I miss home too. I even miss my annoying brother,” she scoffs lightly. “What if once we finish helping them, then we get sent back? What if it’s like Doctor Who, where we get sent back to the same time that we left?” she proposes, but I shake my head.

            “Honestly that we be the last thing I think would happen. I don’t know what’s worse: being here while time is still moving or being here and time stops so that when we go back, it might as well have been a dream,” I theorize.

            “Well if we have to stay here, I can tell you one thing,” she leads on with a long pause, “We’re getting our prince charming’s and in your case a king charming,” she smiles and nudges my shoulder.

            “I love you!” I exclaim as I give her a big hug. I know I should feel happy for being here with these dream characters, but all I can feel is the sadness and the homesickness. We stay like that for a few minutes. Just standing in each other’s embrace. Something that is more comforting and familiar than this place. “You know, Thorin offered us a place to stay in Erebor. I told him that we would talk about it and talk about home,” I tell her quietly. She pulls back from the hug and we sit down in two of the high back chairs.

            “He did?” I nod. “At least we know that we aren’t going to be homeless necessarily. I think that if we are forced to stay here, then that’s not so bad, but I would still miss home,” she says quietly.

            “I’m going to miss home either way, but let’s just see what happens next. The adventure isn’t over and honestly, I’m sure that someone from the quest would take us in like Bilbo or Beorn. Our options aren’t limited to JUST Erebor, but it’d be nice to be dating a king, in a kingdom, from my favorite story line,” I smile. “Let’s go to bed. I don’t think being tired is going to help with our mood and decision making,” I sigh before pulling her over to the bed where Bilbo has taken up just a fraction of the bed. I climb in, shut my eyes and hope that the next few days go better than today. I’m only able to hope now.


	22. With the Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape plan is a go but there are a few issues that arise from their lack of foresight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the Kudos and the hits! I'm really glad that you enjoy reading this and hope that you continue to read it! It's been such a stressful week, so I'm really glad to keep writing and that people really enjoy this story.  
> Thanks again to all of the fans of this work!

**Chapter 22**

Third person POV

            The day of the celebration is finally here and the only ones who know are Lena and Clara. They both feel butterflies in their stomach the whole beginning of the day.

            “Are you ready for tonight?” Clara says softly over lunch and Lena looks up at her with a big sigh.

            “Well I guess we’re going to have to be because they’re getting out of here and we have to find a way to go with them,” she says while stuffing bread in her mouth. “Should we get ready? I think they’re going to start celebrating soon. C’mon,” she says as she stands up. Clara stands up along with her and they start to get up and ready. The party isn’t at night, but just the time leading up tonight. The girls take baths (because it’ll be the last one in a while), put their hair up all nice, and then proceed to put those dresses on that makes Clara’s skin itch.

            “The last thing that I want to do is put on this dress and pretend to have a good time,” Lena groans as she slips the top part of her dress over her shoulders.

            “Well we’re going to just think of this as being spies,” Clara says as she pins the last piece of her hair to the side of her head. “We can pretend that we’re super-secret Soviet spies or something.” Lena looks at her with bewilderment.

            “Seriously? Soviet spies?” Lena raises her eyebrows.

            “Well there were all of those spies back in the day and there’s Black Widow now, so yes, all of these secret spies,” Clara laughs happily. “We can just pretend. It’s no different than acting,” she says as her smile slowly fades. _‘It’ll be harder than pretending. We just have to make sure not to spill the beans to the elves while we’re drunk.’_

            “So we keep it to three shots or less, right?” Lena clarifies with a straight face. Clara nods.

            “They’re probably going to try to give us more, but we have to be sober enough to escape with the group, so we really can’t drink all that much,” Clara says and then a lightbulb goes off in her head. “We could mix the water with wine!” Clara turns in her chair to look at Lena as she starts to pin her hair. Lena raises her eyebrows and nods.

            “That could work really well. We’ll try to do that,” she muses lightly. Clara purses her lips into a tight line.

            “I don’t know what else we’re really going to try. I just hope all of this works,” Clara says gravely.

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

            The elves chat merrily as the party continues. Everyone is dressed in light clothing that emphasizes the importance of the event. There are lights that shine as brightly as the stars hanging from the ceiling. The wine flows freely, the laughter seems like it never ends, and the dancing is nonstop. It’s really a wild time. Lena and Clara try to follow all of the “college rules” of keeping their glasses, not setting them down, but they never get a chance to fill them with water.

            Clara stumbles over to Lena where she falls all over the dirty blonde with a forced laugh and smile. The stumble isn’t forced. “We never got the water,” Clara reminds her in a panicked voice and Lena gives a fake laugh before nodding back.

            “Oh yeah, I’m well aware!” she says with fake cheer.

            “You ready to really jump in and get to it?” Clara asks with increasing nerves. Lena nods and then they take a mouthful of wine each. They look at each other and the plan has begun.

            They start to feel the effects only a few minutes after taking the drinks and start to make their way out of the great hall stumbling, falling on each other and holding each other up.

            “Where do you think you’re going during such a feast?” Thranduil says as he comes up behind them. Lena pretends to be sleepy while Clara holds her up.

            “We don’t usually drink, and I’m afraid we’ve had too much. The wine here is much stronger than I expected,” she chuckles before stumbling over on purpose. Thranduil uncharacteristically reaches forward to steady the intoxicated girls. Clara bursts out with a twinkle of laughter and Lena follows with her own hysterical laughter. He looks at the two of them before stepping back and allowing them to leave. He watches the trails of the dresses leave the room before shaking his head and with a smirk, going back to the festivities.

            Lena and Clara try to walk back to the room, but they manage to bump into more things than they want. Clara’s stomach turns and she has to clench her jaw to keep from throwing up in the hallway. They stumble into the room panting from the drunk exertion and start to take off their dresses.

            “C’mon, we gotta go,” Lena slurs as she slips her feet into her boots and wobbles around like a newborn deer. Clara pulls the corset on and ties the front of it into a tight bow. The door opens with a slight click causing the girls to whirl around in fright. Bilbo walks in and looks at them with worry.

            “Are you both ready? We have to get going this second!” Bilbo exclaims from the doorway and they take one look around before scurrying out with the hobbit. They walk down the never-ending twisting hallways and those dreaded, stupid stairs with no railings. After minutes of stumbling, and more slamming into walls they finally reach the dungeons where their dwarves await them.

            “BILBO!” they all exclaim and cheer.

            “SHH! There are guards nearby!” He warns sternly. Clara and Lena stand slouched against the wall next to the stairs.

            “Clara?” A deep voice reverberates around her brain and she stirs. _‘I know that voice’_ she thinks, she clashes her lips together with Thorin’s in a deep and passionate kiss before he pulls back to run his eyes across her face. He holds her gently, but he turns his steely eyes on Bilbo. “What is wrong with her Master Baggins?” Thorin hisses dangerously to him while resting his hand on the side of her lustful face. Clara loves the feeling of his calloused hands on her skin. This snaps Clara back from her stupor.

            “I’m SO DRUNK and I’m so in love with you,” she exclaims while she tries to stand and ends up falling back against the wall with another fit of giggles. She leans in and murmurs against his ear, “Are you a king, because I want you under my mountain.” She tries to purr the pick-up line, but it comes out as a more of a mixture of giggles. He looks at her with an emotion her muddled brain can’t quite place before looking at Lena next to her. Thorin runs his thumb over Clara’s smooth cheekbone with loving tenderness and then grabs her shoulders to gently guide her over to Dwalin.

            “No!” Clara whines and reaches toward Thorin like a needy child. “We need to go and I want you,” Clara whines from Dwalin’s hold, but Thorin turns away from her. Clara’s heart sinks down in her chest. _‘Does he even care_? _Doesn’t he want me?_ ’

            “Kili, Fili,” Thorin orders and they look to him without question, “Look after Lena, carry her if need be.” The two boys nod and coax Lena from her almost sleeping state.

            “Lena,” Fili coos to her and her eyes pop open to a comical size. She gives him a seductive grin that could rival a Cheshire Cat.

            “Oh Fili!” she whispers throatily and grabs his tunic to pull him into a sloppy kiss while sliding her hand down his back to his butt. His eyes widen before grabbing her hand and pulling her away with a needy gasp from both of them. Oh, he wants to kiss her if only they weren’t trying to escape right now and if she were in full control of herself. He smells the sweet spiced wine on her breath and he looks to Kili with a desperate look before Kili gets the message to help and pulls Lena off of his brother.

            “We must leave, we’ll have time for hugs later,” he stresses the word hugs. Kili promises her quickly before dragging her down the stairs with the rest of the group. It took them longer than need be to get down to the cellar. Just as the two girls predicted, the guards were fast asleep in their own drunken state.

             “I thought you were supposed to be leading us out of here, not deeper!” Bofur hisses angrily at Bilbo, pushing his face into the hobbit’s, and Lena’s less than conflictual side is broken down.

             “Don’t talk to him like that,” she calls him out with a frown. Everyone turns toward her with wide eyes.

             “Yeah! Bilbo’s trying to help you,” Clara slurs out from Thorin’s arms. The company looks at them with shock at their tone. The wine makes their emotions wild and right now the last thing they want is for poor, sleep-deprived, hungry Bilbo to be picked on. Bofur looks at them and Clara’s protective stance in front of Bilbo.

             “I’m sorry lass,” he tries to apologize to her, to them.

             “You should be sorry to Bilbo,” Lena remarks with less fury and more humor.

             “Everyone get in the barrels,” Bilbo tries and everyone stops to look at him with shock before hissing objections at his idea.

             “All of you quiet!” Thorin whispers louder than the rest of them. He looks at Clara and Lena who sigh dramatically at him and rolls their eyes. Clara nods her head and looks at him knowingly. The rest of the dwarves look at him as he nods before they pick a barrel and climb in.

            “C’mon!” Clara whispers excitedly. “Up, up, up! Great!” She stands back with her hands on her hips and the wraps one arm around Lena’s shoulders. The barrels are larger than those that would be in the modern Earth and don’t have the modern metal bands to hold the panels together. They have an odd type of rope wrapped around in three sections and are wide enough to fit a whole dwarf in. They’ll do just perfectly for the dwarves to escape.

            Bilbo sees lids next to the barrels and starts to seal the dwarves in with quick fingers. When all of the barrels are sealed, he reaches over for the lever sticking out of the floor and pulls with all of his hobbit might before it gives way with a soft ‘click’. The floor tilts under them, sending them flying through the air and plunging them into the icy cold river. The girls burst through the surface of the river with startled cries at the temperature of the water. They burst out spluttering river water and shiver violently before scrambling to grab the barrels.

           “AH!” Clara yells while grabbing onto the barrels. The rough rope scratches her fingertips, but she holds on with all of her might. She doesn’t know who’s in the barrel, but at this point, she wants to get out of here as soon as possible. The rushing water and the spinning of the barrels makes her stomach turn and clench. Her teeth chatter violently and her shoulders shake fiercely. All of her muscles cramp until they hurt from the cold and from trying to stay on the barrel. She looks across the water and sees Lena hanging onto another barrel for dear life and not looking pretty green.

            Lena bursts through the water with a gasp and grabs onto the nearest barrel she can. The water is calm, but fast flowing and insistent in its path. Her barrel flows around the bends and twists of the river making her throw up any wine or food that was eaten that day. Her muscles ache from the cold and suck all of the energy out of her body. She feels so tired and just wants to rest but the river is absolutely endless!

            It's been minutes or hours later, but both girls are barely holding on by their fingertips. Clara looks forward at the next section of the river and it looks so calm and so relaxed that she lets go prematurely. Wrong choice. The water swirls around her and sucks her under with a misplaced gasp. She doesn't realize that there are rapids to go over, but without her barrel to hold onto she’s bashed against rocks. Water rushes into her mouth, and while still intoxicated and fully dressed, she struggles against the weight of the water forcing her back down. _'_ _I’ve never really blacked out before’_ she faintly thinks before her lungs burn fiercely and spots dance in front of her eyes.

           Lena tries to hang onto the barrel with all of her might, but when the rapids finally hit, the lukewarm water (from being submerged so long) splashes in her frozen face, and her back is bashed against the rocks. Her ribs ache from the short breaths she has to take. Her muscles spasm and tense up, causing those short breaths to be the only ones she has. The impact of the rocks jars up her spins and makes her cry out against the wood of the barrel before being swept away by the current along with Clara.

          The dwarves reach the pool of calm water before bursting out of the barrels. The tops of the barrels fly off and 13 flustered dwarves pop out looking around wildly.

          “Where did they go!” shouts Gloin from his barrel. “They were holding on and then they must have let go in the rapids!”

          “Clara!” Thorin cries out.

          “Lena!” “Clara!” “LENA!” All of the dwarves cry out.

           Dwalin looks around and sees a body caught between the rocks. “There’s one of ‘em!” he jumps out of his barrel, wading through the water as fast as he can. He grabs the girl’s shoulders and flips her over. _‘Oh shit this isn’t good’_ he thinks to himself as he takes in her state _._ Her lips are tinged blue around the edges, her skin is white and ice cold. Not breathing. “It’s Lena!” he calls out to the group and Fili holds his breath in fear. “Come on girl, breathe. Take a deep breath.” Dwalin holds her on the chest while hitting her back with his big hands right between the shoulder blades.

            Fili runs to her and watches as Dwalin tries to literally hit the life into her. “C’mon you foolish girl! BREATHE!” He hits her back on final time before she coughs up a lungful of water. “There ya go, lass. Try to take it easy,” soothes as he runs his hands through her hair. Lena flips over on her back and Fili rushes over to cup her face and kiss her forehead, replacing Dwalin as he strokes her wet locks.

          “Oh, Lena!” Fili gasps and looks at her tired, half frozen form. “Oh sweetheart!” he laments over her. Lena closes her eyes and takes in the feeling of breathing properly, and the feeling of firm stone under her bruised back. “I thought I lost you,” Fili whispers into her cold hair. “I love you so much.”

           She looks at him like a blind woman seeing the sun for the first time. “I thought you were mad at me?” tears fill her eyes.

          “No,” he breathes out. His brow is pinched in distress at her statement, reminding him of how much he must have hurt her. “I only said those things because I was angry at the elves, but I should have never taken it against you.”

          “We should talk about this when I’m not freezing to death,” she mumbles and gives a weak smile before she remembers not seeing Clara anywhere. “Where’s Clara?” she tries to ask, but her throat is scratchy and it causes her to cough up more murky water.

          “You need to stay here and breathe. We’ll find her,” assures Fili, but Lena can tell that he’s unsure of his words. _‘She’s not here! She’s lost, she’s dead!’_ her mind repeats over and over. Lena’s face screws up as hot tears instantly drip down from her tired eyes. She lets out ragged sobs and clings to Fili’s arms.

          “Love, it’s alright. We’ll find her, I promise. We’ll make sure she’s alright. She can’t be far from here,” he tries to reason, but Lena’s mind won’t stop its mantra: _‘She’s dead, she’s gone, she’s dead, lost.’_

          Thorin and the group search around the pool for Clara and see another body flipped over by the rocks.

          “There she is!” Bilbo shouts over the splashing of the other dwarves. Thorin is the first one to reach her. He picks her body up in a cradle close to his chest and carries her body up the small rockface. “Wake up Clara, please wake up!” he pleads quietly, his voice cracking in desperation. Thorin's heart rises in his throat at the sight of her; her lips are blue and she feels half frozen but he can feel a heartbeat pounding in her chest.  

          “Out of the way!” Nori yells to him. He pushes Thorin to the side and then climbs over Clara. He locks his hands together and pushes on her sternum multiple times until the brunette's body lurches upward and her eyes fly open, her mouth spews discolored water. The two men flip her over on her side and watch as her body convulses, trying to relieve itself of water, and the two men pat her side, trying to offer calming words. Clara slowly stops coughing up enough water to take a deep breath of clear air through her burning lungs. Her eyes are red from coughing and her breath comes out shaky.

          “Where did you learn to do that?” Thorin asks Nori over her shaking body.

          “A thief learns a lot of things in his time,” he answers vaguely before turning his attention back to Clara who is lying on her back on the hard stone.

           Clara gets onto her hands and knees and gives a groan. She sits back, putting her head in her hands and then lurches to the side to throw up all of the extra water and wine.

           “OIN!” Thorin cries out, “She’s vomiting blood!” Clara waves him off.

           “It’s not! I’m not! It’s not blood!” she shouts hoarsely. “It’s the wine from the damned party. Ugh!” she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. _‘I feel like total shit.'_

           “Where—Where’s Lena?” She groans out and then begins to shiver heavily.

           “Take it easy there,” Nori hushes leaning over her.

           “NO!” she cries hysterically, “Where is she!” Thorin grabs her face and forces her to look at him. Her face feels like ice and she's positively ashen. The veins along her neck are visible in their bright blues under her frozen skin. He's almost shocked to see her trying to stand. 

           “She’s already found and she’s alive! What were you thinking you stupid woman!” his voice cracks with emotion. “You could have died!” He hugs her close to his warm chest but she doesn’t have the energy to hug him back. Her arms are heavy and her head feels stuffed with cotton. _‘It’s so cold’_ her mind repeats over and over again. Her shivering gets worse and Thorin tries as best he can to wrap himself around her, but despite the painful cold, Clara wiggles herself out of his arms to find her friend.

           “Clara you need to calm down,” his deep voice reaches her as he tries to placate her, but the only thing on her mind is Lena and seeing that she’s really okay. He loosens his grip on her, watching for injuries and waiting to catch her.

           “Lena!” she yells out, hoping for a response.

           “Clara!” she hears and whips her head around, sending the world around her spinning and heading back towards the rocks. Firm hands grab her quivering body, steadying her enough for her to make her grand escape from her two mother hens. Her boots scrape against the uneven surface as she climbs her way over to where Lena is.

           “Oh sweetie,” she croaks out, “move Fili,” she grunts and pushes Fili out of the way. She hugs Lena with all of her might and she sobs into her shoulder. “I love you so much!” Clara sobs. The group looks at them with a mix of relief and concern at their wet condition.

           “I’m so glad that you’re ok,” Lena smiles. The girls start shaking as they sit still in the cold air catching up with each other, making sure they don't have worse injuries.

           “You should get out of those wet clothes,” Thorin says softly from behind the girls. Clara looks up at him with her brow quirked, a smile playing on her lips, and a bit of wine still in her system.

           “You still wanna mine my cave?” Clara says with snark and they watch Thorin blush all the way to his ears. Lena stands up, leaning against the rocks until she's taken into the arms of Bofur. The rest of the dwarves try not to crowd her but they want to get her as warm as possible.

            “I think you’ve had a little too much excitement for one day,” Thorin whispers into Clara’s ear. Her heart beats wildly at the warmth coming off of his body and his breath against her skin. She aches to be in his arms, to be held by him, and to feel his lips against hers. 

            “Maybe I’m still looking for more,” she mouths back to him. Thorin wraps his warm, dry arms around her and she relishes in his body heat. His head comes to rest in the crook of her neck and she rests her cheek against his dampening hair.

            “What are all of you doing here?” shouts a deep voice somewhere above us. Thorin tears away from her arms to stand in front of her. The rest of the dwarves spring into action to fight but are cut short by heavy arrows, no doubt fired by Bard’s longbow. Clara and Lena look up to see what their dragon slayer looks like and it’s slightly disappointing. He is portrayed as slightly younger in the movies but in this reality, he’s quite old. His hair is greying all around his head, but you can still see how it’s original color is black, he has deep age lines across his face, but his hands, oh those hands, look strong and well used throughout his years. Dwalin rushes forward and Bard notches an arrow, ready to strike him down.

             “NO!” Lena shouts to them. The arrows stop and the dwarves look to her.

             “Do you know this man?” Thorin asks them and Lena nods her head.

             “His name is Bard and he’s from Lake-town,” she whispers to Thorin.

             “Bard we need your help to get into Lake-town,” Clara says directly to him. He tilts his head at her.

             “How do you know my name? I have never met you before. What business do you have in Lake-town?” he asks quietly, looking over his arrow.

             “We are simple merchants looking to go past the town to the Iron Hills to start trade Master Bard,” Balin butts in.

             “I don’t believe that for one moment,” he says while putting his arrow back into its quiver. “Begone from this place,” he finishes as he turns around and walks to his barge. Thorin lets go of Clara to talk to Balin, handing her off to Dwalin. 

             “Come on lassies, we have to keep you warm,” Bofur says as he and Dwalin help the girls across the rocks to Bard's boat. Clara feels like she’s fading like she’s a wilting plant from the cold. Lena isn’t too far behind. Her head feels heavy and her eyes burn.

             “Lena you need to stay awake until we can get you warm,” Bofur says quietly to her. Lena nods her head and huddles herself closer in his arms.  

             “That barge over there wouldn’t be for hire would it?” Balin questions him lightly. Bard shakes his head in annoyance before turning to face the group.

             “What makes you think that I would help you?” Bard says while starting to load barrels into his barge. Clara leans heavily on Dwalin and shuts her eyes.

             “Clara, don’t you fall asleep on me,” Dwalin whispers to her. _‘She’s still too cold to sleep’_ he thinks in a panic. She grunts back indifferently, unaware of the dangers to herself. "Stay awake until you're dry," he rumbles to her, but she feels like doing the opposite. It's as if she's been zapped of all her energy at once and now she's ready to collapse.

             “Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat,” Balin continues to reason, but Bard still doesn’t care as he continues loading the barrels into his barge. “No doubt you probably have some hungry mouths to feed,” The white-haired dwarf adds with a small smile. “How many bairnes?”

             “A boy and two girls,” Bard answers cautiously. This is what catches Clara’s attention. She squirms from Dwalin’s side as she's still slouched over with her eyes closed and shivering like no other. Lena is having the exact same idea as her friend. 

             “Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda,” they call out in a grumbled, gargled, tired mess and Bard looks between them, beyond frightened.

             “How do you know the names of my children?” he demands with a yell. Clara gives him a soft smile before slouching on the nearest dwarf that happens to be Nori. Clara doesn’t happen to see around her, but all eyes turn to her except Lena’s.

             “Thought we weren’t going to tell 'im,” she mumbles from her spot with Bofur.

             “Nah, prob'ly doesn’t matter at this point,” Clara mumbles back and then gives a deep sigh.

             “I repeat my earlier question; how do you know the names of my children?” Bard growls over the other dwarves. Clara opens her eyes and looks at him gently before looking to Lena.

             “Should we do the thing?” she asks the other cold girl with her eyes still closed.

             “Yeah let’s just do it,” Lena replies with a tired sigh, both of them barely functioning at this point.

             “Bard, we’re psychics. We know things that others don’t and we know that you’re sick of the master running the town into the ground, and we know that the master has it out for you,” she tells him quickly. It's almost as if they have a script they can follow about telling people of their "powers".

             “We’re gonna to be pretty good friends,” Lena adds on. Bard looks between the two girls and shakes his head again in a mix of confusion, shock, and unsurety.

             “We can pay you double to smuggle us into Lake Town,” Balin says lowly and Bard looks at him before nodding his head.

             “Lena, you good?” Clara asks with her eyes closed and letting Nori guide her onto the small barge.

              She hears a small “Yeah” before sitting down near the back of the barge.

              “How long until we get to the town?” Nori asks him quickly, glancing at Clara's sopping wet clothes. Bard looks at him and then looks at Lena getting on, and Clara sitting, not shivering anymore. The sure signs of hypothermia setting in now.

              “About an hour or so,” he responds. Nori nods and works quickly ordering Bofur to get Lena and get her changed out of those wet clothes. The thief works on getting the corset untied from Clara, pushing her insistent hands away that are trying to help him but only getting in his way, and grabbing a blanket from the corner of the boat to swath her in the dry heat of it. She shudders for a moment at the feeling of the thin shirt covering her being soaked and exposed to the cold air. _'The worst wet shirt contest ever'_ she thinks grumpily. 

              Thorin glances at Nori and Clara, longing to be the one helping her become warm but having to worry about everyone's safety over hers. Dwalin joins him in standing watch, making sure Bard doesn’t do any funny business as he unties the boat from the stone dock and pushes off, setting them off towards Esgaroth. Bofur does the same as Nori to Lena, unsure and hesitating for a moment about taking her clothes off until Fili comes over to shoo him away and gently pries the wet clothes from her torso. She shivers anew at the cold air on her frozen, bare skin until a heavy blanket is wrapped around her shoulders and pulled tightly around her.

              “You can sleep for now, but I’ll wake you before we get there,” he tells her before kissing her head and she sinks into a cold, water-filled dream.

              Clara tries to keep her eyes open as long as she can but sees Thorin coming over to her, most likely to tell her to sleep while she has the chance, but he wears an expression of concern. She gives him a tired smile before reaching for his large, warm hand and holding it in hers tightly. She loses herself in the feeling of his hand in hers for a moment before Thorin gives them a gentle squeeze to pull her back to him.

              He kneels down to be eye level with her, the moisture in the air starting to cause his hair to curl into loose waves on his head and make his skin shine in the fading light. “Try not to start a fight with him. He’s a good person and we’ll need his help before this is over.” Clara's eyes start to droop and she holds onto his hand a little tighter before whispering, almost so quietly that Thorin has trouble hearing, "-love you," she trails off before closing her eyes and curling into the side of the boat. She squeezes his hand twice before letting go and settling in for a restless nap on a crowded boat.

              Thorin kneels there, a little stunned, as her words sink in. A smile creeps over his face slowly as he gazes at her ashen complexion with worry and with a fondness for this woman who's stolen his heart.   _‘The adventure is so far from over.’_


	23. Icy Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally reaches Lake Town with a few snags, Fili and Lena have a chat, and next steps are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own. 
> 
> I'm so happy to see that people are enjoying this, and I love seeing all of your comments and kudos. If you're new to the series then hello, welcome please leave some comments and kudos! If you're a continuing reader, then welcome back and thank you for keeping up with the story! I really appreciate the love for this story, so thanks again!
> 
> Warning: There's more Lena and Fili steamy scenes at the end, so if you don't like then don't read.

**Chapter 23**

Lena’s POV

“Lena, wake up, we’re coming close to Lake Town,” I hear Fili tell me gently and I open my eyes and look around to see that we’re still on the water. There are ruins everywhere that are barely visible due to the thick fog that covers the lake. My arms aren’t as cold with the blanket, but I know I’m going to have to put my wet tunic back on. _‘Worse than putting on a wet bathing suit’_ I think grumpily. I grab the tunic and slip it on over my beat up and worn out bra, then shiver at the dampness of my tunic. Fili must have tried to wring it out a little because it’s not dripping water like before. _‘I’ll have to thank him later’_ I make a mental note to do that. I look over to Clara who’s still sleeping and go to wake her up. She grumbles and puts on her wet clothes too, but keeps her blanket firmly wrapped around her.

            “Get into the barrels quickly!” Bard says suddenly. I jump in surprise at his announcement and all of the dwarves look at him with wary looks. “Do it if you want to get into Lake Town!” he hisses and the dwarves hop into the barrels under his stern gaze.

            “Where do we hide?” I ask him quickly and look around the small barge for the hiding spot that I know I won’t find. He looks at me and then sighs before his eyes light up.

            “Jump into the water again and then act like I’ve pulled you out,” he says lowly while looking at the dock all the way in the distance for anyone else watching us.  _'Absolutely not'_ I think resolutely.

            “They can’t do that!” Balin exclaims in shock. The other dwarves look at us with stunned expressions. "That could kill them," he argues angrily, his eyes pinched at the corners. 

            "Lena don't!" Fili warns and I take heed of that warning. Clara, on the other hand, has that look on her face like when she is thinking about doing something (potentially) really stupid.

            “We’re going to freeze to death?” Clara says monotoned with wide eyes. “That’s your plan? We’ve already drowned once today and freezing to death is the last thing on my mind,” she says dangerously. Bard looks at her with a look only a dad could have. One that says, “oh don’t be stupid”.

             “I’ll act like I found you in the water and am taking you back to Lake-town,” he says quietly. _‘You have to be kidding me!’_ I think with surprise. _‘We’re going to die before we even finish this stupid quest!’_

             “How wet do we need to be?” I ask him with a frown, my shoulders already shivering.

             “Seriously we’re going to get back in after we basically just drowned?” Clara questions and Bard nods to her. _‘Fuck her and Bard and their stupid ideas!’_

             “I’m sorry, but fully,” Bard replies with sorry eyes. I watch Clara walk over to the side of the boat, scowl at Bard and then jump into the water with a high-pitched gasp while all of the dwarves gasp and Thorin looks about ready to kill Bard and drag Clara out of the lake. I stare at where she went under before she pops back up and flops on the deck with another gasp.  _'Oh hell no'_ I tell myself. I am not working up the nerve to jump back into that cold water!

              “Just for the record, I fucking hate this!” I frown at her before I go to the side of the boat. I put my hand on the opening by the side and glare at Clara before taking a deep breath and throwing myself into the water.

               It’s even colder than the river water and the drops feel like needles piercing my skin. My head feels like it’s going to implode as all of my muscles contract so hard they all cramp at the same time. I instantly want to scream from the shock. I open my mouth and the water rushes in flashing me back to the rapids. I hurry to expel it along with the air in my lungs. The few seconds that I’m under feel like forever and I push myself up and onto the boat as fast as possible. I’m fuming.

              “THERE ARE CHUNKS OF ICE IN THE WATER AND YOU TELL US TO JUMP IN!” I roar at Bard who takes a step back with wide eyes. The rest of the company looks at me with shocked expressions. I've never lost my cool like this so far. “What’s next? Huh?” I raise my eyebrows at him, “HUH!” I say louder and raise my brow higher.

               Clara jumps in front of me and swings me around to another part of the boat. “Oh okay come on John Cena let’s not pick a fight,” Clara breaks in with sarcasm while trying to glare at Bard with venom but looking more like an angry, wet cat, “Let’s get warm again and not actually freeze to death.” She grabs the blankets with shaky fingers, giving me the other and we sit back down by the back of the boat. The company looks at us in shock, probably because we actually did what Bard asked. The dock comes into view and the dwarves settle low into their barrels.

               “Yeah right then. We can do that!” A new voice says from the dock. There are large nets of fish being brought over the barrels and I look at Clara with a small smirk.

               “I’d rather be cold than covered in fish any day,” Clara mumbles from curled into my side. I take the liberty of closing my eyes and leaning against the rough grain of the boat. We paddle on for a little longer and the weather gets colder and colder as the sun sets over the lake. I pry open my eyes and see this dirty, crusty looking town come into view. _‘This is totally Lake-town.’_ There is a drawbridge that guards the entrance to the city that’s covered in moss and has expanded in multiple places due to the cold.

               “Oh my god,” I mutter under my breath. “I think if I look at this place any longer I’m going to catch a disease.”

               “Ew,” Clara grunts and then closes her eyes again.

               “Halt! Goods inspection!” A voice yells out from the docks. “Oh, it’s you, Bard!”

               “Hello there Percy,” Bard says calmly. Percy’s grey eyes land us and they widen infinitely. _‘Uh oh.’_

               “What happened to them!” he cries out and storms onto the boat to look us over. His hands prod around my face and I have to suppress the urge to slap them away, trying to pretend to be cold and injured or whatnot.

                “I found them in the water half drowned,” whispers Bard in his low voice. “I need you to get them to my home while I deal with these fish,” he finishes while looking around for Alfrid or the guards. Percy puts us on our feet and pushes us through an opening on the stilts on the houses.

                “Stay there misses,” he says gently. We watch as he rushes to stamp some paper and starts to hand it to Bard, but there’s that worm Aflrid.

                “Not. So. Fast.” Alfrid sneers as he steps forward and he looks greasier than straight grease. With oily hair, a straight unibrow, and thin scruff around his chin, he makes my insides turn. “Consignment of empty barrels from the woodland realm. Except they’re not empty. You’re licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman.”

                “Come on Alfrid have a heart, these people need to eat!” Bard tries to reason, but the oily little man scowls at Bard and gives him a sickening grin.

                “These fish are illegal! Empty the barrels over the side,” he commands the guards. They march past Bard to grab the nearest barrels ready to dump the fish and the dwarves into the icy water.

                 “Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard and food is scarce,” Bard alludes to rioting and the men falter. “And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake,” he raises his brow, “Will it be your problem then?” Alfrid’s eyes widen and he raises his hand.

                 “Stop,” Alfrid says reluctantly. The men stop pouring the barrels and get off of the barge. I turn to look at Clara and she’s slouched over on the nearest wall with her eyes drooping and her lips tinged blue.

  
                 “Clara!” I whisper frantically to her and her eyes open the slightest bit. Bard moves his barge along and Alfrid and his goons leave, leaving us with Percy.

                 “Oh my! You two are chilled to the bone! I need to get you to Bard’s home quick as possible! This way, follow me!” he exclaims with a flourish of his arms. We’re led through the streets with our blankets wrapped tight around us, our heads down, and our bodies still shivering. The boards are slippery under our boots from the moss that’s gathered and there is a thin coating of ice on some of them. My hair is stiff against my head and I can feel the cold seeping into my bones making my teeth chatter. We’ve been walking for about fifteen minutes and my hands are bright red from being exposed to the cold.  _'Yeah this is frostbite'_ I think in worry.

                “Alright you two,” Percy looks at us gently, “Up those stairs is Bard’s place, and you’ll find-,” Clara cuts him off.

               “Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain,” she says and Percy’s eyes widen again. “Bard told us,” she chatters. The cold wracks my bones and I give a violent shiver. _‘Inside, now!’_ my brain shouts at me in panic.

               “Thank you for helping us,” I tell him quickly. “We really appreciate it, but we have to go.” We stumble up the stairs and Clara pounds on the door with her fist. A girl no older than sixteen opens the door and looks at us with confusion. Dirty brown hair wrapped into a low bun, layered clothes with an apron, and strong features over stone grey eyes make up the face of someone whose movie character can’t hold a candle to the real person.

              “Hi, we’re friends with your dad and he told us to come back here and wait for him,” Clara says quickly and before Sigrid can say a word Clara walks right through the threshold.

              “We’re really cold and we’re really wet,” I say to her and she looks at me stunned. “I’m sorry,” I mouth to her and shake my head in condolence.

              “Da!” she cries out. “There are women coming into our house!” The ceiling of the house is low and there are carpets and linens covering the floor and built-in benches. It’s really quite cozy for being built on a shit hole of a town. Bard pops his greying head out of a doorway and sees the two of us standing there stiff and shivering.

               “Right, there you are,” he ushers us into the main room where there’s a roaring fire and puts a hand onto my shoulder. “By the gods! You’re worse than I thought!” He cries. “Sigrid! Warm water and help them change while I get the others.” Bard disappears.

               “We’re alright Sigrid, but I just need to sleep before we worry about clothes. We did drown today,” Clara says matter-of-factly. Sigrid looks at her and then me and then back at her.

                “You still need to get out of those cold clothes,” she argues back. I open my mouth and she gives me a stern look, then disappears somewhere like Bard. She comes back within thirty seconds with blouses and blankets. “Put these on and go sit in front of the fire,” she demands sternly and at this point, the last thing I care about is changing in front of strangers. Clara and I help each other untie laces and strip out of our wet clothes with stiff, red fingers and feel the cold air burn our even colder bodies. The shirt is too low cut on Clara and I see the veins of her throat starkly against the dead white skin of her neck. I don’t think I’m that far off either. The clothes slowly warm us up as Clara wraps another blanket around herself and goes to sit in a little nook by the fire and, as far as I can tell, she falls asleep instantly.

                 “Lena,” I hear someone breathe my name and I turn around to find Fili standing there soaking wet. He takes a few steps forward and the smell hits me like a train.

                 “Ok, don’t come any closer because you smell like fish and crap. Literally, you smell like a toilet,” I frown and cover my nose as I back away. I give him an apologetic smile. He looks a little hurt by my distance, but he nods his head. “What happened to your braids? All of your hair is down, even your mustache,” I notice.

               “The braids came out when we swam over to the house. I don’t take them out that often,” he says a little self-consciously. It's almost cute seeing a warrior who's almost always put together so. . .bedraggled.

               “That’s alright. It still looks perfect like that,” I remind him and he preens at my compliment. The rest of the dwarves pile into the room and the stench is close to unbearable. They all smell like hot garbage, but I couldn’t have been happier to see all of them safe in that room. I lean back on the doorway and take this all in. The smelly, hairy, lot of them. With all of the squeaking wood and thumping boots, Clara doesn’t move a muscle. I don’t blame her. I could pass out on my feet right about now too.

               “I think I’m going to go to sleep now too,” I tell Fili while I glance at Clara. “Drowning is tough work,” I joke. He gives me an appalled look at the comment, but I give him a tired smile back before sitting in the little nest of blankets and now, finally ignoring all of the dwarves and their looks of concern, try to finally get some sleep. I feel myself start to fall under when I'm pushed back to reality by firm hands on my arm.

               “Lena,” a deep voice says from above me, waking me from my two seconds of shut-eye. I give a long groan.

               “Yes, Thorin? What is so important that a drowned girl can’t sleep?” I pop one eye open and glare at him. He shifts a little and then sinks down to kneel at my level. His eyes bore into mine and it makes me falter a little. _‘I see why Clara likes his intensity’_ I mumble internally.

               “What should be our next move toward the mountain?” he rumbles from his crouch. I look at him with a confused expression.  _'Why is he making all of this so difficult'_ I think annoyed.

               “Well you have to go get the-,” I choke on my next words as I realize something very, very wrong. “Uh oh,” I mutter with wide eyes. I try to think of the next step and my brain plays static for me. _Ooh great! Just what I need right now!’_ I mentally scream as I try to think of something that won’t fuck up their timeline, but nothing is coming.

               “What do you mean, Lena?” Thorin worries as he grabs my shoulder and I sit there with wide eyes.

                _'Oh great.'_ I stand up shakily and make my way over to my friend. “Clara, wake up,” I punch her shoulder and she doesn’t wake up. “Clara you need to get the hell up. Right. Now,” I punctuate as I hit her shoulder, well more of like punch her everywhere. I grab both of her shoulders and shake and she sure wakes up for that.

               “What the fucking hell do you want!” she snarls at me with sleepy eyes and the dwarves shift at her response, but I shake it off. I can take grump Clara any day. No match for me, but this problem needs her awake.

               “We have a problem,” I whisper and she looks at me with confusion. “Look at them,” I tell her and she does a quick scan of the dwarves and finds nothing wrong.

               “There’s nothing wrong.” She looks at me again and then does a double take with wide eyes. “There’s nothing wrong,” she repeats.

               “What is goin’ on here!” Dwalin exclaims over our shenanigans, but his temper doesn’t matter right now.

               “Exactly. They don’t have the thing and they aren’t doing the thing,” I tell her emphasizing the words “thing” and she puts the pieces together. Kili isn’t hurt and they didn’t bargain for weapons on shore, so now they aren’t thinking about stealing them from the armory; therefore, they don’t get captured and don’t make that stupid promise to everyone about riches. Everything falls out of place from there.

               “Uh oh,” she says flatly.

               “Explain what is going on right this second,” demands Thorin lowly from my side. Everyone is looking at the two of us and it makes my skin feel two sizes too tight. My mouth runs dry at fourteen sets of eyes landing on me.

               “Thorin, honey,” Clara speaks up lightly and everyone looks at her instead. He looks at her expectantly. “Come here, sweetie.” She pats the open spot of the blanket with a relaxed smile. Everyone looks even more uncomfortable now.

               “This is no joke Clara,” he frowns. He looks more irritated when she doesn't respond right away and when she doesn't sober up to his tone.

               “I know, but how many days are there until Durin’s Day?” she reasons back, yawning loudly.

               “We have four day’s time,” he says quietly.

               “Then we have enough time for everyone to sleep and we’ll regroup in the morning. Being sleep deprived is just as poor for your brain, and decision making, as being drunk. Let’s all catch some sleep. Does that sound alright?” she asks gently and takes his big hand in hers. She massages his hands and he takes a deep breath in, closing his eyes to think.

 _‘Oh my god it’s like watching someone tame a feral cat’_ I watch with confusion mixed with amusement as Thorin nods his head and lies down on the blanket before she tugs him to her chest and curls her arms around him like a cocoon then goes back to sleep. _‘I think I just watched him get hypnotized’_ I wonder as exhaustion rears its head.

                My head is pounding viciously from the change from hot to cold and my skin feels roasted from the heat of the fire. The pounding gets worse as I stay standing making me light headed and small dots appear in front of my eyes, but as I turn back to the fire my eyes start to close without my permission and my body slouches over sending me into a sudden fall towards the ground. I can barely get out a small 'Fee' before I feel myself getting sucked under by sleep.

                “Lena! Hey there I’ve got ya,” Fili soothes as his hands (hopefully his hands) firmly cradle the back of my head and the small of my back before I hit the floor. "You're alright love." I feel the floorboards under my butt and they disappear as he picks my torso back up and brings his hand under my knees. He adjusts his grip a little before he picks me up and then lays me down on different blankets. _‘Wow, he’s really strong. Makes me feel like a feather.’_ I faintly wonder where the others are going to sleep in this small house, but I feel sleeping coming too fast, and when Fili lies next to me I don’t care about the smell or anything else. His fingers trace my face, along my jaw, and across my cheek and I savor the feeling. He’s so warm and so safe, so now it’s time to finally sleep.

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

                I roll over and feel a hand on my hip. I give the person a small smile before opening up my eyes to look into brown ones. ‘ _Wait, brown ones?’_

              “AH!” I scream out and land with a hard _thunk_ on my butt.

              “Hi there,” Clara smirks. She props her leg up and makes a clawing motion while trying to give me an awkward, sexy growl. I hear heavy footsteps and Fili stomps into the room to take in the scene of Clara mock seducing me and me in a plop on the floor.

              “What are you doing sleeping next to me!” I exclaim at her and I turn on Fili, “What are you doing not sleeping next to me!” He looks at me with surprise before chuckling lightly. I look between them from my sprawled spot on the floor. Fili gives a tired sigh then pulls me off of my butt like I’m a feather. I click my tongue at him and move back to the bed of blankets to give Clara a smack. She dodges my attack and gives me a coy smirk while batting her eyelashes.

               “Oh don’t be mad! Come on, we have better stuff to do like make some more plans,” Clara says with a thin smile and a jump off of the bed. “We’ve been waiting for you to wake up. The others wanted to wake you up, but I told them I’d. . .well um. . .un-man them,” she giggles at the end and I raise my eyebrows at her.

               “You’d literally rip their dick off?” I say with shock and she nods her head.

               “Yep.” She pops the ‘p’.

               “When did you wake up? I’m glad that you waited for me, but not if the whole day is gone.” I run my fingers through my hair to unclump the strands. “Is there a mirror here?” I ask Clara and she nods her head and then jumps off of the bed to grab it. I think it’s been, oh, almost a month without seeing my reflection, which I know isn’t a big deal, but there is a certain sense of loss when you don’t know what you look like. Clara hands the small mirror to me and I cringe at who stares back at me. I look sleep deprived with dark bags under my eyes. My skin is clearer but ashen in color from the cold. My hair is longer than when we started the adventure and still filthy from the river and lake.

               “Yeah, that’s the same face I made when I took a look at myself, and I woke up maybe twenty minutes before you,” Clara says from the side. I realize that my face has turned into a frown without my knowledge.

               “Whatever. It’s what it is for now,” I say with a sigh. I gently toss the mirror onto the blankets and turn to look at Fili. Clara senses the mood change in the room.

               “I’ll step out and tell them that you’ll be around soon,” she says before skirting around Fili to the next room.

              “Lena I’m sorry about what happened in the dungeons. I’m sorry that I got angry with you,” he tells me as he takes my hands in his. I want to tell him that it’s okay, but I can’t get the words out of my mouth. It doesn't quite feel okay though. He looks at me patiently.

              “I’m not upset that you got mad because you have the right to get mad, but I’m upset that instead of having an adult conversation about it, you pushed me to the side, which hurt by the way, and continued with your prejudice. That’s not strong, that’s being stupid. I understand that you hate the elves, and I’m not saying you have to love them, but they do have ideas that could work better than ones you have now,” I explain to him. I see the hurt in his eyes, but I’m sticking to my guns on this one. “That’s what I really think. I think that we all work together to reach the same goal of happiness and prosperity even if we don’t necessarily agree with one another.”

              “I can understand that,” he says slowly, mulling my words over.

             “Are we ok?” I ask him after a long pause.

              He cocks his head at me. “What does OK mean? I have never heard of that word before you started to use it with us.” I snort a laugh before I remember that they’ve only used the word “alright” or “fine” around us.

             “Okay is like the word ‘fine’,” I chuckle and then step in to give him a hug.

             “Yes, then we are okay,” he concedes and hugs me back. He pulls his body away and tilts my head down for a searing kiss. I'm about to pull away because of my self-conscious self but his hands drift across my shoulders and down my arms until they come to rest at the small of my back, pushing me closer to him. If I looked sleep deprived before, now I’m wide awake and fully energized.

             I run my hands through his loose hair and he moans into my mouth. _‘Hair really must be a big thing for dwarves’_ I think smugly. I give an experimental tug and he lets a deep noise loose from his chest. His hands grip my hips so tightly and my heart jumps in excitement at his strength. He backs me up to where we were sleeping, pushing me to sit on the little ledge. I part my legs for him to come closer, wrapping my legs around his hips. His hands return to the small of my back while the other one comes to wrap around the back of my knee keeping my leg hitched around his. He takes a second to place his tongue along my lips, testing the waters, but I love it. It makes my blood run hot as continues to kiss me firmly. He pulls back and I gasp in air. I smile against his lips and he smiles back.

             “Let’s go see how we’re going to plan the next part of the journey. Sound good?” I nod my head and look into his mischievous blue eyes. Fili interlocks his fingers with mine and pulls me to the other room where all of the dwarves are waiting around for us.

            “Well, it’s about time!” Gloin shouts from the opposite side of the room. The others nod and Balin shifts in his chair.

            “I’m glad to see that you’re up dearie, but I do believe that we should get to business,” he finishes with a curt nod. I blush a little at the realization that I've kept them waiting from my little makeout session.

            “Last night, what did you mean by something wasn’t right? What is not right? We’re reclaiming our homeland, are we not? Surely there is nothing wrong with that,” Thorin shakes his head in disbelief.

            “Well we didn’t really talk about this,” I start slowly and Clara shakes her head before standing up and pacing.  
            “I don’t think we need to. If you want me to, I can,” she says and I nod. I’d rather not be the one to tell them Kili was supposed to be half dead by now. “Well, Kili was supposed to be injured at the river. Shot with an arrow.” She looks right into Kili’s eyes and he huffs out a disbelieving breath.

            “You lie because I’m sitting here now,” he says dumbfounded. I cringe at what she could possibly say next.

           “’Supposed to’ are the keywords. If it’d happened by now, you’d be on Bard’s table screaming your lungs out, dying, with a poisoned arrow shard in your thigh.” _‘Fuck Clara way to be gentle. One-ply.’_ The silence in the room is deafening. The blood has drained from Kili’s face as it contorts into horror. Thorin’s expression mirrors Kili’s. Fili’s grip on my hand is crushing. Clara sees what her bluntness has done and she frowns.

            I walk up to Kili, kneel down at his level and take his hands in mine. “Do you want to know what the biggest difference is?” I ask him gently like there aren’t fifteen other people watching. He grimaces and then bobs his head. “The biggest difference is that it didn’t happen yeah? You’re in one piece right?” Kili nods his head and tries to smooth out his grimace.

           “PHEW! I’m glad we dodged that one!” Clara huffs and stands up to go look out a foggy window. It's still light outside but the sun is probably going to set in the next five or six hours.

           “Somehow, I think we need to get the master’s attention. That way you won’t have to sneak out of here like a band of thieves or something,” I draw everyone’s attention back towards me. _‘At least trying to keep this from turning into a guess the future session’_ I think to myself before continuing. “That way we have some sort of relationship with him, and the people, just so you all aren’t faceless,” I suggest with a shrug and Thorin looks deep in thought.

          “Excuse me,” a little voice says and Tilda is standing in the doorway looking so shy.

          “Hi there Tilda,” Clara starts and Tilda nearly jumps out of her skin. “Oh, I’m sorry honey, I didn’t mean to scare you. What's up?” Tilda’s eyes scan across the room cautiously. I mean seriously there are big angry looking men with beards and she's tiny.

          “Sigrid said that your clothes are dry,” she says quietly.

          “Thank you so much for telling us that,” Clara says energetically. “I’ll go grab them! Lena’s got this,” she says and then disappears with Tilda from the doorway. All eyes look at me and I freeze. Dwalin sees this and smirks at my discomfort.

          “Wipe that smirk off your face,” I tell him briskly. He scoffs at my snap. I narrow my eyes at his unphased expression, more like a kitten trying to scare a bear. “Either way you try to get the master’s attention he’s going to laugh at you. He’s a disgusting person, he values himself and then gold, and then at the very bottom is human life. Anything that’s in this town is made by the people, not the master. So, I guess we’re really lucky that Thorin is more persistent than him.” Thorin looks at me appraisingly. _‘I think that’s the first time that I’ve complimented him’_ I realize. I think everyone else realizes it too because they’re all giving me weird looks.

          We get through the plan fairly quickly then Fili and I head out to another room. Clara drops the clothes off and I change while talking to Fili.

         “How cold does it get here?” I ask him while slipping my tunic on with a shiver. “I think I might need more than this little shirt. It’s not exactly useful to not have sleeves in the snow. Maybe I should put the other shirt on for now. . ." I trail off slightly, but damn Fili is distracting me!

          “You’re right,” he replies while running his fingers up my bare arm, making goosebumps spring up, “There can be feet of snow. I’m not sure about over in this half of the world, but in the Blue Mountains there would be raging snow storms. We would have to stockpile for the winter.” He moves in front of me and rests his head on my shoulder while wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me firmly against his chest. _‘Much more close than usual’_ I think with a light chuckle. "If you're cold then ask if you can keep the shirt," he suggests and I make a mental note to ask Sigrid.

          “What’s with the closeness? You've always had a hand on my leg or my shoulder today, not that I’m protesting, but you seem different,” I tell him gently. He stills in front of me and then looks into my eyes. His grey-blue eyes make me melt. Such a cold color that’s melted by the fire behind them.

          “I thought that you hated me, and then I thought you were going to die multiple times, and I’m pretty sure that you did die. Now, we’re going to go into a mountain with a fire-breathing dragon and. . . I don’t want to lose you,” he explains softly. His breath tickles my face and I smile before putting my forehead on his.

          “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I may not be a real psychic, but I’m not stupid and I am cheating a little,” I smirk playfully.

          “I hope you won’t be going anywhere anytime soon,” he growls lowly and tightens his grip on my hip as his other hand splays on my back. _‘Oh’_ I mentally breathe. ' _I sure hope I'm not going anywhere now.'_  “We have a lot of kisses to make up for from that time in the dungeons.” He looks up and I’m set aflame with the hungry gaze he’s giving me. “I do feel that I should give some kind of atonement for my brash behavior towards you,” he says hotly against my ear and I practically moan with anticipation as desire pools low in my belly. My mouth runs dry and I can only imagine what he wants. What I want, that is.

          “Maybe you should put your mouth to good use instead of just using it to speak,” I boldly try and he takes the bait right away. He kisses me so fiercely it takes my breath away and makes my body feel boiling. Fans always say that he is like a lion and they’re spot on. He’s absolutely ravenous in plundering my mouth with his tongue, his hands running up my back, the other going down the side of my thigh. Strong fingers press against my muscles and I pant into his mouth. I lean against the closest wall and he presses his body flush against mine. We eventually break apart to take in gasps of air.

          “You’re so beautiful,” he praises. “You must be a witch instead of a psychic because I look at you and my mind goes blank thinking of your desirable curves. How you feel in my arms, under my hands, how soft your skin is under my touch,” he groans in my ear as his hand feels the skin of my hip under my tunic. My stomach muscles clench and twitch under his touch. His fingers reach under my tunic to feel more of my now warmed skin.

           I pant heavily as I weave my hands in his hair. He plants hot, open-mouthed kisses on me and I smile at the feeling of his chapped lips against the smooth skin of my collarbone, the feel of his little nips at the junction of my shoulder and neck and that spot right behind my ear that make me moan softly and lose my breath. "I wonder how the rest of your beautiful skin would tase under my tongue," he whispers and I'm set on fire at this point.

            A knock at the door breaks us apart and I look at the door like I have laser vision. _‘Oh, they better leave’_ I think murderously. The knock persists and Fili untangles himself from me.

           I rip open the door and know exactly who it is before I see them. “Hi. Can I help you?” I ask a little loudly to Clara because no one else would knock that way. “I’m kind of in the middle of something,” I tell her quickly and she looks at me with an embarrassed smile.

            “Actually I think I’m in the middle of your something, but whatever,” she waves her hand around with a grin plastered to her face. “They have to meet the master soon. Fili, sorry to pull you away from your sexy time,” Fili blushes and his mouth gapes a little. “Oh please, it’s not like everyone doesn’t know what you two do alone. I don’t care what you choose to do, but if you hurt her, then I’ll just sit back and watch as she hurts you right back. That’s the only warning you’re getting about that,” she finishes quickly. “By the way, you should fix your braids and smooth out your hair,” she recommends before scurrying away with a little giggle.

            “I guess there’s more work to be done. We’re at the home stretch,” I smile at him and just breath while I hug him. “It’s not over yet, but we’re getting there.” _‘Not even close.'_


	24. Out with It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Lena are kicked out of the group as they plan their next steps, and the girls pull a hail mary to try to save the town and the ones they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own. 
> 
> I'm so happy to see people reading my story and enjoying it, so I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was really difficult to write! Thank you so much for all of the nice comments and kudos, they make my heart absolutely melt! This chapter is a long one, so I hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks again! <3

**Chapter 24**

Clara’s POV

            Everyone else leaves the room for Thorin and me to sit and talk alone. Thorin sits in front of the window watching the snow fall, watching the huddled and hunched figures walk along the slick board streets.

            “A penny for your thoughts?” I ask him lightly. He gives a heavy sigh as a response. ‘ _Typical.'_

            “There was a time that I had nothing. Not even what you call a penny.” He looks over his shoulder and then sighs heavily. “Nothing but my thoughts, and nothing but what I could build with my hands,” he announces solemnly. “We are so close to finishing and claiming the might of Erebor, but I believe that there will forever be another problem standing in our way.” I wait for him to explain more, but he looks at me brokenly. His brow knits, his mouth turns down.

            “Thorin?” I whisper and he looks at me with glazed eyes. “Oh Thorin,” I breathe as I pull him into a hug. I raise my hand to his head and then pause. _‘Isn’t there supposed to be something to do with hair and dwarves?’_ I think before I throw it out of my head and put my hand in his hair. He grips my waist and puts his head in the crook of my neck. “We want to get Erebor back, we want to help you succeed. We want to help you succeed,” I repeat softly and I hug him as tightly as I can. I don’t think anyone has ever seen this side of him. I gently tug him off of me and then bring my hand up to touch his face, when I pause in thought.

            “Can I touch your face?” I ask him quietly and he thinks for a moment before nodding his head. “You are so, so close. You just have to be strong for a little while longer,” I encourage, but he doesn’t look any better. “You have to remember yourself, remember your values, your strengths, and most importantly your weaknesses because there is value in knowing how much you can take before you need help.” I look into his eyes and his gaze is breathtaking. The blue eyes cut straight into me, but it’s a good type of vulnerability.

            “You are wiser than you let on,” he says while wiping his tears away. I give him a little giggle. “You seem more childish than adult most times with your lack of worry,” he adds thinking. I mock glare at him before coming to sit down next to him, our legs touching.

            “What’s the point of growing up if you can’t act like a child? I’m usually in a low state of distress all of the time, but not when I’m with you,” I raise my eyebrows at him and he gives a little grin. “Why don’t you smile more? It really does suit you,” I lean back in the seat and nudge his leg a little.

            “It’s almost as if I’ve forgotten how to smile,” he says airily. “So many years of constant diligence and so much death,” he whispers. I throw my head back and give a long groan at his pessimism.

            “Oh my goodness! No wonder you don’t know how to smile! You’re so caught up in being doom and gloom that you can’t even think about something positive happening!” I laugh merrily and he chuckles at my foolishness.

            “Did you mean what you said in the dungeons?” he asks thoughtfully. I tilt my head at him and at his change in topic, but I’m trying to remember what I had said and I can’t remember a bit! I look to him and he smirks. “You must have been too intoxicated to remember. Let me tell you then,” he says softly and then leans forward to gently kiss my lips before pulling back. “I am so in love with you,” he whispers against my lips and I blush from head to toes as I know what I should say next.

            “Are you a king because I want you under my mountain,” I repeat to him and he gives me a full grin before pulling me into a strong, passionate kiss. I try to turn to face him more, but this damn bench isn't user-friendly for kissing, but I feel one of Thorin’s arms wrap around my waist, another around my thigh, grip them tightly, and then move me as if I weight nothing to straddle his lap. “EEEEEP!” I squeal loudly before bursting into giggles. “Jeepers mister, you’re really strong,” I giggle again and he looks at me like I’m the only wonder in the world. I gently kiss his lips, savoring the feeling on his beard tickling my face. I savor the feeling of sitting on his strong legs with his arms wrapped around my waist. I want to stay here forever, but I know that’s not possible. I pull away with a groan as the gentle kiss becomes heated and more needy, and as hands begin to roam to more than just my lower back.

            “Although I would love to kiss the day away, and do much more,” I wink at him, “you need to find, and talk to, the master otherwise I’m liable to jump you right here.” His eyebrows raise to his hairline.

            “I highly doubt that you know of such things in your youth,” he murmurs against my lips and I throw my head back and give a loud laugh.

            “Oh really? I wouldn’t bet on that theory,” I whisper deeply in his ear. I nip at the shell of his ear where his ear cuff is, moving my hips in a circle on him and his grip tightens impossibly on them. He stifles a groan and clenches his teeth.

            “Mahal, don’t tempt me woman!” he hisses through clenched teeth. I move my hips harder as I hum against his lips and he sucks in a deep breath. I feel his body tense under mine and I think I've made my point pretty well. “Oh you wicked temptress,” he pauses for a second. “You drive me mad. I hate to ask you this, but there are many differences between us and in our worlds,” he says before pausing to look at me with cautious eyes.

            “Are you going to spit it out anytime soon?” I tease and then when I look at him, like really look at him, and he looks nervous.

            “You were not a fallen woman in your world, were you? You are so good at seduction,” he asks quietly, trying to make his rude question into a compliment. "Are the women of your world like this as well?" My lips part as I take in his question. We sit there and look at each other for a solid ten seconds before I connect the dots, move his hands off of my hips, scramble off of his lap and stare at him with controlled hurt. _‘He is asking if I’m a whore. He thinks I could have been a whore. Do I really act like a whore?’_ I think hurt and surprised.

            “Just so we're clear, you're asking me if I was a whore?" He flinches at the term before making eye contact with me. "And we're like what?" I ask rhetorically with one of my eyebrows raised. "Strong? Lustful? In control of ourselves and what we want?" I stare at him waiting for an answer. "Why would you ask that? Why would you ask me that?” I shake my head and my traitorous voice cracks, showing my hurt. He scoots forward on the bench and reaches out to take my hands in his.

            “I ask only because of how forward you are with men and how good you are at causing me to act like a beast." He chuckles to himself for a moment but I'm not finding anything funny yet he still smiles. "I do not know what it is like in your world, but here it is expected for women to control their urges especially to keep from disgracing their family’s name bu-," he tries to continue but I interrupt him and pull my hands away from his like it’s the hot end of a curling iron. My blood goes cold and it’s not because of the temperature of the town.

            “Then I’m sorry you’re getting sloppy seconds with me because I am not ‘pure’,” I inform him with a deep frown. His eyes grow wide (at what I think is my admission of not being a virgin) as he opens his mouth with his hands raised to placate me but I cut him off again. “You should go find some pure virginal maid to satisfy you which makes no sense at all because they don’t know about sex. I am my own woman and I will choose who and how many people I will let touch my body, and no man will control that,” I finish panting slightly. “Excuse me,” I say lowly. I grab the blanket from the bench and storm out of the room, leaving a wide-eyed king in my wake.

            “Clara can we talk about this for a moment?” he asks as he follows me into another room.

            “If you’re going to call me a whore again and tell me that I ‘sully’ my family’s name, then absolutely not!” I rant bitterly.

            The main room is fairly quiet and I can guess they’ve heard the end of our conversation but that’s ok because I’m coming in like wildfire and damn do I want to burn anything in my path. “Do you have any weapons to fight the dragon? At all?” They all stare blankly at me and Balin stutters a little at my out of the blue question. “So you were hoping to find black arrows and, oh, a wind lance somewhere? I also hope that you realize since Bilbo has been traveling with 13 dwarves for over half a year, Smaug is going to smell you out so fast. The only thing he won’t understand is your appearance, but you’ll smell like Lake Town and Dwarf so he won’t have to guess who sent you.” I turn to Thorin who stands in the doorway. “If you wanna be closer to claiming Erebor then think ahead and solve those problems, then you will. Have fun dealing with a live dragon,” I say quietly and tug the blanket tighter to me to hold in my hurt. Lena’s jaw is on the floor with the force of my speech and she is just one of 14 others who’s staring at me slack jawed. For a split second, I feel bad about inflicting my pain on them.

            “How do you know Smaug isn’t dead? He’s been quiet for over sixty years,” Bofur says from the corner and I turn to look at him.

            “Just like how I know Dwalin used to have a mohawk, Bifur used to (and still does) make toys, and Dori knows a whole lot about tea as well as fighting,” I tell him with a sigh and then look up, “and also how I know that Nori had been digging around our packs during the trip.” Nori looks at me with wide eyes and I twiddle my fingers at him.

            “Why’d you think it was me?” he asks with raised eyebrows. I bark a short laugh and look him in the eye.

            “Why do you think I always put my belongings at such weird angles? That way I know if people touch my stuff.” Nori let’s out a whistle.

            “Not very trusting are you lass,” Dwalin says from the side and I shrug my shoulders in response.

            “I could say the same things about you. You looked like you were going to punch Lena in the face at the beginning of this, so kettle black,” I snip back.

            “Quit being an ass right now," Lena snips back from the other side of the room and I glare at her. "Stop being a know it all bitch for one minute and second, you’ve been digging around our packs? For how long?” Lena asks Nori worriedly. “What were you even looking for and why the hell didn’t you tell me!” she turns back on me with a betrayed expression.

            “Well maybe if you got your head out of your ass you would have seen it, and I would say for about a week or two and then he stopped because he didn’t find anything he needed to tell Thorin about,” I tell her. Everyone looks uneasy at our insults and our bickering.

            “Do not speak to each other like this! You two throw insults at each other with carelessness!” Kili speaks up and the others nod and start to voice their opinion as well, but I toss it off.

            “I also didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure until he was just about finished.” I look at Nori and give another shrug.

            “How’d you really know it was me? I can assure you that I’m a perfectionist when it comes to my trade,” he assures from his seat, but I feel more uneasy by the second.

            “Your pipeweed smells different than the others. You must have had it on your fingers because it was smudged on my journal and my bag smelled like it.” He opens his mouth to protest, but I hold up a hand. “You’re good at what you do, and it took me a while to place it, but it’s the little things. I wouldn’t have known you had looked if it weren’t for the smell of that. Just food for thought,” I finish and he shakes his head before a shit-eating grin appears on his face.

            “She’s good, I’ll give her that,” he concedes with a light chuckle. A figure opens the door and bard stands there with a mighty scowl on his face.

            “I know who you really are. You’re going to the mountain, aren’t you? This is your course of action?” Bard asks from the doorway with a grim expression. The dwarves splutter for a response, but I look at him and nod my head yes. “Then you will wake the dragon and burn Lake Town to the ground!” he exclaims angrily. The group turns to look at Lena and me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

            “Yeah,” I reply quietly. “That’s a possibility.” He looks at me with wide eyes before his face crumbles.

            “You will cause the death of my children,” he breathes out with wide eyes. I look at Lena with similar wide eyes and flail my arms around as she raises her eyebrows, communicating in our own special language.

            “Alright whoa there!” Lena reassures as she stands up from her spot across the room. “No one is talking about your kids dying, and we’re trying to tell them ways to not wake the dragon.” I nod my head and sigh as my anger is dying out.

            “Come and sit with us,” I tell him kindly and I scoot over on the long bench to pat the seat next to me. Bard shakes his head no and paces around the room instead, keeping a large space between us and him. I nod back at him to show I'm alright with his choice. “Either way that dragon has to go. He’s been sitting in Erebor for too long and you know that orcs and goblins will march on the mountain if we don’t."

            "Just imagine an army of orcs controlling one of the largest kingdoms as an entrance to the west? They would destroy Lake-town anyway and they wouldn’t leave anyone alive, and then they would be able to grow and spread. Honestly, they'd turn it into another Mordor,” Lena thinks aloud and all eyes widen at the mention of the land to the south then they switch over to hear his response.

            “I do not care if that was your home, and I do not care if that is what you travel all this way for. I will not condone your quest and I will not stand for you to be in my home a day longer,” he announces with finality. The dwarves start to rumble and growl their angry replies, but Lena beats me to it.

            “Thank you for letting us stay for so long then. When would you like us to leave?” The dwarves look at her with shock, and Thorin storms forward but I grab his wrist in my hand and give it a little squeeze for reasurance.

            Bard thinks for a moment before replying, “An hour. I want you all gone within the hour.” He leaves the room and Thorin turns to us with unbridled fury. So much so that it makes me fall back a little in my chair.

            “What were you two thinking!” he rages on, “You do not speak for this company and you do not speak for this quest! You have no contract with us and have no authority to make deals on our behalf!” he continues on, but I tune it out. _‘Always so angry, he’s always so upset about something when he should see that’s we’re so close to getting the mountain back!’_  I scream in my head. “Clara are you listening to me!” he yells while glaring daggers at me.

             “I’m listening,” I answer shortly. “I. . .,”  He glares at me and for the first time, I feel intimidated. It’s like he isn’t even Thorin. He's not my Thorin at least. There's something ugly in his eyes.

             “You what? You feel that you need to speak for me? For the company? You were simply trying to help again?” Thorin remarks scathingly. He scowls deeply, “Your help is unwanted as is your presence," he spits out. 

             “Uncle that isn’t true! You’re angry at them but-,” “SILENCE!” Thorin roars and Fili goes quiet.

             Thorin takes a deep breath in through his nose. “You will not continue on the journey with us. You will remain here and will not step a foot in the mountain with us. You have done enough and the last thing we all need is to be distracted by you.”

             "If this is about me, as you say 'speaking for you', then I'm sorry, but you're wrong because we are of use," I plead, but he shakes his head.

             "I've been thinking of this for a long while and I will not have you risked out there." He sits next to Balin and no one says a word, but the shock shows on every face. His breathing evens out and I sit there with wide, unstaring eyes. _'We weren't going any further anyway'_ I realize. I look at Lena and she looks at me with bated breath.

             “You weren't going to let us go with you anyway, were you?" I ask him, my voice wavering. He shakes his head and the company is dead silent. I choke out something like a laugh but there's no joy in it. "Sounds good,” I say lightly, I put on a fake mask of cheerfulness even as the hurt radiates from my chest. It feels like a piece of paper crumbling inward and there’s no one to flatten it back out. Lena’s mouth is hanging wide open when I turn to her.

             “Do you mean the both of us or do you mean Clara only?” she asks and her voice shakes with the tension. Thorin looks at her and I’ve never seen him look so cold. Uncaring eyes stare at her. _‘Everything is wrong! This is all wrong!’_ I repeat in my head and I know this isn’t how it should be. We should be saving them not being left behind!

             “You as well. You both will remain in Lake Town and will not continue with us,” he repeats to her. She sucks in a breath through her teeth and I hum in agreement.

              I clear my throat and their heads turn to me. Sad disapproving eyes bore into us, some of them don't have the nerve to look at us. “Well, you do what you will and get to Erebor however you want. I wish you well,” I tell them softly. I pat my hands on my lap, stand up, head towards the door.

             “But what about. . .?” she looks around to everyone in the room before reaching to grab my hand.

             “They’re going to do what they want to now that they know the future and don't need us. They probably figured it out earlier than I did," I laugh a little bitterly. "Let’s let them make their choices, and anyway we don’t need to sully our family’s names anymore,” I tell her with raised eyebrows, before giving Thorin a pointed look, pull her towards the door. “Have. . .” I think of the words I want to use before I look right at Thorin, “Have a blast.” I smile sweetly, open the door and walk out into the cold.

             “What the hell are we doing just leaving them to die!” Lena hisses angrily, almost violently, at me. “What the hell are you doing? You’re just letting them kick us out and you just sat there as we got disowned from the group and I'm not going to see my boyfriend before he goes to die!” She's nearly shaking with anger and I pause for a second.

             “Thorin said that he was already planning on not letting us go with them, so they were going to figure out the ending then kick us to the curb!" I kick myself as the bitterness of rejection run through me. I can barely imagine how Lena feels about this. Fili and her being as in love as they are. "I'm not sure of what to do, but we know that they’re going to want weapons,” I remind her as we walk down the slick streets. “No one is injured, so they’re going to be able to grab the weapons so we need to tip them off. Either that or we need to sabotage them,” I whisper to her and she tilts her head in confusion.

             “What did you say? she whispers back.

              I sigh before repeating, “We need to sabotage them.”

             “What was that? Sandwhich?” She pinches her brow and looks at me deeply. I tilt my head in confusion at her confusion.

             “I was saying sabo-,” I groan as I connect the dots. “Oh my gosh!” I say exasperated and she laughs at my gullibility. I laugh out loud with her and then we shiver more, stifling our giggles.

            “So I was thinking, what if we wait for them to try to get the weapons and then do something like throw a rock through the window to get them caught,” Lena explains. We huddle under a staircase to hide from the wind. I blow hot air on my fingers as I think and then I nod my head.

            “Okay then. Rock throwing it is. Let’s do it,” I say and nod my head some more. “That means we also have to wait until dark. Let’s find some rocks.”

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

            “They aren’t even trying to blend in!” I giggle to Lena as we watch them sneak over to the back entrance to the armory. “Look at them climbing on each other! They’re like acrobats!” I have to hold back on a full laugh as they make a ladder by jumping on each other, and as they climb through the window like a bunch of little thieves.

            “You ready?” Lena asks me and I look at her and nod with a small frown. 

            “We can’t be seen. We have to make sure that they don’t know it was us,” I tell her with a straight face. I grip the rock with my fingers and feel the cold stone under them. The flat stones are in a small pile in my hands and I grip them, hoping beyond hope that my aim is good tonight. “Let’s go.”

             I look at my target, put one foot forward, wind my arm back and then with all of my might I throw that rock straight at the window. Now being a good kid, being raised with so many rules, and now, when all of my instincts are screaming at me to not throw these rocks, I throw it as hard as I possibly can. The rocks sail through the air and crash through the window loudly. Lena throws her rocks that break straight through the glass.

            “What was that?” we hear faintly. We duck behind the wet wooden stilts under the houses and pray that they don’t find us. We have nothing to give if we’re arrested. My heart beats in my throat and I push myself as far into the stilt as possible.

           “It was coming from the armory!” “Quick!” “GUARDS!” The yelling continues and grows into the whole town gathering at the armory to see what’s going on. The dwarves are pushed and pulled out of the armory with grunts and threats.

           “Quick, we need to follow them!” Lena whispers and we track them through the town. We stay a street away, trying not being seen by anyone, sneaking through the shadows. Everyone is so preoccupied by the thieves that as we pass stalls of fabric I grab two large pieces of cloth that look big enough to be cloaks. _‘I hope it doesn’t snow tonight’_ I pray silently as we prowl along the streets looking more like thieves in the night when we come up to a square brightly lit and packed with people.

           “They’re here. They’re being tried by the master,” I say more to myself than to Lena. We look at each other and then I remember. “SHIT! This is when he makes the promise or whatever it is!”

           “Who is brought before me?” The master booms over the murmuring crowd.

           “Dwarves, sire. They were breaking and entering, bent on stealing weapons from the armory,” Alfrid tells him. I breathe out a quiet breath and hope that Thorin doesn’t do anything stupid.

           “WAIT!” Thorin yells over the rumbling crowd. _‘Fucking idiot’_ I criticize internally. “I am Thorin Oakenshield and I will enter the mountain. I will slay that beast-,” he starts but Bard steps forward. _‘YES! Change his mind Bard!’_ I beg silently, but I know that Thorin is too stubborn to even think about changing.

           “You will bring fire and death upon us. You will bring the wrath and ruin of that dragon and we will pay dearly for it!” he cries. The crowd murmurs loudly at this news of burning to death, but of course, Thorin has to go and be the winner of the pissing match.

           “I promise you this: If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain,” He finishes with a flourish of his arms, a ring in his clear voice, and all I can think about is what happened to bring him this far. A lone tear rolls down my cheek and I turn to Lena with a pained look that she mirrors. The rest of the dwarves are nodding and smiling, but they have no idea what’s going to happen. _‘We’re all going to die’_ I think dejectedly. I pull Lena away from the crowd and I just stare into her eyes, silently pleading her to understand what I’m thinking without having to say it.

          “What’s wrong?” she whispers to me. I feel another tear roll down my face and she holds my hand as I take a deep, shuddering breath.

          “They’re walking right into this. We have to tell them about the gold sickness,” I whisper. “That’s the only way to get them to understand,” more tears roll down my face, “and this was the last thing I wanted to do. I kind of wanted us to be able to be the heros, but I don’t think they’re ever going to listen to us.” Lena looks at me gently, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

          "Well we can’t all be heroes, but we can kick some ass from time to time. Let’s go corner someone and tell them. Who are we going for?” she asks quietly. I pause for a minute to go through the options. There are so many dwarves to choose from, but who has the most influence? _‘Balin has influence but could be too soft for this, Dwalin is a definite yes. . . If Dwalin is the daylight guard then Nori must be working for Thorin as a spy or something. Nori and Dwalin then’_ I run in my head and tell Lena.

          “Then let’s do it. Let’s go get them. While you were thinking, the master is giving them food and rooms and is going to throw a party that of course is costing them more than they have. . . But either way we’re going to do it.” She says it like it’s the easiest thing in the whole world, but I know that it’s never going to stop being difficult. _‘Just like Thorin said, always one more thing in the way.’_

          “Then we’re going to crash a party. We just have to get them alone,” I think out loud and she nods along with me. “Screw having a plan. For once let’s just do it.”

_EVEN LATER THAT NIGHT_

           I look up at the balcony with my heart pounding and a dull ringing in my ears. _‘Let’s do this, bitches.’_ I put the first hand on the beam, wrap one leg around it, reach up for the same beam and pull myself up with the upper arm strength of a chess champion. I silently grunt as I swing my leg over and pray to anyone who’s listening that this beam doesn’t collapse under me. I do this over and over until my arms are burning from the exertion and the cold when I swing over the railing and I see the back of the dwarf that I need the most. ‘ _Dwalin’_ I sigh in silent relief.

           “Dwalin,” I breath out and he whirls around with a hand raised, ready for a punch. “IT’S ME!” I cry out, holding my hands in front of me, and he stops to recognize me and my fear.

           “What are you doin’ here lass? Thorin has dismissed you from the company and you won’t be goin’ to Erebor no matter how much you whine and pout about it,” he starts and I hold my tongue. I know all these things are true, but I can’t make my mouth work. I don’t know how to tell him.

           “I have a secret to tell you,” I whisper and he tilts his head, moving closer.

           “You need to speak up if you want me to listen,” he says disapprovingly and I feel like I’m being scolded by a teacher. I blush and shift my weight, my breath hitches and my eyes already sparkle with unshed tears.

           “I have to tell you a secret,” I repeat louder this time and he looks amused this time.

           “Aye, girls and their secrets. Tell it to me another day lass, ‘cause there’s a party right now and I am not missin’ out on the last party I might ever go to,” he says and I grab his shoulder making him pause for a minute.

          “It’s about Thorin,” I whisper and he widens his eyes before his hand snaps out faster than my eyes can follow to grab my shoulder. He grips me tight, dragging me to the edge of the balcony with that bruising grip. “Dwalin, stop it, you’re hurting me,” I whimper to him and his grip loosens marginally.

          “Don’ you threaten him. I will protect him even from you,” he snarls. I stutter and he glares at me fiercely. I nod my head vigorously as all of my confidence fades away. His face is within kissing distance and the heat from his breath is warm against my face.

           “I-I-I. . . He’s going to get dragon sickness,” I whimper for the first time afraid of him. The smell of ale is strong and the sweat is overwhelming, but Dwalin pulls back from my face startled and completely thrown off by what I said. “Please hear me out,” I beg. He thinks for a moment before releasing my arm but still staying close. “I’m here to tell you the rest of the future that I can't tell him. The ending to the story that we were sent here to change,” I whisper a little louder.

            Dwalin nods his head for me to continue. “When you go into Erebor, Smaug is going to wake up and he’s going to chase you around then burn this town into the water. As soon as Thorin steps inside that mountain he’s not going to be Thorin anymore. He’s going to be possessed into finding the Arkenstone and in the process, he’s going to not sleep or eat, he’s going to become paranoid, even going as far to think that one of you would steal it. The promise that he made to the people of Lake Town isn’t going to be held up and they’re going to be starving and homeless in Dale’s ruins. The elves will try to give aid-,” he scoffs and I pause. “What’s so funny about that?”

           He looks at me with disbelief. “The elves don’t give aid. They only give help when they know there’s a higher return.”

          “I know that and I think that you’re right, but these people will be looking for help that no one will give but them, the elves. Not long after the mountain is taken back, there’s going to be a war.” His back straightens at the mention of that so I continue. “It’s going to be called the battle of the five armies. The men, elves and dwarves against the orcs and goblins that will march on the mountain. So many are going to die,” I whisper and the tears drop over the edges of my eyes.

          “War is never pretty and many people die for a victory well fought,” he explains firmly. I sigh.

          “That’s just the problem. Because of the gold sickness, Thorin isn’t going to help any army. He’s going to let the everyone fight each other. He’s going to sit holed up in his gold while the others die. I know I don’t have to tell you that three small armies put together to create a large one is a good idea. Everyone is going to be fighting for the defense of the mountain, but they can’t fight each other or else everyone loses. If when the dwarves from the Iron Hills come and they fight the elves, there won’t be enough help to defeat the orcs that come later.” A light starts in his eyes and I think he’s starting to understand. My tears won’t stop, but my words do as they choke me. Dwalin’s expression softens at my cries.

          “Clara, what else is there? What are you still keeping?” he asks quietly, almost warmly to urge me on and I swallow thickly before responding.

          “The end of the Durin Line,” I sob out. His eyes widen and I think they’re going to fall out of his head. “Thorin, Fili, and Kili are going to die. Fili and Kili on the battlefield, and Thorin after the battle from his injuries.” He shakes his head with denial before going silent for a long moment then he manages to make one word.

          “Who. . .?” he starts off and I know where he’s headed with this.

          “Dain will be crowned King Under the Mountain in place of Thorin.” Dwalin’s facial expression crumble and he leans heavily against the balcony. _‘Finally, we don’t have to be alone in knowing this’_ I think as I breathe in the cold night air.

          “Who else knows of this future?” he asks quietly and I lean on the railing next to him, my tears dripping down my neck.

          “Me, Lena, you, and Nori know about this. We didn’t want to tell everyone because scaring Fili and Kili is the last thing we want to do, everyone will try to change the future their own way which would turn into a mess, and I think that Thorin is already under the influence of even the idea of all that gold. It’s partially the physical aspect of the gold, but the other half is in the mind and obsessing about it.” I take a long pause to let Dwalin take it in, but he looks tuckered out already.

         “When we were at Bard's he wasn't the same. Yes, he was angry but there was something else. Where we’re from there’s a phrase that he says that’s the same as what Smaug says to Bilbo, ‘I will not part with a single coin’, and he will be ready to kill anyone on site regardless of their excuse or real intent if he thinks they're stealing. He’ll dress himself up and every layer he wears, he will be a different person until Thorin Oakenshield no longer exists.” I watch Dwalin put his head in his hands and then looks at me with a tight-lipped grimace.

          “You were really trying to help us this whole time,” he says with a sigh and lip quiver. “Oh Mahal!” he cries banging his hands against the wood, causing it to shudder and me look around for anyone watching.

           “I am so, so sorry that this hurts you, but I’m not sorry that I told you. Now, it’s up to you to change the future and be the fake psychic. Be his friend, and most importantly be safe,” I tell him and he looks at me with amused eyes. “Yes, I said it! Dwalin, son of Fundin, be safe or I’ll be the one to kick your sorry ass!” he cracks a toothy smile at my pitiful threat and nudges my shoulder lightly (well lightly for him at least). “I also want you to remember this: no matter if they are men, dwarves, or even elves,” I stress, “no life is cheap.” He holds my gaze and nods thoughtfully. “I should be getting back to well. . . I’m not sure where, but I’d better find some housing for the night.”

           “You’ll not stay with Bard then?” he asks surprised.

            I smile brightly at him before replying, “I’m pretty sure that when he said he wanted us out, he meant all of us. I know that I’m certainly not going to stay here where I’m unwanted," I look past him to the rest of the company having fun. "Anyways I’ll stay here for the next day or two and help people get out,” he raises his eyebrows at that. “I’m not going to sit here and let these people burn. That’s not fair to them. They deserve better,” I say reverently. “Goodnight Dwalin. I won’t see you for a while, so be safe and keep your head on straight alright?” I smile and climb over the railing to scale my way back down where I see Lena standing by one of the posts.

           “So how’d it go?” she calls out as I get closer. I smile and give a dry laugh.

           “Well, I talked Dwalin’s ear off, but I told him everything with minimal interruptions. How about you and Nori?” I ask her and she gives me a wide-eyed stare before making a funny little noise.

           “I think it went well and I think he believed me, but I can’t be sure. He’s super hard to read. I kind of wish I got Dwalin,” she jibes and I scoff. "Well I wish I did because I had to corner Nori by the bathroom and he nearly punched me when I tried to call out to him!" she says with a whine. "The people here really know how to not move their facial muscles. Nori was straightfaced the entire time. I think I agree with you that Nori is a spy for Thorin," she laughs. "I think that we can count on them. I mean we can't do anything else now than wait."

           “I have a new bruise on my arm because he thought I was going to be the one to kill Thorin, so that's a definite negative.” I give a little shiver through my “new” cloak.

           “Do you want to find somewhere to sleep tonight? I’m beat,” Lena says with a yawn. Everyone is asleep at this time so after a little searching, we hop in a little nook under Bard's house and try to fall asleep against the cold.

 


	25. Goodbye for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Fili finally step up their romance as the adventure takes a step up in danger, Clara and Lena make an ally in Bard on their own, and they try to do some work to at least save someone from the flames of Smaug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own. 
> 
> So thank you for everyone that's sticking around for the ending parts of this super fun story, and I'm also sorry about the changing ratings on this story. This chapter has some pretty steamy scenes, but not explicit, so I'm going to keep this story at a mature rating so I can write some more steam later. If you don't like steamy stuff then don't read it. I really love all of the comments and kudos!! Thank you so much to everyone who has liked, commented, and even clicked on the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
> Thanks!!

**Chapter 25**

Lena POV

            The night was so cold even with the little excess warmth from the little house and I could have only slept a few hours or so. My muscles are stiff and my stomach has the worst cramps. We haven’t eaten in about a day and a half, and this cold after jumping in cold water is making my energy burn even faster.

            “Clara,” I nudge her shoulder and to try to wake her up. “We gotta go see them off. I want to see Fili off,” I trail off as I look to the sidewalk and see him standing there before the dawn has even come up. My own sun right there, watching me from afar. Clara stays down in the nook while I slowly get up. My head spins and I slouch over with a small grunt at the feeling of my stomach in knots. Fili runs forward, narrowly avoiding the slick spots on the walkway and the weak points in the boards.

            “Oh Lena I am so, so sorry,” he breathes as he holds me close. _‘My own personal oven’_ I mentally hum as I try to suck in the warmth of his body as well as the clean smelling and fresher than toilet water clothing. “Uncle is going to take all of us. No one is ill or has any other reason to stay, so we are all going to face this beast tomorrow or the day after, if we are lucky. I’m sorry that I cannot bring you with me. I want you to know that I don’t agree with what he’s saying, but he’s my uncle and he’s my king. I am so sorry for all of this. I love you,” he finishes in a tense whisper. I stand there in his arms and I can’t even respond. I’m just savoring the feel of his arms around my shoulders, and the warmth the seeps into my chilled cloak, his solid body in front of mine and that’s what snaps me out of my head.

            I reach my hand to cup his face and he seems startled at first, then his eyes light up and he surges to kiss me like a man who is consumed by desperation. He drags me to another nook under the cover of the dark of early morning and picks me up to push me against, what feels like, a beam. I grunt a little on impact but it doesn’t lessen the feeling of his lips caressing mine. his fingers dig into my thighs as I wrap my legs around his strong hips. He pulls back to look around before seeing a small shed on the side of a home.

           He carries me into the shed and shuts the door. Years of horseback riding let me know my muscles are up to the challenge of staying like this, especially with his hands supporting my ass. His tongue comes across my lower lip and I open my mouth to him and groan at the sudden feeling of being kissed so deeply. I’m not inexperienced at kissing, but I’ve never felt a kiss this full of lust and love and need. My heart is so light it could soar. I feel his hand push at the hem of my shirt and I wordlessly help him as I pull back and take off the offending garment, allowing his hands to wander further up my torso. My thoughts are white noise as all I can focus on is the blood pumping in my ears and my shaking breaths.

            “What do you want Lena?” he pants against the skin of my shoulder and then kisses his way across my chest. The winter air is now too hot and too heavy to even think of responding, but when I don’t, he squeezes my ass and rocks against me firmly causing me to let out a shameless gasp. “What do you want me to do to you? Hm?” he teases against the shell of my ear with his tongue and makes my breath hitch. _‘Oh, I can think of a few things.’_

            “I want your hands everywhere, I want your mouth everywhere it can reach, I want you everywhere,” I gasp as he runs a hand under my breast and that sends my blood pressure even higher. My head is swimming with lust and I can’t think over the feeling that positively sings in my blood. It's like feeling excitement on a whole new level that is like a climax of its own.

            “Then I am at your service,” he whispers huskily against my ear and I forget how to breathe. He lets me down on shaky legs to remove his shirt and loosen the ties to his pants. I know that I've seen him naked earlier on the trip, but he’s really an Adonis up close. He kneels in front of me and now I really don’t think I can breathe as he meets my gaze with a smirk of his own. He runs his mouth over my clothed thighs, purposefully missing where I want him most. He then places lusty open-mouthed kisses and nips on my stomach while my breathing picks up. He strokes the back of my thighs and teases the edge of my pants down while flashing me a wicked look.

            The beads that used to frame his mustache are gone, leaving there only the sinful scratch of his facial hair against my sensitive skin. I wind my hands into his hair and he closes his eyes and pauses in his kisses to give a guttural groan. His shoulders shudder and he moves his hands lower on my thighs to go around and knead my ass with a new found energy. I'm panting hard at this point trying not to simply take him for myself.

            He travels up my torso caressing and massaging me with sure hands before coming to my chest. My back presses hard against the cold wood and I feel his mouth on my collarbone, his hands coming to my back to remove my bra, and then his eyes as he gazes at me heaving and topless. My face feels hot under his scrutiny until he cups my cheeks, tilting my head down to look into those deep blue eyes.

            “You are beyond any beauty I could ever imagine,” he praises before kissing me softly, running his hands over my topless body creating these wanton noises that make him kiss me harder, bringing the fire back into our tryst. His chest hair rubs against my tits making me moan into his mouth. “Do I please you?” he rumbles before bringing a hand to my breast. I let out a soft cry and he quickly places his thumb over my lips.

            “Shh,” he whispers playfully with a wide smirk on his face. “We have to be quiet love, otherwise others will find us and ruin our fun.” I close my eyes and lean my head back on the wood as I feel his hands return to my chest. I grip his shoulders and run my blunt nails down his chest making him groan and pull away from my breasts to lift me back onto his hips. His kiss is bruising as he grinds his pelvis hard against mine. I can tell we’ve only just started.

_SOME TIME LATER_

“You have to go soon, right?” I have to crane my neck a little to look at him from my spot in his arms. The warmth of his chest wards off the cold of the outside world. We sit among our pile of clothes in the little shed while everyone around us wakes up and their day starts, unknowing about what happened only an hour or so ago. His warm lips pressed tenderly against mine, almost like an unspoken apology.

            “They will be up soon and I have to be there for them. I love you Lena, but I also love my family,” he explains gently. His brow is furrowed as he hugs me tighter.

            “Fee it’ll be better,” I tell him as I turn in his arms. He holds me so close and tight it makes me want to cry. _‘I love him so much!’_ my head screams, while my heart is screaming that he might just die at the end of this. “You do the best that you can and then you come back. Deal?” I ask him and he nods his head.

            “We have a deal. We should get dressed,” he adds with a pick on the temple. I stand up and I feel him admiring me from the floor. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever and will ever know.” I give him a small smile and pull my tunic over my head and shimmy back into my pants. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone more beautiful than him. His broad chest dipping down to a muscled waist and then dipping even lower to a considerable length and. . .girth. I look at his 'hammer' as he so smugly told me dwarves call it, and smile to myself. _‘Oh what an experience’_ I almost groan out loud remembering how good the sex was. When I look up at his face I meet his eyes and blush down to my toes as he catches me staring at him.

            “You’ll have all the times in the world to stare when I come back,” he says as he pulls me into one final embrace.

            “Remember to do what we said. We haven’t lied to you in the past, so we aren’t about to start now,” I whisper back. He nods his head and gives a big exhale. _‘It’s not over yet’_ I remind myself. “Be safe Fili,” I add and he looks at me like I’m his world, then he leaves. There’s a sense of emptiness that starts at first and then grows to consume my chest, then that starts to crumble. I walk out of the shed and see Clara waiting for me on the boardwalk and she just looks at me.

            “Are you okay honey?” I stare at her and then shake my head no, slowly at first and then faster until my vision is blurred by the movement and the tears in my eyes. “Oh sweetie,” she coos and sweeps me up in her arms. The tears spill over my eyelashes and I can’t help but feel the dread of him never coming back. The lack of arms to hold me, being here alone with no one to love me like him, and the one person who is right for me.

            “I love him so much!” I sob and she hugs me so tightly I almost think she’ll be able to close the ever growing hole in my chest.

            “You know what happens and you know that he’ll be back here in no time if this is where you are.” I cry even harder and I feel her hand start to rub my back. “I know honey, I know,” she says soothingly. “Let’s go see them leave and hope we can impart some wisdom on them, yeah?” I walk along with her, unseeing and numb until we get to the little port. The first one I see is Bilbo wearing some oversized hat, and the rest of them wearing too much armor that is much too big. The velvet looking cloaks have gaudy latches and then I see my Fili drowning in cloaks that are too big for him. They don’t see us among the group as they pile into the boats and then just sail off. _‘They didn’t even try to say goodbye’_ I think sadly watching the company pile up and sail off.

            “You realize that they didn’t even try to find us. The only one that found us was Fili and no one else even tried!” I complain to her with vigor. I may not show the dwarves how angry I am, but I definitely show Clara. “Like what the hell! If Thorin is so much of an ass that he’d tell them not to see us, or were they too interested in their party to remember their friends that were sitting out in the cold then he’s just a shitty guy! They’re all pieces of shit!”

            “What are you two still doing here!” someone shouts and I turn to see Sigrid standing there in shock holding groceries. My jaw drops and Clara looks at me with the same shocked look. She briskly walks up to us and even though she’s younger she towers over us.

            “We weren’t allowed to go. We got kicked out of the group,” Clara adds quietly. Sigrid’s eyes widen, then she frowns for a beat.

            “Are you staying anywhere?” she asks, pointing to the large, yet empty, inn. I shake my head no. She looks even more shocked.

            “Come back to my home and we’ll help you. You’re not about to stay in the cold for what looks like another night.” She looks at us sternly and I walk with her without a second thought. _‘I don’t want to be cold again tonight and damn I want some warm food.’_ We don’t spend more than five more minutes in the cold before coming back to the house of our dragon slayer. The warmth of the fire feels so nice against my skin that I don’t notice myself falling asleep until the front door closes and there’s a faint gasp.

            “What are you doing back in my home?” Bard demands and strides forward as I step back with wide eyes. Bard may be older, but the people here are stupidly tall. He’s almost a full foot taller than me, so he easily towers over me. I stutter and Clara just sits there before she sighs heavily.

            “We were trying to help them and then they banned us from coming with them, so we were forced to stay here. Sigrid found us after they left and brought us here because she’s a good person. You have raised very good children, Bard,” she says quietly. “We want to help you because you were right. You’re right about the dragon waking up and coming here.” Sigrid gasps and so does Tilda.

            “Da, what do we do?” Bain asks him and I look over all four of them. _‘We don’t have any way to keep them under control when hell breaks loose’_ I think tiredly as I sit down next to the fire.

            “What can we do against a dragon?” he replies. “We must warn the town and evacuate.” My eyes start to slip shut and when I open them Bard is bending down to my level and looking at my face. “Miss Lena, are you alright?" he wonders worriedly. He places a hand on my forehead and when I don't open my eyes fast enough he repeats my name again. "Lena! Don't fall asleep yet. You look pale,” he trails off and thinks for a minute before sighing deeply. I close my eyes anyway and lean against the wall when I feel a heavy blanket being put over me and I barelyopen my eyes to double check that. The quilted blanket feels like the weighted blankets from home and it heats up quickly.

            “We’re just really cold. We don’t have proper clothes for this climate and in all honesty, we weren’t expected to be abandoned here,” Clara says from next to me. Her head is tilted back and her arms are wrapped tightly in her cloak. I move over and share the blanket with her and Bard’s pity is sad. It’s just plain sad how he looks at us with such a woeful look.

            “We need to get out of this town if the dragon is going to be on its way,” he starts before turning to his children and telling them to pack certain things that have sentimental value or monetary value.

            “Bard wait,” Clara voices quietly. I close my eyes and smuggle into the warmth of the blanket. _‘I never want to leave this’_ I think with a content sigh as my eyes grow heavier and heavier. “The dragon is going to come, but without your help, it won’t be killed.” I hear her say, and I hear Bard’s scoff. “That whole prophecy about ‘the lake will shine and burn’ thing is true. We need your help, but we’ll help you as much as we can,” she explains. I can’t remember the rest as I float off into a light sleep that’s warm and comfortable, and most of all, safe.

            When I wake up there’s a bowl of hot soup on the table in front of me and there’s a pile of clothes next to me. Clara’s nowhere to be seen, but we’re still in Bard’s house. It looks different though, it looks emptier. I drink the soup quickly from being so hungry and then put on the clothes, trying to understand what layer goes over what, and if this is an apron or a shift or a tunic. I get it all situated when I hear rustling under the house.

            “Is the boat fully packed?” Clara yells from under the house. I walk down the small flight of stairs by the side of the house and see a full boat with only a few butt spots left in it. Clara is shifting things around, but she looks more like Sigrid because she has a change of clothes too. So many more layers that allow her to blend into the people that are already here. 

            “Yes, I believe so,” Bard says from right in front of me. _‘Wait, right in front of me?’_ I look a little to my left and he’s standing right there! _‘How could I have missed that?’_ I wonder faintly. “Oh hello miss Lena,” Bard says with a smile. “I’m glad to see you up, and you look much better than before.”

            I scrunch my brow in confusion. “How long was I out?” Clara mulls the question over before shrugging.

            “I would say a few hours or so, maybe more,” she estimates.

            “I’m so sick of asking this, but do we have a plan?” I groan out and she tilts her head back to give a twin groan.

            “Yeah I think we do, but it does revolve around Bard. I told him that we know about the one arrow and the only wind lance in the town,” she says quickly and then looks around like someone’s watching.

            “Is someone watching us?” I ask her. She nods her head a little. “I am so sick of this fucking world!” I grunt out angrily. “Why is it that every time we need to do something, there are people watching us, or actively trying to stop us!” I whisper out. She gives a high-pitched whine that makes Bard take a step back.

            “Why are you making noises like a wounded animal?” I look at him with a straight face before bursting into laughter. Clara continues to pack and I pass her things to reorganize. He shakes his head in confusion and I just brush him off after that.

            “It looks good,” Clara says and claps her hands together and then shivers a little. “Let’s go inside to talk about this. Oh gosh,” she stops and turns around, “when did we become so adult like?” She shakes her head.

            “How does one kill this dragon?” Bard asks deeply.

            “There’s supposed to be a scale on his chest that’s missing, so if you can hit that spot then it should all be over,” Clara rambles as we make our way back into the bare house. She plops into a seat and so do we. “There is a possibility that things will go wrong for us. There may be bigger problems than Smaug,” she says and Bard's eyebrows become a part of his hairline.

            “What could be worse than a fire drake demolishing my home?” he asks sarcastically.

            “Well, a war on the mountain is worse. War being waged by the elves, angry men, and orcs,” I tell him back in the same tone. Bard’s mouth snaps shut and I heave a large sigh.

            “I want to know one thing,” he says and I nod my head for him to go on, “I want to know if my children will be safe.” I take another deep breath.

            “I don’t want to tell you anything definitive because nothing is for certain. Nothing is set in stone, but your kids should stay safe. They are smart and they’re strong. They will take care of themselves, but they’ll rely on you for guidance. But the thing is that if we leave before Smaug comes, then we have to come back to fight him. Lake Town has to be as far as he goes,” I finish and he gives me a solemn nod.

            “We will kill this beast together?” he says, and for the first time, I think he’s unsure of himself.

            “We will definitely try. No one is going to listen to us when we say Smaug is coming, so we just have to wait and be reactive instead of proactive. It’s going to be hard and it’s going to be a really sucky future,” she adds then runs her hands over her face. “So let’s get those kiddos out of here and we can come back and wait. Does that sound good Bard?” He thinks for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

            “You’re going to leave us?” Tilda says from the doorway. Bard rush over to cup her face with fatherly tenderness.

            “Oh darling, I’m not leaving you because I’m going to come back and I’m going to keep you safe,” he tells her softly. “Always.” I get a sudden pang of sadness at watching this familial interaction and I miss my family so much. _‘I could die today and they would never know. They would think I was missing forever and they would never know anything about this’_ I think brokenly. I look over to Clara and she has a mirror look. Clara clears her throat softly and everyone looks at us.

            “We should go soon so that we’ll be back in time. I want all of you,” she point to the kids, “to find a place to stay for the next day and the important thing is that you have to stay. There,” she stresses. “Don’t run off, don’t do anything reckless, and I need you to stay put. I know that you’re going to be afraid of the dragon, but I need you to be clever and so strong.”

            “Aren’t you going to be scared?” Tilda asks and I look at her with a smile. She’s such a sweet little girl.

            “Of course I’m going to be scared!” Clara says dramatically. She nudges my arm with her elbow and I nod my head too.

            “Yeah, yeah, of course I’m scared!” I tell her. “I’ve been scared this entire time. I mean absolutely terrified! Did you know that we met the goblin king?” Her eyes go wide. “We met the King of the Woodland Realm, and we have dined with the elves of Rivendell,” I finish and she looks in awe.

            “But you know what we do about being scared?” Clara asks Tilda and she looks beyond confused at the question.

            “Where are you going with this?” I mouth at her. She raises her eyebrows and jerks her head a little.

            “We use it,” Clara continues, “We use it because scared is a superpower.” _‘Oh and now she’s quoting Doctor Who. Of course’_ I mull in my head. “Being scared can make us cleverer, it can make us run faster, fight harder, You could jump higher than any time in your whole life, and it can let us slow down time.” _‘What a cheese ball.’_ “So you see Tilda, there is nothing wrong with being scared because sometimes that’s exactly what you need.” Tilda’s eyes go wide and Bain looks slightly interested, and Sigrid looks slightly less intrigued than her brother at this. “So are you ready?” she asks Tilda. Tilda waits for a beat before looking between me, Clara and Bard before nodding her head slightly. “Fantastic.”

            “Alright everyone in the boat and let’s get this show on the road!” I say brightly and jump up with some excitement. _‘As excited as you can be to leave kids stranded on a beach with some supplies while they watch their home burn to the ground’_ I think cynically. We all take one last look around before we paddle to the closest shore. No one stops us, no one questions us, and no one even notices us as we make our little escape. It doesn’t take us long to get to the pebble beach where we make sure to find a secluded spot for the kids, make sure they have food and are warm, and then we leave. Bard Keeps looking back until I catch him looking back for the tenth time.

            “How do you know they will be alright?” Bard asks brokenly. “They are all I have left and I couldn’t live without them,” he adds.

            “Like we said before, we don’t know anything for sure, but we do know that your kids will be safe because they’re smart and they know how to stay safe,” I tell him as confidently as I can. My arms are aching from rowing the boat with Clara since the damn oars are gigantic and beyond heavy, so heavy I think it would be a struggle to pick one up on my own. The house is empty when we get back to it. It’s silent besides the people that scurry along the dock yelling about prices, goods, and other peoples names. The silence is suffocating until we hear it.

            We hear this boom like a firework going off in the distance and then we feel the shake. It’s not like an earthquake, but it’s a tremor that shakes the ground for miles. It’s starting.


	26. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's POV as they travel to Erebor and a few of the snags that they find along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its character, only my own. 
> 
> I feel like I haven't posted in forever! School is hectic, so thanks for sticking around for a little. I'm very glad that there are comments to look at because they brighten my cold winter days and give me more inspiration to write! I'll work to get the chapters out in a more timely fashion, but until then I hope you enjoy this one from Fili's POV! Remember to give some love to the story with your comments and kudos!! I've also written some other stories for The Hobbit if you want to give them a read as well . . .  
> Thanks!

**Chapter 26**

Fili POV

            “Fili, get your head out of the clouds and focus on rowing,” Kili complains as he pulls the paddle to his chest. I follow his rhythm until we are gliding across the water at an average pace. We’ve had to take two of their larger boats in order to get across with everyone and all of our supplies.

            “Thorin, what are we going to do about my scent?” Bilbo asks him worriedly. Thorin stares straight ahead, thinking until our boat lurches with a great creak and crash, sending everyone flying and supplies scattered.

            “What the hell is that!” Dwalin roars. I feel water start to leak into the bottom of my shoe and see a hole the size of a conker in the bottom of the boat. The icy water comes in fairly quickly for a hole of that size, sending everyone into a big of a panic seeing as we’re halfway between the town and the shore.

            “What did we hit?” Ori says quickly looking around.

            “Are we going to go down into the lake?” Bilbo says flustered, “I can’t swim and I can’t - I don’t – I can’t,” he stutters faintly.

            “We need to paddle faster before the water comes in! Kee, paddle faster,” I tell him as Bofur and Dori sit next to us, acting as second muscles to pull the oars faster to get us to shore as soon as possible. Ori and Nori take whatever they can find and try to scoop water out of the boat, but it’s no use as it keeps pouring in from the hole. By the time we’re almost sitting in water, the boat hits the shore and we jump out onto dry land. I let out a loud sigh and look at our waterlogged boat, sluggishly leaking water onto the pebble beach. _‘Ugh, the engineering of men’_ I think sourly.

            “How are our supplies?” uncle asks and everyone grumbles.

            “They’re just wet, but nothing is damaged,” Balin responds thoughtfully as everyone looks over each pack and each set of supplies. We pick the heavy, waterlogged packs up and start our fast pace to the mountain, trying to cover as much ground in one day as possible.

            My muscles burn from exertion as we walk up the endless rolling hills on the way to Erebor. The pebbles and foliage slowly giving way to shrubs and slate. My thoughts keep drifting back to Lena though, the way her skin felt under my tough hands, the way her eyes would light up when I moved the right way, and the way she kept saying “I love you” playing over and over in my head. _‘I can’t die here’_ I think determinedly. I snap out of my daydreaming again to find myself almost hitting my face into Kili’s back as our walking is forced to a dead stop.

          “Watch your step!” Thorin calls from the front. “The rock is fractured in places and will break off into pieces if stepped on wrong,” he explains.

          “Shouldn’t we go around or find another way through?” I ask him. He turns to look at me with a stern face.

          “There is no time to find another way. This is still the fastest, we simply need to be smart about our footing,” he replies coolly. We continue on the broken slate hill slowly and surely watching our footing. The slate breaks easily under our large boots, I stumble over the chunks on the ground.

          “Brother what’s the matter with you lately?” Kili asks me quietly. “You need to keep your head on right-,” he continues as I look forward, then suddenly he cries out. The stone under his feet shatters into shards with a crunching, crumbling noise, sending him flying down the side of the stone.

           “KILI!” I cry as I look to the side and see him slipping down the slate with wide eyes and with reaching hands for anyone to grab him before he falls down a twenty-foot rock face. I lunge forward on my belly and reach out until I think my shoulder will come out of its socket and grab his more slender hand in mine. “I’ve got you brother,” I groan out as I struggle against the breaking stone and how it shreds through the cloth of the new clothing and slices into my skin.

           “Help them up!” Dwalin yells out and hands grab my ankles and the sides of my tunic.

           “Come on Kili!” I grunt as I pull him up, the tendons in my shoulder straining against the weight of him and the weight of the pack. I grunt again and pull with all of my might to pull him back from over the edge. “Are you alright Kee?” I ask him, looking him over.

            “Yeah, I think so,” he gasps lightly. “I think I got cut though,” he adds with a grimace. I look at what he’s looking at to see a five inch gash on his drawing arm. It might not be that long, but it sure is deep and is bleeding profusely.

            “Oin!” I cry and he rushes forward, swinging his pack form his shoulder and taking out a cloth to stem the bleeding. I watch as he presses it to Kili’s wound and even I flinch at the sound he makes.

            “We need to continue on in order to not lose more daylight,” Thorin shouts roughly. He only spares a glance at Kili before continuing forward.

            “Uncle where are you going? Kili is hurt and his wound needs to be stitched,” I say as I run up to him. He brushes my hand off of his shoulder and glares at me. He looks at Kili and his features completely change to be gentle and thoughtful. _‘What is the matter with him?’_ I think confused at his reaction. The Uncle Thorin that I know would be the first to help his nephew and be the first to offer to stitch his wound or to offer up words of comfort. _‘Something isn’t right.’_

            “We will move on as soon as Kili is patched up,” he says more gently this time. I nod my head at his new view. Oin gets out his needle and thread while Kili wrinkles his nose at the pain of it and dislike of it all.

            “Don’t worry brother, you’ve had much worse,” I remind him lightly to distract him from the stitching. “Remember when amad told you to not climb the big tree by the house but you did it anyway? You fell out and landed in the thorn bush,” I laugh a little at the memory and he gives a little chuckle. “It took Uncle and amad almost two hours to get all of the thorns out.” He scrunches his face up as the needle takes another bite out of his skin.

            “Thank you Fee,” he tells me quietly. Everyone starts moving back across the slate until we finally manage to make it across, allowing me to go back to my daydreaming of showering Lena in diamonds, no, sapphires. _‘That would accent the blonde in her hair beautifully. A beautiful Durin blue’_ I think dreamily. _‘I’m completely lovesick.’_ I smile stupidly at the thought. I've never been in love before. Sure there were a few dams that amad tried to set me up with but no one of consequence to me. No one that I would be willing to share my life with and be proud to call my wife, my one. I stop and stand, looking at the mountain, imagining Lena in all of the finery covered with sapphires and silver. _‘She deserves as much as I can give her.’_

            “Fili, lad, don’t fall behind,” Gloin nudges my shoulder as we continue our trek. _‘I’m a grown dwarf being called a lad’_ I bristle a little at the comment. I pick up my pace to walk next to Uncle Thorin, and now I know is the time to talk about plans while we have the chance.

            “So are we going to find a black arrow to kill the beast?” I ask him and he ponders on that being giving a large sigh. I’ve seen all of his signature looks and this one tells me that I should have held my tongue.

            “We will find the Arkenstone without waking it and only then we will rally the great kingdoms back to the mountain to kill it,” he says back without missing a beat. His shoulders go tense and his eyes seem harder than usual. _‘The same look as before’_ I realize. He had the same look when he told the girls they couldn't come.  _'He's changing'_ I realize with a start.

            “But what about what they said about the dragon smelling Bilbo?” I add, hoping he’ll see some sense in using the girl’s knowledge, but it’s a slim hope.

            “Fili, I am king and my decision is final! This will be our plan, so get with it,” he replies matter of factly. I hang my head and wait for everyone to pass by until Dwalin reaches me.

            “Don’ even try it lad,” he says before I can even open my mouth, but I look at him carefully and continue walking in silence for a moment before gaining the confidence to say something.

            “Do you think it was right to leave them back in Laketown?” I ask him quietly and he doesn’t respond at first, but I can tell he’s thinking.

            “I believe that we followed orders and so did they by not comin’ after us,” he silently states. “But I also believe that they are smart enough to deal with what comes their way,” he adds with an almost imperceivable wink. _‘At least I know one person is on my side in this’_ I cheer internally. "I also believe that they will find a way to follow us whether or not any one of us tell them no." The rest of the group chats the time away, but I can’t help the uneasy feeling that grows in my chest. _‘Something isn’t right’_ my head keeps telling me, but I don’t know what it is. It grows dark, but with our hard push to make it in one day we decide to stop for the night and find the entrance tomorrow.

            “Well bless my beard!” Oin says suddenly and I snap out of my reverie to look out at what everyone exclaims at. There in all of its torched stone, broken building, and torn walls stands the city of Dale. The ruins of it are still a sight to behold that makes me hold my breath for a moment. The mist and snow wafting around it gives it an eerie feel.

            “The city of Dale, or what’s left of it at least,” Balin tells me quietly. “This used to be the center of trade between Erebor and Laketown. They would sell fine cloths and there were so many services that were unique in all of Arda,” he explains.

            “Let’s not waste daylight,” uncle booms and I turn as I hear Bilbo give a squeak.

            “B-but Gandalf said to wait for him at the overlook and that is here, so we should wait for him to join us,” he protests as everyone waits, even Dwalin and Nori hesitate only for a moment before moving onward. 

            “He is not here, and I will not wait for him. You can wait here and you will be left behind if you do Master Baggins,” uncle tells him with surety. I wouldn’t doubt that he would too. I look at the desolation from the overlook and all I can see is brown and grey. _‘Nothing would want to grow here’_ my brain whispers to me. I shake my head and go back to my daydreaming of Lena and her warnings.

            The next day isn’t much better. We had spent the whole night cold from the winter winds coming in from the north and cold because uncle has decided no fires were to be lit. Something about if Smaug were to come out, we’d be found, but that would be tough because he would easily smell us. Today was more walking at a breakneck pace, more tired muscles and hungry bellies from not stopping for meals besides what we can eat on the go.

            “Split up and look for the passage to the door!” uncle tells everyone and Kili immediately comes to me. When we stop at the base of the mountain for a break and I sit on my own, leaning my head back against the stone and feeling its thrum of life and think back to Lena in Laketown. Her beautiful smile, the way her nose crinkles when she laughs, and the way her hair bounces when she walks. I smile warmly at the memories. _‘I have to come back to her’_ I think suddenly. All of my thoughts are consumed of her, when at the beginning of the journey all I could think about was the mountain and our riches, but now my only gold is the gold in her hair. The only music that would be created is that which comes from her laugh, and the only shining gem would be her uniqueness in a crowd. _‘Fili you lovestruck fool’_ I think and smile stupidly to myself at the thought. Me, the one that could never find someone that was different enough for me is finally enamored with a beautiful woman.

            “Look at it Fe!” We finally made it! We really made it to the home of our fathers!” He cries happily. The idiot has the biggest grin I’ve seen in a while and for a second I forget about the impending doom of the drake. “I wonder what it looks like on the inside,” he continues happily, “I wonder if it really is how Uncle described it before bed with gems covering the floors and golden beds and the softest fabrics you can imagine.” He babbles on and I’m happy to let him if it means I don’t have to say much. This feeling of dread grows larger in my chest. The outside of the mountain weighs on me a little, looking at the scorched earth and lack of green. Everything looks as though it has given up growing after being killed for so long.

            “I FOUND IT!” I hear Bilbo cry. I scramble to my feet and run over to where he’s looking to see the largest statue I’ve seen since the stone giants. There looks to be a staircase carved into the side of that statue.

            “Keen eyes master Baggins,” uncle compliments him and we sling our belongings over our shoulders and rush to the tall stairs. One step is almost half the height of myself so it takes two of us to get up one step. I push Kili up and then he uses his good arm to help pull me up. Not all of us decide to go up in case there’s not much room. The others sit at the bottom and make a little camp while the rest of us sweat our way up the side of the mountain.

            “Why did the path have to be straight up!” Kili complains loudly. “It’s not like the path couldn’t have been at the bottom of the mountain behind a large pile of rocks,” he grunts as he lifts me. “Fili, what’s on your mind? Are you thinking about Lena?” I nod with a frown. “I’m sure she’ll be just fine brother, I mean what if they’re wrong about the dragon? What if in their world the dragon is supposed to be alive, but here it’s dead?” I let him chat on and on about his theories and his “what ifs”, but all I can think about is if they were right. _‘What if the dragon is alive? What if it goes to Laketown and burns it all down? How many people will die? Will they live?’_ “Oh yeah and I never want to be this far off of the ground again,” he adds at the end. We reach the top of the statue and find what looks like a platform that it backs up to.

            “This is it,” uncle smiles broadly. “We’re finally here. Now, all we have to do is wait for the last light of the day.” So we wait. We sit there and wait until the sun sets with a fierce orange and red light, and then nothing. I look at Uncle Thorin with wide eyes and panic.

            “Was that it?” I ask to no one in particular. “We’ve missed it then!” I sigh out. “What did we miss on the map?” I ask Kili and he just shakes his head with a flabbergasted look on his face.

            “We’ve failed,” Thorin whispers brokenly. “This whole quest for nothing.” _‘We’ve traveled all this way for nothing. It’s taken us a year to get here and we’ll have to go all the way back’_ I think dejectedly. Uncle Thorin hangs his head low and we all start to walk back. The hurt in the group is palpable as we trudge our feet across the rock, wallowing in our own hurt. The moon starts to rise, allowing us to see our way down the large drop on our side as we start our return to camp when we hear Bilbo’s small voice crying out.

            “The light of the moon! It’s the light of the moon! The last moon of autumn! Come back!” he cries to us. I raise my head as everyone turns around to practically run back up to the landing only to see Bilbo almost hit the key off of the mountain, but uncle steps on it at the last minute. I hold my breath as he picks it up and walks to where the moon shines brightly against the rock face. I can faintly see the shape of a keyhole hidden in the crevice of the rock. My heart is nearly beating out of my chest with anticipation of seeing the inside of the home of my forefathers. He places the key inside of the lock and as he twists it there is a series of clicks. He places his hands on the rock face and with a small exhale of exertion the door gives way and my breath hitches again. I dare to look at the other’s reactions and see everything from wonder, awe, reverence, joy, and sadness at the last memories of their home. Now our home if we can ever get the dragon out.

            “Erebor,” Thorin breathes out gently in remembrance. We can’t turn back now. Regardless of the cost, this adventure is about to be seen through. _‘Please stay safe my love’_ I think as uncle takes a step through the threshold. It’s begun.  


	27. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug finally reaches Laketown and the girls have different roles in the process of putting out different Fires. Lena is injured in the fight while Clara faints, and Bard does what is expected of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own.
> 
> Thank you for everyone holding on for this next chapter! It's been quite a while since I last updated and I have to pin it on some serious writer's block. I didn't originally know how I wanted to do this, so I decided on splitting it between Lena and Clara's POV. I really hope you enjoy, and I always love reading your wonderful comments!  
> Thanks again!

**Chapter 27**

Clara’s POV

            The first tremor starts out as a little shock but the second one hits like an earthquake. Then, there’s the sound. The boom of life under the mountain.

            “You ready to do this Bard?” I ask him quietly. He looks at me with fear in his eyes that hardens into determination. “It’ll probably take a little while for him to come out of the mountain and besides, we need to get to that tower before Smaug can burn it down. Sound good?” Lena nods her head and Bard nods his in understanding. “Oh, and we should get something to cover that arrow because you can’t just walk around with that. It seems just a little suspicious,” I add dryly.

            He gives a thin smile at my small try at humor while Lena frowns a little. She takes the arrow in her hands and visibly strains under the weight of the solid steel. I try to help her but she gives me “the glare”.  Bard grabs his set of arrows and we head out of the door with our weapons partially covered, but I don’t think it’s going to matter in the end, as long as we don’t attract attention to ourselves.

             We stand up, collect our things, like our coats and other winter gear, and head out of the small home. I catch Bard looking at his home with a mournful glance, but I don’t say anything. He doesn’t need someone pointing out his depressing feelings when it’s going to probably be burned down anyway. _‘At least he won’t lose everything this time’_ my brain chirps and I scold myself for being so insensitive. Lena often calls me one-ply because I can be as rough as one-ply toilet paper _‘But not today’_ I refocus myself and go back to the task at hand.

            The tremors get worse, and with one loud bang and shake, we know the dragon is out. We know that he has burst through the front gates of Erebor. I look up at the dark sky, then we run. Well I mean we run as well as we can on the docks because it’s really just me and Lena trying to doge patches of ice while Bard really runs across the slippery boards.

            “Yeah, you go on ahead!” Lena shouts distractedly, gasping for breath while slipping.

            “Do we really even need to be with him for this, or are we just going to be moral support?” I ask out of breath. She puts her hands on her ribs and gasps a little and I copy that too. “I really think we should just let him do his thing. Sound good?” Lena nods vigorously.

            “Oh yeah! That’s great! Go bard!” she cheers breathily. Without warning, the fire comes. It’s a street over from us and burns everything to ash without even a burn. The screams start shortly after. I know that it’s just the beginning, but the screams are never-ending and they aren’t like screams as they are like shrieks. Shrieks of fear, agony, anguish, terror. Smaug is truly the greatest calamity of this age.

              I hunch over and cover my head as fast as possible _‘Like that would even help against being burned alive.'_ I scream against the temperature of the fire and I vaguely hear Lena doing the same. My blood is cold even though the fire seems like it’s searing my skin. It has to be something more magical than real fire to cause this kind of carnage.

             The buildings hit with the inferno aren’t even standing at this point. They aren’t still burning like normal wood be. All that’s left of them is ash that floats on the surface of the lake. In the winter air, I’m sweating from the heat. There’s a deafening roar that rips through the night sky and I make the mistake of looking up. I’ve never fainted before and this is the closest that I’ll ever get. My ears are ringing and my head is lighter than air as I look up and get my first, and hopefully only, view of Smaug.

             He is the largest creature I have ever seen, and not at all like the movies. His wingspan can almost cover from one end of the town to the other, his wind from his wings sends my hair flying around my face and into my eyes, and his talons might as well be spears. I thought that dragons were supposed to be really pretty and shiny, but he is, for a lack of better words, crusty. He is a crusty, old, angry dragon. _‘I thought dragons were supposed to be cool!’_ I think in shock as he rains another streak of fire next to us. I don’t even notice my scream until Lena gives me a slap across the face. My head whips to the side and I feel the energy radiate through my jaw.

             “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? COME ON!” she screams in my face. _‘What the actual fuck!’_ I think in shock and I run after her as she runs to Bard. We find ourselves at the tower with Bard at the top and I also find myself frozen to the spot. Bard tries shooting arrow after arrow and all I can do is stand there watch as each on hit the dragon and bounces off as if they were rubber. “We have to help him!” Lena yells over the screams. I feel rooted to the spot. My stomach has sunk like a rock.

             “You have to do it,” I tell her. My breath quickens at the thought of going up there and she looks at me with concern. “You have to be the one to do it. I can’t do it, I can’t-,” I stammer out. She stares with wide eyes when she pulls me into a tight hug. “I love you so much and I’ll watch out for you from here,” I try to tell her over the screams and roars.

              Bard shoots another arrow and there’s another streak of flames. I cry out as they’re even closer than before. Lena looks up at the tower with a clenched jaw and with a deep breath before she starts the high climb. There are stairs at the bottom that lead all the way up, but it seems like the high altitude and the shaky wood would deter her but she practically flies up the stairs with that black arrow in her hand like Wonder Woman. I’ve never been so inspired and awed to be her friend. I watch as she ascends higher and higher until she disappears over the lip of the deck with Bard. I run across the breaking boards, dodging the falling debris, flaming pieces of roofing, and other screaming people running back into the homes!

              “Get out of here!” I scream at them. “Go to the boats and head for shore!” I grab people with blankets, throwing the blankets into the boat while helping people into the boats, feeling their shaking hands in mine while Smaug makes a pass overpass on the town is the sharpest reality check I’ve had in a while.

               It’s a mix between the firestorm, crushing houses with his giant claws, or ripping roofs off with his monstrous wings. It makes my breath hitch and my eyes clench at every shadow.

              “Go! Paddle out of here as fast as you can! Stay on shore!” I tell each family as they pile in the boat. The fire intensifies even more if that’s possible, and it burns my skin enough to cause it to become red. It’s searing pain radiating up the side of my face. I stop for a moment to reach into the water, pulling the cooling liquid to my burning skin. I cover my head, face, and the neck of my clothing. “Will you quit fucking around and shoot him!” I scream at the pair on the tower. A flash of blonde hair peers over the edge, and even though I can’t see her face I know that she’s angry with me and I clearly hear what she yells back.

              “Fuck you!” Lena screams back at me. I grit my teeth at her response and think about climbing up there when Smaug lands across the town with a mighty tremor. I try to see him through the burnt houses and heavy black smoke but there's only a faint outline apparent through the hazy glow. It’s coming up in thick clouds that burn my eyes and clog up my lungs even though it rises.

             “Who do think you are, bowman?” Smaug sneers. _‘Oh. My. God. That’s what he sounds like?’_ My blood runs cold. His voice is deep, slimy, and it rumbles and reverberates in my chest. “You cannot save them,” he continues eerily, stalking with loud feet crunching homes in his wake. “You are forsaken. No help will come,” he taunts as he takes a step closer to the tower. “Is that your wife? She will burn!” he laughs deviously. I can only guess what they’re doing at this point, but my stomach flips in my body. “Tell me retch, how now shall you challenge me? You have nothing left, but your death!” he roars. It’s so loud that I cry out against my protesting eardrums.

              He runs across the houses with his mouth wide in a wild sneer, his chest turning a red hue in preparation of flames. I know this is when he goes down into the lake. I know this is when he’s shot. I can barely see the arrow fly through the air, but I do hear Smaug’s scream of agony as it goes straight through his chest. ‘ _Apparently, they decided to go for the chest’_ I think dryly. I hear Lena’s scream of panic as Smaug crashes towards their tower and my heart leaps into my throat.

              “Don’t you dare die on me!” I yell to her, but more to myself. I watch as they both fall into the water, Bard covering Lena in his arms while Smaug takes to the sky for the final time. I reach their little alcove in an open area of the dock and I sob in relief at the sight I see. Lena pops her head up and my heart feels lighter than air and the weight in my stomach dissolves. I don’t give myself time to look at her closely enough, but I yank her out of the water (leaving Bard to fend for himself) and run as fast as I can to the boat.

                “Clara stop!” Lena screams at me. She wrenches her hand from mine with a harsh tug and I look at her with eyes wild with panic. “What about Bard?”

                I just want to get out of here as fast as possible! “Gah!” I cry out and flail my arms as I’m torn between just running to the boat out of pure fear and saving the person who has saved us many times already. “Fine!” I cry again and we sprint back to get him, painfully aware as Smaug climbs higher and higher into the air, ready to crash down at any second. Bard is unsurprisingly running towards us, causing us to turn as he blows past us, taking our hands and dragging us along back towards the boats. Wood flies all around us as the fire spreads from building to building, sending sparks and tongues of flames licking at us and our skin, caressing our skin like burning fingers from hell.

                The boat is right in sight when Lena screams. It was right there! Right in sight! I didn’t even see the beam until it’s right on Lena. The smoldering beam lands on her arm, burning it and charring the sleeve of her clothing.

                “Get it off! Clara!” she screams at me frantically. Tears gather in her eyes as she panics at the burning of her skin and the fear of the pain. She’s brushing the pieces of burning ash off and the embers that have caught between her coat, so I dip my hands in the water and scoop a handful of the ice water onto her skin.

                “Come on!” I yell back and she runs with me to get settled in the boat. My legs are burning both muscularly and quite physically from the tremendous heat as we sprint through the collapsing town. Lena leans over to put her wrist in the water as Bard pushes us off and it’s right in time.

                 The wind whistles around Smaug’s lifeless form as he plummets to the lake below. We reach the docks just out of town before the dragon crashes into the poor, broken city with sickening crunches of houses, bones, and most likely people. I can hear his wings deflate like parachutes and my eyes widen. _‘It’s finally over’_ I breathe out before slumping over into nothing.

 

**Lena POV**

            _‘Fucking bullshit she can’t come up here’_ I think as I climb up the tower. It’s so tall and my legs burn so much from carrying my own weight and the weight of the steel arrow up with me. I see Smaug make pass after pass through the town and every time he swoops over I feel bile rise in my throat at the thought of him hitting the tower. I come to the top to find Bard just running out of arrows.

            “I thought you might need this?” I tell him smartly. His eyes widen so much that I’m worried they might fall out of his head.

            “What are you doing here? I can do this on my own!” Bard cries when he regains his composure. I push the black arrow towards him with what little arm strength I have left and I think he finally gets what I’m trying to do. Kill the dragon.

            “Yes you are!” I insist. “You’re going to have to break your bow,” I shout as I flinch from Smaug’s shadow sweeping over us again. Now Bard looks at me like I’ve grown two heads so I have to explain the obvious. “You’re obviously not going to fire it from a whole longbow!” I point out with a point at his weapon. He looks down and then scans his view across his broken and burned town. Tears of desperation fall down his face even though he holds his composure.

            “Right,” he nods. Gripping his bow tightly on both sides of where his hand is supposed to hold, he brings his knee up sharply shattering the wood of his strong longbow.

            “Will you quit fucking around and shoot him!” I hear Clara scream at me from the bottom and I’m about to fucking lose it myself. I’m hot, in pain, and out of patience.

            I look over the edge to find her staring up at the top. “Fuck you!” I scream back at her then move to help Bard anchor the pieces of his bow.

            “I have no way to balance it,” he explains with remorse. I look at him funny for a moment before he pulls me up to the top, places the arrow on my shoulder, and then draws it back. I feel the town shake as Smaug must have landed further away from us.

            “Who do think you are, bowman?” Smaug sneers. I feel my breath hitch in my chest and I feel like I’m going to fall over. My expression must be positively terrified because Bard draws my attention back with a reassuring smile of a father of three. “You cannot save them,” he continues eerily, crunching homes in his wake. “You are forsaken. No help will come,” he taunts as he takes another rattling step closer to the tower. “Is that your wife?” my heart stops as he mentions me. “She will burn!” he laughs deviously. “Tell me retch, how now shall you challenge me? You have nothing left, but your death!” he roars. I look Bard in the eyes as I feel the ground shake under us, the arrow trembles on my shoulders from my nerves.

          “Little to your left,” he says gently, and as I take the step I feel like collapsing at the impact I know is coming. He lets the string loose, sending the arrow sliding from my shoulder, the fletching cutting my cheek as it (hopefully) flies straight. I feel weightless as the arrow slides off and into the air.

          I whip around to watch it plunge deep into Smaug’s chest, right where the missing scale is supposed to be. His mouth snarls in pain and he roars in agony at the arrow in his chest. His eyes widen in anger as he skids forward. Bard pulls me forward into his arms and I brace myself for impact. Something must have hit, but not Smaug’s whole body. Most likely a wing or the end of his tail because the tower doesn’t splinter into a million pieces but it breaks from the bottom and collapses onto itself.

           The wind whips around my hair until we smack into the water along with the structure of the towers. I flinch at the chill of the water because I keep forgetting over and over how cold it is. I couldn’t have been under for more than a moment when a hand grips my arm tightly and yanks me up. I look up into the sooty face of one of the only people I’m happy to see: my Clara. My arm feels like it’s going to be ripped across the socket as I’m being pulled along the dock, tripping on the ice and protruding planks. Ash rains down on us, distracting me until I realize that Bard isn’t following us.

          “Clara Stop!” I yell at her. She turns to me with wide eyes and then looks at the boat waiting for us only another thirty feet away. “What about Bard? We are not leaving him here to die,” I tell her firmly. I yank my hand from hers when she looks back at the boat again. She groans, looking up at the sky, and we turn to run to Bard, but I see that’s he’s already running after us. The heat of the flames makes me sweat under the wet clothes. They’re actually heating up if anything.

            Bard grips my hand so tightly it hurts, but only twenty feet to the boat the roofs start to collapse. The roof pieces fall in front of me, but the little pieces (the embers) fly up and into my coat sleeve and on my hands. _‘Shit! Fuck!’_ I curse in my head. I whimper as I try to wipe off the coals but they still burn through the coat and my hands.

            “Get it off! Clara!” I scream and she tries to brush them off but they burn and they burn hotter than any fire I’ve ever felt. It must be some kind of magic dragon fire because even when Clara douses it with the freezing water they still burn like before. “Gah!” I cry clutching my wrists and hands tightly. We finish running to the boat and just as we hop in and push off there’s a whistling sound like a hundred arrows all flying at the same time. I go to look up and see a dark shadow falling through the air. His wings draping around him, his tail swinging in the wind, and then finally crushes the town and anyone left in it.

            “Have you ever seen anything like this?” I say towards the town, but it’s originally aimed at Clara. I turn on the old wooden bench to check with her only to find her slumped over on the edge. “Clara?” I lean over and pat her shoulder but Bard pulls me back.

            “Leave her until we get to shore,” he says quietly. I look up at his face and there are visible tear tracks on his face. He looks at the flames behind us with dead eyes.

            “Are you alright?” I ask him. He looks at me with a haunted look in his eye. Probably from the lack of adrenaline now and the rest of the dead still trapped in the town. "I'm so sorry about your home," I tell him. I look down at my feet and shake my head a little. "I am so, so, sorry Bard."

            “I am simply grateful that I can now get to see my children. It feels like a very long time, and all I want in the world is to see them safe. Thank you so much for helping us. Things would have been much worse without you,” he responds. “Really both of you,” he adds with a smirk, looking over at Clara. I smile to myself. _‘We really did good’_ I think smugly.

            As we get further from the fire, it cools down considerably. I stick my hands in the water to cool them off because, surprisingly, they’re still burning. I look down to see little marks covering my wrists and the upper part of my hands. They’re like little beads of bright red skin that even I can tell is worse than a first-degree burn. Suddenly I can’t wait for the elves to get her with aid. ‘ _Maybe Thranduil will know what to do’_ I wonder. The shore starts to come into view and there are at least a hundred boats lining the shore and even more people standing along the shore making small shelters.

            “Da! Da!” I hear being screamed from the shore and there are his kids, still looking out at the lake. Bard waves his hand not on the oar and his smile is contagious. It’s beaming at his kids. I wave my hand at them too. _‘Ouch’_ I think as I pull my hand down. I set it back into the water and now I’m just really worried that it’s more than a regular burn.

            “See! We told you that they’d be alright,” I tell him softly. I take my hands out of the water and press on the spots to relieve the burning for a moment and then go to shake Clara awake. “Clara, come on. Wake up,” I say patting her arm. She shifts and opens her eyes and looks around.

            “What the hell?” she mumbles groggily. “What happened?”

            “Well, you watched Smaug crashed and then passed out like some fainting goat. We’re just getting to shore so you should get up, and also can you look at this burn? It really hurts I think more than it should,” I tell her with a little grimace. She grabs my hand and looks at it closely in the moonlight.

            “Yeah, this is more than a first-degree burn. We can see what they have to treat it? Maybe go to Erebor if Thorin doesn’t have gold sickness-,” she starts to say when I notice Bard raise his head and look at us with alarm. He stops paddling the boat too.

            “What did you just say?” Bard asks suddenly. I look at him with wide eyes and Clara gives a very large sigh.

            “When you next see Thorin he’s not going to be himself. He’s going to different and he’s not going to be the same person you remember, even if he was brusque with you,” she explains and I nod in agreement. Bard considers this for a moment before continuing to row.

            “What will you do now?” Bard asks us. I think for a minute.

            “We can’t go to Erebor because of Thorin too, but we were hoping to go to Dale with you,” I tell him hopefully.

            “The last thing we want is to get caught up in Thorin’s mess,” Clara adds. “Hopefully,” she stresses, “the injuries won’t be as severe since we were able to help everyone faster, but the sooner we get to Dale, the sooner we can help everyone.”

            “I agree. We should get everyone to Dale as soon as there is light. They’re going to look at you,” I tell Bard, “as their leader and as their new Master of Laketown, or well Dale. Go spend time with your kids beforehand though,” I pat him on the shoulder. The shore comes closer and closer until we push up onto it. We all hop out onto the pebble beach and all three kids sprint past me, push past me and Clara to tackle their dad.

            “Do you want to lie down somewhere for a little while? Try to get even a little amount of sleep?” Clara suggests. I nod my head as my eyes droop and I try to suppress a yawn.

“Who knew that fighting a dragon would be so tiring. . .” I say to no one in particular, but apparently, it was loud enough for people around us to hear.

            “You fought the dragon?” A little boy, maybe around eight years old, asks me and he’s honestly in awe of me.

            “I helped, but Bard is the one who fired the arrow,” I tell him, pointing at Bard who is hugging his kids with a fierce love.

            “You killed the dragon! She helped kill the dragon!” he shouts and I just stand there with my mouth open in shock.

            “Clara, aren’t you going to say something? I didn’t- I don’t-,” I stammer and she looks at me with some sort of smug face. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” I accuse her with a smile. She shakes her head and continues on through the crowd to the little shelter that we build for Bard’s kids. I stand there and continue to try to explain to this kid that I didn’t have anything to do with this, but he’s just going and going on to anyone who’ll listen that Bard and I killed Smaug. _‘Ok I’m not getting anywhere with him.’_ I follow Clara into the makeshift house and sit down on the little blanket nest. “Fuck. This.” I give a long groan and she nods in agreement.

            “Go to sleep now. We aren’t going to get a lot.” I nod my head and try to doze off. _‘I wish Fili were here’_ I think sadly. Even though my eyes are closed they tingle with unshed tears. I feel one slip through my eyelid and pass down my temple into my hairline. _‘I’ll see you soon’_ I tell him silently and proceed to fall asleep with his face as the last thing on my mind.


	28. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Clara finally make their way to Dale where things start picking up with their new friends. They make their way into Erebor only to find a nasty surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters, only my own. 
> 
> Happy new year to everyone! Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos because I really appreciate it and it helps so much with boosting the time to update. It's been really crazy trying to figure out the rest of the direction for the story since there's more room to play around with the characters and interactions. We'll see how it all works out for them! Thanks again for all of the comments and kudos!

**Chapter 28**

Clara’s POV

            “We’ve been walking for hours and it feels like we aren’t even close to Dale!” I complain quietly, mostly to myself but Lena is close enough to hear. We’re both covered in soot and ash, making Lena’s hair grey and black whereas mine looks grey like dust. “How’s your hand doing?” She offers her hand and I take a look at it carefully. It still looks fairly fresh but on the mend.

            “It doesn’t hurt as much now, but it still hurts some,” she replies quietly. There are injured and tired people all around us walking in one big herd to the ruined town. Blankets were passed out earlier, but there weren’t enough to go around. “How long until we get there do you think?” I wonder for a moment.

            “Well do you think we’re going to the overlook like the company did or do you think we’re going another way?” I wonder. I mean if we go to the overlook then we’re going to have to go downhill at some point and hiking is already shitty.

            “LOOK!” cries a woman from the front. We walk faster to the spot to get a better look of Dale and I’m really disappointed at where we’re going to have to stay and defend ourselves. Utterly disappointed. Every building has little to no roof, it’s charred to hell, but it looks like all of the walls around the side are intact. _‘I guess that’s better than nothing’_ I think.

            “Wow,” she breathes. “It looks like shit but it’s the only place that we really have left,” she mumbles again. I nod my head and look at her with droopy eyes.

            “I just want to sleep and get ready mentally for what’s coming later,” I sigh. She goes to keep walking but I grab onto her shoulder as a silent plea to turn around. I look at her with sad eyes. “I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to make more plans and then fight,” I stress the last word with a whine. “This is going to get so ugly and we don’t know how to fight!” I whisper to her. People pass us faster and faster to get to safety. “We don’t know how to fight at all and we know that they’re all going to hate each other anyway! I don’t know what to do! I genuinely don’t know what to do!” I whisper hysterically. Lena raises her eyebrows and widens her eyebrows at my dramatics, pulling away from my closeness to her.

            “First off, you need to calm down,” she says as she pulls me towards the ruins, “We’ll be fine. We just have to make sure that they realize there are worse things than fighting each other and then it should be fine.” She shrugs her shoulders. “I guess that’s it.”

            “Yeah, I guess that’s it,” I repeat slowly. I try to suppress my panic as we descend into the valley. I glance at the entrance to the mountain and gaze upon the large statues that guard the front gate. The metal around the entrance, even though it’s far away, looks twisted and wrenched open. I feel butterflies in my stomach thinking about the company sitting in there and thinking about Thorin without his smile. _‘He has the sweetest_ smile’ I think with my own little smile. Through that one thought, he slips back into my mind. I wanted to be the best for him. I wanted to be my best self and yet I fucked it up too. We both fucked it up. The sickness started earlier than I had thought, than we had thought, and it came to bite us all. ‘ _Being kicked out is one of the most embarrassing things that has happened in this new world’_ I think with a sigh. On the bright side, we didn’t have to fight the dragon that much.

            The wind whips around us as we head through the lowest part of the valley, the wind has picked up because of the different elevation, the hills around us creating a wind tunnel around us. Our way into Dale has been long and hard, and it looks bleaker by the minute from the clouds that gather in the distance. The crying of the remaining kids breaks my heart and watching the wounded pass by on improvised stretchers causes me sympathy for their pain.

            “This is horrible,” I breath out. We continue on to the broken houses and try to bundle ourselves up as much as possible when Bard bursts in after us.

            His eyes blaze when he sees us trying to bundle up even more. “This was your plan! Now we are all going to starve to death or freeze to death as the snow comes!” he shouts at us. I glare at him and hit the side of his arm before peering around the threshold of the little room.

           “Will. You. Shut. Up!” I tell him with a staccato hiss. “We’re just as fucked over as you are right now! We are all in the same situation and we have to make the best of it!” I finish with another hard glare. “I understand that you’re upset and you’re tired and you’re worried about your kids but don’t take that out on us. We’re trying to help as much as we can.”

            Bard looks at us and then his brow furrows. “What about the dwarves in the mountain?” He pauses for another moment before continuing, “They can offer us refuge and resources,” he hypothesizes but Lena shakes her head at his idea.

           “Do you not remember what I told you? I told you that Thorin would be different and he would be sick! This means that he’s not going to be forgiving or generous. You’re going to want gold to rebuild and get supplies or shelter, and all he’s going to think is that you’re going to try to steal the gold in the mountain. In his mind everyone is after him,” she explains again. Bard’s expression falls at the news.

            “You’re sure of this?” he asks again, quietly, the background of cries, intermittent screams, and howling wind filling the silence between us.

             I run all of the scenarios in my head but end up with the same answer. “Yes.” Bard heaves another sigh as he runs his big hands over his face. He turns on his heel and walks out of the doorway without another word.

            “This is turning into a shit-fest,” I mutter feeling beyond frustrated and tired. “I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing! What the hell are we doing!” I fist my fingers in my hair as my brain feels fuzzy from all of these thoughts and plans and what to say to who when they get here. I feel so worn out and it’s only been half a year here. “Where the hell is Gandalf!” I groan. I hear a matching one from Lena and I couldn’t agree more.

            “There is literally nothing we can do for them,” Lena groans out from the same hunched over position. “We have to wait tonight and hope that we don’t freeze to death before Thranduil gets here.” I nod in assent. I scuttle even closer to Lena to share heat like penguins in the Arctic. I curl into myself as far as I can, tucking my head against my knees and chest, wrap my arms into my chest and clutch the blanket even tighter to my shoulders. I couldn’t imagine living this way. I close my eyes and settle in for a cold and long night.

            “Do you ever think about how long we’ve been here? We’ve been here for almost half a year,” I sigh tiredly. “Half a year. Do you think anyone is looking for us back home?”

            “Yes, they are and they would be. You’re a giant downer right now, so let’s try to keep our hopes up and not die for now. We have our guys to get back to,” she reminds me. I give a little laugh and shiver.

            “At least your boy isn’t crazy right now,” I chuckle. She gives me a little nudge with her elbow and it makes me smile a little more. _‘At least we’re constant in this shitty world’_ I think happily. Time for a cold night.

_TIME SKIP_

 

            It’s snowing again when we wake up and there is a fire going in the room. _‘Who set this up?’_ I elbow Lena a little and she shifts.

           “Where the hell did this come from?” she asks confused. “Did you make it?” I shake my head and then she shakes her a little. “Right, you don’t know how to make fire,” she adds after a little thinking. “Well, then who the hell built it?”

           “I did,” Bard enters with more firewood and a small crowd of lake men gathering to the tune of crackling firewood. “Please warm yourselves and enjoy the food brought to us,” he tells them. The warmth that had graced my skin turns to ice as their bodies come in from of us on the ground.

           “What food are you talking about?” Lena asks with hidden excitement as she stands up. She brushes off dust and snow from her blanket, pulling it tighter around herself and scowling at Bard.

           “Follow me,” he says simply ignoring her question altogether. I roll my eyes at his shit eloquence. _‘We don’t need this right now!’_ I scream internally. I shiver as we walk through the doorway to see an entire fucking army of elves dressed to the nines in full battle armor made of bronze and silver in patterns and shapes as I’ve never seen before. It gleams in the cloudy light of, what I would think to be, late morning or early afternoon and it is cold. The snow is covering the streets, the stones, and their cloaks in a light dusting and with the clouds that look to be coming in, I’d guess that there’s more coming. There’s a tent in the distance and I know exactly who he’s taking us to see. _‘Fuck.’_

            “We don’t have a plan, do we?” asks Lena sarcastically and I shake my head slowly. I can hear her eyes roll it’s that strong. My stomach feels like a pit in my abdomen and I can’t think of anything to say as we walk closer and closer to the guards of the tent.

            “Why do I feel like I’m about to get a really long lecture from a parent? And why are there spikes on the top of the tent?” I ask her nervously and I almost don’t want to go through the flaps. My palms are sweating profusely and I’m not sure that I can get up my quick wit and flourish of dramatics to stick it to Thranduil.

 The guards part for the three of us and pull the flaps of the tent apart revealing the intricate carpets and drapes lining the walls of the tent, lights inside of bottles that hang from posts give the room an ethereal look. There’s some sort of daybed with fancy pillows in the corner and a high back chair that must be in place of a throne. It’s all so grand in contrast to the suffering outside that I give a little laugh to myself and Lena looks at me like I’m crazy.

            “Seriously? You’re laughing right now?” she clicks her tongue at me and I repeat the gesture right back with a smirk. “Stop that and be nice.”

            “Yes, I am because look at all of this!” I turn to Thranduil sitting the high back chair watching us with a cool and calculating eye, and I nod at him in part of a greeting. “This would take a lot of effort to bring here along with other supplies and with how many elves you’ve brought, so, yes. I’m laughing. I’m laughing at how much effort is put into this tent just for it to be torn down during an orc attack later,” I point out and everyone’s eyes widen. “Yeah, we have some points to talk about.”

            Bard puts his hand on my shoulder and grips it tightly. _‘Fuck’_. “What do you speak of? What do you know?” Bard demands as he gets eye level with me. I turn my head to look at his hand on my shoulder and look pointedly back at him.

            “I would prefer if you only looked instead of touched please,” I spit out with a little sneer. He shakes his head a little clear it as he realizes what he’s doing. “It’s a pleasure to see you again King Thranduil,” I tell him with a beaming smile. I mean really, besides him being a little rude, he’s not that bad of company.

            “So what brings you to this forming catastrophe of a quest?” Lena asks just as sweetly and Thranduil looks tired of us already. “Whatever you want from the mountain, you won’t get,” she tells him. He looks at her with widening eyes.

            “I hear that you two have been quite busy since you escaped from my kingdom, but you both are not why I am here. I have come to reclaim what is mine inside of that mountain,” he says coolly. Lena looks as weary as I feel.

            “Did you not hear what I just told you?” Lena sighs as she sits down in another chair across the tent. The looks that cross the faces of Bard and Thranduil tell me that she made a very large faux pas. “You will not be able to get anything inside of that mountain because of the dwarves that are locking themselves in,” she explains and crosses her legs.

            Thranduil’s look of shock turns to one of distaste. “What a presumptuous human you are to seat yourself in the presence of a king and to think yourself wise enough to advise me,” he says with a frown. I shrug my shoulders from my spot next to Bard.

            “We think ourselves wise enough because we’re psychics and we know the future,” I remind him gently. The last thing I want to do is build up more testosterone in this god damn tent. “How about we tell you what’s going to happen if you want to continue on this path so you can make an informed decision? Does that sound like a good idea to you?” I ask him. He takes longer than really necessary to think about it, almost making me roll my eyes at his stupidity before he nods his head.

            “What Clara and I know is that Thorin will have sent word to the dwarves in the Iron Hills to help with the perceived problem with the elves. Because you brought your army, they will think that you want to attack the mountain,” Lena explains. I decide to burst in a little.

            “It also doesn’t help that Thorin is sick. There are only a few people who know this, so I would try to be discreet about it,” I stress a little. “He’s not going to want to do anything like communicate, negotiate, or whatnot, so instead of trying the take what you want, maybe you should try to wait for a little bit longer. You did say that you could wait a long time,” I remind him. I know it’s a little smart of me to say but I just can’t help it!

            “What did you mean about there being an orc attack later? When?” Bard cuts in with an urgency in his whole body. He shoulders tense and his jaw sets. I take a calming breath that I hope transfers to him somehow.

            “Since Smaug doesn’t occupy the mountain anymore, everyone is going to know that it is open for the taking. This means that besides the dwarves and elves,” I look pointedly at Thranduil, “going after the mountain, there will be an army of orcs and goblins coming for it too. The part where there’s a little problem is that in our version of the future, you two,” I point to Thranduil and Bard with a disapproving look, “raise your own armies and end up fighting the dwarf army.” Thranduil has the fucking nerve to smile at this. “What is so humorous about the death of your people?” I question him and he straightens his expression again.

            “The dwarves are no match for our skills,” he boasts and oh god do I want to hit him over the head!

            “You can fight about who has the bigger dick later,” Lena interjects and both men raise their eyebrows at her statement.

            “For now we have to put some effort into getting it up for some teamwork,” I add.

            “Must you both always have to be so crass?” Bard says with a mix of disgust and annoyance on his face.

            I shrug. “Whatever gets the job done and the point across,” I say. I sit at Lena’s feet on a cushion of some sort. “The point that we’re trying to make is that King Thranduil, even though you don’t like dwarves, they aren’t the enemy today. The real enemy is going to come in and overwhelm you, overwhelm the people of Laketown too, and then take the mountain and make it their breeding ground for worse things than orcs,” I try to allude to the rising of Sauron, but I don’t think that he’s going to understand quite yet. Thranduil nods his head.

            “I will consider what you have told me. You have given me much to think about,” he sighs. He looks at Lena carefully, his eyes looking at her from head to toe. “You’re injured?” he inquires and she gapes at him a little.

            “Yeah I was,” she says quietly. He waves his hand, telling her to come closer. I move to the chair as Lena goes closer to Thranduil and give him her hands cautiously. He looks for a moment, prodding and looking at the burns. She looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. “Ouch!” she yells suddenly and tries to pull her injured hand back but Thranduil keeps it in a tight hold. 

            He tisks at her for a second before examining the rest of her burn. “This is no ordinary burn,” he says knowingly, looking closer at it. “It will continue to heal slowly, but you will have scars from it. Magic does not fix magic, as you should know,” he glances up at her, referencing his face. She nods in agreement.

            Lena clears her throat and takes her other hand back from his grasp. “Thank you for seeing us and listening to our advice.” Thranduil nods his head and Bard stands there shocked.

            “We should really get going. Thank you again for seeing us, but if you need us then we might be a little hard to find. We’re going to try to talk to the company and see if we can calm them down just a little,” I say quickly before ducking out of the tent with Lena’s hand in mine. “We need to find a way into that mountain!” I whisper-yell as we walk away into the cold. I see a loaf of bread on a barrel and snag it so we have something to eat for the next day or two.

            “Well we can’t just walk through the front door,” she says obviously, stuffing part of the bread in her coat pocket.

            “Then what do we do?” I ask back and rub my head a little. It’s quiet for a minute then Lena looks at me with a look like a lightbulb has popped in her head.

            “There’s always the back door. . .” she trails off with a grin and I give a grin back.

_TIME SKIP_

            “Oh my god, it feels like we’ve been walking forever! Do you think that we’re close to the statue yet?” I ask and all I receive is a deadpan stare as she points to her right and I look to see the statue right there. “Oh.”

            “Those steps are huge,” she deadpans again as she looks up to the top of the statue.

            “We don’t have a lot of time before it gets dark so let’s get climbing,” I say with a grin and a clap of my hands.

            We start our walk to the base and I hear her mutter, “You’re insane, this whole fucking world is insane, and apparently everyone has to be good at climbing or else they’re fucked!” I smile to myself and try to focus on the task at hand. We can get up each step on our own, but the further we climb, the more exhausted we get and the more our muscles quiver with exertion. The air gets thinner as we climb and the stairs seem like they’ll never end. _‘Leg up, hand hold, push up, other leg up’_ I repeat. “Stupid dwarves and their stupid architecture!” I yell to myself as my hand scrapes against the stone again.

            “Hey,” Lena pants as she pulls herself up another step, “at least no one thinks to look up here,” she puffs again.

            “You’re not wrong,” I reply with another groan. “We almost there yet?”

            “Yeah, we’re like a step away and then I think we have to walk across some beam to a platform,” she explains as she reaches the top of the ax. I pull myself up again alongside her and damn is this view beautiful. The sky is covered with oranges, pinks, reds and the deep hues of blues along the top of the sky. It takes my breath away. Even though the air is thin up here, I would watch the sunset every day and I would guarantee that it would take my breath away every time.

            “Isn’t it beautiful up here? You can see everything!” I breathe with a smile on my face.

            “What I can see is that the sun is about to go down and we’re too far off of the ground and my palms are really sweaty!” she grinds out and then cautiously looks over the edge.

            “Dude, you look green,” I point out to her and she widens her eyes at me with a look of ‘don’t you dare point out how nauseous I already am’. She turns away from the sunset with a small shake of her head and I take one more look back before following her across the handle portion of the ax to the final landing. “You know this would be a really bad time to find out the door is closed and we climbed up here for nothing,” I muse tiredly. The light is almost all gone but there is something off with the rock face. It looks indented in one spot. I know Lena sees it too because she strides forward with a purpose, stops before the indent, looks back at me and then pushes on it with a little bit of force at first and then more as she realizes it isn’t budging.

            “What the heck!” she yells as she leans all of her weight on it and it doesn’t budge another inch. “Do they not know how to grease hinges or something?” she yells again. She gives a short laugh at what I can only assume is the ridiculousness of the situation.

            “Wait, isn’t it supposed to be like solid stone or something? It looks pretty solid to me,” I comment with a chuckle as she pushes her whole body against it.

            “Shut up,” she growls and pushes again with all of her might, so I take a little pity and instead of trying it on my own, I help her push the door until the both of us are barely able to squeeze through the crack that we’ve created.

            “Wow,” I breath out. “This is it. We’re inside Erebor. This is unbelievable. . . I don’t even. . .” I’m truly speechless. I can’t even think of what to say. I’m in a fictional place with fictional characters and I’m in love with a real king (even though he’s gone batshit crazy).

            I hear Lena sigh. “We made it. We finally made it here,” she whispers. The whole atmosphere feels tingling with electricity and the tension is so thick around us.

            “So what now?” I ask. “The sun is totally down and so we can’t climb down, but also are we sure that we’ll be safe here? I feel like Thorin made it pretty clear that we weren’t welcome in.”

            “But Fili and everyone else wanted us to come with them. It’s just Thorin that doesn’t want us,” she retorts, but I raise my eyebrows at her.

            “That’s true but they’ll roll over if he tries to kick us out. I don’t think they’re going to stand up for us against him,” I point out. “I mean he’s going to be totally different since he’s going crazy and yelling and screaming at everyone. They aren't going to want to deal with crazy Thorin any better than they do with regular Thorin. I just don’t know what we’re going to do,” I sigh.

            “Just try not to die. I feel that’s the best way to go,” Lena says as we go a little further into the tunnel and find a small spot to lie down in. The stone is so cold, but it’s so well worn and it’s crafted so beautifully. I look back at the door and see what the company must have seen when they first came in: the Arkenstone over the throne of the king.

            “I want all of this to be over, and I want to be safe again.” I sigh and relax in the little alcove, waiting for the sun to rise and waiting to see our friends again.

_THE MORNING_

            “Let’s go see our dwarves,” I stand up to brush my pants off. “Who knew that all of our clothes would go to shit on this adventure,” I say rhetorically and think of how some nice yoga pants would feel with a fuzzy sweatshirt and some soft socks. I shake my heat to get rid of those thoughts because I need, we need, to keep our heads clear for this part. For all of it, I guess.

            “I’m really ready to see Fili,” Lena says as she stretches her arms up. We head further down the path where the air doesn’t chill as much and where space becomes wider and expand into large entry rooms.

            “Should we,” I stop and wince as my voice bounces off of the walls with vigor, and I start again in a whisper, “I was going to ask if we should whisper but I think that question was just answered.” Lena purses her lips as she smooths out her face from her wince too and nods her head in agreement.

            We head even further into the mountain until the hall opens up to a city of emerald green stone and veins of gold running through it. The steps branch from all around us like the staircases in Harry Potter and they all lack railings.

            “I don’t understand why no one has railings in Middle Earth!” I whisper. “This place is really a masterpiece,” I add.

            “This place is so huge for short people,” Lena points out as she looks up and around.

            “Would you say some really big overcompensation?” I laugh and she laughs too.

            “Lena?” We hear close to us and my head snaps so quickly to the side I think I get whiplash because the next thing I know Lena is picked up by Fili and I’m practically tackled by Kili. “You’re here? You’re really here!” he cries happily as he pulls her close. “Oh you are so absolutely filthy!” he laughs a light laugh that could be a breath of summer. Kili hugs me tightly enough to make me groan, but what really catches me is me noticing he only favors one arm over the other.

            “Kili,” he pulls back from the hug, “did you get hurt? Are you okay?” He pauses before looking down a little and smiling gently.

            “No, I mean it’s nothing,” he tries to convince me but I give him the glare that a mother would and he rethinks his answer. “It was on the way here and the rock gave way and I got cut,” he pauses when he sees my concern and grips my shoulders to comfort me. “It’s nothing and it is going to heal well, at least Oin thinks so,” he chuckles.

            “I’m sorry that you got hurt. Is anyone else hurt? Are they okay?” He nods his head.

            “Everyone is alright besides some scrapes and some light burns but that’s about it. Are either of you hurt? Did you escape the dragon?” he asks with concern, trying to find anywhere on us that’s hurt.

            “Well, Lena helped kill Smaug. You hear that Fili? Your girl helped kill a fire drake,” I boast and Lena gapes a little with a blush and then shrug her shoulders at Fili’s surprised look.

            “What can I say! I had to help Bard and honestly, I don’t how we did it!” she tells them with a big smile. They give glad smiles back.

            “Come and see the others! They’ll be so glad to see that you’re both doing well!” he says. He grabs Lena’s hand and tries to tug her to another doorway but she pulls her hand back. I do the same with Kili, and I feel so bad that they both are confused and hurt about this, but I guess this is how it has to be.

            “We didn’t come here to be friends with everyone right away. Something is wrong with Thorin and I know that you’ve both seen it.” The boys exchange glances at the mention of Thorin’s name. “There will be a war soon and we need all of the help we can get!”

            “We know that we can easily defeat the elves outside of Erebor. Dain’s men will be here any day and all we have to do is-,” Kili says hopefully and it makes my heartbreak. _‘They all hate so passionately and so freely and without cause!’_ I beat myself mentally.

            “That’s not what we’re talking about!” Lena hisses to them. “There’s an army of Orcs coming and it’s going to be a giant war. If we don’t all come together then we’re all going to die,” she explains to them quietly. Fili and Kili stand silently with horrible frowns. Fili looks at her with almost a hateful expression and Lena takes a step away from him.

            “Oi lassies! There you are!” more shouts echo from the other side of the room as more and more dwarves pour into the room. They don’t even sense the heavy atmosphere but continue on anyway. “What are you doing here? How did you get in here?” Balin asks surprised but happy, and I flounder for an answer. I do a double take to Lena who is doing the same thing and we both have identical expressions.

            “They say there is to be-,” Kili gets cut off by Bofur on watch shouting about Thranduil, Bard, and Gandalf riding towards the front gates. Everyone brings us up to the rampart where sure enough Thorin is waiting and Thranduil, Bard, and Gandalf are waiting at the bottom.

            “We would like to see the safety of the psychics before we continue this negotiation,” Bard demands and my blood runs cold. Thorin turns to look at his entering companions and at the very last part of the line, we make eye contact. He is the true image of a king wearing his finery. Trading in his plain blue tunic and armor for robes of fine fur and his crown. The crown of the King of Erebor. I have never thought of him to be so regal and so powerful. I have the sudden urge to bow or kneel or courtesy to him but he doesn’t look at me for more than a few seconds before blinking like nothing even happened, like he doesn’t care that we’re here.

            “You have the nerve to send your spies to us,” he tells them without a waver in his voice. We’re pulled forward so that we’re closer to the mad king and to the edge of the very high wall.

            “King Thorin they are not our spies! They are your friends and they are your psychics that have helped you on this journey!” Gandalf exclaims. “There is an army of orcs coming to claim the mountain and they will destroy Dale and the people of the lake! They will massacre the elves and they will overrun the forces sent to protect this mountain!” The desperation is clear in his voice, but it’s not going to do anything to change Thorin’s mind.

            Thorin puffs out his chest and brings his arms up in a show of power. “You think that you can trick me! This is dwarf gold and this is our rightful homeland!”

            “This is no trick King Thorin.” Bard reaches into the breast pocket of his jacket and reveals the brightest stone I’ve ever seen. I gasp and I hear Lena do the same.

             I look at her with wide eyes and try to shuffle over. “Is that what I think it is?”

             “No,” she says sarcastically, “it’s the crystal skull from Indiana Jones!” she hisses the last part quickly and quietly enough to not draw attention.

             “If you believe it is a trick, then give our psychics back and we will leave in peace,” the old wizard tries to amend but with the look that Thorin gets in his eyes, he must have some type of idea.

             “Psychics!” he shouts and the dwarves part like the red sea to reveal us to him. Bilbo gives me a sorry look. ‘ _Traitors.’_ “Tell me the future,” those cold eyes bore into us. “Tell me if that is truly the King’s Jewel, the Arkenstone,” he says lowly. His voice isn’t so much as a rumble as it is slimy and thick like motor oil. He doesn’t look at Lena. He glare daggers at me. I try to speak but I find a lump in my throat that is constricting it and making it almost impossible to speak.

              For the first time, I’m genuinely afraid because the person who is supposed to be my savior is the one who is most likely going to kill me. “It is,” I whisper. His eyes darken a whole shade as he walks slowly to me, brushing past Lena, everyone is holding their breath (myself included) to see what he does leans up ever so slowly and I am foolish enough to lean to meet him.

              His lips brush by my ear and my heart stops with the one word that he whispers: “Liar.” Fast as lightning his hand fists in my hair with a vicious strength, snapping my head back and causing a scream to rip through my throat. Not of pain per say but of shock and without a second more, pain sears across my face and blinds half of my vision. The horrible ringing builds in my ears when I realize it’s a mix of the ringing and Lena screaming at Thorin. Everyone screaming at Thorin. Hot breath fans over my face and with another jolt of fear that it’s Thorin. ‘ _Thorin slapped me. He slapped me across the face and is going to kill me.’_ My anger is so strong it could burn me, and I fucking hope that it burns him.

              “We are not afraid of you!” I scream in anger, boosting myself to my feet and I look right into his cold eyes. The dwarves stand back to watch the scene of a weak human girl against their godly king. “I am not afraid of you,” I hiss and hold my head high. _‘Damn the consequences.’_ He takes one more step towards me but Gandalf comes to my rescue from below.

              “IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY PSYCHICS THEN DO NOT DAMAGE THEM!” Gandalf booms with all the ferocity of a powerful wizard. “Return them both to me unharmed and we will all leave in peace.” Hands guide me up and my legs move on their own accord.

              “Fili?” I hear Lena ask him, but what I don’t hear is a response. I look at the two of them and I don’t see the love that Fili has for Lena. I see her holding onto him and him looking at her like a disgrace, pushing her away from him and mumbling something I can’t hear. Insistent, but gentle, hands with thick fingers pull me along as Lena is also dragged from Fili’s space.

              “Come on Clara, we have to get out of here and get back to Dale,” Lena whispers in my ear frantically, but I pause.

              “What about you and Fili?” I ask and the sound is muffled in my ears. She shakes her head and shoves a rope into mine.

              “Screw him,” she tells me with anger. It takes some effort to climb down where I would suspect either Bard or Thranduil’s guard help to grab us. The last thing I hear is more shouts of hatred and disdain for us.

              “You are banished by the order of the King, never to return here again! You horrible wretches will never step foot into Erebor as long as I reign!” Thorin shouts and the tears that have been growing in my eyes finally fall over and my heart shatters, my hope for them is gone. The world moves slowly, the ride on the back of the horses is silent until we all get back to the tent that I once made fun of, but now am very happy to see all of the stupid amenities.

              “Let me tend to your injuries,” Bard offers quietly and I scoff at his offer. Gandalf looks at me in rebuke of my rude manners.

              “It was a slap don’t worry about it,” I try to shrug it off but my pride stings. I see his expression fall and I instantly feel horrible. "I mean. . . I'm sorry Bard. That's nice of you to offer but no. Lena, can I talk to you for a sec?” she nods. We step just outside of the tent and I honestly can’t feel anything but numb at this point. “What did Fili say to you? I thought you two were good?” She shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

              “I thought we were too, but then when we were up there he kept saying that I wasn’t worth all of the trouble and that he didn’t want to see me again even if he was king. That I wasn’t worth his time. I don't know if he meant it or if he's sick too!” she cries. She starts out strong and the longer she goes on and thinks about it, the more tears that trail down her dirty face.

              “Oh, honey I'm sure he doesn't mean it. He really does love you so so much,” I try to assure her and hope for the best myself. I hug her tightly like if I could hug tight enough it would keep her from falling apart. The tent flaps rustle and there stands Bard with a guilty look on his face.

              “We need you here,” he says quietly. “I’m sorry,” he adds before going back in. We follow him in and crowd around what looks like a scale model of a battlefield.

              “Everyone that won’t be fighting, like women and children, should get somewhere safe,” Lena points out first. I nod my head and hum in agreement.

              “We don’t know anything about battles or war or strategy but we can at least tell you what you’re up against if that’ll help?” I ask and all of the men nod their heads. “Um. . . There are the orcs, goblins, were-wyrms, anything and everything that flies, and trolls. A lot of trolls.” The all look at me with wide eyes and horrified stares. Lena shifts in her seat.

              “They’re also going to try to split up by going to the city and attacking the mountain. They’ll probably go for the mountain first and then they’ll go for the city,” she adds. “I’m really sorry about all of this. I wish that it wasn’t going to happen but you should do something like evacuate the city or something that will keep people separated from the fighting.” Thranduil nods his head.

              “And what will you both do?” Gandalf asks quietly. I look at him tiredly like all of these adventures are catching up to me.

              “I think that we were sent here for a reason, so we have to save the line of Durin,” I conclude with a small smile. “No matter how much they hate us at the moment. No rush,” I turn to Thranduil, “but you should get ready faster than this because we honestly don’t know when any of this is going to happen,” I tell them dryly.

             “We’re going to go and figure out our own plan, so I hope that we see you tomorrow after this is all over,” Lena chuckles. I smile and it makes my cheek hurt but it’s good knowing that there are friends here even if they might be our only ones for now.

             “Be safe and don’t do anything stupid, okay?” I laugh and we leave the tent while I feel like I have stones stuck in my chest, weighing me down. I hold onto Lena’s arm and I can’t help but feel sentimental. “I’m so glad that I got to do this with you. I wouldn’t and I couldn’t have done it with anyone else. You are my best friend and I love you so much,” I say with the most sincerity I’ve used since coming here.

             “I’m so glad that I got to do this with you too, but if you die then I’ll kill you. You’re not allowed to die,” she insists and it makes me laugh.

             “If I die then I will haunt you forever and ever. I can promise you that,” I deadpan and I get the brightest smile in such a dark world right now. “Let’s do what we do best and plan it all out,” I badger her more and we hold hands as we walk through the broken town, probably for the last time knowing what comes next.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

             It isn’t even mid-day until the mountain shakes, and right across the crest of the hills surrounding Erebor, there is Dain and the forces of the Iron Hills. Without the elves at the bottom, the dwarven army pools around the base of the mountain in battle formation. We watch from the edge of the city as Thranduil brings his army out to the edge of the city facing the mountains to the East and as if on cue, the hills shake, the rocks crumble, and the horns of war sound. The Battle of the Five Armies has begun.

 


	29. The Day's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has started and Lena finds herself in a jam as she races to find Fili and Kili to keep them from their untimely demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains death (but is pretty important for plot).
> 
> Thanks for everyone still reading. It's been a long haul, but don't worry because it isn't over yet. I've been thinking about writing more because readers like the story and the characters so much! I love all of your comments and I really appreciate the time that you take to write them! It's the love received that makes writing this big fic so worth it and I hope you continue reading through the next parts!  
> Thanks again!

**Chapter 29**

Lena POV

            Everywhere I turn there are snarls and screams, and the clanging of swords ring in my ears painfully. I try to stay out of the battlefield as much as possible seeing as I don't have a weapon. I look for Clara everywhere in Dale but I can’t find her. We must have gotten separated in the beginning during the chaos of Dale as the walls came down and everyone began to flee. Even with all of the help we were giving at the beginning to the elves with our advice and our strategy, I can tell now that we’re losing even with them all rallying.

           As I race to get up the hill, my feet get stuck in the mud that covers the battlefield and I fall on my stomach with a cry that I try to stifle. The stench of the field makes my stomach clench and roll sickeningly. It’s thick mud and blood covered with the black blood of orcs and the bright red of the elves, men, and dwarves and now it’s all over the front of my clothes, and the smell cloying into my nostrils.

            “Lena get out of here!” a voice shouts in my direction and I notice Balin in a little opening from the field and the hills surrounding us covered in grime and specks of blood across his face. “Get outta here lass!” he cries again, swinging and killing a handful of orcs with his mace. I pull myself from the muck to run over to him. _‘See if I can stay alive for a little longer’_ I think desperately as I pant from running.

            “Where’s Fili?” I yell at him and he gives me a startled look.

            “You shouldn’t be here! This is no place for you!” he cries before picking up his sword, readying himself for another onslaught of orcs.

            “Where’s Fili!” I demand again. I'm so angry and scared and so tired.

            He gives me a sad, pitying look before answering, “They went up to Ravenhill. You’ll find him there!” I nod my head and then take off running towards the ruins on top of the hill without looking back. If I can’t save him, then what’s the point of coming here! What’s the point of coming here and surviving so long against all of these monsters, trolls, spiders, drowning and being saved just to die in a muddy battlefield. My hands are cut as I scale the hills, my feet are freezing and I can feel my nose hairs start to freeze in the cold air.

            “FILI!” I scream out and when there’s no answer I push myself even harder until I feel like I’m flying across the flat landing of the hill. I look to the side and out of the corner of my eye, I see something move. My head whips around and when I see nothing but feel a hand on my shoulder, I jump out of my skin and whip my hand around to hit it and cause a little bit of damage.

            “OW! What the fuck is with everyone hitting me today!” Clara cries and my heart feels so light and so happy knowing she’s alive that I could cry.

            “You’re alive? I couldn’t find you!” I smack her arm again and she cries out and grabs it, but I wrap her in a tight hug before pulling back. “Where’s Fili?” She looks confused for a second.

            “I don’t know! I was following Thorin and Dwalin, I think they split two and two, but I gotta go and find them. I’m sorry but you’re on your own! I love you lots!” she hugs me one last time before running off in the opposite direction that I was. I stand there for a moment with my mouth open and then close it because of the stench of the battle below. I look down, finding footprints in the snow (two sets of them) and follow them to where Fili and Kili must have been going. My heart is beating so fast from the running, climbing, and fear I think it could fly out of my chest.

            There, on the other side of the rock structure, stands MY Fili. He’s fighting so hard to stay alive with swipes, jabs, thrusts, and perries. His blonde hair swirls around him and they both look weightless. Fili using his twin swords is something out of a ninja movie or a master fighter scene, and Kili swings his lone sword hard enough to cleave straight through the orcs. The orcs jab back at them with spears and come at them with swords, backing them against the walls of the old ruins and the walls of the surrounding hills. _‘_

 _How can they ever win something like this?’_ I wonder in awe watching them fight over twice the amount of foes. The orcs begin to fall one by one, dripping black blood on the ice in drops and in what seems like rivers. They all start to fall when there is another orc that stalks out from behind them, waiting to strike as the princes think it’s all over.

            The last orc falls and that’s when I know I have to say something. “Behind you!” I scream and Fili blindly swings his swords behind, contorting his body to swipe his swords in a deadly arc, cutting the massive orc across the throat, spraying the white ground with even more blood. I gasp with a hand covering my mouth to stifle the whimper that comes out of it. They finish the last orc with a final jab to the chest and the crunching squelch sound that comes from the body is imprinted in my head forever.

            “What are you doing here Lena?” he demands quickly, striding over to me with both swords in hand and a fiery glare hardening his face. His blue eyes and light hair stand out on his dark leather armor and black blood covering him. Well, covering both of us. I flounder for a second before collecting myself enough to answer.

            “You have to get out of here! It’s a trap! Something is going to go wrong and you’re both going to die! You have to leave!” I exclaim and I grab onto his bloodied vambraces but he shakes his head and pulls his hand back to look around for more foes. As Fili goes to walk around the perimeter and I see Kili on the ground holding his side. Out of instinct, I run over to make sure he's alright. “Kili are you okay? We have to get out of here-,” I start but as he looks up, he looks past me to the ruins above.

            “Move!” he screams in panic, but as I go to turn everything becomes slow motion. All I can see are ruins and rocks from the hills with the grey sky swarming like the currents of water. I turn my head to see Fili running towards us when there’s a light whining noise and a hit on my right shoulder that lands with a sickening thunk and pushes me back into Kili’s chest like someone has shoved me backward. I suck in a breath to scream at the blazing pain when there are two more that land in my torso, both hitting with a wet, hollow, thunk. I pause for a moment, not fully realizing that I’ve been hit with three arrows until the burning starts within milliseconds.

             I feel the scream rip out of my throat but I also feel the white-hot pain in my chest, shoulder, and hip blaze with agony all of them connecting like burning chains wrapped around me. Hands grip my arms and drag me across the snowy uneven ground to a cluster of rocks on the other side of the small clearing. Tears blind me the more they gather in my eyes and a new pair of hands hold me as the old pair leave.

            “Lena! Lena!” Fili’s voice screams above me and I panic that I can’t see his face. I realize that my eyes are closed as I choke frantically for air through the pain, not wanting to breathe in for fear of the pain that follows every breath. The bright grey sky blinds me as I open them and see Fili's beautiful face leaning over me and speaking, but it’s hard to hear over my constant whines and whimpers of pain from the moving arrowheads embedded in my body.  _'I love him'_ I think as the tears run over my eyes.

            I let out a sob. “Fili. . . don’t leave me-e-e,” I pant heavily trying to not move the arrows. The tears are coming down in a continuous stream as I feel my heart beat faster and faster trying to keep me alive. Fili’s large hand grasps mine and I feel safe but still scared of what’s going to come after this ends. I try to not focus on the arrows but I feel them. I feel how far they are in me, I feel their points scraping at my nerves, my bones, at my life.

            Fili's face is screwed up around his mouth in a grimace. “I won’t. I won’t leave you Lena. It’ll be alright,” he says softly, adding a reassuring squeeze of my hand. More distant growls and shrieks make me turn my head sending shocks of bright pain zipping across and through my body, letting more sobs leave my lips. I scream as the pain flares for a second and then recedes.

            “I don’t- I don’t want to die,” I sob brokenly, the arrows shift in my torso, my breath staggers and I grip his hand tightly through the pain. I take slow shallow breaths that hurt either way and close my eyes as I feel something tugging on me, pulling me down into the ground.  _'Soon'_ my brain connects and I have a cold feeling seeping into me at the thought of death being right around the corner.

            “Don’t fall asleep on me! Stay awake! PLEASE fight!” he cries and I feel wet drops hit my cheeks. _‘Tears’_ I realize sadly. I want to tell him it's okay, but my lips don't want to move, and I fear the shattered noise of his cries. As the pain continues to blaze higher and higher I notice my harms growing heavy. It’s almost like the feeling of falling asleep, the low hum that pulls you under. It’s like a tugging through my chest and spine, like when you exhale so much that there’s a dry feeling in your lungs. I clench my eyes and squeeze Fili’s hand while giving a groan.

             “Sorry Fee,” I whisper. The tears in my eyes overflow my eyelids to drip down and pool in my hair. “Take the—take it,” I pull all of my strength into flopping my arm to direct at my chest, and consequently, my necklace. The leather cord with the pearl that I had kept safe the entire journey. I mean we never knew if it would come in handy again, but if it sent us here then maybe it would send us back. “Want to—go home,” I wheeze and more tears spill down my face.

             Everything about my life comes to mind. The good days and the days where the rain wouldn’t stop drizzling, the hot summers and the cold lakes that soothed burned skin. My dogs greeting me with licks and kisses as I come through the front door when I come home from school, and the hugs that I get from friends and family are like ghosts pressing against my skin. The laughs that I’ve had since coming to Middle Earth flash through my mind like film on a reel. First spotting Fili in that grassy tree grove, the love from him, and the first kiss that lingers on my lips.

             I shut my eyes and let my hand go limp in Fili’s as the tugging becomes more and more insistent, but there is something trying to ground me from floating away. I hear him say something but I can't pick out the individual words. It's like listening underwater.  _‘Fili’_ my mind breathes with finality.

            My eyes slip shut with the last look of him being covered in grime. “No!” he screams frantically, gripping my hand so tightly but cupping my face so gently. The tugging overwhelms me and I know I don’t have long anyway, so, despite the tears and the fear and the sadness, I let go to nothing.

 

Fili’s POV

            I round the corner after hearing Kili scream and my heart stops in my chest as Lena looks right at me, and time stands still as the first arrow flies. I can see it travel right through the air and I pray to Mahal that it doesn’t stay on its course, but I guess our prayers aren’t being listened to as it finds its target in her collarbone. My heart drops and all I want to do is reverse time. I sprint towards her, forgetting about the arrows gliding through the air and scream again out as two more find their home in her chest and lower. Kili must have dragged her under the small ledge out of the fire when I lose sight of her, but by now I guess it’s already too late.

            I almost don’t want to round the corner after hearing her scream in agony. I don’t want to see her broken and hurt, but I do it anyway, regardless of what my heart wants. I try not to look at her when I round the corner and try to focus on staying safe but I know it won't last.

            “Kili, shoot them!” I demand and without a second thought, he’s over the edge with his bow and few arrows that he has left. I turn to face my worst fear and I take her empty hand, not wanting her to remember being alone as her last moments. Her delicate hand grips mine so tightly as she writhes on the ground, soaking it with her lifeblood. I can’t bear to watch her die. The woman that I thought would be with me for the rest of my life is now dying in front of me. The sounds of the creatures that were around us fade to nothing as Kili finishes them off.

            “Fili. . . don’t leave me-e-e,” she pants heavily in shock. I want to be strong for her but the tears gather in my eyes and fall in droplets on her cheek leaving little paths in the mud that’s there.

            “I won’t. I won’t leave you Lena. It’ll be alright,” I tell her soothingly. More sobs leave her lips, making the arrows in her twitch, and then there's her scream that rips my heart into two. The shrill noise that leaves her pierces the air, and I know I would do anything to help her or take her pain for her.

            “I don’t- I don’t want to die,” she sobs even harder and I can only feel my heart break even further. I stroke her hair with my free hand hoping to soothe her more and make her last moments better than they are. Her sobs are cut short abruptly and that’s what elevates my panic. Her breath staggers and becomes labored, her hand becoming slack and heavy in my own. I watch her eyelids become heavy and I start to cry harder the calmer she gets in my arms.

            “Don’t fall asleep on me! Stay awake! PLEASE Fight!” I yell and I stifle my sobs as they threaten to become too loud. Her chest slowly becomes more and more still, her fighting spirit slowly drains from her body. I can see the life literally draining out of her through her eyes. 

            “Sorry Fee,” I hear her whisper and the final piece of my heart utterly shatters. “Take the—take it,” she whispers insistently and her free hand flops towards her chest so I look past the arrows to find her small pearl necklace that’s nestled in the hollow of her throat. This isn’t the first time I’ve noticed the small gem, but this is the first time I’ve ever laid hands on it. Her breathing becomes more labored, slow, heavy, and that’s when I hear it. “Want to—go home.”

            I want to scream in anger, frustration, anguish, despair at the way that statement makes me feel but I try to stay strong for her even though I know it's over. ‘ _I wish it had been me_ ’ I think pained as her eyes start to shut. "No! Please open your eyes Lena! Sweetheart, please don't go!" I whisper frantically but she doesn't respond. I brush my hand across her face as it becomes more slack, less pain-filled even though mine is horrified. Her breath rattles in once more, twice, and then unending silence reigns across the hills and ruins of Ravenhill.

            I can hardly breathe looking at her so still and so pale. The pain is too much. I'm drowning in it. The sob, the scream, that bubbles out of my throat could shake mountains. It's an agony that I've only felt once at the loss of family but now it seems, almost, worse. The tears that spill out of my eyes are never ending and the horrible way my nose runs doesn't affect me. I don't care about my dignity now. I only want her back. I sob openly now wailing, gripping her pale hand, and pulling at my hair with my free hand, and then finally notice Kili standing there with an uncharacteristic frown and tear tracks on his face, sniffling.

             I sit in the snow crying until her body cools and blood no longer flows from her chest. “The battle is over. We’ve won,” he whispers gently to me but it doesn't feel like a victory. “Should we remove the arrows? Give her peace?” he asks quietly. I smother my sobs, putting the back of my dirty hand to my face while still holding hers with the other.

             I nod my head and move out of his way for him to extract them from her chest. I have to look away as the squelching sound of the arrows reverberates in my head. The eagles fly over our heads casting shadows upon the three of us. It’s as if they read my mind as one of them comes down and lands on the rocks closest to us.

             “I will take her, sons of Durin,” the eagle tells us with its head bowed. I don’t want him to take her, I don’t want her to leave. Kili sees the pain in my eyes at the thought of taking her away and gently places his hand over mine and looks into my eyes. He unlocks my fingers from her cold ones, letting her hand fall, letting my heart break even further. I want to struggle out of his arms, throw myself on her and weep until the day I die. The eagle walks forward carefully before pulling out his talons and grasping her limp body with the utmost care while I watch helplessly as it lifts off of the ground in one powerful beat of its wings, carrying her away, and carrying my heart with it.


	30. The Day's End pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has begun and Clara goes off to search for Thorin before he can find his untimely demise but runs into a few snags on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or its characters, only my own.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains death (but is kind of important for plot).
> 
> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading to this point! I really appreciate the fans of this story and the wonderful comments that you leave. I love reading them and appreciate you back! I might not post for a little while with the start-up of school but I wish everyone a happy semester and may your grades be great!

**Chapter 30**

Clara POV

            It used to be fun when we were on the quest with the minimal amount of monsters but now they’re everywhere. Big, black orcs with rows of shark teeth ripping into struggling prey. Not a lot makes me feel sick, I pride myself on being strong of stomach and mind, but this makes me want to vomit. The smell of all of these men, orcs, elves, and dwarves are bad enough when they’re all alive, but the more blood that spills into the muck, the more it starts to smell ripe. The winter air can’t even mask the smell of the guts spilling into the white snow.

            I breathe into my nose and understand my mistake as I double over and wretch whatever is left in my stomach into the snow. My panic is so high that my chest seizes and I feel like I can’t breathe. _‘Can’t find Lena, can’t find Thorin, can’t find Thranduil, and I can’t even find Bilbo!’_ I panic more. I can’t believe that I lost Lena! “Where are you! Ah!” I groan to myself as I run through far points of the battlefield looking for anyone I know and all coming up empty. My heart is quite literally trying to beat out of my chest with every beat and every step I take. I don’t understand how all of these dwarves keep fighting because I’ve only been running and I’m thoroughly exhausted.

            I try to sneak my way over to the furthest edges of the battlefield and then look out, but it’s so hard when orcs are running past me looking for someone who’s doing exactly what I’m doing! Someone who is trying not to die in the “glory of battle”. _‘What a load of shit’_ I think as I watch another elf get gutted by an orc with a hooked weapon. I dry heave on the ground as some stray tears start to fall from everything being thrown at me. I squeeze my eyes shut and whimper as shock takes a whole new turn. Watching the poor elf fall to the ground brokenly and then the orc get taken out a second later just makes the panic, anxiety, and fear get ramped up to eleven.

            This isn’t glorious and this sure as hell isn't isn’t noble. You're running forward to be ripped apart, have yourself eaten alive by these monsters and then it's called a noble death. It’s barbaric and ruthless. It’s sick.

            I hide behind a rock and try to compose myself, get myself out of my head and focus on Thorin. _‘Breathe in, breathe out. Look for a way out of this. Use that big brain of yours and think!’_ I yell mentally. I tell it to myself one more time before peering around my rock for a way up to what I think is Ravenhill, or some high elevation that might be Ravenhill. The dwarves rallied a little while ago so Thorin and the others should be on the move by now.

            “Can’t keep yourself safe for one fucking minute before you have to go running off without. . .” I trail off my own rant as I see Thorin and Dwalin riding up the mountain on rams. Rams? “Fuck!” I groan realizing that I’m going to have to climb, and run, all the way up there on my own and not be spotted, not be cornered, and not get killed. Panic flares in my chest and I wish more than anything in the world that I wasn’t alone on a battlefield. The blood and mud coat my shoes and threaten to make me wretch again. I wipe my face from sweat and grime, look up to the hill and ruins, then start my heavy run.

             The mountain is freezing with small flurries of snow that make my fingers bright red with cold and I know that I might not be too far off from frostbite. _‘Faster’_ I push myself up the hill until my legs and lungs are burning, hoping that I’m not too late. It’s like I have tunnel vision until I feel something smack into me and I scream in fear since I don’t even have a weapon to protect myself and These hills are crawling with goblins and orcs.

             I look around frantically until I find what hit me: a loose rock that I had taken down with my hand. Tension oozes out of my muscles, but I try to not let exhaustion set in yet. I see a small body off in the distance and, with horror, I realize that I’ve found Bilbo unconscious and injured. As I come closer I see he has a goose egg on his pale forehead and there’s some blood dripping from a cut on his temple.

            “Don’t you die on me too,” I whisper in frustration. I feel under his jaw for his pulse to find it beating strong and his breathing doesn’t seem to be obstructed or changed so I move him to be a little more secure under an overhang of rocks. _‘Stay safe pal’_ I hope with all of my heart. The wind blows hard enough out here to just about knock me over on my butt. I squint my eyes enough to still see, but not enough for the snow and wind to get into them until I hit something again and this one hurts far more than a rock.

             “AH!” “AH!” Twin screams come out of me and the thing that I hit. I whip my head around and I could cry at what I see. Lena’s right here, right in front of me! I mean she’s really dirty and smells like a pile of shit mixed with mud and she looks like it too.

             “What the fuck is with everyone hitting me lately!” I yell out. What I don’t expect is to be hit again then wrapped in a bear hug. Oh my god, it’s her! I want to cry with relief at the amount of stress that lifts off my shoulders only to be put back when I open my eyes to remember where I am and the dire situation that we’re in.

             “You’re alive? I couldn’t find you!” she yells and I try to shush her but she wraps me in another tight hug before pulling back to hold me at arms-length. “Where’s Fili?” she questions and my head spins.

              “I don’t know! I was following Thorin and Dwalin, I think they split up two and two, but I gotta go and find them,” I tell her frantically and I feel so bad for leaving her but I know she’ll try to be safe. “I’m sorry but you’re on your own! I love you lots!” I give her one last hug, pouring all of my love and friendship into it before running off in the direction I originally was going in, but I can’t help but be distracted.

              I have a bad feeling crawling up from my legs to my stomach and planting a thousand-pound seed that’s quickly growing into a full-blown tree of doubt. I head up to the ruins on the hill when growling and snarling pulls me from my head forcing me to duck behind a little opening as goblins race past, their hands dragging on the ground with crude weapons of bone and rock strapped together with rope and twine.

              “Thorin!” I hear Dwalin cry and I know that I’m getting close. I know that I don’t have any weapons, I know that I have to wait for all of the monsters to clear, and I know that I have to make sure Thorin doesn’t die. _‘Otherwise, what is this for?’_ I think dryly. I hear the fighting split into two groups and I have to choose. If I choose the wrong group then I can’t save him. I feel myself being torn in two as the groans grow more and more as I’m sure they’re both exhausted from fighting all day. I take a deep breath, hold my breath and then pick the left grouping.

               I finally come across what I was hoping to find: my Thorin. He’s sweat covered, he’s dirty, and above all, he looks exhausted like me. There are more orcs than I could possibly think one person could handle. I count four orcs swarming around him. They’re big, black, armored to the neck and armed with swords with spikes, curved blades, and spears. They don’t have a plan on how to corner him, so he goes on to beat the first three because of his fighting experience and is waring with the fourth when his sword is interlocked with the orc’s and is knocked out of his hand, landing behind him. His eyes narrow, his muscles tense and bunch, but I know it’s no use.

               It’s no use for him to try and jump for his sword, but I know that’s what he’s planning. Before he even twists his body to reach for the sword I’m out of my hiding spot. My heart leaps into my chest and for a moment the whole world goes still. It’s like the opposite of a dream where you can’t run fast, but now I’m running faster than I ever thought possible to get to him. To save him. I take a deep breath and to be honest I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, but in my chest, it feels like the right thing to do. However, it doesn’t feel like the right thing to do when the orc blade actually comes splintering through me.

              The blade is ice cold, so cold that it's white hot and I can feel every inch pierce my body slowly, pushing everything in its path on either side of the point. Hot breath pants on my face as the orc holds me close, making sure that every inch of the blade goes through and creates the most pain. It feels like pure agony over a lifetime. A scream of shock tries to bubbles out of my throat but there’s no air to do anything but let the blood bubble out of my mouth and my eyes roll in the back of my head as the pain threatens to overwhelm me.

              There’s a sharp twist in the sword and turn that creates a horrible crack. In the silence and suspense, there’s no sound but my sternum breaking, my ribs cracking, and the breath leaving my body. Another wave of pain overwhelms me and my inability to scream leaves nowhere for the pain to go as it smothers me like a heavy fog. My arms dangle down next to me, they don’t want to work as I’m thrown off of the sword and onto the ground where my bones scrape and black rings edge against my vision.

              The feeling of blood pouring, sprinting out of me, makes me want to throw up, and with some coming out of my mouth it feels sickening. Overhead I can see the outlines of the eagles as they start their descent at the end of the battle.  _'Almost over'_ I think sluggishly, hoping that my chest will stop hurting soon, hoping that it'll be quick.

              There’s a burning, like a fire, in my chest and it grows hotter and hotter until it reaches a peak and I’m gasping like a fish for air that won’t come. I can’t feel my arms and there’s this tugging behind my eyes. It’s a gentle tugging, but it’s insistent and it reminds me of when you’re too tired to hold your eyes open. I faintly feel being rolled over onto my back and I’m totally out of my head trying to gasp in air, trying to live.

              My body is shaking, pushing my chest up as I try to gasp but it’s so hard to think around this burning consuming my whole body. _‘Can’t. . .ground. . .sky. . .’_.  Flashes of light come in front of my eyes as my brain comes up with words out of order. Some of them make sense like the faces of people like Thorin and Lena, but some are things like galaxies, bright lights, and then weightlessness.

 

Thorin POV

              As soon as the sword is thrown from my hand I know this is it. The vicious smile, if that can even be called that, comes to the orc’s face. I give a hard glare and now is my only chance to get it. To gain the upper hand I need speed and timing to pull this off and I have neither at this point. My body aches as I twist to grab my sword and there’s a flash out of the corner of my eye but as I twist around I see something I wish I could burn from my memory and never think on it again: My Clara in front of me with an orc blade protruding through her chest.

             The sight makes my heart break. It makes me angry. It’s a shock that pulses through me and yet roots me to the spot. I give a feral cry as he throws her to the side like pushing a falling leaf off of your shoulder, and that makes my need for revenge burn hotter than the largest forges of the Maker.

             “Clara!” I scream and in my anger, the orc doesn’t stand a chance. I draw all of my energies up for a final attack, a slash here and a stab there renders it lifeless, leaving me alone with the love of my life dying in front of me. _‘She saved me’_ I think and the idea that she could love me after how cruel I was to her is an agony of a different kind. It’s the deepest seed of agony that grows slowly and only consumes as it comes to fruition.

              I carelessly toss my sword to the side as I then fall to my knees, hoping to staunch the bleeding in her chest but judging by her gasps there’s nothing I can do for the damage her broken bones have done. Her eyes flash open only once showing me the brown there before they roll back into her head and they pinch shut. The feeling of hopelessness is caught in my throat as I still try to stop the bleeding in her sternum.

             “No! No-o-o,” I sob as tears immediately form and topple over my lashes unrestrained. The blood flows freely against her clothes and onto my hands, onto anything it will reach. “Please don’t leave me! Please, Clara, don’t leave me! FIGHT!” I howl and as I look at her face clenched in agony it feels like a sword through my heart every moment knowing she's in so much agony and knowing there’s nothing I can do to help her. I pick her up gently, forgetting about stopping the inevitable, holding her body to my chest I sob brokenly and openly, not caring who hears and not caring what others think. She starts to seize as her heart can’t pump enough of her lifeblood so I rock back and forth with her clutched to my chest, unwilling to let her go until the end.

             “Mahal, Thorin is that. . .?” I hear Dwalin ask from behind me but in these last few seconds, these precious few seconds of her life, I turn all of my attention to her. _‘Mahal be merciful’_ I think as I tilt my head into the crook of her neck and wait for the end. Almost as quickly as the seizing starts it stops and I know there is nothing that could be worse than this. The stillness.

               I reluctantly lay her down on the snow and I cry covered in her hot blood. I don't think I'm ever going to stop crying these hot ugly tears as they pour out for everything I've done to wrong her. The grime that covers me drips off along with my tears and I'm almost grateful for the stuffed nose so I don't have to smell the dead lying around us. I look brokenly at Dwalin who has tears running down his dirt covered face holding back cries of his own. “She was a good lass,” he murmurs and bows his head.

              Her face that almost always had a smile or a twinkle in her eyes lies broken, bruised, battered, and dull among the snow and the blood framing her. Her skin could come close in a contest with the snow while her hair is a stark contrast against her face. Pink lips are now ashen. _'Oh my love'_ I repeat over and over in my head, wanting her back more than anything. More than the gold and more than this kingdom rebuilt on bodies. 

              The eagles soar past us, overhead and all around until one lands among the snowy outcropping with unrivaled grace. It moves closer to us with watchful eyes and careful actions. “We will take her, King Thorin,” it whispers to me gently. I open my mouth to argue but no sound will come out. For the first time, I am speechless. Every spark of fire than I had come out of that mountain with is extinguished in the wake of her demise. I look at her once more before I force myself to move back from her body, to let go of her hand, and let the eagle take her. 

             “Where are you- where will you take her?” I question it in a thick voice that wavers for the first time. My tears are gathering again at the thought of taking her somewhere I cannot go, even though her soul has fled from her shell of a body, and it threatens to rip me anew.

               I receive a small pause at the question. “Where would you like us to take them?” It responds. I tilt my head, the shock still dulling my emotions but not my brain.

               I immediately make the connection that it means more than Clara. “What do you mean ‘them’?” I ask it with worry, thinking about my nephews, cousins, and friends that could have fallen in the battle.

               It tilts its head towards me. “The other human woman has fallen,” it explains in its deep voice, and without a second thought, Erebor’s name leaves my lips. The eagle lifts off without another word, swirling the snow around us and I now realize that both of those girls that have saved us all so many times are now truly gone. The puddle of blood is all I can stare at for a time after they leave, wishing I was still holding her hand. 

             “Let us get back to the mountain,” Dwalin says, and as another first for me, I am complacent and go without any problem. I try to feel something, anything that is good from winning the battle, but nothing can overcome the feelings of loss.

               I want to see her. Even dead I want to see her and sit with her body and cry until the world ends, but I know I cannot. I have my people to care for and lead. The gates are hell when I arrive with Dwalin. There are so many bodies that litter the battlefield that are being taken there for burial and there on the front steps of Erebor are the two true saviors of the quest, too late to earn their rights and too late to earn their keep.


	31. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other kings find out that the two beloved psychics are dead, and we get a shot of how their deaths are affecting Thorin, Fili, and Kili. The funeral is set to go when things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own. 
> 
> I am so beyond happy that my readers are loving this story and sticking with it. It means more to me than you know to create something that can be loved and shared with people all over the world who have the same interests as I do. It also makes my heart melt when you leave comments because it lets me know just how much you love it. Speaking of love, I hope that you all love cliffhangers because you've got a big one headed your way! ;)  
> Thank you all so much!  
> P.s. This story isn't quite over so there are more chapters coming after this one and I've been playing with the idea of a second story!  
> P.p.s The inspiration for the funeral clothing will be at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 31**

Third Person POV

              The days after the battle are easily the worst for the Company. They are the worst for the dwarves who had witnessed the deaths, plaguing them with sleepless nights, bouts of anger, and agonized hearts. They had all gathered back at the gates to return to the mountain when the company had found their cold bodies next to one another, and there were no words said for the amount of guilt, sadness, and raw grief that had shattered them. All fourteen of them stood there with mouths parted in shock, eyes watering, and then the crying started. No words. Simply wordless grieving. Even with all of the chaos afterward of collecting their dead and healing the injured, Thranduil tries to find the frustratingly right psychics only be shocked and horrified at the sight he finds. Dwarves heaving desperate cries around two crumpled bodies.

              “I am deeply sorry for your loss,” he says quietly to the dwarves, not expecting a response and not getting one, and then rides off without another word to attend to his own people's injuries. Even he is sad at their deaths. They were starting to grow on him and now they’re gone. Only a day later, Bard comes to find the girls to thank them for their help and he is as shocked as Thranduil.

             He tries to find someone from the company of dwarves to explain to him how this had happened. “What happened here?” he asks Balin who is sitting outside of one of the tents. They line up the front of Erebor and across the stretch of the used battlefield like stars that light up the sky. Balin sighs tiredly at the prospect of repeating the horrible events.

             “I’m not sure,” he shakes his head. “From what I have heard, they both were saving the Durin line, and for that, we owe them much even though it cannot be given,” he tells the taller man sadly. He is not a stranger to the pain of a lost loved one but for some reason, this one affects him deeply. For only knowing someone for a such a short amount of time, the presence of these women had been really growing on him and now they’re gone.

             “I am so sorry,” Bard says with sincerity. “They did much,” he ponders quietly as he takes a seat beside the white-haired dwarf. “Did you know that it was Lena who helped me defeat the dragon?” Balin’s eyes grow wide and he shakes his head. Did he hear that correctly? Lena, the one who faints at spiders and is terrified of monsters helped take on a fire drake? His mouth hangs open slightly as he splutters for a response. Bard chuckles lightly at the advisor’s shock. “Yes, she climbed up the tower without a second thought to give me the arrow and she braved much,” he smiles. “Will they be put to rest in the mountain?” he asks after a beat.

             Balin nods his head again, his lips forming a tense line. “King Thorin and the princes both ordered it so. They will be put to rest in stone with the respect that they deserve. Even if they both had not given the request then the rest of the company wouldn’t be far behind.” He pauses and then exhales heavily. The two sit in the heavy silence while dwarves, men, and elves carry on with their business of healing and bringing food and medicine to the injured. Some moving supplies to different camps and tents while others look for those who are still lost among the dead. Bard stands without a word, giving a silent, but not unfriendly, nod to the dwarf before giving his own sigh and heading back to his children, wondering if he is going to have to tell them about the death of who he considers now to be friends.

             It isn’t until another day goes by where Kili begs and pleads with Gandalf to do anything to bring them back, to do something to call them back like when they arrived here, but he simply shakes his head.

           “Magic can be used to heal many things, Kili, but bringing back those gone from us is not one of them,” he says gently to the young dwarf. Kili’s tears stream down his face as it crashes back to him that they’re gone. It is only in a few days that they are able to organize enough people to get this funeral on the way.  

             The room of the king is stuffy with dust, tears, and regret, and Thorin can barely breathe through it. He’s had flashbacks before but not like this, no never like this. These control him in his dreams and in the waking hours with its claws embedded deep in his heart and head. One second he’s standing in his chambers dressed for the viewing of their bodies, the next he’s plunged back into the cold wind and hard stone of the surrounding hills.

 _“Please stay! Please don’t leave me! Please, Clara, don’t leave me! FIGHT!” he screams with bloodstained hands, holding Clara’s seizing body against his chest begging her to stay, begging her to live, and begging her to not go where he can’t follow. His howl of agony reverberates in his head as a haunting echo along with her choking gasps. The way her eyes clench shut as her face contorts in pain. The light slowly fades out of her body as she goes completely limp in his arms leaving him alone with blood-slicked hands._ As fast as he can blink he’s back in his chambers, cold and alone while regret rips him apart. His head feels light and his fingertips feel numb. The feeling is traveling up his arms to pool in his chest like a puddle.

 _‘I couldn’t save her, I couldn’t save her, I needed to save her!’_ he screams in his head, berating himself for not being worthy of her life and her sacrifice. He stands in front of the full-length mirror and gives himself a once over. He feels sick looking at himself dressed in the clothes of Erebor, standing in the king’s room, getting to be the king.

              These fancy rugs, thick blankets, and satin pillows make him sick but make him feel safe for the first time in a long time. This was more than they used to have back in the Blue Mountains, and now that he’s here he feels like he shouldn’t be. He feels guilty. _‘How much blood and how many bodies are piled under me?’_

              He looks like shit he realizes. There are dark bags under his eyes and his hair is dull and flat. The braids are messy and the strands are sticking out every which way. ‘ _Not the way she liked it’_ he thinks bitterly as he pulls them out roughly. He has the urge to slam the beads on the dresser in his bout of anger, but at the last minute he clenches his fist, takes a deep breath and sets them down gently.

             Thorin runs his hands through his locks slowly as he thinks about what needs to be done with himself before he can help others. He hasn’t eaten in Mahal knows how many days from the depth of his grief, and he still has to get up to push onward with what feels like the beginning of his meaningless life. _‘She should be at my side. She should be sleeping here next to me’_ he thinks numbly as his eyes drift to the large bed. “I deserve this,” he sneers at his trashed reflection, his self-loathing burning him like bile.

              As the ornate door opens, he musters enough strength to watch Dwalin come in. “Your majesty, it’s time,” he announces thickly from the doorway, looking at his now fragile king. His friend. Thorin’s eyes fill with tears at the both sets of words and bile rises in his throat. He knows he has to see her one more time, he has to give her that respect even though his heart won’t be able to take it, but maybe, in the end, it will give him some kind of closure if it were to give out. Thoughts of seeing her lifeless corpse on the top of a burial tomb, seeing Lena’s lifeless body on the tomb come into his mind and his throat clenches painfully at the thought. _‘If this is my punishment for all of my wrongdoings then Mahal be merciful, please’_ he prays in his head.

              Everything moves slowly as he turns towards the door and forces himself to walk out of the room. He doesn’t even make it halfway to the burial chambers before leaning heavily against the wall as he’s short of breath from his throat constricting with his heart ripping itself to shreds. His head is swimming. Dwalin doesn’t say anything to him because he knows no words could ever soothe this pain. This jagged, raw, excruciating pain that fills Dwalin’s chest as well.

              “I can’t do this, I can’t see them, I’m not strong enough,” Thorin babbles against the wall. Dwalin merely pulls Thorin up, supports his weight, and walks them to the Hall of Mourning with the others.

              “We don’t get to decide that,” he tells his friend softly. “They deserve peace and closure, so that's what we’ll give them.” _‘As do we’_ he thinks silently.

               Fili has been crying all night. Constantly crying between a soft sob and a pained wailing at the loss of his Lena. His throat is raw from his cries during the night while he remembers everything about her. He tries not to remember how the arrows protruded from her chest, the way she cried at the end, the scared look in her eyes. He tries to remember the most beautiful woman in the world, the funniest, wittiest, most loving woman in the world. The one who stole his heart the moment he saw her and the one who will keep his heart until he dies. The way her blonde hair catches the morning sunlight and turns the most beautiful shade of gold. He doesn’t even stop crying as he wipes the grime of the battle off of his face and screams in desperation as he tries to wash her blood off of his hands. He scrubs frantically at the appendages, willing it off with force until strong hands grasp his own.

              “Fili! Fili!” Kili yells to him, trying to get through the clouds of grief in his head. “Brother stop! You’re going to injure yourself more!” His immediate response is only more heart-wrenching sobs from Fili.

              “It won’t come off!” he wails hanging his head and thrashing his arms, “I can’t get her blood off of my hands! Please get it off!” he cries at the person he now can see to be his brother. The sound of his sobs is agonizing to Kili. They younger wraps the blonde in a fierce hug while his own heart still aches horribly.

              “I wish I could brother,” he whispers brokenly against the blonde’s hair. Kili tries to swallow past the lump in his throat to no avail so he tries to hold it together for his brother. Fili grips Kili like his lifeline as he gently takes Fili’s hands in his own to wash them. He pushes patiently against the skin until the dried blood comes off in pieces and in rivulets down his fingertips, shushing Fili gently as he starts to cry again. The sight of the blood and grime rinsing from his skin and nails calms Fili a little, and the touch from his brother keeps him slightly more grounded than before. Once he is all clean, Kili helps him do everything from dressing to re-braiding his hair, telling him that ‘she wouldn’t have wanted them to look so ragged’.

              Kili feels his own sadness, but not in a never-ending river like Fili but like the pushing waves on the beach that come up and then recede, giving him a break. In a way, he’s grateful that he gets to live, and now he intends to be a better person with this new life that Lena has given him a chance at, but as he cleans himself up, tears silently stream down his own face.

              Usually, only kings and members of royalty are put in this chamber but Thorin insisted that they are showed here, but not in front of strangers who never knew them, not in a room filled with sympathy for them. This moment was decided to be more personal, meant only for their friends that knew them first coming into this new world. They all wait outside of the halls, too afraid, too saddened to go in without the support of their companions. Bilbo is the only one to speak up with a heavy voice.

             “Look at us all mulling around with our injuries, tired, hungry, and sad. Lena wouldn’t stand for this moping, and that Clara would tell us to lighten up. They would be telling us to take care of ourselves with their spoutings of self-care, of eating and drinking and sleeping enough,” Bilbo muses out loud with a shade of a smile, and the dwarves don’t act like they’re listening but they take in every word and couldn’t agree more. No one says anything after him though, unsure what to say. They all stand there dreading the moment they have to face the reality of the situation.

             “Your Majesty, it is time to begin,” Gandalf announces brokenly, but Thorin waves off his formalities before standing straight once again.

             “I am not a king today. I am nobody.” He pushes open the doors with arms that feel heavy as iron and they swing open easily at his push. The company walks into the prestigious viewing chamber with candles pre-lit and the girls already there, waiting to be seen for the last time. Waiting for their final goodbye before being put in stone.

             They have been stripped of their soiled clothes from the battle, their wounds fixed and stitched to make them whole again, new clothes put on them making sure to cover their wounds for the sake of the family viewing, and finally, their hair braided to tell others that they were warriors and they were makers of great sacrifice. Their shoes had to be removed because of how soiled they were. No amount of cleaning them would make it better, so instead of having them as a reminder of the battle, they were removed. Laid flat on their back, their arms over their stomachs, the two girls are a halting sight even to the most hardened warriors of the group. So delicate, so young, and so cold.

             The tension could be cut with a knife as Kili is the first to step forward with faintly parted lips and teary eyes, and the rest slowly follow suit. No one speaks as he walks up to Lena, who is first in the chamber, and looks at her relaxed face with pain of his own. Her arrow wounds are covered by a thick deep green wool gown that has colored flecks on the skirt hem and the arms. _‘They couldn’t find anything to fit her personality?’_ he faintly wonders. _‘Dark clothes never reflected her.’_ Kili waits for a moment at the tombs edge before he bows his head and kneels next to her.

            “Thank you for giving your life and saving mine. I will not waste it,” he promises her, then continues walking slowly to Clara’s body.

             Fili follows behind him, but his eyes linger on Lena’s face. The times he would kiss her, the times she would smile at him. ‘ _All that ever was and ever could be is gone now’_ he thinks sadly. He nervously fingers her necklace that he has wrapped around his wrist, and now feels like a true child instead of a prince. He wants to run out of here and never face this, never face his deepest feelings of sadness. One tear slips from his eye and then another and another until he’s hanging onto the tomb wailing at the loss of the love of his life. “I’m sorry! I’m s-s-sorry!” he cries against the cold stone. Balin places his hand on Fili’s shoulder and tries to soothe him while still giving him space to grieve.

            “She knew laddie, she knew that you loved her until the end,” he soothes, but Fili cries even harder at his words. The echoes of his cries bounce off of the stone walls and become louder with each new sob.

            “She died thinking I was still angry at her!” he all but screams. “I n-n-never got to tell her that I loved her, or that I was s-sorry for treating he-r-r so badly,” he wails hopelessly. Balin looks to the others, anyone who can help get Fili somewhat in control of himself again. He tries to think of any way to explain that will help him cope with this.

            “Fili, she has gone to the Halls of Mandos,” he coos gently. “She is safe there even though her body rests here. She will be missed, but she will not be forgotten here,” he finishes and Fili sobs into his arms as the rest of the dwarves walk by.

             Fili’s wails reverberate in his Thorin’s head and grates on his nerves and self-control. He holds it together while silently saying goodbye to Lena, but he wishes the stone would swallow him whole as he looks at his own lost love. Clara lies there still and cold, dressed in a deep red frock with a cross-hatch front. Her hair is braided above her right ear and clasped with one of his own silver beads. Her feet are bare like Lena’s and her arms are folded the same way.

            “I am so sorry that I failed you,” he whispers into the stone of the tomb slab. “I never wanted any of this to happen. If I hadn’t been so caught up in my greed none of this would have ever happened,” he murmurs quietly. Bilbo comes up next to him, and upon seeing his tears, he takes Thorin’s hand in his smaller one.

            “She is in the Halls of Mandos Thorin, there is nothing you can do to turn back time,” he tells Thorin softly. Tears are streaming down Bilbo’s cheeks creating tracks on his skin. _‘You deserved more, child’_ he thinks to himself. He looks at Clara’s pale face and wonders where the two girls went wrong. From all accounts, they saved all of their lives, but what could have been done to save them as well? One of them saved his life and he will never know who. He remembers falling out in the open and then when he woke he was under a safe outcropping of rocks, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out how until he saw them at the gates, and then it all made sense to him.

            The candles along the edge of the slab dim suddenly, causing the whole chamber to go dark, before burning brightly as the flames lurch upwards. The cavern is lit as though it’s day inside of the dark mountain. The company jumps away from the stones while they look on, rapt as the flames continue to burn with a strong and insistent light.

            “This is the work of dark forces!” Dori cries out finally from the back, his mouth forming an O-shape with surprise and shock. Thorin whips his head between the two tombs with confusion, trying to discern between this is a threat or not but decides on the latter.

            “Get back!” He shouts to his company but they only take a few steps back instead of retreating. Their tired muscles spring into action as Thorin retreats, grabbing Fili and Kili on his way to the door. ‘ _Whatever this new foe is, today is not the day to come’_ he determines with a grim expression.

           “What in Mahal’s name is this?” Balin grits out from a tight-lipped expression. One that’s a mixture of anger and sadness.  

            Bilbo runs through the little barricade of dwarves to their wizard with his golden curls bouncing and with wide eyes. “What is this?” he asks in shock to Gandalf who had stayed in the doorway of the room originally. Gandalf looks down at Bilbo with wide eyes and parted lips as he struggles for an answer.

            “My dear boy, this is no work of mine!” he exclaims to Bilbo quietly as the flames grow higher and the dwarves cry out in shock from the sheer heat that they give off. The fire feels red hot even though they stand far enough from it to not be burned.

             Lena and Clara’s backs arch severely on their stone beds, creating a deep bowing appearance like their bodies are being tugged up from a string in the middle of their chests. Clara releases an ear-piercing shriek as her eyes fly open, the sound bouncing off of the walls like one of Thorin’s nightmares making him flinch. Her back slumps against the stone when she finishes, her candles return to casting their dim light and her breathing uneven.

             As Lena’s chest bows towards the ceiling, like a person extensively underwater, she gasps in a lungful of air and slumps against the stone. She releases it back into the chamber with her own ragged sigh creating an echo. Their staggered breaths are the only ones in the chamber since the dwarves are holding their own, looking on with terrified awe. The most experienced of the group look at the tombs warily and with high amounts of distrust while the young dwarves like Ori, Fili, Kili, and even Bilbo gaze with barely concealed hope.

             The days of grief and mourning are not a day of fighting, and this company has had enough of that for a long while. Gandalf stands in the back with wonder in his eyes. He’s never seen anything like this, certainly not from the Valar. To be brought back to life would be an enormous gift that would take immense power that, yes the Valar have, but the way of life is not to be disturbed even if you are considered a god.

             Fili struggles so hard in Gloin’s arms that he’s sure he’ll have bruises later but he doesn’t care one bit. Hope burns brightly in his chest at the thought of his love being alive and he would move mountains to reach her. “LENA!” he screams from Gloin’s arms. The warrior struggles to hold him securely on the tops of his arms as he thrashes around to see Lena from his angle on the ground. “Let me go!” Fili yells in desperation as Gloin’s grip only tightens further.

            The girls start to shift on their makeshift beds, nothing much but a hand moving, shoulder stretching, and ankles rolling but that’s more than ever expected. The group holds their breath.

           “We aren’t going to hurt them are we?” Bilbo whispers and the others glance at him with hands on their daggers and their bodies in a defensive posture.

           “We don’t know what ‘they’ even are,” Dori whispers, pushing Ori behind him.

           “Well then Master Dori,” Gandalf muses as he watches the two women stretch more, “we will have to ask them when they greet us,” he finishes with a skeptical look that Bilbo is positive that it means the wizard is unsure of himself. The tossing and turning last for a few seconds more, when finally they rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the funeral dresses
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/Mdt6dv  
> https://goo.gl/images/Km8zyi


	32. Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Clara come to life again and give the company a run for their money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own. 
> 
> Wow! I'm absolutely IN LOVE with how much love this story is receiving and it makes my heart swell! Thank you so much for the wonderful comments and kudos that you're giving, and I hope that you enjoy this one as much as the others. It's been such a crazy few weeks and I'm now thinking of posting every new chapter on Friday because who doesn't want to read a good chapter and start the weekend off on a good note? It's pretty great!  
> Thank you all again for a lot of love and I appreciate it to the moon and back!
> 
> "Ukrad"- Greatest heart  
> The underlined speech is Khuzdul

**Chapter 32**

Third Person POV

             Clara is the first to open her eyes. The blazing heat from earlier is gone as soon as it came but leaves her feeling ice cold in return. “What the hell,” she murmurs quietly, her head feels like’s it’s been stuffed with cotton, and her limbs are as heavy as lead and cold. She cranes her head to look on both sides of her to see candles surrounding her body. _‘What the actual hell’_ she thinks to herself again.

             The ceiling is so tall it makes her feel like she’s falling even though she’s lying down on something hard and cold. She looks further to her right to see Lena in the same position as her, the same candles, the same weird stone slab, and the same blanket underneath her body. She shivers at the new temperature and notices that her feet are chilled. She sits up and the room spins violently, almost making her retch at the sensation.

             “What are you? A beast?” Dwalin calls to her from the doorway. She would know Dwalin’s gravelly voice anywhere. She looks behind her to see this beast but when she sees nothing she whips her head back over to the door and frowns deeply at what she sees: the dwarves are huddled together defensively around what looks like a door, but they don’t have any fighting type weapons.

              “Where am I?” she questions a voice that cracks and breaks easier than she’d like. “What the hell is this? Is this Erebor?” she tries to clarify and it’s Ori who shakes his head yes. “Did you drug us!” she exclaims through her haze and he looks at her with apprehension. “I wouldn’t put it past you to fuckin’-,” she starts with a sneer, but Dwalin isn’t having it.

              “Answer the question beast,” he growls at her again she bunches her brow and recoils a bit at his tone.

              “You know who I am!” she cries out in frustration and the room spins again even worse than before. She falls backward onto the slab with a pained groan. “Gandalf what the hell is going on!” she cries out in her nausea, twisting her head side to side. _‘Please stop!’_ she internally begs and when the world stops spinning she slowly sits back up. She moves the candles to the side and swings her legs over the stone. She tries not to focus on the 15 people staring at her (with no luck). Her first step down is tentative and weak like a baby deer as her muscles protest the weight that’s being put on them. “EEEP!!!” she shouts as her legs give way and she falls back on the slab, holding herself up with her arms.

              “Clara!” Bilbo calls out as he rushes past the line of defense Dwalin, Dori, and Bifur have set up in the narrow space.

              “Bilbo no!” “Come back!” “We don’t know what they are!” Everyone cries something different, but Bilbo ignores all of them as he rushes forward to help her. He comes into reaching distance but instead of getting too close to her and simply grabbing on, he opts for a softer approach.

              “You’re alright there, yeah? Clara, are you alright?” he asks gently and she nods her head yes. He then holds onto her elbow as she stands shakily and holds her steady as she rolls her ankles and stretches out her feet. “Do you need to sit down again?” he wonders, but Clara shakes her head no.

              “No, I think I’m fine. Why is Lena on that thing? Bilbo, what is this, what are we doing here, and why are they calling me a beast?” she asks him. Her tone is frustrated and tired and Bilbo’s eyes go wide when he realizes he’s going to have to tell her she was dead.

              “Well um. . .” he starts but doesn’t know what to say. Clara looks at him expectantly. _‘I’ve never seen him for such a loss of words!’_ “You were-,” he starts, but Clara gets distracted by Lena’s groan coming from behind Bilbo.

              “Ugh!” she groans out and Clara stumbles over to Lena’s slab and moves her candles so they both don’t catch on fire. “Whas goin’ on?” Lena slurs tiredly. Her eyes don’t want to open and keep flopping closed again. She shivers from the cold air and notices that her toes feel frozen. _‘What?’_ she thinks confused as she tries to move around. _‘Why was I so hot?’_ she squirms against the hard surface against her back and the rough cloth sleeves feeling like it’s suffocating her arms. Everything is too close and too itchy and too hard. All of the sensations just too much.

              “Hey, hey, I’m right here. Everyone is here honey,” Clara tries to comfort but Lena’s head spins and her stomach does cartwheels inside of her threatening to make her retch. She tries to sit up and at the last minute realizes that idea is a poor one.

              “Gonna be sick,” she groans out and rolls to the side of the stone to have her head hang off and part of her leg dangle. She sees the ground on the other side and feels hands guiding her down while trying, and not successfully, to not be sick but she feels the acrid bile moving through her throat. If Fili is here the last thing she needs to do is make a fool of herself and vomit everywhere. Hands grab her hair and hold is back, making her shiver at the cool air on her neck.

              “Bilbo! FILI!” Clara calls out and Bilbo moves quickly to help move Lena off of the slab and onto the solid stone beneath. “Come on, it’s okay now,” she awkwardly soothes the nauseous girl.

              “Lena!” Fili screams out giving one final struggle before breaking Gloin’s hold on his shoulders as Lena throws up on the far side of the tomb.

              “Fili, stop!” Thorin calls and is too slow to grab him, but it goes right through Fili’s head as he sprints to her side but stops at the sight he sees: Lena sobbing on the floor on her hands and knees next to a small pool of vomit, dry heaving on an empty stomach.

              “Fili!” Lena sobs from the pool of vomit once she finishes dry heaving. Her cries bounce around the stone hall and sound even louder to her new ears. He rushes forward to hold her hair back and stroke her temple with his thumb.

              “It’s okay honey. Take a deep breath and it’ll be okay, and then we’ll figure this out like we always do,” Clara says nervously. She turns to Fili and Bilbo slowly before asking lowly, “What’s going on?”

              “Lassie, let us help with this,” Balin offers quietly from the door with his outstretched hands. Clara peeks her head out from around the tomb base to look at the wall of cautious dwarves. “We will explain everything to you as best we can, and we can get you a meal and some shoes as well. How does that sound, hm?”

               Fili looks back to Lena’s shaking, sad form on the floor. “Come here love,” Fili murmurs as he snaps out of his shock, picking her up from the ground and holding her tightly in his arms. She feels ice cold on the bare parts of the skin that’s touching him, and he remembers the moment they had at Beorn’s. The first time that they kissed in the cool air, the time he gave her the smooth pick-up line and she looked at him with her beautiful hazel eyes. “I’ll keep you warm,” he coos to her while she shivers in his arms. Her nose nuzzels into his neck giving him goosebumps at its chill.

              “Come on then, let’s get you all cleaned up,” Bilbo adds from Lena’s side with a gentle pat against her shoulder.

              Lena’s head is still swimming from standing up quickly and her stomach won’t stop doing flips even though she’s already emptied it. _‘Cold, cold, cold, cold’_ she repeats in her head until she’s held in a warm embrace that makes her feel whole. It smells familiar like leather and pipeweed.  _'Fili'_ she sighs in relief. 

               Clara gets up shakily and starts walking towards the rest of the dwarves until she sees him. Until she sees Thorin.

              “You,” she nearly growls and as Thorin opens his mouth to say something she loses it. “You stay away from me!” she screams at him in fury. Lena manages to get out with Fili and Bilbo while everyone else stays distracted by Clara’s outburst. Everyone looks at her with wide eyes, and then at Thorin before stepping away and giving him a large area, and more importantly, getting themselves out of her line of fire.

             “Don’t come any closer to me! You have no right to even be near us after what you did! You were going to throw us off the rampart and you hit me across the face you stupid, greedy, bastard!” she screeches with unbridled fury, body leaning forward in a crouch with her hands balled at her side. Thorin stands there with his jaw slack and his eyes wide at the display before him.

              “That’s my Clara,” he breathes out in awe. Hot shame floods him at the foggy memory of his heavy hand connecting sharply with her cheek but he is still enchanted with her as she’s furious at him, still unbelieving that she’s alive. To see her dressed for her own funeral and screaming at him is like a nightmare that he can't, and almost doesn't want to, look away from in case this is the last time she speaks.

             Dwalin tries to move forward but is pinned by another glare from Clara. “Clara you need to calm down,” Dwalin tries to soothe her, his hand in a stopping motion in front of him. 

              “Don’t tell me what the hell to do Dwalin,” she hisses at him, her eyes locked on Thorin with pure hate. “He is the one that threatened us and is going to let thousands of people die rather than listen to anyone!” she yells again. Dwalin takes a cautious step towards her and, for his king’s safety, a step in front of Thorin.

              “Do you remember our chat, eh? The chat we had about the gold sickness and the safety of the Durin line? When you told me that if I didn’t stay safe, then you would kick my sorry ass?” He reminds her gently. Her eyes fill to the brim with tears at how frustrated she feels. The anger that’s powering her puts a taste like metal in her mouth.

              “You said that you would keep them safe and instead you’re letting it happen!" her voice breaks at the end, the sound breaks through the air as she tries to get her point across to the balding dwarf. "You were going to try to keep them from starting some stupid war and instead of trying to stop it, you decided to drug us and put us in some room?” she shrieks at him through clenched teeth, her body rigid and shoulders tense. He flinches at her high pitch tone then rolls his shoulders to ground himself against a hysterical undead woman. He scoffs at the thought.

              “Mahal woman! For claiming to be smart, you couldn’t be dafter at this point!” he shouts back at her, finally losing his cool. Tears of anger roll down her face as she flinches back. “Look at what’s in front of you! Take a look!” he shouts again. She takes the few seconds to look back at the tables and sees what she saw before: candles, stone slab, weird drape blanket, runes on the side.

               “It’s a-a-a-,” her brain tries to take in everything as it is and put it back as it was before she moved everything. The cogs in her brain start turning again and click one by one. “This is a funeral,” she breathes out, the tension that rests in her shoulders drains out slowly. She looks at Dwalin’s face and all she can see is pity. “No, that’s not possible. We’re not dead, you-,” Clara tries and Dwalin shakes his head against her theory. “I’m in a-a-a funeral dress?” As she continues to stutter, becoming more agitated by the second, Dwalin takes another step closer to her.

               “Lass?" he raises his eyebrows and holds out a hand for her to take. The last thing he wants is her to go ballistic on them and have them have to use force to restrain her. "I need you to stay calm for me, eh? We can talk about this together-,” he says, but Clara interrupts him with a small whimper.

               “I don’t- I don’t want him there.” Dwalin nods his head at her request. No one moves a muscle, no one even breathes as he walks forward slowly, and slowly, gently, takes her shaking hands in his. His dark eyes make contact with her teary brown ones. He wraps one arm around her now shaking shoulders and the other holds onto her hands. Dwalin feels her solid body under his hands as he comforts her, making sure that she is, in fact, real. Everyone is in shock at his gentleness with her instead of his usual gruffness.

               “Come on now dearie, we’re going to sit down and talk about this over a warm meal. We’ll get this straightened out for you, and us,” Balin butts in nonchalantly as if she hadn't nearly screeched the mountain down. The doors to the Halls of Mourning close with a loud echo, leaving the rest of the dwarves to stand there in shock at what they all witnessed.

               “What in Mahal’s name just happened?” Nori says with wide eyes and parted mouth. The others nod their heads and look at the empty tables before them in shock, still not able to comprehend what just happened. They don’t know whether to be elated or worried.

               “Everyone go back to your usual routines. Go back to your quarters and rest while this is worked out,” Thorin says stunned, looking at the doors as if he can see her through them. Everyone shuffles their way out while he takes off after Clara, and Gandalf follows after Lena.

               The two brothers take her to the nearest room that they know is cleaned, which horribly, happens to be Thorin's. “Are you sure about this brother?”Balin asks in Khuzdul and Dwalin looks at him long enough to widen his eyes a fraction in a silent answer. Clara is still wrapped in his arms, not shaking now, but hasn’t said a word since they left the Halls of Mourning. Dwalin lets her go so he can guard the doors against Thorin while Balin tries to get Clara out of her own head.

               “Have a seat anywhere,” she hears Balin tell her kindly, but as she looks around at all of these different stools, chairs, sofas, and settees she feels even more confused with all the choices floating around in her already jumbled head. It's as if she's thinking of everything and nothing all at the same time. It's like when you look at something so hard you convince yourself it makes a sound, or when you have to close your eyes to visualize it better. When one sense is so strong it blocks out everything else in its path. Hands grab her elbows and she whips around to see Balin smiling gently at her with hands raised in peace before he guides her to a plush sofa to sit down on. She looks between him and Dwalin before Balin connects the dots.

               “He won’t be going anywhere dear. He’s keeping people out to give you some privacy while we sort out what has happened,” he explains to her in a soothing tone, but she doesn’t respond to his attempt.

                As he takes her hand in his, breathing in to launch into a round of questions, Clara pulls her hand back to rest in her lap, keeping them clenched tightly. He looks at her with confusion at the rejection of the comforting gesture but doesn’t let it bother him long. “Can you tell me what you remember last?” Clara takes a deep breath in, centering herself and digging through past memories to find the most recent ones muddied and muddled in her brain, like looking through dirty glass.

              “Arguing on the rampart and then Thorin pulling me by the hair and slapping me,” she tells him quietly. “Then I woke up.” She looks at her bare feet on the carpet like they're suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. The crackling of the fire doesn’t cover her words, so Dwalin can hear them clearly as if he were sitting next to her.

              “Anything after that?” Balin presses and Clara suddenly feels a hot surge of annoyance at his line of questioning. _‘He’s just trying to help!’_ part of her brain shouts, but the other half is screaming at her to make a scene and be annoyed at his prying, so she sides with a more annoyed answer.

              “Why are you asking me a question that you already know the answer to?” she asks the old dwarf sharply. Balin shares a glance with Dwalin before gazing cautiously at Clara’s irritated expression. “I love games but not right now. I don’t know what I’m doing here, and in this dress,” she flails her arms, “when all I remember is being thrown out and told never to come back,” she adds. “Why were you holding a funeral?” she asks them quietly, and the brothers look awfully worried.

              “You already know the answer to that one lass,” Dwalin tells her softly from his position by the door. Tears form in her eyes and stream down her face one by one, but she keeps her breathing even and hopes that they’ll tell her a different answer.

              “Lass, the battle has already been fought, and won, in our favor,” Balin tells her and the panic builds exponentially until she’s screaming inside of her head so loudly she bolts up to pace around the large room.

              Dwalin moves from his post at the door to walk closer to the unnerved girl. “Clara, I know that you understand what has happened,” he says to her firmly. She looks at him with the most broken eyes and he feels his own nerves claw at his chest at her reaction. Her tears are streaming freely down her face while her shoulders tremble with unspoken cries and her hands that were at her sides are now wrapped tightly around her chest.

             Clara closes her eyes to not watch their sympathetic expressions, and like a bucket of cold water being thrown on her, she sucks a breath in through her nose and hears the most sickening crack reverberate in her head. The vibration of it shakes her chest and then she feels it. The agony of it makes her drop to her knees in what used to be the bedroom but is now the icy outdoors with the smell of blood and mud clawing at her nose.

              She feels her mouth open, and like in a dream, she feels her mouth moving but can't hear herself.  _“Hot breath hits her face as she feels a crack run through her body, realizing those were her bones snapping like twigs. A scream of shock tries to bubble in her throat, but there’s no air to do anything but blood bubble from her mouth and spurt from her chest. Her hands don’t want to work and then the burning starts. Flashes of Thorin’s panicked face above her make her panic more as the burning reaches a peak in her chest”_ when suddenly Clara is back in the warmth, but her vision is all wrong.

              It’s all dark and cloudy like the vision, but she feels hands on her body, _‘too many hands’_ she thinks worriedly. She hears a strange sound though in the haze, a horrible choking cry that shakes her to her core, and in the split second of silence she realizes it’s coming from her chest, her vocal chords ripping out cries of agony against the fear and panic in her mind, controlling her body, and there is nothing that she can do to stop it.

              Dwalin and Balin watch with hesitation as Clara looks beyond them, falling to her knees when she sucks in a breath and they know exactly what’s coming. They’ve both seen many, many cases of battle fatigue, even had it themselves, but it doesn’t get easier watching what happens next. An agonized scream leaves her mouth and they spring into action to help calm her from her returning memories of the battle and of her death. They continue their short search for calm as Clara grips at her chest and struggles to take a full breath while a mangled noise is ripped from her throat like an injured animal. Both dwarves try to hold their composure as their own hearts ache at the sight of a friend in so much pain and someone so new changed by the ways of battle.

              “Clara, breathe,” Dwalin tells her firmly from the side. He holds onto her shoulders, trying to get her back to reality, but they don’t understand that she’s already back and it’s the last place she wants to be. “Clara snap out of it! You are safe, you are here with us and you are safe!” he says to her again, but nothing is working as she sobs harder and harder from the memories of so much fear and so much pain. _'Shit then'_ he thinks desperately. He thinks silently for a moment before huffing a breath and turning to his older brother. “Get Thorin!” he yells to him. Balin looks at him with wide eyes like he just suggested anarchy. “GO BALIN!” he yells again and the elder brother takes off in a waddling run to find the only person who may be able to calm her down.

               Not even one minute later, the door bursts open with Thorin in a full sprint to reach the horrible noise that is coming from his love. He didn’t stray far from the door inthe first place but instead waited for her to potentially ask for him. He swallows the lump that rises in his throat with a small click before trying to gather his composure. “Oh Clara,” he breathes out as he takes in the horrible scene before him.

             “It’s alright, it’ll all be alright,” Dwalin tries to comfort but it hasn’t changed her one bit since she started. Her cries are desperate for anyone to stop her pain. She doesn’t have to use her words to ask Thorin to help her. She simply looks up at him and then hangs her head, her hand glued to her chest, pressing fiercely like she is trying to press her phantom injury away, to heal the sound of snapping bone replaying in her head like a horrific loop. Clara just wants his arms around her more than anything after reliving her death. Even though she was mad at him before, remembering his panicked expression softens her heart to know he was there in the end, and she knows she needs him now. 

             “Ple-e-e-ase!” she wails hopelessly to open air when no one moves. This is the first time she’s tried to talk since she started crying and it sounds worse than her wailing. He grabs a blanket from the couch, gets down to her level, splaying the blanket on the ground by the wall and effortlessly moving her to the new little nest where she instinctively curls up. Thorin sits down gently and pulls her to cry into his chest as she sits in between his legs.

             “I have you ukrad,” he tells her soothingly, stroking her back and holding her close. “I’m here, you’re alright. This will pass I promise you,” he murmurs gently into her ear. Dwalin and Balin stand by the door watching as Thorin tries to ease her pain little by little.

             “I’ll stop by to check on you both later,” Dwalin signs from the door. Thorin nods his head and continues to stoke Clara’s hair soothingly. He lets her push her face into the fabric of his coat and sob her memory away. He feels her body in his arms and can scarcely believe that she's with him again. _'Please Mahal, don't let this be a trick.'_  

             Clara tries to sob out words but Thorin shakes his head. “It will be alright. You're safe here. I need you to breathe in with me,” he instructs her quietly and takes an exaggerated breath but it doesn't have any effect on her. Her breath hiccups on the way in, sounding pitiful but Thorin recognizes her efforts as she tries to calm herself. “Good,” he tells her softly, “Now again.”  She wants to hear his praises towards her but the replay of the sickening crunch and crack of her bones is enough for her to slip back into hysterics. Thorin keeps on talking, a continuous rumble under her sobs of fear with quiet hushing and words of thanks.

              After what feels like forever with endless tears, Clara feels the panic and fears slowly start to leach out of her chest and through her fingers, leaving her exhausted and her head pounding. Her mind is as numb as her heart and she knows that she’s all out of tears to cry. She feels him behind her, holding her close in strong arms and closes her eyes for just a moment before falling asleep right there on the floor in the arms of who might as well be a stranger.

_EARLIER WITH LENA_

              “Fili,” Lena whimpers quietly from the cold. He looks at her with gentle eyes as he rubs her shoulder lovingly. Bilbo does the same as him on another portion of shoulder in hopes that he can offer more comfort to her as she shakes in Fili's arms.

              “I know sweetheart, I know,” Fili breathes into her hair, “We’re almost there. I'll get you warm, I promise.”

              “Where’re we going? I don’t want to be here. It’s going to make Thorin more upset,” she mumbles worriedly and shifts in his arms, looking behind him. “He hit her and I-!” Lena whispers to him brokenly but then stops as she can't find the words. Fili nods his head with a deep frown but doesn’t respond. “We have to get ready for the battle! We have to make sure everyone is safe! Why are you all still here!” she cries out and Fili looks at Bilbo worriedly.

               “I know that you’re confused right now, but we’re going to try to help you get things right side ‘round again,” Bilbo tells her lightly. They stop at a large set of doors that Bilbo pushes open with a small grunt. “I’ll go and grab you a blanket, oh and some shoes,” he remembers suddenly.

               Lena sits in the first thing she sees, an antique looking couch with heavily embroidered fabric. She glances up at the ceiling and sees beautiful molding on the high ceilings of the suite. _‘Or should it be an apartment?’_ she thinks vaguely. Fili paces in front of her before kneeling at her feet, looking her in the eyes and grabbing her hands firmly as if afraid she’s going to vanish into thin air.

               “How are you feeling right now Lena?” he asks quietly. The crackling of the fire in the fireplace fills the empty room, and she doesn’t immediately answer his question. She furrows her brow a little, thinking and focusing on her faculties.

               “I don’t feel dizzy anymore,” she responds softly. “But um. . . I don’t think I’m going to throw up again if that’s what you mean, but besides that, I feel really sore. . .like everywhere.” She lets out a little huff at the broad statement. Her shoulders and joints really do ache horribly. “Are you going to answer my question about the battle? There are orcs on their way and we need to help get ready,” she repeats but he ignores her question again.

              “Can you show me where, or is it general? Do I need to get Oin to take a look at you?” he prods gently, taking her hands in his and kissing them lightly. She shakes her head at his second question and goes to fulfill his first request. She lets go of his hands to motions at her shoulder, abdomen, and hip with frustration at his lack of acknowledgment. Fili sucks in a sharp breath but tries to keep a smooth demeanor. _‘Where she was shot’_ he thinks numbly.

              “What’s going on Fili?” she asks just above a whisper. Her hazel eyes bore into his.

              “I have to tell you something and you have to try to bear with me with this, alright?” She nods her head slowly at his request with a pinched brow. “The battle has already happened, and near the end you. . . tried to help me and Kili and then you. . .uh. . .  were injured and I couldn’t save you,” he says as he struggles to find the right words to use. The least harsh terms he can think of. She pinches her brow again in confusion, not fully understanding what he is trying to tell her. “You died,” he clarifies quietly and waits for her reaction, not knowing what to expect in the least.

               Lena takes a moment to think about his words before she feels panic creep up her spine and lodge itself inside of her throat, and with a blink is back in the cold. Scared, alone in the battlefield with blood and screams of anguish from dwarves, men, and elves drifting up from below.

 _The stench of the battle wafts up to where they’re all fighting. She’s turned towards Fili when a flash of hot pain strikes her shoulder and she opens her mouth to scream out when two more flashes of pain strike through her chest, just above her heart, and her hip. This time she does scream out shrilly before collapsing to the ground in a heap. ‘LENA!’ she hears Fili cry out over the ringing in her ears and large hands holding her body to the ground-_ and just like that she’s back in the suite tugging her hands back from his, trying to wrap them around herself when Fili’s warm arms come around her.

              She sobs her heart out against Fili’s chest. Her sobs turn back into heaving cries that sound wounded and tortured, ripping through her vocal cords. “I-I-I- ahhh!” she tries to say something but wails hopelessly against his chest instead. The feeling of the arrows sinking in her, tearing their way through her and the hot, radiating pain that causes her to scream out against Fili’s chest again and again as she relives her death with disorganized details replaying the arrows hitting over and over. The paralyzing fear of the pain intensifying and fear of dying like that is crippling her now. Fili grips her as tightly as he dares as she screams with her forehead against his chest.

                Fili watches as her hands ball up in his, her body goes rigid, and her eyes glassy. Deep down he knew he was going to have to do this and tell her she was dead before, but her sudden sobs were not what he thought would happen. His own panic skyrockets as he wonders whether he just made a very large mistake telling her about the battle and hopes that she'll be able to pull through remembering. He can barely stomach remembering the fighting, having nightmares almost every night before and after the battle.

              “Shh, my love! You’re alright now! You are alright now Lena! It’s not real love!” he whispers into her ear, but her cries don’t quiet down, they get even louder and more pained. He hugs her into the tightest hug he can manage with one arm around her heaving shoulders and the other hand holding her head against his shoulder as she brokenly sobs. Every time she tries to calm down, she remembers that fear and pain, and the pain of losing Fili, the fear of being sent into some black nothingness, the way he begged for her to stay at the end, and that makes her wail even louder.

              “What is going on here?” Bilbo cries when he walks back into the room carrying enough blankets to cover his whole body four times over. He looks at the scene of Fili holding a practically screaming Lena. Fili waves Bilbo away frantically and the poor hobbit dashes forwards to drop the blankets on the floor as he then scurries out the door to find something to help, even slightly more than blankets.

              “Oh my love,” he sighs as he strokes her hair and back with his broad hands. He continues whispering sweet words into her ear while trying to comfort her out of her wailing cries. “It’s over Lena, you are here with me now and you are so strong my love. I thank Mahal that you are back with me and that he didn’t take you from me forever. I have missed you so much my love,” he murmurs to her.

               He reaches over her to grab one of the blankets that Bilbo dropped, and with quick movements he wraps her in one of the finely crafted quilts, cradling her against his broad chest. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the couch closest to the fire. “It will be alright. Try to relax love, shh,” he murmurs quietly to her crying form. Her legs are draped over his own as she cries into the crook of his neck with all of her might.

               As Lena sobs in his arms, she tries to hear what Fili is saying but the ringing in her ears and the sobs make it hard to hear anything.

               He barely hears the door crack open but sees Gandalf pop his head into the room, going to walk in, but Fili shakes his head at the wizard with a stern glare in his eyes. Gandalf looks at the scene before him and shuts the door quietly before retreating back to his own business for the time being.

               As she starts to quiet down in his arms, the fire has also died down into a soft orange light that wraps around them like another blanket. Lena can’t remember crying that hard in her entire life, and never once did Fili leave her during it. He kept hushing her quietly and stroking her back gently while listening to anything she had to say on the matter until she grew tired from the crying. Now, her head feels heavy on his shoulder but his arms don’t shake at all from holding her all this time. Her eyes positively burn and feel bloodshot.

              “I’m so tired,” she whispers brokenly. Even those few words make her tear up again. Hell, everything makes her tear up at this point. It’s like the giant wall of sad around her heart, and even though she loves being in his arms all she can feel is weepy and sad about it. It feels bitter-sweet.

              “Hush love. I’ll still be here when you wake up,” he tells her softly and kisses her head. He spends a few more minutes stroking her back and holding her close to him, barely even believing she’s still alive. Her hair feels coarse under his fingers but that’s alright. He would take her covered in orc blood if it meant being able to hold her close like this. Her breathing slowly evens out from his ministrations and a giddy smile adorns his face. _‘She’s still here’_ he tells himself for the hundredth time. He plants one more kiss on her forehead before checking to see if she has fallen asleep on him. A feeling of adoration blooms brightly in his chest at the idea of knowing she is here to stay with him this time.

              Lena feels the world under her shift suddenly and she opens her eyes again to find herself in a soft bed with soft sheets and even softer pillows. Her eyes feel puffy and her head is pounding so heavily that she groans a little. The spot behind her shifts and she’s immediately on alert. Her heart pounds in time in her ears, and her breath hitches as an arm slides around her waist. _‘I’m not alone’_ she thinks in a panic. The fear is almost paralyzing, but she releases a shrill cry and whips her elbow behind her. It hits something solid, tough, and it instantly lets out a groan as she jumps out of the bed only to see Fili clutching his ribs with a grimace.

            The terrified girl lowers her arms from an “attack” position if her arms in an “X” in front of her could be called that. “Oh Fili, I’m so sorry!” she apologizes as she rushes back to the bed. He forgets his hurt side to wrap her in a tight bear hug, stroking her hair, feeling her soft curves under his hands. “Where we are again?” she adds lightly.

            “My sweet, sweet Lena! You’re really here! I thought that it was all just a dream and you wouldn’t be here in the morning!” he says with tears filling his eyes. "I thought that I had lost you forever!" She feels his arms wrap around her, solid as steel, but feeling like a towel that has come out of the dryer. 

            “Yes, I’m here, but where is ‘here’?” she repeats and he pulls back long enough to cup her face in his large calloused hands and kiss her deeply, savoring everything about her. The soft skin of her lips, the way a flush creeps up to her cheeks, and the way she pours love into every one of her kisses make him realize how lucky he really is. 

             As they break apart he tells her, “I brought you here because these are my chambers.” She gasps a little at hearing that. “I brought you here since it was one of the only rooms that was warm enough and that I thought you would be alright in,” he explains. “I didn’t want you to be afraid, although I think I might have failed at that,” he chuckles lightly and Lena blushes a little. “I’m afraid that I’ve failed you in more ways than one. I let you be injured and abused by our hands and I can’t even begin to ask for your forgiveness, but I’m going to try anyway.”

              He gets down from the bed, on both knees with his hands out for hers, which she tentatively grasps in her own, and Fili takes a deep breath. “Lena Wilson, I humbly ask for your forgiveness for all of my transgressions against you and all of the transgression of my kin against you. I ask for forgiveness in not keeping you safe during the battle, and for not treating you the way you should be. You should be treated like the queen you are and I did not do that for you. You are the love of my life Lena Wilson and I hope to earn your forgiveness in the coming times. I understand that you may not forgive me and the company, but I hope in time that you will,” he finishes solemnly. He takes a chance to glance at her face, only to find it covered in tears. “Oh no! I am so sorry my love! I didn’t mean to make you upset again,” he sighs heavily as he hugs her against him again.

               She gives a little burst of laughter at his expression before sniffing and wiping her face with the back of her hand. “I forgive you Fili,” she tells him breathlessly. She gives another small hiccup of a sob and pulls back to look at his face. Her beautiful boyfriend, lover, and prince. She runs her thumb over his bearded face and flicks his annoyingly beautiful mustache braids, looking into his sky blue eyes. _‘Such kind eyes.’_ “I love you so much!”

               “Besides me making you cry again, how are you feeling?” he asks her happily, his mouth curving at the edges, making her heart melt at the sight.

               “I’m still kind of confused about all of this and I’m really hungry,” she says with a sigh and there is a resounding grumble of her empty stomach. He breaks a small smile and pulls her into another tight hug. “Where’s Clara?” she asks him suddenly.

               “I can get you something to eat, and I’m not quite sure. We left before them, but she must be in another room. If you want, we can try to find her after eating? And if you want to, you can eat with the company when you’re ready,” he says slowly, not wanting to overwhelm her with options but needing to give her options anyway. Lena mulls over the option for a second before shaking her head.

                “I’d rather just eat here. That would be a lot of attention and questions and I don’t think I would get any eating done,” she explains shyly. Fili nods his head encouragingly at her choice.

                “I’ll go and get something for the two of us. I won’t be gone long, so just make yourself comfortable here and I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he tells her. He climbs out of the bed, slipping his boots back on and with one more glance and beaming smile, he slips out of the large double doors. Lena takes her time to run her fingers over the smooth sheets, noticing they must be a little dusty from the lack of all of the use over the years.

                 Fili keeps his promise and after rushing through the horde that is the company, asking questions left and right and then having to watch him run back with no explanation or even another glance backward. “Here you go, love.” He offers a bowl of soup to her and as she smells it she notices there’s something off.

                Lena wrinkles her nose as she smells the soup, noticing how it smells stale like air on a plane that has been circulating for the past six hours with over fifty other people on board. She doesn’t say anything to Fili but decides that she’s hungry enough to at least try a bite. She takes her time eating in case she feels sick again, but everything feels fine so far. The food and water taste different though. Everything seems different. The colors around the room are off, her sense of smell and taste are different. The feeling of the dress on her skin makes her shiver a little at its roughness. _‘Must be a dead girl thing’_ she thinks.

                Fili tells her about the little things that have been going on like the dwarves that arrived before the battle setting up camp in front of Erebor and the elves doing the same thing but closer to Dale, the company setting themselves up in the mountain, and how everything was finally falling into place.

                “Do you think that we can explore? Is it even safe to? I kind of want to get out of here, stretch my legs a little,” Lena tells him with a small smile. Fili nods his head and they get to the doorway when he suddenly turns back and takes her hands in his.

                “I forgot to get your shoes,” he frowns deeply, but then looks up at her with bright eyes. “Here, let me get you a pair of socks so your feet aren’t cold and so that nothing sharp hurts your feet,” he offers. “It’s going to get much colder apparently. That’s what Balin has been saying at least,” he chuckles as Lena slips on the heavy wool socks. “Are you ready? If it's overwhelming at any point then please let me know. Don't feel as though you can't speak up,” he says with a final kiss on her pale forehead.

                 Lena feels anxious as she looks at the double doors that lead away from the safety and security of the apartment suite, and for a split second she almost shakes her head no, but she digs down deep and gives a timid yes. Fili holds her hand with a gentle certainty before pushing the door open, leading her out into the kingdom of green stone.


	33. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara wakes up in some good company, finds her best friend, and finally gets some alone time with Thorin. The downside to all of this is that the drama is never done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own.
> 
> Thank you again for all of the readers that follow this story and to my muse for this story. I'd like to give you a shout out and tell you that without you I don't think I would have had the guts to follow through with this story. I love the comments that I get about the story and the people who want to share that love. It means a lot to me!  
> Thanks again!  
> P.s This chapter contains some light smutty stuff near the end but nothing graphic!

**Chapter 33**

Clara POV

            I wake up suddenly like when you have a bad dream or subconsciously worry that you’ll miss your alarm. My eyes hurt so much! They feel like they’re going to fall out of my head! There is a heavy blanket that’s pinning me down to whatever I’m on, _‘a bed?’_ I think confused. I try to look around but all I can see are chairs, a fancy rug, and what looks like the light of a fireplace. I hear something creak and groan, like a door opening, so I shut my eyes as quickly as I can and hope they don’t look at me whoever they are. I focus on my breathing to make it appear as if I’m sleeping, and hope that my sense of hearing still works fine.

            “How’s she doin’?” a voice asks quietly to not break the tension in the room. _‘Dwalin maybe?’_ There’s a small scoff from further away in the room and a shot of fear fires through me at the thought that I wasn’t alone in the first place.

            The voice that pierces the air is penetrating into my heart and head. “She hasn’t woken up yet. She’s been like this for hours Dwalin! I can’t stand waiting for her to wake on her own but I know it’s for the best,” Thorin responds resigned. "I fear that if she is asleep too long then she fill simply drift off and be lost from me again." I feel disturbed, as though I'm the intruder of the conversation at hearing him so powerless. He sounds like he’s been through hell and back, _‘pun intended’_ I joke to myself.

             I struggle to keep my breathing even knowing that Thorin is in the same room. I feel my memory tugging in my head but I shove it down with all of my willpower and keep listening to the pair of low voices.

            “What if she fears me again? I don’t think I could bear it if she hated me as she did before. . .” he trails off most likely in thought although his voice seems disembodied, not in focus. It’s silent for a few tense seconds before I hear a gruff sigh.

            “There’s not much we can do ‘til she does wake,” Dwalin grunts. “She’s been through enough to earn at least this much rest,” he adds on thoughtfully. The two sit in silence for a little longer before I can finally muster the courage up to make the choice and “wake up”. I roll on the bed a little and then groan loudly at how sore my whole body feels. Every muscle feels so tight and tense that if I twitch it sends pain through my whole body.

            “Clara?” Dwalin calls out cautiously. I sit up, swinging my legs over the edge, and give an even louder groan at the soreness of my throat. _‘That’s what you get for breaking down like that’_ my thoughts chime and I tell it to shut up right back. I take another deep breath before looking to my left, seeing Dwalin and Thorin sitting on a couch staring right back at me with rapt attention. The silence is suffocating as they just stare at me.

            “Hi,” I say tiredly, my voice is gravelly and deep. I try to see if they'll relax if I give them a gentle smile and it seems to do the trick. I try to run my hand through my hair but notice the thick braid on the right side and the cool bead pulling at the bottom in the way of the free strands. As I pull it into my line of vision I see Thorin’s symbol etched into the bottom. _‘He really does care’_ I think with a ghost of a smile, thumbing the bead gently. Neither one of them answer.

             I stand up and the rug is rough against my toes, thickly woven to be strong and sturdy for dwarven feet. I stretch my arms out behind me, pushing my chest out to stretch my shoulders. “Oof!” I puff out as there’s a sharp tug in my chest at the action and I immediately put my hand on the spot to relieve the pain as I flinch back from the unexpected stretch. I notice Thorin stand up quickly but he doesn’t come any closer, just watches from a distance, giving me space I’d guess.

             I pull the collar of my dress down a little and run my hand over the pained area, and what I feel makes my breath hitch and pull my hand back quickly. I spot a vanity near the bed that has a hanging mirror and walk to it to see what this scar really looks like, and when I do, I almost wish I hadn’t.

             I see a wide scar that goes in a long line down from the top of my breastbone. The skin is still red near the middle but is completely sealed over with shiny, lighter colored skin along the outside. It’s ugly and it’s a cruel reminder of the cold sword that stabbed me. _‘Hypocrite’_ my subconscious tells me. To think of my own scars as ugly but to tell others like Dwalin and Thorin that they’re a part of them. The tension is heavy as they wait for my reaction. I release a shaky breath as I release the collar and turn to them.

            “Well that’s different,” I joke nervously and give a little smile but the two of them look at me, waiting for me to break down again. I give a great big sigh, releasing the tension that I didn’t even know I had before flopping next to Dwalin on the somewhat dusty couch.

            “Well. . .” I start slowly while Thorin stands and looks at me with longing. “Tell me something. Anything,” I sigh, flopping my forehead into my palms.

            “Gandalf wants to see you when you’re up to it. The other lads are waiting to see if you and Lena are well . . . normal again,” Dwalin says softly and I look at him thoughtfully. _‘Normal?’_ I tilt my head with an internal scoff. He seems softer now. I don’t know if it’s just from being dead but everyone looks different and everything feels different under my fingertips. Things like smells are nastier and staler than they were before like a room without airflow. _‘Maybe because of the lack of use?’_ I wonder and then wonder about the ache in my joins being rigor mortis and then the real dead person fact I’m most worried about: ‘ _Did I shit myself?’_ I think between my buzzing thoughts.  

            “Clara?” Thorin rumbles and I snap my head to him. Thinking of shit, he really looks like it. He has deep bags under his eyes and the lines around his face seem harder somehow.

           “Well I feel normal, I guess. I mean, how normal can you get if you were dead before and now you aren’t?” I laugh a little but neither of the boys thinks it’s funny. _‘Time to change the subject.'_ “You look like shit,” I tell Thorin bluntly with a hint of a smile and as he looks shocked, Dwalin simply scoffs.

           “You haven’t lost your charm have you?” Dwalin snorts rhetorically as Thorin flashes me famous scowl number five, and now I know that he’s okay. The more I look at him, the more I realize that he isn’t looking too good.

           “You haven’t been taking care of yourself have you?” I criticize gently and the ringing lack of an answer must be my answer for both of them.

           “Why did you do it?” Thorin rumbles from the fireplace and my stomach clenches at the change in topic. The light of the flames wraps around his features, highlighting the deep shades of his hair and bringing warmth to his icy blue eyes. “What possibly possessed you to-“ he trails off shaking his head with a pinched expression. Honestly, I feel like I’m about to get a lecture on something that shouldn’t even be questioned.

            I knit my brow, thinking back to the moment and thoughts that seem blurry to me now. “I did it so that you could be alive and be their king,” I try to explain. He opens his mouth to dispute my answer but I continue regardless, “And I know that you don’t understand, but I do and it was MY choice to save you and I’m not going to regret that at all, so it doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter now,” I breathe out at the end.

            Both of their eyes widen and I wrap my arms around my torso at my sudden burst of nerves. “Listen, you needed more time and so I was giving it to you, and I’m pretty sure that Lena and I were sent to do this whether or not we were meant to live past the fight.” I feel myself closing in on myself the longer I go on. He looks at me with a small frown at my reasoning.

            Dwalin stands from the couch to stand at his full height. “Thank you Clara,” he tells me kindly with a gentle hand on my shoulder. “When we go find Lena, we’re all going to give you a proper thank you,” he swears. I nod my head and then he takes his leave, to my surprise. Thorin is silent until the door closes and then he comes closer until we’re almost a foot away from each other.

            “You wanted to give me more time? At the cost of your life?” he asks incredulously, his eyes widening. His question borders on anger, but anger is the best guard for fear. “You didn’t think of how that would impact everyone else? Everyone that you would leave behind? You were only giving me more time to be lonely,” his voice raises and cracks and I look down at my feet, tired and not up for an argument right now. “You saved me when you didn’t have to and that is the most I could ever ask of someone. I thought that I had died when I saw you hanging from that sword.” The silence afterward is ringing in my ears painfully.

             “I-I-I, uh- don’t know what to tell you,” I stutter at a whisper and he sees my distress at his prying so he sighs heavily.

            “What you both did is the most selfless act that you could ever do on behalf of the line of Durin and for that, I personally owe you both whatever you desire if it is in my power to give it,” Thorin tells me solemnly. I feel overwhelmed and flushed at this proclamation until I realize what I want without thinking.

            “Can I cash in that favor already?” His brows raise as the corners of his lips curve into a smile. He nods his head and crosses the small space to the couch to kneel in front of me. Damn those blue eyes that look right into me. _‘Stay focused’_ I tell myself. “I want to stay here. I want to stay here with you,” I request in a smaller than usual whisper. He looks into my eyes for a moment before grabbing my cold hands in his larger ones and then gives me a beaming smile.

            “Actually, I was going to insist that you both stay here, with us. So, I am sorry my dear but you need to choose again,” he chuckles with his happiest smile. I smile widely at his use of the endearment as it makes my heart flutter.

            “Oh, really?” I breathe out in disbelief, my mouth wide with surprise. _‘He wants me to stay?’_ I sigh in relief. I lunge forward and wrap my arms around him, burying my nose in the crook of his neck. His arms curve around my sides to embrace me, holding me like I’m the only important thing in the world. His palms resting on the opposite sides of my hips.

            “I missed you so much,” I whisper in his ear. Tears start to prickle at my eyes but I blink them back as best as I can. The joy isn’t sucked out of the moment, but I feel the happiness shift into something deeper, more than fleeting glee. “I missed you so, so much,” I repeat. The hug gets tighter and I sigh into his shoulder.

            “I thought that I would die without you. My heart was breaking over and over, and I didn’t know what I would do alone,” he rumbles out and I think I’m going to melt. His hot breath blows against my ear and I realize that I’ve missed him more than I’d let myself feel in the past week or so of not being close to him. I realize how much I’ve missed being in his arms without anything looming over us. Being free to relax and love on our own time instead of being constrained by a quest.

            I pull away from the hug, running my thumb along his jaw and his cheek, relishing in the feel of his beard and how my heart sings just looking at him. His eyes gaze at me longingly with more emotion than even my overemotional self can bear.

            Even after all this time, my stomach flips a little as he leans in and presses his lips gently to mine, then damn breaks. I feel my need for him fly through the roof in all different directions like lust, love, desperation, and passion. I lean into him even further and move my lips against his. His hands rest on my back and my side as my own rest on his shoulders. It’s a shorter kiss than I want but I could cry at how high it makes me feel. I’m lightheaded as he rests his forehead on mine and I feel around for his hand to hold until he locks his fingers with mine while the other settles securely on my waist.

            “I love you, Clara Jones.” A smile creeps up on my face as I lean in to kiss him again.

            As I pull away, I lock eyes with him and give his hand a gentle squeeze. “I love you too.” He smiles hugely at my admission and I don’t think that I could be happier than at this moment. Sitting here, alive, with the dwarf of my dreams in a kingdom that is one of the best in Middle Earth. I pull away to stand up and pull him up with me, causing him to give me a confused look that I laugh brightly at.

            “Let’s go look around, or well you show me around,” I amend. “I want to go find Lena too, see how she’s doing.” I drag him over to the door, but he pulls me back a little with a questioning look in his eyes.

            “Are you sure you’re alright? It’s fine to be different after what you’ve been through,” he says quietly but not accusingly. _‘He really wants to understand how I feel’_ I realize and my inner self sings at the thoughtfulness of the gesture of giving me the option of space. I give him a big smile and nod as my answer.

            "I guess I'll figure that out as we go along," I wonder out loud. "There may be some things that may come up but that's for then," I smile gently.

             I push open the heavy door, which takes a lot of effort to pry open, and I hold my breath as I look around the hallway. The green stone, even with the dust that has settled along the surfaces, is absolutely breathtaking. The molding of the light green mixed with the darker green and the tapestries that come down from the impossibly tall ceilings are something from another world entirely. I can’t imagine what this whole city is made from but it looks like green marble. My feet protest at the cold stone but I ignore the chill in favor of the beautiful view, and I know that this is only the beginning of another adventure.

           “How is any of this lit? It’s not as dark as I thought it would be,” I whisper, afraid that if I speak too loudly the dust will be disrupted and so will the feeling that's being held in time. Thorin’s fingers wrap around mine with the utmost care to keep the tension unbroken.

           “There are shafts that are built into the side of the mountain that allow enough light to be brought in without the need for fires. Fires are really only needed for warmth in winter and night,” he whispers in his baritone.  

            He leads me through the halls, describing the history of each one and the memories that he has from them until we reach the staircases in the main caverns. He pauses in his stories to watch me revel in the beauty of his home. I feel his eyes on me, watching me smile, looking around with nervous glee and partly overwhelmed. The never ending and winding staircases made of green stone remind me of the moving staircases of Hogwarts and the staircases wind down into the mountain in crisscrosses.

            “How far down does it go?” I ask him with a surprised smile. My curiousity peaking as the light fades to pitch black in the center of the shaft.

             He looks at me, amused at my question. “Well this one goes down to the base of the mountain and then most likely has tunnels that lead to the mines that delve further down,” he explains and I can’t wipe the stupid smile off of my face. Golden railings line the stairs on the way down, but without light from the torches, they don’t shine. Although it’s all so grand, everything seems dull without people to fill it. It’s like looking at a jack-o-lantern without the candle lit or a beehive without all of its bees.

            A small movement catches my eye and the harder I look through the darkness I realize it’s just who I was looking for: Lena. I couldn’t be more elated as what feels like liquid happiness is shot through my veins. I genuinely get so happy that it bubbles out of me as I scream, startling Thorin, Lena, and Fili. The far away pair look around for the noise but don’t see me quite yet.

            Without a second thought I dash down the stairs leaving Thorin in the dust, and as I get closer she turns with wide eyes. Fili sidesteps my antics as I fly past him, and just as I’m about to slam into her, she puts her hands up defensively. I skid to a stop in front of her with my own wide eyes and smile.

            We take a single second to look at each other before flinging arms around shoulders and hugging one another with all of our might and squealing like schoolgirls at a dance. Both of the dwarves look strangely at us because of our noises and our excited little dances but don’t say anything as we start to talk to each other.

            “How are you doing?” “Are you okay?” “I’m sorry for scaring you!” Both of us try saying at the same time in different orders and just end up speaking over each other. She motions to me dramatically.

            “No you go,” I motion to her and she flounders and splutters for a second before pointing at me. “Okay fine! Well first off, you look. . . dead tired,” I joke and there’s a beat where I think I’ve put my foot in my mouth but she bursts out and laughs so hard she snorts, and while Fili frowns I turn to Thorin to see a matching frown against my own wide grin. “Not funny still?” I chuckle and my only answer is a deeper frown. “Oh come on! Lena thought it was funny and I thought it was kind of clever,” I protest and he shakes his head at that logic. _‘There we go’_ I think victoriously.

            Lena quiets her laughing “You almost scared me to death!” Both of the guys groan at the pun and I bark out a laugh. “I think it’s still too soon for them,” she smiles and I give her a bright one back.

            “Well I think it’s pretty okay to joke about it now that we aren’t dead, but I’ll try to be more sensitive about it,” I put both of my hands up and they all give me thin smiles, “I promise, but first I just want to say that even resurrected Lena you’re still drop dead gorgeous. Where did you go after yesterday?”

            “Fili took me to his room. Bilbo brought some blankets in and then Fili told me I was dead. I mean it was tough but I think it’s getting better,” she summarizes quietly, quickly, almost shyly. I rub her arm lightly to reassure her.

           “How are you doing with all this Fili?” I ask the quiet dwarf. He looks like he can hardly bear to take his eyes off of Lena to answer my question.

            “I am better than a few days ago,” he nods his head and looks back to Lena so lovingly that there’s no doubt in my mind that he is utterly devoted to her. I can’t imagine what we would have done if we hadn’t saved them. I start to understand what Thorin meant when he talked about not knowing what to do without us with his look at her. Lena pulls me out of my musings with a light slap on the arm.

            “We were heading down to see the rest of the company, come with us. It’ll be fun, and maybe a bit loud, but Fili told me that they were spending time together in a lounge of some sort,” she tells me and I falter a little but try hard not to show it. I feel my nerves start to rise as I remember how I literally screamed at Thorin in front of all of them and how they all saw me lose it. I try to find anything in her eyes that say she doesn’t feel totally comfortable with this and I think I see something but I’m not too sure. I nod my head and smile a bit despite my nerves. I hold out my left hand for her to take, for more of my nerves than for hers.

            “Yeah, that would be great. I want to see that everyone’s okay!” I laugh a little and tug Thorin forward a little with my free hand. “Please lead the way King Thorin,” I mock bow and that earns me a little chuckle from the group. It feels like forever as we head through the drafty and dirty halls to the long tunnels and even more stairs to a cozy looking room with a long table, lots of chairs and couches, and a roaring fire. Twelve pairs of eyes turn in our direction and my stomach jumps into my throat. I give Lena’s hand a subtle squeeze and let go to wring my hands in front of me. She goes to sit in an empty seat while Fili stands behind her but I still stand in the doorway. As soon as she sits she’s practically swarmed by the dwarves around her.

            “Are you alright?” Thorin’s voice rustles my feathers a little as I’m shocked by my nerves.

            “Yeah, I’m alright, just a little nervous and a little embarrassed about earlier but I’m fine. I really am,” I nod my head. He places his hand briefly on my back and gives me a small nod in reassurance. I spot an open chair on the edge of their big circle and make my way past everyone to get there.

            “How are you feeling now?” Balin draws the attention to me and I have to think for a minute before answering truthfully.

            “Um, I’m better but not great,” I tell him quietly. For some reason, I feel as though all of my confidence is now zapped.

            “It’ll get better lass,” Dwalin says from the side and I take a moment to think about it. Really to think about it but I understand what he means. I nod my head curtly and give him a small smile.

            “What brought you back?” Kili asks us quietly and I shrug my shoulders and turn to Lena for an answer.

            “Why are you looking at me?” she cries. “I know just as much as you do and that is absolutely nothing.”

            “Okay, fine!” I whine in a high pitch tone and she clicks her tongue at me. I pretend to be upset, rear my head back, and click my tongue back at her. That gets the company laughing and I look around to see everyone worse for wear but all in one piece.

            “We don’t know who, or what brought us back. I mean I would guess whoever brought us here didn’t want us to leave,” I try to explain to him but before I can hypothesize any further There’s a little commotion.

            “Bifur!” Lena cries out. All heads turn to her as she sucks in a breath of surprise. “You lost your ax! When on earth did this happen!” I turn to look at him and she’s right! There’s no ax in his head anymore! Everyone starts to chuckle at our surprise.

            “Oh my gosh, are you alright? Is anything different? Are you okay? Is there anything else that could be damaged?” I spurt out and that just fuels the chuckles to turn into full laughter.

            “Thank you for your concerns but I’m fine. We’re more worried about you both,” he grumbles out and my eyebrows raise to my hairline because on the journey he had really only spoken a handful of times and now it’s like a whole new world.

            “Well, this is just as incredible to me. This is incredible, but I’m fine. We’re fine,” I amend but they look less than sure.

            “You both died and then were revived by an unknown force,” Bilbo reiterates with a gentle pat on the hand. “Believe me when I say we are going to be worried about both of you for quite a while.” Both of us open our mouth to reply when the door creaks open to reveal Gandalf looking surprised at our gathering.

            “Ah, just who I was searching for,” he greets with a gentle smile. “King Thorin,” he greets separately. “May I borrow these ladies for a moment?” I look to Lena for a moment before she takes the lead.

            “Of course, we would love to chat with you,” she tells him kindly and I nod in agreement. Thorin looks at me questioningly but I shrug my shoulders and give him a smile. As we head out into the cold hallway and the door closes, I don’t know what to expect at all.

            “How are both of you doing?” he asks. _‘Wow, I was hoping for tougher questions’_ I think before I simply tell him ‘good’ and hear Lena’s also resounding ‘good’. “Well then I should simply tell you that the Valar have chosen to bring you both back for an unknown reason, but I take it that it is a gift for giving your lives in place of the dwarves of the line of Durin,” he explains quietly. “I do not know what will come from this but I wish for you to know that many of Middle Earth’s kingdoms owe you a great deal. King Thranduil and now King Bard would like to see you as well, but of course at a later time.”

“This is a lot to take in,” I murmur and Lena nods her head in agreement.

            “I’m sure that you two will take everything in stride,” he cryptically adds as he turns to leave, but he turns back with one more piece of advice. “Do not be frightened to ask anything of those dwarves in there. They may be a rowdy bunch with voracious appetites and questionable manners but they care deeply for both of you, and they always make sure that their friends are not forgotten. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have business elsewhere but I will tell you when I’m planning on departing,” he assures us and that news makes me relax a little bit. I feel empty as I watch him walk away but I know it’ll eventually be alright. I slide down the wall and sigh as my butt hits the floor and Lena joins me shortly.

            Lena breaks the silence that hangs over us. “How do you think They’re going to react to knowing we’re alive? I don’t think the company has told anyone yet.”

            “I kind of want to make it dramatic, or maybe make them freak out a little,” I respond with a dramatically thoughtful expression.

            “You’re one killer queen,” she jokes and I couldn’t agree more.

            “I’m simply the more expressive of the two but you know I’m just as strict,” I hum and she scoffs.

            “Oh yes, the girl who cries when she sees a puppy is oh so strict,” Lena cracks, but she couldn’t be more right. I decide to change topics because being a queen is the last thing I want to talk about. “I can’t believe we died.” The finality in her tone casts a pall over the area. “We both died and we would have never known about it. We would have ended up leaving each other alone in this new world. I don’t know what I would have done without you,” she sighs and I feel my heart grow heavier.

            “I’m so sorry. I know that we wouldn’t have been great ghosts, but to be honest I thought we would have been sent home,” I mumble. I see her nod out of the corner of my eye.

            “I thought that for a while but I wouldn’t have been able to prove it and if I was wrong then we would just be dead,” she adds and now it’s my turn to nod. “I got shot with a bunch of arrows if you want to know.” My mouth games open and I turn to fully face her. _‘What the hell?’_ I think in surprise. “Yeah. I was in front of Kili and got used as a human meat shield,” she says thickly.

             I clear my throat a little to help process this information. “Oh my. Um – Well, I got stabbed through the chest, I think through the heart, by an orc,” I click my tongue. Now it’s her turn to look at me with shock. “Yeah, I have a giant scar on my chest now. Do you have any cool scars now?”

            “I guess so. I feel like I do. I mean I might. What the fuck did we get ourselves into?” she says to open air. I couldn’t agree more.

           “Do you think we could find any clothes that aren’t dresses? I hope that we can find something, anything really,” I whine, trying to change the gloomy subject and when I smell the fabric I almost gag. “Oh my gosh, this smells like dead me,” I blanch. _‘I really need a bath’_ I note.

            “I think we might be able to find something around here, but do you feel tired too? I am absolutely exhausted and it feels like we’ve been up for only a few hours.” She lets out a long sigh and I couldn’t agree more.

            “Yeah, I don’t know how long it’s been since there are no windows. What time of day is it anyway?” I wonder more to myself but before I get a chance to really wonder, the door opens and out walks Fili looking a little concerned. We both stand up quickly as he approaches.

            “How are you both doing? Would you like to come back any time soon?” he jokes and we both give small chuckles but they’re kind of forced and they sure sound like it, making him frown a little.

            Lena is the first one to speak up again. “I was going to head back to the room and see if I could find any clothes besides dresses and maybe get some more sleep. Oh, and what time is it by the way?”

             Fili thinks for a moment before coming to wrap her in his arms and I feel my heart pang a little in loneliness. “I would say some time in the early morning? Are you not feeling well?” he questions us both and I shake my head to brush off his question.

            “Really, I promise we’re just tired and we don’t want to smell like our dead selves for much longer. I feel like the longer we wear these dresses, the edgier the rest of the company gets. It’s like they’re looking at us as ghosts rather than being alive,” I explain looking at my hands. I look up at him and am a little shocked at the pity that I see there. He contemplates it for a minute.

             “We’re all still very surprised that you’re alive.” He pauses to think of what to say next and rubs his hand over his beard. “Everyone was crushed at your deaths and I don’t know if they know how to deal with you being alive again,” he confesses quietly. “It was hard enough losing you Lena, but just as I was trying to come to terms with you being gone you came back.” I start to contemplate what he means because the last thing I want to be is a giant beacon of weird energy such that people forget how to act when I’m around.

            “Then I’m going to clean up a little and see if I can find anything other than a dress,” I chuckle.

            “I think I’m going to stay here for a little while longer,” Lena decides and I nod and tell her alright as I try to make a mental map to get me back. I turn to leave but at the sound of boots I turn around again to see Thorin in the hallway looking at me forlornly. I can see the fear in his eyes at what must be the image of me leaving once again. I hold out my hands for him to grab as I walk back to him, feeling complete as he comes within touching distance.

            “Where are you going?” he questions as he comes closer, close enough to wrap me in his arms and rest his lips at my neck.

            “I was going to wash up and find something other than a dress to wear,” I explain with a mix between a laugh and a sigh. I pull away and start walking back the direction of the room when I have a thought pop into my head. “Maybe we can find something for you to get me out of instead of into,” I bait him and feel him still beside me before tugging me back sharply to grip my hips with surety, running his thumbs over my obliques hard. _‘Gotcha.'_ He pulls me in for a searing kiss by the back of my neck that leaves my heart pounding (and wishing it had been longer) and then leads the way back to the room at a faster pace than before.

            Excitement pools in my stomach at the thought of him wanting me now just as fiercely as I want him. As I have wanted him since Beorn’s, since the dungeons, and since the moment at Bard’s house. I’ve kept my desire locked up for some time now to be the good partner and the good follower, but now that we both want it it’s a mission go, and damn does it feel good to let this euphoria flow through my veins.

            Once I shut the door to the chambers I’m fully prepared to be swept off of my feet in a whirlwind of lust but instead, he kisses me slowly and deeply, massaging my tongue with his own languidly and only pulling back when I’m kissed breathless.

            “Would you like to wash first my love?” he asks deeply and even though I want him badly, I want him to be with me without the scent of death lingering around us. I nod my head with my eyes still partially closed. I feel him chuckle as he then kisses my jaw, moving upward to give me one more light kiss. “There is a washroom through the far door. The plumbing should not be damaged but simply out of use,” he says quietly.

            I nod and head through the door to find another spacious washroom with what would pass as a modern bathroom. It contains a toilet, sink, and tub all made of hard stone with a stone floor that has a drain in the center. _‘How incredibly clever of them’_ I think as I go to turn the faucet and see clear water running through the old pipes but at a freezing cold temperature. I shiver as I wash everywhere, leaving my hair dry, and drying my body with a scratchy towel.

            It all takes only a few minutes until I open the door and walk out to see Thorin, still fully clothed, stoking the fire to warm the cool room. He turns as he hears the door open and his jaw drops. Although I’m covered with a towel, this is the first time he’s looked at me freely and the thought makes me blush brightly. I cross the stone floor quietly only to be consumed by his reaching hands everywhere there is skin, but not removing the towel yet.

            “You are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen,” he whispers appraisingly against my shoulder, kissing across my upper chest to suck a bruise at my neck that makes me moan feely and this noise makes him pin me to his chest, my hips to his, and all without an inch of room between us. “So soft and with skin so sweet,” he praises. The scrape of his beard and teeth against my skin makes my breath hitch and long for them on other parts of me. My nails are digging into him through the thick fabric of his tunic but I don't think it's nearly as damaging for him as it would be for me.

            He pulls back from kissing my chest to tilt my head towards him, running his thumb against my bottom lip. “Do you want me to lie with you?” he asks roughly and it makes the hairs on my arms rise.  _'Oh boy do I.'_

            “Yes!” I answer him immediately, almost yelling at him in my desperation. “I want your mouth on me, I want you to touch me!” I feel his rough laughter rumble inside of his chest. “FUCK! I want to take you,” I tell him harshly, my pupils probably blown wide.

            “Then you will have me, I promise.” His hand comes up to the hem of the towel and I’m more than happy to help him rip it off and discard it on the floor before lifting me to his hips with only one strong arm wrapped around my waist. _‘Fuck!’_ I mentally cry at his strength. The amount of excitement makes my vision blur and my blood sing. He slams his lips to mine in a kiss that's nearly violent and hungry and greedy, and as he presses me to him I feel his belt make imprints on my inner thigh.

             Now flopped against the bed, he rears back to let his blown eyes feast over my bare body, but as his eyes focus in on my long scar I feel my nerve dry up. I pull in my arms to cover myself, but he grabs my wrists and gently places them to the sides of my body. “You are so beautiful,” he leans down to kiss down from my shoulder making me shiver. “Ravishing,” he runs his thumb heavily across my lower belly looking up into my eyes. “Bewitching.” He finally dips his head to place his mouth on my breast and it does nothing but make my need for him skyrocket higher.

            The euphoria rushes to my head leaving everything like a blurry hot mess and I can barely make out a sound over the white noise filling my ears. I wind my hands in his hair tightly and he responds by moaning brokenly, sucking and laving attention harder at my skin going lower and lower until he reaches the apex of my thighs where I'm aching for him to touch me. His nails leave faint red lines as he runs them down the sides of my thighs close to my ass, his mouth nipping roughly at the inside of my thigh only to pull away and gaze at me teasingly.

             I take the advantage to sit up, pulling away slightly. I look at him from below my eyelashes, pushing my shoulders down and back, raising my chin. “Take off your clothes,” I command him roughly, causing him to visibly shiver at my forcefulness.  _'Oh how the tables will turn'_ I think devilishly. Raising his tunic, he throws it off of the bed, revealing his chiseled, hair covered chest with muscles like steel cables all for my viewing. He goes to lean in for another kiss but I stop him with the ball of my foot against his sternum.

             He looks at me with confusion and frustration in his eyes as I pin him with my own. “All of them,” I tell him sultrily. His eyes widen at my sudden hot streak of authority but instead of taking command he gently cups my foot, kisses the top and moves off of the bed to do as I ask (and most likely to humor me judging by the smirk at his lips).

             I can’t help the heat that rushes to my face while I stare at his naked form on display for only me and my lustful view. He leans down for a kiss but I use all of my strength to flip him flat against the bed leaving him wide-eyed and me on top.  _'No holding back now'_ I smirk as I dive in for another kiss and much more.

_SOME TIME LATER_

            Catching our breath took much longer than I thought. Lying in bed with the sheets disheveled, muscles quivering, and hairs very out of place is completely worth it though.  _'He's absolutely beautiful'_ I think as he smiles with more joy than I've seen him have almost this entire journey.

            “You are absolutely wild ukrad,” Thorin moans as he rests his head on my chest and his arm slung haphazardly across my belly. I run my hands through his locks, taming the unruly stands as almost a silent sign of forgiveness with my roughness to them earlier.

            I give him a short, barking laugh as I can't think of anything tame about the way he makes love. “Well, I can’t say that you were tame either,” I scoff again lightly when I realize with a start what he just called me. “Really I’m your 'greatest heart'?” I giggle a little, but Thorin quickly snaps his head up to meet my eyes.

            “How do you know what that means?” he asks with a surprised expression on his face. I try to find an explanation somewhere in my brain but I can’t.

             “I mean you said it clearly enough.” I knit my brow. “What’s wrong?”

             “I’m not sure if there is anything wrong yet,” he says confused and I stretch back on the bed anyway, running my fingers through my own hair.

            “Well if you aren’t sure of anything yet then there may not be any problem,” I tell him and he looks pointedly at me with his eyebrows practically to his hairline.

             “I didn’t tell you that in common,” he hints, and I finally realize that he said that in his native language.

            “Oh,” I conclude in shock, now wearing the same expression as him. “Well. . . uh oh then,” I push my lips into a terse line and look back to his eyes. “I think it should eventually come in handy when living here. At least I won’t be left out of conversations. It must be another perk of coming back from the dead,” I add with a smile but he doesn’t seem convinced.

             “Focus on saying something back to me in Khuzdul,” he prompts but all I want to do is take a nap before getting dressed again. His fingers tickle my side to wake me up and I writhe away from the sensation with a small squeal.

             “Stop it!” I giggle and his eyes go wider than before. “What?” I ask when I realize my mouth didn’t make the same shapes as it always does and I feel the beginnings of panic as I’m literally speaking another language that I don’t know how to speak. Thorin notices the big shift in my observations and as he must see the panic start to slip into my eyes.

             “It’s alright love,” he whispers soothingly, pushing himself up onto his elbow to hover above me. “It’s new and it will be alright, I promise.”

             “How are you sure?” I ask and I hyperventilate at the different language that I understand in my head and that spews out of my mouth. It's as if I already know what to say before I say it. As if my mouth is ahead of my thoughts. He leans over me on the bed with his hair curtaining us, making it so it feels as though the world is only made up of the two of us. He leans down to gingerly place an almost painfully intimate feeling kiss to my worried lips.

              “Because I simply am. Now, focus on speaking common again,” he instructs and tisks sharply, to my surprise, when I open my mouth to protest. _'What a strict teacher he must be'_ I muse. I take a second to close my eyes and breathe, focusing on the sounds and feel of English coming out of my mouth.

              “It’ll be okay, right?” I ask him again in English, or common I guess, and he releases a breath and smiles back at me.

              “Yes, it will be. This is new but it will be alright. After everything that has happened, this is very easy to work with,” he jokes with a little chuckle. He gives me one more sweet, addictive kiss as we tire. We lie down on the pillows, him with his head on my chest, wrapping me up in his heat ready to go to sleep when the doors burst open revealing a very distraught Fili. I grab some sheets quickly and pull them over myself and half expect Lena to come in after him but she never does.

              “We have a problem,” he pants with exertion. He comes to the foot of the bed, which I find odd since Thorin and I are still naked but I guess it doesn’t bother him when he needs to be serious. The next words are ones I would never expect. “Lena’s in trouble.” My heart turns to ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireplace idea:  
> https://goo.gl/images/DUfyAQ  
> Bathtub idea:  
> https://goo.gl/images/cHYu7C  
> Bathroom idea:  
> https://goo.gl/images/bMpcQW


	34. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets a very unhappy surprise on her way back to her room and has to wait for Fili to come save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own.
> 
> Thank you for all of your support with this story! I love reading and rereading your comments because they push me to make the next chapters even better. Unfortunately, the story is going to be winding down and I might take a break for a little while but I'm not too sure yet. I'm so excited for this chapter because I'm writing Fili to be the perfect guy! Oh! it makes my heart melt!  
> Thank you all again and enjoy reading!  
> P.s Inspiration for the springs is at the bottom!

**Chapter 34**

Lena POV

            I head back into the room and sit down next to Fili on one of the fancy couches. _‘Why does everything here have to be so fancy?’_ I wonder. It’s as if every room has an overwhelming amount of finery. _‘Must be because of the gold’_ I reason with myself. I mean the royal wing must have been expensive to commission with all of those rugs and tapestries.

           “We’re glad that you’re back lassie,” Gloin speaks up and the rest of the dwarves nod their heads. I snap my head in their direction and try to listen to their words instead of my own thoughts. “We won’t forget that you helped save our two princes,” he finishes and I feel all of their eyes on me.

            Kili’s head snaps up at that and he nods emphatically. “Thank you, Lena. Really thank you so much! I don’t know how I can ever thank you more,” he speaks up and my embarrassment spikes at the solemn vows and generosity that’s being laid on me all of the sudden. I don’t know what to say whether it’s just a short ‘thank you’ or tell them that there’s no need to make such a fuss but I’m so flattered at all of the praise. I know it is a big deal though because I did die for them. _‘I really died’_ I think, still in shock a bit from that. I haven’t checked myself for scars yet but if Clara’s right then they’ll be there bright as day. Fili notices me shifting in the seat because of the dress, as well as the praise. _‘Not my first choice of clothing’_ I think irritatedly at the skirt.

            “Do you want me to find you some different clothes love?” Fili whispers in my ear, the couch holding only the two of us.

            “Yeah that would be good. I think I’m going to head back to the room now. I mean I’m pretty tired. Do you want to meet me there?” I ask him and he nods his head and places a kiss to my temple.

            “I’ll be right behind you,” he squeezes my hand twice before I stand, say my goodbyes and step out into the hall. I immediately miss the warmth of the fire on my skin and the warm air from the dwarves in one room. I tilt my head back, leaning heavily on the green marble and sucking in the cool air blown in by the destroyed gate. _‘I can’t just stand here forever’_ I sigh tiredly. The halls are cold as I walk down them, but I hear boots behind me and remember that Fili will love the prospect of keeping me warm on the cold Erebor nights. I smirk at the thought and turn to see him there, get a kiss, and head back to the room. I wish it was like that though. _‘Oh shit.’_ The blood runs out of my face so quickly that I feel faint.

            “You! Stop there!” a gruff looking dwarf cries among other dwarves. I stop as I see them heading towards me with their hands on their swords. My heart beats out of sync as I see their expressions: cold, angry, and hateful. The gruff one with black hair glares at me from under bushy eyebrows while the brunet and redhead have more of a passive look. The redhead has some weird pieces of bone or something woven into his beard to look like tusks of some sort, but other than that they completely different than the company.

            “Can I-,” I try to see if there’s something I can help them with but my blood turns cold as one of them pulls their dagger. My breath hitches and my throat closes up.

            “What are you doing here?” the shortest one asks. His dark eyes bore into me as his beard swings with his step, I falter in my words. I flounder for a moment before trying to comply as best as I can.

            “I’m going to Fili’s room – Prince Fili’s room,” I amend nervously and the bright red head scoffs. He seems to be the leader of the group as he walks ahead of the others while they flank behind him on either side.

            “Tell me the truth of why you’re snooping around. You look no better than your Laketown kin that think they can get their greedy hands on dwarven property,” he growls out and my heart continues to hammer in my chest and my hands shake.

            “No, I’m dating I-I-I mean courting Prince Fili, and he should be somewhere behind me,” I stammer out as they come closer and look behind them when I remember the bead that he put into my hair. “Wait! I have a bead that Prince Fili gave me,” I scramble frantically as I pull the braid from the other strands of hair to show them but they scoff at my attempt and my even worse shaking hands at their disbelief.

            “You will leave here and never return lest you be clasped in irons!” the redhead spits out and lunges forward to grab my arm in a bruising grip that makes me cry out as he wrenches it behind my back. I go to elbow him with my free arm but he grips my wrist so hard I’m worried it’ll break. 

            “Fili!” I scream out hoping that it carries through the halls to him. Over the sound of boots on either side of me, I hear another pair of heavy boots that are out of sync with the ambushing dwarves. _‘Fili’_ my mind breathes out in relief. My eyes sting with forming tears and I try to blink them back but one falls over on my cheek. _‘I thought I was supposed to be safe now’_ the relief washes away like a bucket of cold water. “Stop,” I whisper as I struggle in his hold but he only grips tighter.

            “Lord Dain!” Fili roars as he ascends the stairs, his eyes bright and locked directly on me. _‘Wait, this is Dain?’_ I realize in shock. ‘ _Why the hell is he so rude?'_  “Release her at once!” he commands but no one moves at his orders.

            “We’ll only answer to the King of Erebor on the matter of releasing this thief,” he says haughtily.

            “But I’m not a th-,”he tugs at my arms and I let out a whimper as my shoulder protests at the harsh angle.

            “Until we see the King then she will remain with me in my tent.” His answer is final and resounding as he forces me along the stairs and paths, forcing me away from Fili.

            “Then you’d best believe he won’t stand for this.” The words are cold and the underlying threat is clear as day. _‘I thought I was going to be safe!’_ I scream in my head among the white noise filling my ears. The wind gets stronger and colder as we get to the front gate, or just the mangled mass of metal posing as a gate. The grip on my arm starts to loosen until it tightens and  Dain pulls me against him.

            “Don’t ye dare cause trouble now lassie,” he whispers in my ear and I have a bad feeling about him. I know that he’s misguided in some way but it’s really bad right now. Being led through the muddy camp wearing a funeral dress and some wool socks really isn’t too great. The dwarves bump into each other and the smell of burning bodies makes my stomach turn sharply. The mud and water soak the socks in no time so my feet are cold and wet while the dress trails mud along its hem, soaking the rich fabric. The weather picks up as snow falls from the sky in thick clumps. _‘Why does this have to happen to me!’_ I whine to myself.

            “I already told you that I’m courting Prince Fili and that I have his bead in my hair, so let me go,” I try one more time but all I get is another scoff from Dain. His tent is made from simple linens that block out the wind but still has some chill to it. The tent is fairly spacious for being set up on a battlefield. The tent itself is nothing special but just thick canvas that is put up by posts and the interior having a few chairs.

            “Sit there and keep yer trap shut,” he directs to a flimsy looking chair while he puts himself in a nicer and sturdier looking one. I grind my teeth heavily to keep from engaging with him, but it’s so difficult to not try and rip him a new one. In the light, I see that he has facial tattoos across his forehead and a jagged scar partially across his forehead and close to his eye. His nose has a sickening bend to it like he got hit and never straightened it out.

            It probably was only half an hour or less in the cold tent when Thorin bursts in with his eyes blazing and searching the tent until they land on me. Fili comes in right after him causing the tent flaps to billow in the cold wind. I shiver horribly at the cold wind and my feet feel frozen. The only thing that makes me feel a little better is that Thorin is only looking for me instead of raging right away at Dain. He stands in front of me, leaning to whisper in my ear.

            “Are you alright Lena?” he asks, his baritone voice for the first time not cold but warm and caring. I look up at him and nod my head. I’m just so tired. I must look pitiful because the concern for me doesn’t vanish.

            “I’m frustrated but fine,” I reply and he nods his head then offers his hand for me to take and directs me to Fili who looks like he’s about to come running to me. I widen my eyes at the blonde for a moment in exasperation which he reciprocates before wrapping me in his warm arms. I turn to watch Thorin lay into Dain a little but it’s almost worse than I had wanted.

            “Lord Dain, this will be your first and only warning: do not assume to accost and detain my people without my express permission or you will find yourself banned from the premises.” My eyes widen at his tone because he is nearly growling at Dain and is acting like a real king. “If you wanted my attention now you have it. Never touch her again or I will have your beard.” Dain looks at him wide-eyed and sits in his seat slowly. “You will give the both of the princes and the company that reclaimed Erebor the full respect and attentiveness that you give the royal line.” He doesn’t raise his voice through the entire speech and that’s what makes me feel the severity of his words.

            “Cousin I-,” Dain tries to placate him but Thorin’s glare is too intimidating for even him. “My king-,” he tries again but Thorin cuts him off.

            “Do not undermine me again.” The statement is final. Dain looks down at his feet before standing to bow lowly to Thorin. It’s like something out of a movie with all of the ‘yes my lord, no my lord’ but I guess that’s what we’ve gotten ourselves into.

            “Lena, we should go now.” Fili tugs my arm towards the entry of the tent and my feet slide in the mud. “You’re freezing cold,” he gasps as he grasps my hand and I gasp at how hot his is. It reminds me of the burn when you’re standing on blacktop in the middle of summer and the burn isn’t bad enough to jump off of but bad enough that your feet smart after standing on it. “We should get you back inside Erebor. Everyone is worried about you, especially Clara,” he chuckles at my disapproving expression before picking me up under my knees with his other arm around my back. His strong arms holding me off of the ground causing me to giggle and look at him questioningly.

             He smirks even more at my expression as we walk through the bustling camp in front of the mountain. “She nearly attacked me when I told them that you were in trouble, and I didn’t mean to worry her but she was with Thorin and I didn’t want you here for a minute longer,” he sighs and shakes his head with disgust. “What was he thinking! He was degrading you like some common criminal!”

            “Fili it’s okay now. I’m okay and uninjured, just cold,” I tell him but he rolls his eyes. “No, I’m serious! I’m perfectly fine except for the fact that I’m dirty again.” He laughs at my reasoning. I shiver as another cold wind blows and pushes more clumps of snow into my face and down the collar of my dress.

            “It’s alright, I’ll get you warm again,” he soothes, tugging me closer to his chest and I wrap my arms a little tighter around his neck. We enter the mountain again just as the snow slows back down but we don’t head back up the stairs like I was assuming but down a different set deeper into the mountain. _‘Wait what?’_ I wonder as we descend lower and lower.

           “Where are we going? This isn’t the way back to the room,” I wonder aloud and he continues to smirk as he carries me along.

           “I’m well aware. I was going to surprise you later but I think that showing you now will suffice.” I tick my tongue at his lack of a straight answer and he huffs a laugh at my dramatics. “Uncle told me about some hot springs beneath the mountain, so I was going to bring you down later but then all of this. . . madness happened. I hope it didn’t spoil it,” he sends me another beaming smile. My mouth hangs open in shock.

           “Fili – I – I don’t know what to say. . .” I trail off. I can’t believe he would do this. The shock travels through my arms, my heart swells at his thoughtfulness, and I don’t know what else to say. He places me delicately on my feet before leading me to a crusty looking tunnel. I’m about to protest at how unstable it looks but he drags me along anyway with a chuckle and smile. It’s not far down but my skin starts to feel tacky with the warm air from the hot water. I see the entrance and try to peek past Fili but he blocks my view on purpose.

           “Take your socks off,” he instructs me. I take them off, releasing my feet from the muddy and cold cloth gratefully. “Close your eyes,” he whispers smoothly. Instead, they widen even more at such an odd request.

            “No. What are you-,” I protest but as he presses his lips against mine it makes my eyes shut on instinct. The heat of his lips against my cold ones feels strange but not unsatisfactory and the scratch of his mustache is rough against my mouth. It makes my heart skip a beat as he continues to kiss me tenderly.

            He pulls back and my eyes open again to see his eyebrows raised in humor. “Eyes closed,” he whispers again, his voice dropping to be like dripping honey. I roll my eyes, sigh, and close them reluctantly. “Trust me,” he purrs, taking my hand and interlocking our fingers. “I won’t let you get hurt, just trust me,” he says as he takes my other hand. I squeeze his hands lightly for reassurance and I receive one back in support.

             As we walk forward, the stones are rough on my feet and I don’t trust myself not to step on a sharp rock and pierce my foot. It’s strange walking through a tunnel with your eyes closed and sand and gravel under your feet but he’s right. I do trust him. The further down the tunnel we go, the more humid the air gets and the more my hair sticks to my face. It’s really only fifteen seconds of walking but by the time we stop, I’m itching to open my eyes and see the springs. Fili’s hand slowly lets go of mine and drags along my stomach for both hands to come and rest on my belly with his body to my back.

            “Open your eyes love,” he whispers warmly in my ear, placing a kiss to the base of my neck. I open my eyes and can barely believe what I see. Green stone lines the sides and bottom of a steaming pool of water. It can’t be more than fifteen feet across and ten feet wide, but definitely large enough to be a hot spring. The stones create steps down into the pool like green marble stairs. _‘The whole mountain must be made of this.’_  I don’t know what to say. I look around the room and find a towel along with a change of clothes sitting in a small pile.

            “What do you think?” he asks quietly. It’s almost as if he’s nervous about what I won’t like it. How can I not?

             “I can’t believe you were planning this,” I breath out in awe. “This is amazing! I- I- don’t know what to say,” I whisper, trying to take it all in. I turn around to wrap Fili in a tight hug catching him by surprise. “I love it so much! I just can’t – Oh wow!”

             “I’m glad that you like it. Now, what do you say that we wash up and you don’t have to wear that dress anymore?” he smirks devilishly. The beads in his mustache twirl a little at his smiling and that only makes me smile even wider.

              I strip out of my dress, anxious to get in the steaming water when I remember the scars. I look down and see the raised bumps of healed skin. I hold my breath as I bring my hand to them and feel the smooth new skin but remember the burning pain of them lodged in my chest.

             “Are you alright sweetheart?” Fili whispers. He must have felt the sudden change in the mood too. I put my hand back down and try to relax but I feel a little tense from noticing my literal death wounds. I can feel his bare body against mine and I don’t almost want to let him see the scars. “Show me what’s the matter,” he whispers again, resting his head on my shoulder lovingly. He grasps my hands in his and I understand what he means by 'show me'. Hesitantly I bring his hands up to feel over the raised scar and my stomach feels like one tight knot at what he might say. His fingers ghost over my skin and as the thought of it made me uncomfortable before, having his hands on me now and as he places butterfly kisses along my shoulder soothes my nerves. “I still think that you are beautiful. I guess we both have some new scars, hm?”

             His hands slither down to grip my hips tightly and feel lips caress my spine along with the scratch of his mustache and the cool feeling of his beads press against the skin. My stomach tightens in excitement at the thought of his lips everywhere and I shiver in his hands despite the warm air. I feel his chest pressing tightly against my back, his fingers deftly massaging my hips and thighs to turn me to mush. I tense at the thought of his hands going lower but he stops again, to my surprise. It feels like hot disappointment weighing in my stomach.

          “No, wait what?” I ask in both a needy and confused voice at his stopping, but as I try to turn around to pout at him he twists my shoulders back to face away from him and instead, facing the water.

          “Patience,” he mutters against my shoulder blade. “I want to take this nice and slow.” He places his mouth on where my shoulder and neck meet and grips me tighter in his strong hands. I moan and tilt my head back on his shoulder as he runs one hand across my belly and the other around my waist, pulling my skin and pressing into the muscles. “Let me rub out that tension for you, hm? Go on in,” he instructs me gently.

            I hum in reply and go to step in the water. As soon as my toes reach the steaming pool I realize just how hot it is. It’s not unbearable but it’s a few degrees above a hot tub and I love it. I look back at him as I continue but there is a drop off that sends me under suddenly. Now the heat is unbearable as it engulfs me like a sinkhole in the movies. As soon as my feet hit the bottom I’m scrambling to stand up, spluttering water from my mouth and sending Fili rushing to my side. He yanks me back to the steps with a firm hand around my upper arm as I spit out more hot water and try to get my breath back.

           “Lena? Are you alright love?” he asks with his brow knit tightly and a hand resting on my cheek. His blue eyes are searching for any sign that I might be hurt but I nod my head to calm him down. He moves the pieces of hair that are plastered to my face. I cough a little more before nodding my head again to silently tell him that I’m fine.

           “That was unexpected,” I gasp to him as I cough up more spring water. He lightly pats my back and tugs me to the carved out bench along the side. There’s a beat of silence that breaks up the sultry, sexy mood we had set, and it makes laughter bubble in my chest. I throw my head back to laugh as the giddy feeling overwhelms me for a moment and paired with the sudden change in mood, and the silliness of how I must look with strands of hair around my face, causes Fili to copy me.

            I continue to laugh lightly as he turns me to lean back on him. “I can’t believe I just wiped out in a pool of water. The last thing I need is to drown again, but I think I’d rather drown in you,” I say warmly. The mood is slowly turning back to its original steamy state and I sigh as he runs his hand on my back.

           “I would rather you stay right here and not drown at all,” Fili counters and I couldn’t agree more. I lean forward onto the stone as his hands grow firmer on my muscles and stretch them more. His hands move from my shoulders to on either side of my spine and I can feel him catch each knot and twisted muscle. I don’t know if it’s being tired, sitting in warm water, or just the back massage but I feel ready to fall asleep on him within minutes. Woozy seems like an accurate term for this feeling with the steam clouding around us. He moves me closer to his chest, letting my head flop onto his shoulder as he moves outward along my collar bone and muscles. I groan at the new feeling. His hands work their way up my chest to the muscles along my jaw, along the top of my spine and his mouth sucks lightly at my neck.

           “How’s this?” he whispers next to my ear. The sudden noise, other than my intermediate moans, startles me out of my little trance long enough to moan a little ‘yeah’, making him chuckle lightly. The feeling shakes me slightly and all I want to do is fall asleep on him. My head is swimming with a mix of pressure, pleasure, exhaustion, and sheer heat rising from my skin. Time passes quickly inside of the cave and with him at my back, slowly turning me into a pile of mush.

          “Wake up love,” I hear whispered in my ear after some time. He nudges me carefully, making sure that I don’t flop over into the water and holds my face between both of his hands. “Lena, love.” I open my eyes to find him staring intently at me. His hair is wet partially wet but his mustache braids are still neat. “We need to get out now,” he instructs as he coaxes me out of the warm water and up the lukewarm stairs. He sounds amused at my relaxed state and I can’t bring myself to care. My legs feel like jelly and I don’t mind one bit being naked in front of him at this point, and especially letting him take care of me like this is fantastic.

          “Why?” I whine out with a silly looking grin, hoping to keep him in the water longer and instead I’m met with strong arms wrapping a towel around me. _‘It’s scratchy’_ I sigh internally, wishing for the warmth of the water instead.

          “The water is too warm for you to stay in this long. I don’t want you to overheat or faint on me.” He laughs a little to himself. “If that happens then I can’t do this,” he explains and presses his lips to mine gently at first and then with more pressure. His hands wander down from my back to my ass, pressing me closer to him. It becomes deeper as he pushes his tongue in, becoming more desperate and needier with his own lust. It makes my heart thump wildly in my chest and heat pool between my legs. My lungs burn so I pull back with my head swimming and laugh a little as he tightens his grip on me to keep me from falling over. “You are really warm love,” he says in a concerned voice, but chasing his lips is what I’m really after.

           “M’fine Fee,” I mumble and steal another kiss from him and he groans back at my hands running along his naked torso.

           “Come on, let’s get dressed. I’m sure that the others are worried about you.” _‘He’s right’_ I think with a light groan.

           “Fine,” I groan again. I quickly dry off and am handed some kind of long piece of cloth. “What’s this?” I ask him, lifting it up and thinking of what it could possibly be used for. The blonde looks at me confused.

           “Don’t you know?” I shake my head. “It’s for your chest,” he laughs and I gawk at him. _‘How was I supposed to know that’_ I think a little frustrated. He looks disbelieving before coming to take it from my hands.

           “Wha- what about corsets?” I question and he looks at me funny with his eyebrows raised and a smile playing at his lips.

           “We’ll have to search for some, but these clothes were the only ones I could find in the meantime,” he answers.

           “How do I. . .?” I trail off in confusion. Is it really as easy as just wrapping it around my boobs? He lifts my arms gently and wraps the cloth around my chest, tying it in the back, pulling it tight at one end and then wrapping it around my chest multiple times until I tell him it feels fine. Sure it feels like my boobs are about to push back into my chest but they definitely feel secure enough like I’m wearing a corset.

           “Well this is certainly effective,” I mutter feeling the cloth and adjusting everything. I slip on the oversized tunic that strangely looks like it’s Fili’s. “Is this yours?” I smirk at him and he smirks back. _‘Oh I love his smirk_. _’_ The pants are a bit big but I tighten them as much as I can and I think they look pretty damn good.

           “I’ve wanted to see how you would look wearing my clothes since sleeping so close to you on the quest and I have to say you look delectable amrâlimê. Menu tessu,” he whispers against my neck and I feel whole. It’s like sitting in the sun on a windy day and when the wind stops, the heat hits you and warms you all the way through.

           “You mean the world to me too and I love you just as much,” I whisper back. He pulls away to go pick something off of the ground. “What’s that?”

           “Well I also was looking for shoes in the royal wing and found-,” he turns around and shows me a nice brown pair of, “-boots!” He shows me these regular, no fuss, very simple leather boots that look almost unused from their condition.

           “That’s fantastic Fili!” I cry because my feet won’t have to be bare on the cold (and broken) stone. I slip them on, and besides being a little big, they fit remarkable well for simply being found in a room. “Thank you so much!” I kiss his cheek and then kiss his lips. The kiss is more addictive than I was thinking because I want to kiss him over and over and over without having to take a breath and without taking a break, but we really should go and make sure everyone else is okay. I start to head towards the tunnel but take his hand and pause for a moment.

            “I really appreciate this Fee. I am so glad that I met you,” I whisper the last part, squeeze his hand, and then his gaze softens. I wish there was a way to express how much I love him and I don’t think there are enough kisses, hugs, or longing looks that I could ever give him to express that.

            “I wouldn’t have had it any other way,” he tells me just as softly and squeezes my hand back. We walk up the path when I hear a little cough. “Well, I would have had it where I had met you much sooner.” I laugh at the sappiness of his statement but I know that he means it.

            The air cools drastically as we head back up and once we reach the top the air is like jumping back into the Long Lake.

            “Wow, it feels a ton colder than before,” I shiver. Fili looks back and shrugs off his outer layer but he’s wearing two other ones so I’m not too worried about him getting really cold.

             “It must have snowed more and the sun is starting to set,” he guesses and looks around for anyone. We head back up to the royal wing to let me take a nap, hopefully with Fili.

             “It’s going to be very busy around here,” he sighs.

             “In what way? I mean, I understand the rebuilding but what else?” I ask and he sighs again.

             “I’m the crown prince so that means I get to oversee projects, do mountains of paperwork, and-,” I decide to interrupt him and sum it all up.

             “Be another Thorin?” I suggest and he nods his head.

             “It’s not as if I’m ill-prepared for the job or the title but it is a little unnerving that it’s all happening now. Do you know about the Blue Mountain in this book of yours?” he asks and I shake my head. “Kili and I were only children living there while uncle was the always the king people went to and we were always the children. I wanted to show him that I was mature enough to go on the quest but now that we’re here it’s. . .” he trails off looking around at the high ceiling and gestures to the tapestries.

             “It’s like you want to be a kid again?” I guess and he nods his head and looks down at his feet. “Fili it’s not like you won’t still have fun, you’ll just have a different type of fun,” I laugh and he quirks a smile. “I will force you to have fun and you’ll like it,” I point at him and give him a mock-serious glare. He looks at me thoughtfully for a second before pulling me into another hug.

             “I will always take you up on that offer,” he sighs and then pulls back with a large smile. “I believe that you’ll make this much more bearable.” We continue on the path to the room when I see Clara pacing back and forth outside of our room.

             “Clara!” I shout and she sprints towards me to slam into me for a giant hug and a mouthful of questions.

             “Are you okay? Are you hurt? I’m so glad that you’re okay!” she squeezes me tighter and I groan. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” she apologizes and I laugh. Everything finally feels good again like this is how it’s supposed to be. It’s as if everything is falling into place with my friends around me and Fili right here with me.

             “I’m totally fine. Thorin found me after Dain grabbed me from by the rooms,” I recount and she nods.

             “Yeah he made quite the entrance and saw me partly naked,” she raises her eyebrows and winks at Fili which earns an eye roll from me. “Oh we also have a little bit to talk about too,” she hints mysteriously and I raise my eyebrows at her this time.

             “Like what?” I ask. “I’m pretty sure that we covered most of the ‘dead-and-back-to-life’ dead girl manual,” I deadpan and she rolls her eyes.

             “Oh no. I figured this out in bed,” she hints and now I’m really confused.

             “I don’t want to know about you and Thorin in bed,” I tell her quickly and she barks out a laugh. “No I’m serious,” I tell her laughing along with her.

             “No, I do not have any weird lady-bit adaptations from being dead. That would be absolutely ridiculous,” she deadpans. I smirk at that. “No, I found it after the fact,” she hints against and I really have no idea where she’s going with this. _‘Pregnant?’_

             “Are you pregnant?” I guess and now it’s Fili’s turn to go wide-eyed at us.

             “You’re with child?” a deep voice says and I whip around to see Thorin standing there eyes wide looking at Clara. I fumble for a minute and look back at Clara who’s standing there with a panicked expression and then back at Thorin.

             “No she’s not pregnant. I promise!” I nearly shout to stop everyone’s trains of thought. The last thing everyone needs to think is that she’s pregnant. Clara would kill me in my sleep for spreading that. “I’m sorry I was guessing at something and that was the most impossible guess I could think of,” I blurt out and Thorin’s eyes go back to normal again.

            “Yeah honey I know we’re good but I don’t think that we’re that good,” she winks and I grimace a little. _‘Ew.’_ “No, what I wanted to tell you was that we, I, speak another language,” she amends with a smirk.

            “Okay, what language?” I play along. She smiles again like the cat that caught the canary.

            “This one,” she says and the sound that comes out of her mouth is harsh and guttural and it makes my head hurt a little. “Like I said, I figured it out on accident,” she adds and my ears hear her words but my brain uses a lot of effort to translate it into English. It’s like her speech is warped but it still makes sense in the back of my mind.

            “No,” I say back. I’m dumbstruck at this. I can understand her without any problem like I have been speaking it my whole life but it sounds so different.

            “Yeah. You try it!” she nudges my arm and I open my mouth but shut it again. “It’s fine. Um. . .think about talking with a marble in your mouth or just tell your brain to switch, and yes it’s really that easy,” she cuts in as I give her a disbelieving look.

            “Yeah right like it’s tha-,” I start and then stop as I realize that’s not English. I look at Fili and he looks as dumbstruck as I feel.

            “And you simply figured this out earlier?” he asks and I smile as it takes less and less effort to understand his words. He doesn’t speak at the same pitch though. His voice is lower. rougher and doesn’t lift as often as with English. Maybe I’ll let him talk to me like that more often. . . _‘Do I sound like that too?’_ I wonder.

            “Yeah, it was pretty odd at first but doesn’t seem to really be a problem so I figured it was a gift. I was really hoping that we both could speak it and I’m really glad that it was right,” Clara beams.

           “Except now we won’t be able to hide anything from their prying ears,” Thorin groans and I smile shyly. I do have a little bit of a knack for figuring out surprises easily and therefore spoiling them. I laugh at the sheepish look Clara’s giving Thorin and can’t help but think we’ve hit the jackpot with our men. Strong, caring, and mindful.

           “Oh! When do you want to talk with Thranduil and Bard?” Clara asks and all of the relaxations that Fili had worked into me slowly starts to fade away at the thought of the cold winter winds blowing on us through the journey to Dale. “Yeah it is cold but we can always bundle up,” she says practically reading my mind. “And I’ll stop holding you up so you can go take a nap now,” she adds.

          “That’s great!” I throw my head back and groan. They both say their goodbyes and we head into the suite. “I’m so tired I could sleep for a day!”

          Fili laughs at me. “Let’s try to stay up for a little longer so that you won’t be awake only at night,” he points out.

         “We can work that out later but let’s sleep for now,” I tell him with a gentle pat on his arm. I remove my shoes and move to the bed, reveling in its softness and its cushy mattress. _‘What is this even made out of?’_ I wonder quickly. _‘Probably feathers or cotton?’_ It practically absorbs me into it and I moan at how sweet it feels against my back. I twist and turn until I worm my way under the heavy fur covers layered on the fancy sheets. I look towards the door only to find Fili standing at the foot of the bed instead. He’s looking at me with an amused smirk and leaning on the footboard with his head in his hand. _‘I could have him look at me like that all day long’_. I pat the spot next to me and he sighs, closing his eyes for a second before gazing at me with his beautiful baby blues.

         “Some things do need to be done, my love.” I snort a little.

         “Come lie down with me.” He looks at me skeptically. “I’ll let you be the little spoon,” I tell him gently. He tilts his head at the term and that makes me laugh a little. “It means that I’ll hold you instead of you always holding me. You’re just so warm,” I smile and curl up in the blankets a little more. He exhales sharply and bends down to unlace his boots. He takes off his layers until he’s only in his pants and his tunic, takes off his belt and all of his many weapons, and then crawls under the furs with me. They almost instantly heat up with his body warmth and I sigh in contentment, ready to settle in for a nice nap. I let him cuddle forward to place his head on my chest, weave his legs in between mine, and nestle his face into my neck. His warm breath tickles my neck and for a moment I have to remember that we’re going for sleep, not excitement as I feel his lips against my skin.

         “Sleep well love,” he murmurs. I smile into his hair and run my hand through his locks, gently scraping my nails against his scalp making him sigh heavily. The feeling of contentment grows from my chest, through my arms, and wraps around my brain as sleep starts to fog over me. _‘Tomorrow will be a busy day’_ I think as I finally drift off holding my dream dwarf in a perfect kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the underground spring:  
> https://goo.gl/images/G28c2o


	35. Start to Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the journey is here as the girls find their own space in Erebor and they finally say goodbye to Bilbo before they settle in for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters, only my own.
> 
> OH WOW! What a wild time! I was having severe writer block trying to end this story but I just couldn't figure out how I wanted it. It'll probably be a little while before I start thinking about writing a second story but it will be written eventually. Thank you for everyone who has been reading this story and enjoying it so much! I LOVE all of your great comments and hope for more!  
> Thanks again to everyone and my own wonderful Lena!
> 
> P.S. There is a ton of inspiration for. . .like everything at the bottom so check it out!

**Chapter 35**

Third Person POV

            Clara and Lena head down to the meeting room, where they were originally informed Thranduil and Bard are currently for them, with haste to not keep them waiting longer than necessary.

            “Are you ready?” Lena asks and Clara nods her head nervously. Both girls have butterflies stuck in their stomach as they stand before the ornate doors, waiting to see who they would consider to be friends. Dressed in pants found in the guest rooms of the mountain and some tunics from the wardrobes, they look like tall dwarves without facial hair.

            “Wait!” They hear from the end of the hallway to reveal Thorin coming towards them dressed in his fine clothes again but without his strong geometric crown placed upon his head. The girls wait for him to reach them before speaking to him, not wanting to shout their business across the echoing halls for everyone to hear. “I will be coming in on this with you,” he states firmly, giving both of the girls a look that they shouldn’t disagree with him. The doors creak again as Dwalin and Balin enter shortly after he addresses the girls this and follow his path down the hallway to the doors.

            Clara glances at the other two dwarves before turning her attention back to her lover. _‘He looks so strong and so at home in this role’_ she sighs dreamily. She looks at him with humor in her eyes but keeps a straight face as she asks, “Why is that?”

            “I thought they only wanted to meet with us. . .” Lena starts out slowly and Thorin nods his head, ready to complete her thought. Both girls look at him with pinched brows and squinted eyes as they wait for his answer.

           “They do wish to meet with you but they are guests in my kingdom, no matter how in ruin it is at the moment,” he rumbles and Clara hums to give him praise for the poor joke, “and will meet with me as well because I am king here,” he explains patiently. He watches as the girls stare at him with blank looks and he gestures from his head to torso. He smirks and both of them smirk back. “Kings must meet kings even if I do not officially have a crown yet.” He shakes his head at his own terrible joke.

            “That makes sense,” Lena responds quietly and Clara continues to nod her head.

            Clara claps her hands once in excitement drawing attention to focus, and to break the tension, as she puts on her brightest smile. “Well then, now that we’re all here, let’s go in, or is there some specific royal order that you need to enter in?” she smirks at him. The dwarves laugh at her dry sense of humor before Balin shakes his head.

            “No dearie, I do not think that this applies to the case of you two being brought back to life before our eyes,” he responds dryly.

            “Alright, alright! Everyone is a comedian! Then what are we waiting for?” Lena tugs on her friend’s arm to turn her towards the chamber before them. The doors in Erebor are thick and heavy being made of wrought iron, stone, and wood and these ones are no different. They stand over ten feet in height and are nearly half a foot thick. They open to reveal a long table, dark and made of glossed and stained wood, with rows of high back chairs around the edges. The room, like all of the other rooms in Erebor, are scaled to stupid extremes with high ceilings, wide walls, and a grand fireplace to finish off the finery. _‘Making up for anything?’_ Lena thinks suddenly and smirks to herself a little.

             The one man and elf king inside of the chamber turn their heads as they hear someone, another deep voiced man, yell outside of the chamber. It’s silent outside for the next few moments until the doors creak open revealing the last two faces that they excepted to see. The two women that laid motionless, bloodied, and stiff on the steps of Erebor, after what everyone is calling the battle of the five armies, approaching them looking as though they never died.

            “By the Valar,” Thranduil breathes as he slowly stands from his seat, his mouth open slightly and his eyes wide. He tries to hide his surprise though as he swallows thickly and smooths over his expression before Clara or Lena, or even worse Thorin can see. The girls come in looking better than when he had last seen them. This time not covered in blood, wounds gaping or snow white from blood loss and cold but happy and joy filled. Many people accuse him of not feeling anything at all but he feels something good and warm for these two and what they do for others.

            “They are really alive,” Bard whispers in awe. He thought that the dwarves must have all gone mad this time, but now that he sees such a remarkable sight before his eyes does he believe that even the most unlikely and rare things can happen in this world. As Lena starts to close the gap between the groups, Bard takes this chance to show them true gratitude. “Miss Lena!” he sighs in relief as he take a swift step forward towards the fellow dragon slayer to press her into a tight hug.

            “It’s good to see you Bard,” she says back with her own grateful sigh. His coat is still the one from when their adventure started but it looks less dirty and it sure smells better than before. _‘Must have been washed’_ she thinks. The pair pull back and Bard simply stares at her noticing every detail of her face, searching for anything that may tell him it’s a trick. Lena stares back as well, unsure of what he’s staring at and not quite sure if she’s liking it. She decides to redirect his attention instead by asking, “How are your kids doing?”

            “They are doing very well. You were right about them staying safe,” he chuckles. “When I found them again, there was barely a scratch on them.” Lena smiles at hearing that they’re alright. She was most worried about them and the rest of the townsfolk not being able to find a proper place to hide in the city but apparently they were able to prepare in time with their help and warning. “What is this?” he motions to the braid in her hair and with one look at Clara notices the same thing weaved into her hair.

            “Well it’s a braid that we were given, I guess. I’m not too sure what it means myself,” she responds dismissively and Bard gets the hint to drop the topic.

             Thranduil greets Clara with a simple nod of his head while she smiles at him. “I believe this is the fourth time we’ve met and yet you still do not bow before a king,” he points out dryly but Clara simply smiles at him again.

            “What can I say? I’ve never been the type to bow to others, even Thorin, if that makes you feel any better,” she smirks. Thranduil scoffs lightly and moves a little closer to her.

            “It does. How are you faring miss Clara?” Thranduil asks her quietly but not unkindly. The mood becomes deeper as she thinks for a moment, and she’s surprised that he’s being so interested in her welfare.

            He’s not one to engage in emphatic displays of reunion but this is truly a pleasant surprise for him. He can already imagine what they must think: Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm becoming chummy with humans and dwarves. The brunette smiles at his concern, noting, but not caring as much about, the scarring that’s still apparent to her and Lena but not to anyone else.

            She smiles at him again before sighing a little and answering him. “I’m doing better than I was before. I don’t know what anyone really wants to hear about how we’re doing or if they only ask out of courtesy,” she trails off looking at the ground before making eye contact with him. “We were dead and now we’re not. How do you think?” she asks rhetorically. He quirks his lips into a little smirk before making his face stony again.

            “I am glad that you are still here,” Thranduil tells her even quieter than before, almost as if it’s a secret. The brunette thinks about that for a moment, as if she has to make sure she really heard it. _‘That was unexpected but nice’_ she thinks out of surprise. He quickly makes up for his kindness though. “It would be nearly impossible to keep these dwarves under control,” he snarks and Clara feels that classic surge of annoyance towards him.

            “Well I’m not dead and you’ll have to deal with me much more in the future, so I wouldn’t be too excited,” Clara whispers conspiratorially to him, ignoring his last comment. This is what gathers the annoyance back to his features, dissolving the idea that he was ever concerned.

             Lena gives Bard another smile and nod before turning her attention to Thranduil who’s finishing up a little staring match with Clara.

            “Are we interrupting anything?” she asks with fake concern and raised eyebrows. Clara shakes her head with a small smirk donning her face.

            “No, we were discussing the fact that we’ve been in front of Thranduil multiple times and still haven’t bowed. I was telling him that I won’t be.” Lena’s mouth gapes a little and she then laughs at everyone else’s expressions of shock.

            “And I was simply telling her that that was quite rude and impertinent.” Clara smiles to herself at hearing that, almost pleased with herself in a way, and scoffs. Thorin looks wide eyed at his lover’s gall to speak so informally to Thranduil.

            “Oh, but that’s what gives me my charm and appeal,” she retorts, feigning innocence that earns a pointed look from the elf.

            Lena shifts the attention of the room back towards her and their original purpose. “Did you want to meet with us for anything in particular or is this just a social visit with a couple of undead girls?” Thranduil paces slowly towards the fire for a moment under Thorin’s heavy gaze before rolling his shoulders and looking back towards the others. His posture is tall and strong and isn’t without an air of haughtiness.

            “We are here to begin discussions for aid and trade agreements with the King Under the Mountain,” Thranduil nods at him. His words are diplomatic but his tone borders on mocking still.

            “Well, then we’ll leave you to discuss that unless you’d like us to stay?” Clara asks looking between Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin. Lena locks eyes with him too but he shakes his head silently.

            “Then we’ll leave you to your negotiating,” Lena smiles and as they walk back to the doors. Lena walks slower than Clara through the halls letting her hazel eyes wash over the grand halls, savoring what the kingdom looks like over and over, taking in every detail as if it’s the first time. The way the arches are cleanly carved, the way the stones look as though they’re all made from only one stone when in fact they’re so perfectly cut it’s indiscernible to know where one starts and the other ends and the way the stairs appear as if they’re floating in the carved out mountain.

            “I don’t think we could do anything like this in our world,” Clara says softly. Lena looks over at her only to find that her eyes are glued to the surroundings as well. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this,” she whispers and then looks over to her friend with bright eyes from unshed tears. “I still miss home.” They look into each other’s eyes for some time. The silence between them is deafening with both of them not knowing what to say.

            “I do too. I don’t think that I’m going to stop missing home no matter how long we stay here,” Lena whispers back. “Even with living with our dream dwarves.” The silence lingers on and on as they stand looking out over the railing of the platform they’re on. The shell of Erebor is empty and cold without people bustling about or torches lit. _‘It’s so close to the movies but it’s just not right’_ she thinks emptily.

            “Do you want to go find somewhere and make it like. . . our place or something?” Clara asks out of the blue. The question sounds childish and small coming from her but under the circumstances, it’s almost comforting knowing that Clara feels just as small in this big mountain as Lena is. It doesn’t take more than a few seconds of thought before Lena nods her head.

            “That’d be really cool,” she agrees. “Do you want to go up or down?” She looks at the marble staircase in front of them, either leading them down into the mountain or up to who knows where.

            “You pick,” Clara says looking back at her, her eyes getting a gleam in them. Lena gives her a sigh and shakes her head.

            “Let’s go up,” she picks and starts her way up the precisely cut stairs. Clara follows behind and by the time they reach the top their legs are burning and Clara is panting slightly.

            Clara reaches the top and puts her hands on her legs above her knees. “That’s a lot of stairs,” she pants sharply looking over the top railing. She looks down the way they came and the sight is dizzying. It makes her palms sweat at the height and she has to grip the railing even tighter to keep herself up. “Where do we go now?” she says more to herself and looks around for some doors that may lead to somewhere private for them to monopolize as their own space. Then she spots it. A small-ish path along the landing that looks like it leads to another hallway and when they go down it it finally opens to a small door that’s surprisingly plain with an iron handle on the right side of the door.

            “I feel like this is the room that we’re going to go into and we’re going to be attacked by some crazy person that’s been living in there for the past fifty years,” Lena comments from behind her. The girls stand side by side, looking at the door and both of them too nervous to open it first. “Are you going to open it?” Lena asks with a small wave of her hand.

            “Why do I have to open it?” she questions, laughing suddenly. She looks at Lena who just shrugs her shoulders. “I mean yeah I guess I will. What’s there to lose?” Clara nervously chuckles and tentatively walks forward to turn the handle. It’s smooth and cold under her hand and makes a faint ‘click’ as she pushes down on it. The door gives way and as both girls peer into the room they hold their breaths then step in and gaze around.

            The room is filled with light and unlike the rest of the mountain has wood flooring and separate stone walls that aren’t made of the green marble, making the walls light and airy like the rest of the room. The whole room bleeds light with its almost white flooring, it’s grey walls and its windows on the far side. They must be very close to the outside of the mountain for this specific room to contain windows no matter how thick and wavy the glass is, distorting the light and refracting it around the room.

           Clara looks around and spots a bookshelf made of solid dark wood and filled with books with leather spines. They come in all colors like green, red, and some even a dark blue while others are black and look very well worn as if the leather was folded back when they were read. Lena steps a little further into the room to look at the various chairs and sofas around as well as some small end tables covered with books. There is a fine layer of dust that covers the end tables and as she looks around she notices a desk in the far corner with a quill and ink well on it.

            It reminds Lena of dust swirling in the sun and Clara of the sun rising on the trees in the morning. It’s serene and calm, but almost cold in the bright light that comes through the thick windows. As the girls step into the light they smile. This is it. This is exactly what they were looking for. Not somewhere stuck in the dark under the ground, in secret and hidden from the world, but somewhere that lets them experience their new world on their own time. Somewhere where they can’t do anything wrong and somewhere where they are free to be themselves. A place to retreat to that only they know about.

            “I don’t know what to say,” Lena breathes out as they take in the room, letting the peaceful nature fill their minds and almost overwhelm them.

            “Wow,” Clara responds. The silence isn’t tense, but comfortable as they stand close to each other and observe the clean room. “It’s like the room of requirements.”

            Lena looks at her startled for a moment as that was the exact thought that she had in her head a second ago. “Exactly.”

            “What’s that?” Clara points over to the furthest point of the room where there are a shorter set of double doors with ring handles. Lena walks over and with a sharp tug they creak and in hisses air from the outside of the mountain revealing a small, short balcony and the greatest view that Lena has ever seen. She shivers at the chill from the wind and figures that with the wind chill and the altitude, the temperature must be somewhere close to zero. The room must be very high up in the mountain for her to see the whole expanse of the previous desolation of Smaug, the ruins of Dale, and far in the distance, she sees the Long Lake.

            “Oh my god,” she breathes in shock. The view takes her breath away the longer she looks at it and takes in the scenery, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever tear her eyes away. The way the slopes and hills of the surrounding smaller mountains and valleys dip and rise are like something out of a movie. She looks down and sees the small cluster of tents at the base of the mountain and she’s startled for a second at how many sets of stairs they must have climbed to be this high up.

            Clara walks over to the edge with Lena and shivers from the chill but sucks it up to see the incredible view in its entirety. “Holy shit!” she exclaims out of surprise. “This is really high. We’re literally living inside of a mountain,” she mutters and not for the first time it hits her but it always feels like the first time. _‘Everything is so different here. They literally live inside of mountains’_ she thinks silently as her brain tries to keep up with her thoughts and what she’s seeing. “Oh by the way,” she starts and Lena turns towards her, “Thorin’s letting us stay if you didn’t know that yet,” she informs her friend and she’s met with a wide and beaming smile.

            “I thought so because otherwise Fili wouldn’t have been so happy about showing me around,” she laughs. “It’s freezing,” she comments. “Okay, let’s go back inside and light a fire or something.” She puts some effort into trying to get the doors shut as they get stuck and stick together and don’t want to go back into place. _‘I’ll remember that for the next time’_ she notes quietly to herself.

            The light covering the room starts to die as the sun sets over the horizon and Clara swiftly sets up a fire using some wood that’s close to the opening of the hearth. Once the fire is blazing she sits back on one of the semi-dusty couches and sighs heavily, letting the room be covered in orange light from the flames.

            “Do you think that they’re missing us?” she asks Lena quietly. She doesn’t need to specify the ‘who’ because Lena immediately knows what she means. Her tone is thoughtful and sad at the same time and that gives everything away. Lena looks at her for a second with a pitying expression before nodding her head. Her heart hurts at the thought of home.

            “I know they do but Gandalf said that we can’t go back and that just. . . sucks,” she finishes heavily, unable to find a word that encompasses how empty and depressing the feeling is. “He doesn’t know how to send us back and, to be honest, we have it really good here. We have friends, there is so much knowledge that we can learn and that we can teach the dwarves, and we have some damn good boyfriends. We’re literally dating royalty and I don’t know if I want to go back. It’s been tough getting used to living here but I think that it could work,” she explains and Clara sighs impatiently at herself.

            “Only if we decide to make it work,” she adds reluctantly, realizing that it’s all about self-motivation in this world. “It’s not that I want to go back right now but I feel like I’m almost stunted by being here. Everything that we could achieve at home and then being sent here means almost nothing for my studies. Even if I tell them about things like germs and bacteria, there’s no possible way to see them and there’s no modern medicine,” she points out and Lena nods her head. “Although I feel like if we go home, there might not even be a place for us. Everything is growing so quickly and everyone finds use here but at home? Not everyone can find a job and I’m worried that I wouldn’t be able to conform again.”

            “Yeah that’s a definite downside,” the blonde agrees sullenly. “But I still think that we could make it work for us. We did really well on the road and now, being settled, we can make a difference,” she explains emphatically. Clara nods her head slowly and then lies down on the sofa with a large exhale.

            “I’m still not going to bow to any kings though,” she mutters grumpily.

            “Yeah, I bet Thorin will love that,” Lena comments with heavy sarcasm. “I think that they’d be proud of us getting settled here. We always tell ourselves and everyone else that we’re really adults and now we’re forced to be by living here.”

            Clara chuckles to herself quietly for a moment before it grows louder causing Lena to look at her strangely. “I guess we can now officially say that we’re adults,” Clara laughs. “And now we know what it really takes to be a ‘real adults’,” she bursts into another round of laughter that makes Lena rolls her eyes at the strange humor. Clara feels her laughs not coming from being happy but from the nerves bubbling under the surface starting to boil over into other emotions. “It’s almost like in the Martian how he’s like. . . What is the quote again?” she thinks for a moment unable to come up with the quote until Lena connects the dots.

            “Oh! How you have to keep solving problem after problem-,” and Clara remembers again.

            “And then if you solve enough problems you get to go home,” she finishes sadly and nods her head.

            “We’re damn good at solving problems though,” Lena praises herself. _‘We’ve certainly had enough to solve.’_

            “Hell yeah we are,” the brunette agrees. The pair sit in silence for a fair bit until the glow of the flames is the only light in the room. “Should we head back down? We don’t want them sending out a search party for us or anything,” her voice cracking a bit from her excess nerves. Clara stands and puts out the big of light from the flames and Lena heads over towards the door.

            “I feel like they’ve already started a search party for us,” Lena replies. The walk back down is quiet despite the sound of their footsteps and the occasional echo from the surrounding stairwells and tunnels. It may not be up to full strength yet but Erebor is still strong on its own with the thick walls and unyielding strength of the stone everywhere. _‘It’s fitting since dwarves are the same way’_ Clara muses to herself as they come down the last few steps to where they began.

            “There you are!” Clara and Lena jump in the air at the sudden exclamation and Clara lets out a small shriek with her hand resting over her heart. They turn to see Kili and Bofur speed walking towards them with worried expressions.

            “What the hell!” Clara calls in a panic. Clara’s heart is beating out of her chest after the shock of adrenaline. Her voice cracks half way through and Lena stands there wide eyed. “Were we gone too long again?” she probes and Bofur stands there with his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows raised.

            “You’ve been gone nearly the whole day!” he tells them sounding cross towards the two girls. “Thorin and Fili have been lookin’ all over for ya,” he tells the two taller girls. Lena feels nervous and a little ashamed at the thought of them searching all over for them but not needing to.

            “Dang it,” Lena mutters as she closes her eyes. “I knew we should have left earlier to get back here,” she admits to Clara and then turns to tell the dwarves, “We went exploring and didn’t realize how long we were gone. Where are they now?” she asks them and Bofur’s features smooth out again from their previously pinched position.

            “They’re where we all were yesterday waiting for you to come back,” he explains shortly. _‘They really must have been worried’_ Lena notices as she taken in how they shift around and shuffle their feet.

            “They were starting to worry too much for our liking so we told them to stay in one spot in case you found your way there again. You do know how to get back there right?” Kili asks sounding doubtful of their abilities. Clara thinks for a moment and nods her head.

            “I do, and again we’re so sorry for worrying all of you,” she finishes lightly. “We’ll go find them and work it out. Is anyone else looking for us right now?” she wonders out loud and the pair nod their heads.

            “They are but we’ll go and tell them that you’re found,” Bofur assures the nervous girls.

            “Thank you again! Yeah we should go,” she nudges Lena and she nods her head quickly in response. The girls move swiftly down the stairs, only stopping when they reach the doors of the lounge. “You do the honors,” Clara pants and Lena pulls open the doors while Clara walks in.

           The two dwarves told to stay put are pacing around and look as if they’re going stir crazy. Fili is sitting in one of the couches with his leg bouncing. _‘I’ve never felt like this’_ he thinks as his stomach is curling in knots. He knew that he shouldn’t have listened to the others when they told him to stay put but they basically shoved him in and told him to sit and stay. Every sound is like torture to him as he waits for Lena to walk right through the door with a smile on her beautiful face. When the doors actually do swing open, his heart stops as he watches Clara walks through the door but then it resumes as he sees Lena’s face appear.

            He takes no time rushing over to her to grip onto and keep her close to him. “There you are! I’m so glad that you’re here and are you hurt? You aren’t hurt anywhere are you?” he asks frantically looking her over for injuries, combing through her hair, and running his hands worriedly over her body but when he doesn’t find anything he breathes another sigh of relief. He pulls her into a fierce hug and a chaste kiss that is desperate and needy. He pulls back to look into her eyes to look closer at her, but notices that she seems sad behind her eyes. They tell him everything that she won’t.

            She tries to smile as she sees him observing her so closely but feels sad all the same. “I’m fine Fili, I promise,” she assures him but his grip doesn’t loosen on her. “We were reminiscing about home that’s all,” she chuckles to release the tension but it doesn’t quite work. He suspects that there’s more to that than she’s telling and that it must be the reason behind her sadness.

            “If you want to talk to me about any of this then I will always be around,” he promises quietly, his eyes shining with concern for her.

 _‘Oh love.’_ She shakes her head in denial and smiles at him but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “I promise I will. It’s just a bit tough right now being here and everyone talking about being home but not having it feel like home. Not our home at least,” she finishes her thought in a whisper looking down and doesn’t want to make a big deal about it but it still hurts too much to talk to him about it.

            He grabs her hands to lead her out of the room into the privacy of the still hallway. _‘Maybe I’ll tell him about it later’_ she broods unsurely. She feels how his grasp tightens on her hands and knows in her heart that if she looks him in the eyes, she’ll end up a crying weeping mess.

            “Amrâlimê,” he breathes and she bows her head lower to look at her feet with how much emotion is building up inside her just waiting to burst like a balloon. “I am so sorry.” He slowly wraps her in the tightest hug he dares. The silence is suffocating as they stand there embracing in the quiet of the mountain, not saying anything and not needing to. _‘I’m not going to cry, I’m not going to cry’_ she thinks as her throat gets a lump in it at what to others must be a regular embrace but to her, to them, it’s deeper and more meaningful than that.

            “I’m fine Fee,” she whispers in his temple, partly telling the truth but mainly denying the facts to herself and losing herself in his embrace. “I love you so much,” she professes in a thick voice trying her best to keep her composure before taking a shuddering breath in. He doesn’t respond but simply hugs her tighter to his chest while a million questions swirl in his mind but doesn’t want or need to ask them now. He pulls back with worry in his eyes and his hold on her softens.

             He tilts his head a little. “Would you like to get some rest or something to eat?” The mention of food makes her stomach come to life and give an almighty groan at the possibility of some sustenance. “I guess that speaks for you,” he chuckles warmly. “Do you want to wait for Clara and Thorin?”

            “Let’s wait a minute or two for them and if they don’t come out then we can head to get some food,” I suggest and he nods his head in agreement.

            The moment the doors open Thorin snaps his head towards the noise and his heart bursts the moment he sees that head of short brown hair walk through the door while everything else ceases to exist when she is near him.

            “Clara,” he breathes and rushes forward to wrap her in a tight hug, inhaling the scent of her hair and feeling her solid body under his hands. “Where were you!” he asks in a tight voice, pulling back to look at her face. She can tell that his temper is rising as he tries to keep his voice at a lower volume when he really must want to yell. _‘Anger is the best guard for fear’_ she remembers. Her mouth flounders for a moment before composing herself and looking into his eyes, smiling.

            “Thorin I’m so sorry for scaring you. We-we-we were looking around the halls after we left and lost track of time talking about home,” she tries to explain quickly and at the mention of home Thorin’s heart sinks and Clara stops talking when she sees his expression change. Her own heart sinks at the fault in his expression. After all of this joy of reclaiming their home, he forgot that they were ripped from their own home just as cruelly as he was. All without warning and without cause and with no way to get back to those they love. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes again, even quieter than before and his heart breaks for her.

            “Do not be.” He holds onto her hands and bows his head. Looking back into her eyes he sees her pain and need for understanding in this matter. It’s a vast difference from others he has known throughout his life who have used their stony and stoic expressions that give away nothing, but with her it’s refreshing. The vulnerability in her eyes makes him feel open in return. “I forgot that you-,” he stops suddenly not knowing what to say to make her feel better as she slowly slips further into sadness. “I am so sorry for your loss,” he breathes and Clara feels her throat close up and tears come to her eyes. She tries to look away and blink them away and tries to laugh away the lump stuck in her throat. Thorin brings his hand up to her jaw and directs her face back to his.

            “Thank you,” she croaks and then laughs again at how pitiful she sounds. She looks around the room to see that they’re the only two left in it before sighing and drooping her shoulders as if showing a whole new side of herself for only him to see. “I mean it’s. . .whatever. It doesn’t matter at this point,” she shrugs and rolls her eyes, shaking her head. She sees Thorin’s reaction change again due to her own sudden change. “We’re not going to be able to go back so I-,” she trails off. “I should just let it go,” she suddenly tells him quietly but resolutely.

            “It is a part of your life âzyungâl. Never let that go,” he tells her firmly with a tight squeeze to her hands that tremble softly in his. “Always keep it with you and look on it with fondness, but do not cast it away.” His tone offers no room for argument with its strength and love while her eyes don’t listen to her brain and start to tear up again.

            She gasps in a strained breath before bursting into a pained sounding laughter. Without another word she brings herself to his level and wraps her one arm around his shoulder while the other curls around his waist. “You’re going to make me cry if you keep being so sweet,” she gasps and she feels his scoff and can imagine his smirk behind her back. “I don’t think I’ll stop crying this time either,” she threatens lightly and this gains a real laugh from the dark haired dwarf.

            The two pull back to see Clara’s face covered in one stray tear that he brushes away with his thumb before she stands to her full height. “I believe that Bombur had cooked up something for supper that you both missed. Would you like to go down to eat?” A smile adorns her face as she nods vigorously. “Do not lose hope over this. It is what makes you so formidable,” he chuckles and she whips her head to look at him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. _‘Did he just call me formidable?’_ she thinks in shock. She quickly corrects herself to nod her head as if to say ‘you’re right about that’.

            They leave the room to find Fili and Lena waiting for them. The group leaves for the kitchen and then awaits a new day tomorrow.

_TIME SKIP A FEW WEEKS_

            “And you’re sure that you can’t stay longer?” Lena practically begs the hobbit bustling about with all of his packs and cloaks looking like he’s going on another adventure. Bilbo gives her a knowing glare before going back to packing.

            “Lena you’ll be just fine here,” he assures her and she rears back a little. “I know that you worry for me and want me to remain here but I must be going before winter decides to come a little bit early,” he explains as he finishes packing the last of his belongings. He swings the large pack on his back, strapping sting to his belt and hefting the geometric dwarven shield to rest on top of his pack.

            “Aren’t you going to wait for the others to at least say goodbye to them!” she exclaims in surprise as he starts to walk towards the main gate. _‘For being so short he is very fast’_ she thinks to herself.

            “I’m sure that they won’t mind with me slipping out without saying a proper goodbye,” he mutters lowly, glancing at his feet as well.

            “I’m sorry but would you like to try that again?” Clara’s voice rings out and Bilbo looks up from his feet slowly to find the entire company waiting next to the gates. “I know that I’m positive I’m not the only one who would mind you sneaking off like a thief,” she teases lightly as she steps forward towards him and kneels to wrap him in a large, but gentle, hug. “Please get back safely,” she whispers in his ear. “Again, I’m sorry about your garden.” Bilbo burst out laughing and gives her a small shake of his head.

            Bilbo takes a deep breath and then clears his throat nervously. “If any of you are ever passing Bag End, tea is at four. There’s plenty of it,” his eyes become watery and he sounds like there’s a lump in his throat. He tries to talk past it though continuing on by telling everyone, “You are welcome any time.” The dwarves shift and their eyes water even more at the open invitation. “Don’t bother knocking.” Lena gives him a sad smile and Clara sniffs a little. Lena’s heart feels heavy watching him adjust his pack behind him and tug at his cloak. She knows it’s not really goodbye but who knows the next time she’ll see him.

            Thorin takes this chance step forward to break from the group and take Bilbo’s hands in his own. “You are welcome back here any time as well. There will always be a place for you if you want it. We all owe you a great debt,” he says lowly.

            “I will remember that my friend,” he nods with a smile. Bilbo turns back to the company to wave but the dwarves all bow lowly to him, giving all of their respect to their burglar before he simply turns and heads off to meet with Gandalf, hops on a horse, and leaves. The atmosphere around the group seems to have dropped the moment Bilbo turned around leaving everyone feeling disheartened at the loss of their friend.

            “Shall we?” Clara asks her friend with a smile as the brunette turns towards the mouth of the mountain again. Lena nods and they slowly walk back into the kingdom of green stone ready to go on one adventure after another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balcony doors  
> https://goo.gl/images/v2zFRW  
> Inspiration for the room  
> https://goo.gl/images/HsJjL3  
> https://goo.gl/images/7SGTHb  
> https://goo.gl/images/mfKTJr  
> Door and Handle inspiration  
> https://goo.gl/images/Nk4B4M  
> https://goo.gl/images/CF6S3u  
> Inspiration for the view  
> https://goo.gl/images/PLDwTa  
> Chairs and table inspiration  
> https://goo.gl/images/D4Q2BB


End file.
